


Your Mate Is An Alpha

by LunaRaven09040



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Butt Plugs, CEO Derek, Come Marking, Experimentation, Extremely Underage, Frottage, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Playmating, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Time Skips, War-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 120,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRaven09040/pseuds/LunaRaven09040
Summary: Part 1: Stiles is five when he meets his fourteen year old mate, Head Alpha to-be, of the Hale Pack. As he grows up, he learns about his urges as an omega, and his need to be claimed by Derek. Not everyone is understanding and Stiles quickly learns how abnormal his relationship with Derek is. Derek will do anything to protect Stiles be it from himself, the town, or the rival pack that just moved in next door. But will it be enough?Part 2: Stiles is fifteen, Derek is the CEO of a security corporation, and enemies are closer than ever to destroying their lives. After everything they've been through so far, how much further will they have to go to ensure their safety?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello my fellow sinners! Welcome! First off, as said in the summary Stiles is five and Derek is fourteen! If you don't like this, (why did you click the link in the first place?), don't read! All they do is kiss and touch in this chapter but depending on where this goes I will update tags and notes as necessary.
> 
> There is a little bit of violence near the end but nothing truly explicit. 
> 
> Also, this is a work of fiction, exploiting children in the real world is not only morally wrong but also illegal. What people choose to do or think about doing in real life is entirely disconnected from this.  
> I also own nothing of Teen Wolf, because if I did, Sterek would be a thing and the main plot of the damn show. But here we are.  
> All mistakes are my own!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Part 1**

Chapter 1

* * *

 

“Your mate is an Alpha, Stiles. He will grow to become Alpha of the Hale pack and you will be his Omega. Now, He’s a bit older than you, but you are finally old enough to meet him.”

Claudia Stilinksi spoke softly from the passenger seat, her body twisted so she could look at her five year old son sitting in the back.

His eyes wandered but she knew he was listening. She had grown used to his ADHD, had notified the Hale family so that they knew to be patient with him. She still worried though.

Turning back around, she took a deep breath and felt her husband’s hand on her knee, calming her.

“It’ll be fine. Derek knew he was Stiles’ Alpha since you conceived him and he’s waited patiently. Now is the right time.” John always knew the right thing to say. She smiled, draping her hand over Johns, and trusted her mate.

…

Stiles stared out the window at the clouds, thinking about everything his mom had told him. He had heard a lot about Derek.

The up and coming Alpha, already a leader, stronger than those his age and even older.

When he got in the car this morning all they said was that they were going to meet friends for breakfast. That was before they told him who the friends were.

He was nervous, really nervous. He was going to meet his mate. His fourteen year old mate. Who was an Alpha.

Stiles knew he was an Omega, but he didn’t know much about how he differed from Alphas and Betas. His parents tried explaining but eventually said he would learn better by being around others.

His attention snapped back to reality when the car engine stopped. His stomach sank as he looked through the front glass to see a large black house. They were here.

“You ready kiddo?” His dad asked light heartedly. Stiles just grumbled, taping his shoes together to distract himself.

Both his parents shot each other looks, if Stiles wasn’t talking then he really was anxious. They got out of the car, Claudia unbuckling Stiles and helping him out.

The second Stiles breathed in the outside air, he whimpered. He smelled something, something that made him feel funny.

He looked up at his mom for help but she just smiled encouragingly at him. “Don’t worry honey, you’re just smelling your mate that’s all.”

She grabbed his hand and together they walked up the front steps that led onto a giant wrap around porch. A couch swing sat to the right of the door, the red cushions catching some of the morning sun’s rays.

Stiles kept breathing hard, the smell overwhelming him. His heart rate sped up and he couldn’t focus on anything.

Without warning the front door swung open, a person appearing through the mesh screen door. The screen was pushed open and a tall woman with medium black hair stood within the opening.

But what really caught Stiles, was her red glowing eyes. He shrank back. He had never seen red eyes. His parents both had blue eyes and his own were gold.

“Oh I’m sorry!” The woman said, her eyes fading to a dark brown. She dipped to her knees, smiling softly at Stiles. “You’ve never met an Alpha before have you?”

Not one to stay quiet Stiles bucked up an answered, “No. But I’ve heard a lot about them, a-and my mate is one wright mama?” He babbled, looking up at Claudia. The woman’s smiled widened, her eyes warm and kind.

“That’s right honey. My name is Talia, I am Derek’s mother and the current Alpha of the Hale pack. Would you like to come in?” Stiles nodded slowly, looking up at his mom and dad who smiled back, leading him inside.

Stiles whimpered again once he stepped through the door, the scent even more pungent inside. Without noticing he had let go of his mom’s hand and was wandering deeper inside.

Claudia reached out to grab him but Talia simply help her hand up, stopping her and watching as Stiles followed the scent of his mate.

Talia had told Derek to wait for his omega to come to him. It would be torture for him, but he waited so many years to meet his mate, he could wait a little longer.

Stiles small legs wobbled as he walked, passing a set of stairs and walking into the dining room. He didn’t bother with the table, walking past it and into the living room.

He couldn’t stop himself from following the smell, but a small pit of fear had lodged itself in his stomach. He turned the corner and froze.

He felt his eyes light up gold as they met another red pair. By then he was panting, taking thick gulps of the scent coming off from the other boy who sat on the couch.

He sat on the very edge, his arms perched on his knees, his face scowled in concentration. They stared at each other, the boy’s nostrils flaring as he took in the younger.

The word came to Stiles naturally, and he couldn’t stop himself from whining it even if he had wanted to. “A-Alpha.”

The other boy stood, towering over Stiles. He walked over to the small boy and knelt in front of him, aware of how influenced he was by him.

“Omega,” said the boy and Stiles keened. He lifted a hand to grasp Stiles face, his palm dwarfing the child’s head.

Stiles couldn’t hold back any longer and launched his small body at the Alpha. The other caught him easily, sweeping the boy up and into his arms easily.

Derek, Derek was his name, buried his face in Stile’s neck, scenting him. Stiles tilted his head back, not knowing why, but felt immediately better when Derek rumbled approvingly at the action.

Derek licked a long thick strip along Stiles neck, right where he would someday place his mating bite, and whispered into Stile’s ear, “My omega.”

…

After that day, they were inseparable. And Stiles was slowly learning the difference in genders. Betas, like his parents, were very neutral, still strong in their own right but not prone to any extreme behavior or characteristics.

Alphas could have very different personalities, even be shy, but had dominant tendencies, were stronger than the others, and were leaders.

Omegas were seen as integral to pack bonding. They were more open, friendly, and at times submissive. Stiles challenged that a bit when it came to others.

He was always loud, bold, and brave. But with Derek, though he was still all of those things, he gave into his omega instincts.

Like now, he was straddling his lap, his nose buried in his Alpha’s neck as he nuzzled his throat. Derek had a soft rumbling going on under his chest which at first made Stiles giggle but now it comforted him.

Derek’s own hands were tucked under the omega’s bottom. He was well aware how their age difference changed their interaction compared to other mates.

Stiles looked at him and saw only comfort, protection, Alpha. Derek, well into puberty, had to constantly fight his urge to claim Stiles.

It had nothing to do with his age, all his wolf saw was his mate: an unbonded omega who Derek needed to mark so everyone knew who he belonged to.

Derek’s human side saw the cute little boy that Stiles was, but in order to satisfy his wolf, he allowed himself to touch Stiles more intimately than anyone else.

But it was hard, especially because Stiles acted only on instinct, he didn’t understand why Derek denied him, kept them at a certain distance.

So when he started rubbing his little ass back and forth on Derek’s lap, feeling content and more animal than human, it was up to Derek to still his motions.

His hands slid up, grabbing Stiles waist to stop his movements causing the young boy to let out a loud whine.

“D-Dewrek, stop! Let go!” Stiles squirmed, not liking the fact that he couldn’t move. He pushed his hands into the Alpha’s broadening shoulders.

“Stiles we talked about this, you can’t provoke me like that. I don’t want to hurt you.” Stiles continued to struggle, making little frustrated noises.

“Stiles stop, I don’t want to use my voice but you’re making this hard for me.” Stiles let out a tiny growl of his own and without warning pushed forward, his small lips meeting Derek’s.

It was sloppy and unpracticed, his lips smashed against the elders but it satisfied another need he didn’t know he had and it only took a second for him to let out a happy squeak.

Derek however, snapped. He used his tongue to force open the young boy’s mouth, a growl rippling into the five year old.

But ages didn’t matter. The Alpha was taking back control from his omega and the latter submitted easily.

Stiles was letting out small little moans, his hips moving involuntarily and this time Derek didn’t try to stop him.

The feeling of his little ass wiggling on top of his hardening dick made his brain hazy. The slight part of his mind that hadn’t completely gone reminded him that this was a child, not even old enough to understand what this meant.

The thoughts made him rip his mouth away from Stiles, pushing him off his lap and standing. He paced the room, his hand rubbing at his mouth as he fought for control.

Stiles had landed softly on the carpet but that didn’t stop him from whining desperately, his omega feeling rejected.

Derek’s eyes were glowing red, and he needed to calm down but the needy noise Stiles made pushed his protective instincts into overdrive and soon he was holding the boy in his arms.

He shushed him quietly, his arm hooked under him while the other stroked his hair. Stiles was hiccupping, fat tears rolling down his face.

“I-I’m sorwy A-Alpha I didn’t mean to make you angwee. S-Stiles will be good.” The broken voice tore at Derek’s heart.

“Shh baby it’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong, I did. I should have been more careful, please don’t cry.” Stiles sniffled, tears still coming but not as persistently.

“C-can we do that again?” He pulled back, a little fist rubbing at one red, puffy eye as he stared at Derek.

“No Stiles, we can’t. It’s too dangerous.”

“Never?”

“No baby, never again.”

“B-but-“

“No.” Derek used his Alpha tone, needing to make Stiles understand.

Stiles snapped his mouth shut, more tears welling up and over at the Alphas command. Derek tucked Stiles head into his neck, letting him cry out his frustration as he rubbed circles up and down his back.

He didn’t know how much more control he could exert before he really snapped.

…

“I think Dewrek doesn’t like me mama.” Stiles said while walking beside his mom in the grocery store, his little hand clasping the metal cart so he wouldn’t get lost.

Claudia frowned, her eyes wandering from the tomato sauce to her son, “Why would you think that? Derek loves you.”

Stiles stared at the ground, remembering how Derek had pushed him off of his lap, his eyes panicked.

“He used his Alpha voice,” Stiles sniffed, his omega shrinking in shame.

“Why did he do that?” Claudia turned, grabbing Stiles and lifting him into the carts built in seat, her eyes trained on him, concerned.

“Because I wanted to kiss him and he said we can’t” Claudia’s eyes went wide, but she felt nothing but pity for her son’s teenage mate.

“Stiles, Derek is much older than you. He has urges that are hard to control, even for grown-ups and when you kiss him, it makes it harder. It hurts him to say no to you, but more than anything he doesn’t want to do something that you aren’t ready for.”

“Like what? You guys keep saying that but I don’t get it”

“You won’t know what I mean until you’re a little older but you have to trust me honey, and more than anyone you have to trust your Alpha.” Claudia said, her hand ruffling Stiles hair, worried about how sad he looked.

“Claudia! Stiles!” The two turned and looked up to see the Hale family at the end of the isle, the kids both in and on their own metal cart.

Stile’s eyes bulged as they caught on Derek, whose own gaze was trained on the younger. Stiles started to panic, having not seen the Alpha since their argument.

His little legs kicked against the metal barring him in, his elbows pushing hard so he could free himself. Claudia, still turned around didn’t notice as Stiles dislodged himself.

Stiles, turned and jumped into the basket then out of the cart, his legs hitting the bars hard, causing him to cry out as he fell.

He wasted no time in getting to his feet and sprinting away from the Hales. His legs pumped as hard as five year old legs could, but the rippling growl that came from behind him really drove him to go faster.

“Stiles!” Derek’s Alpha voice boomed through the entire store, making Stile’s omega want nothing more than to go belly up and apologize.

But he hadn’t given a command, so Stiles ignored that part of him and continued running. He knew he was running from a werewolf.

He knew what that meant, being one himself, but he couldn’t stop now. He had rounded the corner and was running for the door, not thinking of where he would go but needing to run anyway.

Derek would have caught him easily, if it weren’t for the strange Alpha that beat him to it. A fistful of Stile’s sweatshirt was yanked upward, pulling the boy off his feet and into the air.

“Where do you think you’re going little omega? Aren’t you a disobedient little thing?”

Stiles squeaked, his legs desperately kicking out. His body swung around to see Derek charging at them, his eyes red.

“A-Alpha,” Stiles cried out for him, his arms reaching towards Derek, fear overriding his desire to run.

“Let my omega go,” Derek growled, getting right up in the strangers face. Derek was still young but he was exceptionally tall, able to look almost directly in the other Alpha’s eyes.

“Your omega? I don’t see a mating bite on ‘em” The stranger shook Stiles as he said it, making the boy whimper.

He could feel Derek getting increasingly agitated as his mate was manhandled by someone other than him.

Not wanting his Alpha anymore upset, Stiles began to kick viciously at the man, his nails digging into the hand holding him.

Stiles was able to startle him enough for him to let go and the second he did, Derek was on him.

There wasn’t much of a fight, Derek was an Alpha werewolf, heir to the Hale pack, while the stranger was only a human.

Claws and fangs sank into the human’s flesh, the sickening squelch of him being ripped apart making Stiles feel queasy.

The omega was scrunched down, holding his ankle that had twisted upon landing, not looking at the two Alphas fighting next to him.

A couple of seconds later, Derek grabbed Stiles, lifting him up in his arms. He had wiped most of the blood on his pants but as Stiles looked up, he squeaked in shock at the sharp fangs jutting out of the Alpha’s mouth, blood splotched on his face.

“Are you alright, baby?” Derek asked, his eyes blazing red but filled only with concern. Stiles whimpered, his little fists balling the material of Derek’s shirt, tears welling in his eyes.

He could only nod, his face pressed into Derek’s body. Derek began walking out of the store, not wanting to expose everyone inside to his bloodied appearance.

Someone would have called the police to remove the body. He wouldn’t be arrested of course. Not only because he was a Hale, most powerful werewolf pack this side of the continent but also because by law, Alpha challenges over omegas, especially underage ones, happened from time to time and if it meant defending them, it was legal.

 It was frowned upon in some circumstances, but the instinct to kill wasn’t something that could be easily stopped. Considering Stiles age and status as Derek’s mate, he was protected from any police intervention and no one would question it.

Stiles was shivering by the time they got outside, the pain disappeared from his ankle as he healed though he suspected Derek helped with it.

But he wasn’t out of the gutter yet. He had run from his mate, from his Alpha. Stiles’ wolf was a quivering mess inside the boys head.

Derek walked them over to the side, shifting Stiles so that his legs were around the elder’s waist, his back pressed against the wall. They sank down, positioned so Stiles could see nothing but Derek, whose eyes were still bright red, even more vibrant against the dark sky of nighttime.

“Stiles, baby, you ran from me.” His voice was gruff but gentle, a tone he only ever used with his mate. With everyone else, including his family he was stern. Alpha through and through, even standing up to his mother, Talia, who was by all means one of the most feared Alpha Wolfs.

Stiles eyes were glued to his lap, his hands clasped together. A knuckle was tucked under his chin, lifting his head until his brown gaze met red.

Slowly, his own eyes lit up gold in response to Derek’s gaze. Momentarily distracted, as he always was, Stiles lifted a small hand, his fingers lightly touching the side of one of Derek’s eyes.

  
“W-Why?” He asked, wondering why he wasn’t calming down.

“You ran from me. Why? You can’t do that Stiles. You know you shouldn’t run from your Alpha, and we are werewolves, I couldn’t stop myself from chasing you. I am having a hard time calming down because my wolf is agitated. It’s demanding I claim you, make you submit to me to reaffirm our bond. But I can’t do that. You need to know that you can never again run from me. Had that Alpha not attacked you, I wouldn’t have been able to calm down before I caught you. That’s dangerous Stiles. Do you understand?”

Derek’s eyes never left his, and he didn’t let Stiles look away. A wave of guilt washed over Stiles, making his stomach nauseous and his inner omega whine.

“Y-yes Dwerek, I’m sorry Alpha. I was just scared. The wast time I was with you, you got mad at me a-and I didn’t want to see you. I’m sowy for being bad. T-thank you for protecting me.” Stiles still felt bad about that but as Derek smiled softly, some of the tension he held in relaxed.

“I wasn’t angry baby, I just have a hard time controlling myself around you. But I will always protect you. Now,” he said as he began leaning in, “I have to settle both of our wolves.”

Derek stuffed his face in the crook of Stiles neck, rubbing his jaw against the younger’s skin. His hands started roughly pushing into Stiles arms and sides and legs, pressing Derek’s scent into them.

Stiles bared his neck, little whimpers slipping past his lips, his own hands clinging to Derek’s chest. He did his best to stay absolutely still, not wanting to provoke his Alpha and make him upset like last time.

Derek suddenly licked a long strip up Stiles’ neck, just like last time, and the boy cried out, his legs shaking.

“I feel weird, Alpha.”

“I know pup, it’s normal. It’s just your omega instincts.” Stiles’ little dick was full with blood, but Derek didn’t dare touch him.

He knew it wouldn’t matter if he did. It was rare but some Alpha-Omega mates found each other young or with unusually large age gaps, that didn’t stop them from claiming them in all ways.

It was his right, his privilege. But he wouldn’t, he wanted Stiles to be older, to truly understand how deeply bonded to each other they were, instead of instinct driven.

After a little more licking and nuzzling, Derek leaned back, a soft sigh rumbling through him. Stiles’ entire body was flushed but he let out a happy giggle.

They both breathed, their foreheads touching as they calmed down. “We have to head back in soon, apologize for making such a mess.”

“You were protecting me, they won’t be mad will they?” Stiles’ said, sticking a thumb in his mouth and sucking gently.

“No they won’t, but we should still help clean up and say we are sorry, ok?”

Stiles smiled up at his Alpha. “Ok.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all motivated the shit out of me to get this out. I normally don't post things more than once a week but I'm a praise whore what can I say? You guys make me feel so squishy. Thank you SO MUCH for all the comments and kudos. Looks like this story is getting a plot my dears.
> 
> If ya didn't see, observe the new tags. This chapter definitely gets a lot more steamy. Also, Stiles is 10 starting here because if this is gonna be long, I want it to start when he is still young but not totally ignorant about the world. 
> 
> Anyhow, I have questions I need y'all to answer so if you'd like, check the end notes and talk to me!
> 
> Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Teen Wolf or anything related to it. This is a work of fiction not meant to be applied to the real world where these actions are a whole lot of not okay!  
> All mistakes are made by me, it's late duckies. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

It wasn’t fair. Every full moon since he was born, John and Claudia had been with Stiles, watching as he ran around their backyard in his wolf form. And once he met Derek, he had joined them.

It was one of Stiles favorite things to do, and even though it wasn’t limited to just the night of the full moon, it didn’t make him feel any better that tonight, they wouldn’t be with him.

The full moon shift was unlike a normal shift because you couldn’t control it and because it allowed you to be more wolf than human, more wild and untamed. It was a time for pack.

But this time, his parents wouldn’t be with him, they’d be with the Hales. In fact, the whole town would be with the Hales, considering they were technically all one pack, Talia at the helm.

They did this in the past supposedly, but Talia had recently decided it was safe enough to bring the entire pack together again. Hunters hadn’t been around in years and she wanted to show Derek how to lead properly.

 All the pups had to stay at the Hale mansion, a mostly unused building in the forest with several rooms and polished furnishings.

Apparently, as his parents tried explaining to him, a few times a year, when a good number of pups came of age, the entire pack would get together, to teach them how to hunt.

Younger pups weren’t allowed on the expedition because everyone would be focused on their prey, not able to watch over their offspring who were too young to hunt.

So here he was, sitting on the porch steps of the mansion, his legs swinging and beating against the deck. His fingers were curled around the rails, his eyes trained on the giant group of people standing in the front.

More specifically, his eyes were set on Derek, who wasn’t paying him any attention. Instead, he was laughing with the up and coming pups, his eyes bright. Stiles hated it.

He hated the way they looked at him, stars in their eyes as they looked upon their next Alpha. Derek had grown into the most powerful wolf, to no one’s surprise.

He was heads taller than most, his shoulders wide, his arms thick with corded muscle. His legs were built for strength and speed.

His dark hair had grown even longer, along with his beard which he trimmed neatly. Stiles was still young but having a mature mate made him critical of his body.

He was small, a runt among his friends, with dark moles littering his pale skin and gangly limbs that were never coordinated. He looked like Derek’s adopted younger sibling, not his mate. It drove the boy crazy.

“I don’t get it. I play hunt with my mom every full moon but they say we can’t join in now?” Scott, his best friend, grumbled beside him.

“They just don’t want to babysit,” Stiles whined, watching as an older female curled herself around Derek, jealousy blooming deep in his belly.

He involuntarily let out a tiny growl, his eyes flashing at them. The whole pack looked at him, Derek’s eyes questioning. He couldn’t take their eyes on him, especially not Derek’s.

He kicked his legs hard against the porch ledge one last time before pulling them out and storming inside. Let them go without him, he didn’t care.

He didn’t care that it was the first full moon he wouldn’t spend with Derek, not at all. And his wolf certainly agreed with him.

He ran upstairs, his legs burning once he reached the third floor but he kept going. Stiles had no clue where he was, never having been inside the mansion, but he didn’t care. He could get lost for all he cared.

It wasn’t like anyone was waiting for him to go anywhere. He curled up on a random bed sitting inside one of the many rooms, covering his ears.

He heard the signaling howl that soon became a chorus anyway. Derek never came to check on him. And Stiles fell asleep, never once letting his tears fall.

He woke up about ten minutes later, fully wolfed out.  He had hoped that maybe he could sleep through the full moon but luck never liked Stiles.

Happy yips and growls were coming from downstairs when a loud howl echoed through the house. It was one of the adults who stayed behind to watch over the pups, calling for everyone to gather.

Stiles took his time, moping about as he crawled off the bed and dragged himself all the way down to the foyer.

Little balls of fluff ran around everywhere, two adult wolves watching over them, playfully nipping at those who rushed by.

Scott suddenly ran up the stairs to meet Stiles, his dark brown pelt fuzzy after play fighting. He tackled Stiles to the ground, provoking him until he gave in and fought back.

The tumbled down the stairs, muzzles snapping at one another the whole way down, and Stiles brown-red fur smashing underneath him.

They continued sparring with the other pups, casing each other’s tails and nipping their ears. After the excitement died down, the adults led them out into the yard, everyone trampling over each other to get outside.

The mansion, surrounded by dense trees, made for the perfect place to let the pups run around, free. Scent markers were set around the area to show them where they couldn’t cross.

The moonlight was like an energizer and soon, everyone was running in all directions. But Stiles didn’t have time for that.

He wasted no time in picking up Derek’s scent, following in with Scott hot on his tail. He knew this wasn’t a good idea, but he wanted to spend the full moon with his mate. And he was maybe just a little bit mad at him.

And Scott was always game to follow along with Stiles bad ideas, so here they were, sprinting through the forest with the moon on their fur.

They were still pups, so jumping over logs and around trees was a lot harder than it would be for the adults. They quickly ran out of energy, panting hard as they approached the barrier.

The scent markers were extremely pungent, the smell of pack permeating in a rough line. They were not allowed to cross the invisible border, but Stiles, being who he was, didn’t even hesitate to charge forward.

Scott froze, his ears going flat against his head, tail between his legs, and a whine coming out of his mouth. Stiles turned, barking at his friend encouragingly.

It was funny really, considering Scott was a beta. But it didn’t take long for him to give in and follow. Stiles clung to the scent of his Alpha, planting his tiny muzzle into the ground ever so often to get a better sniff. 

As they ran, the forest changed. The area around the mansion was almost polished, the land flat and any large holes were filled. It was a pup safe heaven.

It became very clear why they weren’t meant to wonder this far. The hills became small mountains, steep ledges with large drop offs.

Fallen trunks were scattered everywhere, several sizes larger than the cubs. The holes and small valleys in the land were hard to see much less avoid. They slowed down considerably, trying to navigate the land without hurting themselves.

The two fell silent, the sounds of the forest crackling in their ears, fear twitching along both their spines. Even Stiles was beginning to lose his nerve when the all too familiar sound of a howl in the distance reached them. It was Talia.

He shot Scott a look, both of them relaxing a little bit as they continued to follow the scent and howls, starting to trot in the right direction.

Another howl broke out, but this one was an alarm. Suddenly, vicious growls started flying through the forest, echoing off the tree trunks so the sounds were everywhere. Stiles fur stood on end, his tail fluffing up even as it tucked between his legs.

A low growl came from behind them, giving them no time at all before a wolf was on them. Scott jumped between the stranger and Stiles, his leg getting caught in the jaws of the wolf.

Scott cried out and Stiles howled, desperately hoping the pack would hear them. Not a second later a loud, guttural howl came from the other direction. Derek’s howl.

Stiles cried out for him before the wolf with beta blue eyes jumped from Scott to Stiles, its jaws closing around the scruff of the cubs neck, lifting him off the ground.

The wolf took off, running opposite the pack and Stiles let out violent whimpers, his body whipping around to try and dislodge himself.

The strange wolf tightened his hold, causing Stiles to whine in pain. Derek’s howling didn’t stop, growing closer and closer, the pack behind him. He had never heard Derek so enraged, he sounded murderous.

The beta carrying him was an adolescent and Derek was a male Alpha, nearly full grown. He was bigger than any of the wolves in his pack and would easily catch them.

And he did. Derek landed on the other wolf just as Stiles was flung from his mouth, landing several feet away.

Before Stiles could get up and bolt, he was picked up again, this time by much stronger and larger jaws that completely engulfed his neck.

He growled, low and loud at Derek who had his own jaws on the beta wolf. Derek released his hold but didn’t move, holding the wolf down, his eyes glowing bright red.

Going by scent, Stiles could tell that the wolf holding him was an Alpha. Another packs Alpha. The two stared at each other, neither backing down.

Both packs trotted forward, behind their Alphas. Talia slowly walked to stand next to Derek. She may be smaller, but her power was undeniable.

Slowly, the two Head Alphas shifted, the one holding Stiles now carried the pup in two human hands. Derek remained in his wolf form, his lip peeled back in a thick snarl.

Stiles eyes were glowing gold, his whole body shaking. He was lifted up, a human nose pressed into his fur and inhaled.

The man hummed, “Such a fine omega you have here.” Derek growled, his paw digging deeper into the beta below him who cried out in pain.

“He’s not yet ripe, but it would seem he already belongs to someone.” Stiles turned his muzzle and snapped at the man, his tiny fangs catching on the edge of his chin.

The man chuckled, a hand coming up to wipe the thin strip of blood off before the wound healed. “A feisty one you got here, he’ll make for a wonderful mate, a bit disobedient, but that’s not hard to get out.”

Derek seemed ready to lunge but Talia held a hand out to stop him. Even in her nakedness, she had no shame, only authority. She was the sole person Derek trusted wholly. The only one he would obey.

“That omega is my son’s mate, thereby making him my own son. Do not treat him as you wish. Now, what do you want? Why interrupt our hunt?” Talia’s face was stone.

She didn’t want to provoke the other Alpha, they had never had any issues with other packs while she was Head Alpha, she didn’t want to start now.

“Just looking for new territory, nothing to worry about. We didn’t realize this land was taken, we’ll just have to search elsewhere won’t we?” The man said, turning his head ever so slightly, his eyes never leaving Talia’s. It was a lie, wolves lived by scent, and the Hale packs unique musk covered every inch of their land.

“Sorry for ruffling this little guy up, and I do apologize for the actions of my beta there. He’s barley come of age, you do understand.” Talia did not respond, the man wasn’t looking for an answer.

He slowly placed Stiles on the ground but kept a hand on his scruff. “Now, if your boy could let go of my beta, I’d appreciate it.” _Or I won’t let go of the omega_. That part went unsaid.

The Alpha released Stiles just as Derek stepped off the beta, the two younger wolves darting back to their packs.

Stiles went between Derek’s legs, desperately licking at the muzzle of his mate. Derek’s gaze remained on the rival pack, the two Alphas unable to hold their human forms any longer under the full moon shifted back.

The Hale pack watched at the other wolves turned and trotted away. Something wasn’t right. None of them said it, but they all knew it.

…

Stiles knew he was in trouble. Derek’s jaws were clamped around his scruff, his wolf silent. Though the whole pack was silent so he couldn’t really blame him. But he could smell the irritation rolling off of him.

Stiles himself was feeling guilty. Scott was currently being carried by his mom, his leg limp as it dangled. The wound had closed but the broken bone would take more time.

As they approached the Hale mansion, a horde of excited cubs ran up to them, followed closely by very alarmed looking adults.

They ran up to Talia, probably notifying her of the missing pups. The others, once they noticed how serious the pack was, halted their enthusiasm, whimpers slipping from their mouths at the adult’s intensity.

Derek didn’t stop, immediately taking off into the house, where the entire Pack would stay the night. He carried him up to the third floor, walking into the room on the far end.

Derek dropped him on the bed, Stiles furry body bouncing lightly on the mattress. He whimpered when he landed, smelling Derek’s ever-growing anger.

As an Alpha, he could shift back on the full moon, it would be exhausting, but he did it anyway. It took him longer than normal and Stiles would be stuck in his wolf form, forcing him to listen.

Derek managed to shift back, his fangs, claws, and red eyes the only evidence he was non-human.

“Stiles,” he said, frighteningly calm, “do you have any idea how dangerous your actions were?” His eyes burned and Stiles only whimpered, his eyes averting from the Alpha.

“Look at me.” Stiles refused.

“ **Look at me omega**.” Stiles head whipped up to Derek, a high pitched whine crying out of him. He rolled over, flashing his belly at Derek.

The sun was almost up, Stiles felt his body trying desperately to shift back but he was still unable to.

“Because you crossed the barrier, Scott was injured, and you were caught by another Alpha. _He had you in his jaws_.” Derek yelled, his rage making Stiles cry.

“ _He put his hands on what’s mine.”_ He raked his claws down the side of the wall paper, the thin material curling in on itself. “ ** _You are mine Stiles. I will kill anyone who tries to touch you, do you understand me?”_**

“Y-Y-Yes Alpha. P-Please stop yelling,” Stiles sobbed, finally back in his human form. Tears rolled down his face, his body shivering.

Derek couldn’t calm down this time. The thought of anything happening to Stiles, of someone stealing him away, was unbearable.

He paced around the room, clawed hands running through his hair. He only stopped when a high needy sound came from his mate, just as his scent changed.

He jerked around to look at Stiles who was on all fours, his shoulders pressed into the bed, his ass high. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, pooling in the sheets below, hiccups racking through his tiny body.

“A-Alpha, what’s happening? I-It h-hurts.” Derek ran to him, kneeling on the bed and pulling Stiles body to his. His body temperature was through the roof, his skin almost scalding.

“Oh god baby, you’re in heat. You’re too young for this.” It was true, the scent was unmistakable, slick sliding down Derek’s naked thigh, but omegas didn’t get their first heat until puberty. This wasn’t good.

They were both naked, both hard, and both increasingly losing control. Stiles legs were on either side of Derek’s thigh and he started grinding himself down, rubbing his aching hole on his mate’s skin.

Derek was breathing hard, the scent of Stiles overstimulating his brain. Stiles was still crying, the omega in so much pain.

“E-empty,” Stiles whined, one hand reaching back to touch the part of himself that hurt so much, the scent of his Alpha the only comforting thing he had.

Derek grabbed his hand, causing Stiles to release another whine. “Baby please, you can’t. This shouldn’t even be happening.”

The Alpha was trying to think, his mind foggy. His wolf wanted nothing more than to breed the boy full with his pups. But Stiles was a pup, pregnancy could kill him.

That was ultimately the thought that made him start focusing on cooling down. He slowly calmed, Stiles still clinging to him, crying into his chest as he grinded himself against him.

“Stiles, I need you to listen to me, I am going to make the pain go away. But I need you to try and calm down for me ok? Can you do that baby?”

Stiles hiccupped but nodded. Derek slowly let his hand drift down, his hand gliding over the slope of Stiles ass, his middle fingers dipping into the cleft and down.

The second his finger made contact with Stiles’ leaking hole, the omega cried out, pushing down for more as he began begging.

Derek started growling, the sound more in his chest so it would sound like a purr, working to calm Stiles. He started rubbing his mate’s entrance, slowly opening him up.

His fingers were quickly coated with Stile’s slick and he used it to gently push the digit inside. The omega keened, his instincts going wild.

“That feel good baby?” Derek rumbled, his control on the verge of slipping. He was thrusting his finger inside Stiles in shallow pushes, more of it sinking inside every time until his knuckle was tucked against the boys taint.

“Yes Alpha, p-please…need more.” Stiles sobbing had quieted, a few tears still managing to spill out. Derek squeezed his eyes shut hard, knowing Stiles couldn’t even _fit_ much more.

An idea came to mind and his cock gave a hard twitch, Stiles’ releasing a painful whimper at the stronger scent of arousal coming off his mate.

Knowing it would help Stiles’ need to submit, Derek felt his voice deepen to his Alpha baritone. “ **Get on your hands and knees omega, present to me**.”

The command was the single thing in Stiles’ mind as he pulled off Derek’s finger, a desperate moan following. He crawled on the bed like an animal, his elbows bending, his ass pushed up high with his legs spread, his hole on display for the Alpha.

Derek let out an aggressive snarl, his nails growing claws as they engulfed Stiles’ ass, squeezing the globes and massaging them so his entire crack was sloppy with slick.

“Ahhh, h-hurts,” Stiles said, his voice wreaked from crying. Derek focused, retracting only one hand of claws, his index finger easily slipping inside.

The angle would satisfy some of the omega’s needs, making the penetration more fulfilling. But he could still add one more finger safely. The fuller he got Stiles the better.

He slowly pressed his middle finger down, watching as the rim buckled under the pressure, opening up like it should.

Once completely in, Derek curled his fingers, pressing hard into the bundle of nerves sitting within Stiles. His mate arched, his neck craning back as he howled.

Derek kept up his ministrations, his thumb tucking underneath to massage the curve of Stiles’ taint and tiny sack.

The boy was panting hard, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body which had turned a pale pink. He was beautiful like this, Derek thought, letting his mind drift to when he would be able to knot his sweet boy.

He finally lets his other hand drift down to grip his aching cock, the length thick and hot between his fingers.

He rose to his knees behind Stiles, thrusting around his fingers to coat himself in his little mate’s slick.

“Put it in, D-Derek please. I need it.”

“No pup, not yet. You’ll come on my fingers and I’ll come on your back.” Stiles may not know too much about sex, but he knew that meant he was going to mark him with his scent in a deeper way than he ever had.

With quick thrusts of his fingers timed with the hard flicks of his wrist, he built the both of them up, Stiles starting to panic.

“Der, what’s happening to me?” He whimpered, liquid dripping from his hole and his little dick as it bounced with Derek’s thrusts.

“You’re going to come baby, don’t worry, it’s normal, just let go.” Just as he said that Derek hit Stiles’ prostate directly, tightening his grip around his swelling knot as they both came.

Stiles screamed, his eyes glowing brighter than molten gold, Derek’s like rubies. Their vision went white, their nerves on fire as they orgasmed.

Derek came on Stiles’ back, his hand following to rub it into the boy’s skin. Stiles’ little cock only able to spurt a few drops, his whole clenched around Derek’s fingers, aching for a knot to milk.

The omega slumped forward, the heat slipping form his bones as sleep overtook him. Derek withdrew from the bed, getting a warm cloth to clean them both before tucking his young mate in.

Traditionally the pack would have stayed outside to watch the sunrise together, but he knew that the older wolves would have heard them anyway.

They would never interrupt, but Derek knew he needed to go down and explain what happened. He took a deep breath, putting on some of the generic clothes kept in every room before making his way out to face his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome back to hell! So basically, I want to know what you guys want out of this story. Now don't get me wrong, I have tons of ideas running around in my head and I'm the deciding factor here but this started off as a one-shot that I was open to expanding. That means I could literally go anywhere with this story, and even though I will be the one ultimately calling the shots, I value my readers opinions greatly. 
> 
> So leave a comment (if you would be so cheeky) and let me know what you'd like to see included here. Also, how long do you guys want this thing? We are obviously getting very perverted up in here but do you guys have any limits? 
> 
> Again, no worries, I'm not going to copy verbatim what you all want but because this is so open ended at this point, suggestions help a lot. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Keep up the support! All the hugs~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have heard you all! And not to be worried, if this chapter doesn't contain your requests, future ones will so don't worry. 
> 
> I am really overwhelmed by the amount of support this story and myself as an author have received. I cannot thank you all enough! 
> 
> I've been writing as often as I can and it makes me so happy! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 3

“Early-onset heat, triggered by over exposure to his Alpha mate.” Alan Deaton, emissary of the Hale pack, said after examining Stiles.

The boy, dressed in a hospital grown whimpered and reached for his Alpha who stood stone silent by the door. He immediately stalked to his side, lifting his omega into his arms so the boy could bury his face in his neck. Derek was stunned.

_After he had left Stiles in the room asleep, he walked outside the mansion to see his mother and Stiles parents standing and waiting for him._

_“I had Peter lead the others on a last run, after we heard what was happening.” Talia looked conflicted, but her voice was soft._

_Derek nodded, “Stiles went into heat, or something like it. I didn’t knot him, only helped him calm down. He’s asleep right now.”_

_John walked up to him, his face relaxed, “Thank you, Derek. We know you’d never hurt him, but instincts being what they are, we were concerned for the both of you.”_

_“I think we should take him to Deaton,” Claudia said, worry making her scent watery._

_“I already called him, he sad we could come by tomorrow. Stiles seems to be fine right now, we should let him rest and we can take him after lunch.” Talia, as always, was on top of everything._

_Derek had nodded, his skin still crawling with the memory of Stiles’ heat. A loud sob came from the house behind him and before anyone could say something, Derek was sprinting through the house._

_He swung the door open, a crying Stiles the only alarming thing. He almost sagged in relief, no heat scent coming from the omega._

_“Y-You weren’t h-here,” Stiles whined. Derek cursed, he shouldn’t have been so quick to leave after his heat. That night, they slept together, Derek curled protectively around Stiles, his thoughts lost in what might be wrong._

“What does this mean?” He asked Deaton, his mouth muffled against Stiles hair as he stroked his back.

“Well, mini-heats like this are common among mates who meet at a young age, it is their body’s way of trying to gain the mating bite from their partners. And it is worse because of your age difference. Basically, you’ve avoided giving him the bite because of his age which is perfectly reasonable, but his wolf doesn’t see it that way. You spend so much time with him and yet he isn’t claimed. So he will go into these mini-heats until he is.”

“Unless?” Claudia spoke up, her voice shaky. Mates who go unclaimed for too long can develop illnesses.

“Unless Derek and Stiles limit the time they spend together. That should calm his wolf down and make it feel more like courtship.”

Derek’s chest squeezed painfully, his hands gripping Stiles harder. He knew, of course, that it was necessary. His struggle with control had only grown harder as Stiles aged and they spent more time together.

His own wolf begged to claim his mate, especially after what happened the night before. If that happened again, Derek might snap and take him, hurt him. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if that happened.

Stiles was shaking in his arms, his claws out as they gripped his shirt. Derek looked towards the others in the room, his face serious.

“Will you all give me some time with him?” They all nodded, giving him looks of sympathy as they left. He sat in one of the chairs in the corner, Stiles balanced in his lap.

“Baby, we have to talk. I know you heard him.” Stiles frowned, his legs still shaking.

“Talk about what? We don’t have to listen to him. It’s ok.”

“It’s not ok. You went into heat early Stiles, and I was barely able to keep myself in control. What if it happens again? What if I can’t stop my wolf?”

“Don’t stop him! Just bite me already!” Stiles shouted, baring his neck. Derek’s eyes flashed and he brought a hand to his face, his claws out.

He fought to push his wolf back, a large growl erupting from him as he calmed down.

“Stiles, don’t.” He dropped his hand to Stiles’ thigh, his eyes commanding. “From now one we will see each other once a week to see if you get better. And no more kissing, none of what happened last night. We can touch but not like that.”

“Once a week! That’s barley anything!” Stiles protested, his eyes pleading. Derek stood, walking to the door. “No, no, please Der. Please!”

Derek pulled the door open and began walking through the corridor to where his parents sat in the lobby.

“I think once a week visits would be a good place to start,” Derek spoke to Claudia and John, his voice rising above Stiles complaints. They both nodded, John coming forward to take Stiles.

Stiles claws came out, his little fangs dropping and his eyes glowing brightly, a warning growl coming out of him. He clung to Derek, his arms around his neck, his legs pulled tightly around the other’s stomach.

John’s hands curled around Stiles’ ribs, pulling at his son while Derek pushed him off. The omega cried out.

“NO! Please no, Alpha, please don’t make me go!” They used more force, Stiles digging his nails into Derek’s neck.

“Stiles, please don’t make me force you.” The boy sobbed, tears spilling over, his eyes wild and panicked.

“YOU ALREADY ARE! PLEASE! I want to stay with you! Didn’t you say you would always be with me? That you’d protect me! YOU LIAR!” Derek’s eyes bled crimson, his chest burning at his mates words.

“ **Stiles, let go.** ” With one last cry, Stiles let go, his omega unable to disobey. John and Claudia quickly turned, trying to separate them as quickly as possible.

“I HATE YOU DEREK! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! YOU’RE NOT MY MATE! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!” Stiles’ screams rang through Deaton’s clinic, every word cutting through Derek like razor blades.

After the door slammed, the couple taking away the only person Derek would do anything for, he drooped to his knees, his whole body shattering. He was lost.

…

Stiles was lost. He sobbed into his pillow, his body curling in pain. His parents had finally left him alone, after he screamed at them to get out, that they had taken him away from his mate, from Derek.

And the things he said to Derek, the worst things he could have ever said. But he couldn’t help it, he didn’t care what the doctor said about his mini heats.

Derek had helped him through it just fine. But he knew there was another part to it. He had seen how out of control Derek had been.

His omega had loved it, loved being the one to make him like that. But as he writhed on his bed, his body in physical pain from being separated so traumatically from his mate, he didn’t understand why they had to be so extreme about it.

Suddenly, a stronger pain shot through him and he cried out, his body quickly lit up like a flame, his cells prickling with acid.

A heavy gush of slick slid out of his hole, a thick wave of arousal pounding through him. It was another heat. Stiles placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the whimpers.

He couldn’t let his parents hear him, the only person he wanted was Derek. He stumbled out of bed, tearing his clothes off in an effort to cool down.

_We need our Alpha, go to him_ , his inner omega wolf whined. Stiles eyes lit up gold, his half shift growing from his body.

He was wild, his heat fueling his thoughts. Naked as he was, he opened his window and leapt from it. He landed hard on the ground, his leg snapping with a grotesque crunch.

He let out a loud groan as he shifted into his full wolf form. He heard his father call him, obviously hearing the noise.

Before he could track him, Stiles took off. He sprinted on three legs, his hind limb tucked close to his body. He went for the forest, for the Hale house.

His wolf took over, his rational thinking fleeing from his mind as he ran to his mate. He was the only one who could help.

He didn’t know how long it took to get there, not really, he just ran until he burst through the trees and saw the building coming into view.

It was the group of cars parked outside and the loud yells coming from inside that made Stiles stop running. He trotted around the house, hiding behind one of the large tree trunks.

He laid down, muzzle between his paws as he ignored the heat paint rumbling along his body so he could listen. There were a jumble of voices, some yelling, others not. He singled Derek’s voice out immediately, his hole clenching at the sound of his Alpha.

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT IF HE DOESN’T HAVE AN OMEGA PETER, STILES IS MINE.” Stiles felt his chest warm at that, even after what he had said, Derek still saw him as his mate.

“THAT PACK KILLED TWO RIVAL PACKS IN NEW YORK, THE ALPHA ALONE MURDERED HIS OWN CHILD, THEY WON’T HESISTATE TO TAKE US OUT. UNITING THE PACKS WOULD SAFEGUARD US-“

“Stop. Now. Peter, Stiles is Derek’s mate, end of story. And two, those are just rumors. There isn’t any proof that they had any connection to those killings.” Talia said, her voice calm, a quiet hush falling over the others.

“Uniting the packs isn’t necessary right now, we don’t even know their intentions yet.” Derek said, every bit the Alpha he was. “If it comes to that it will be because we know they want it too and we will make sure we have two compatible wolves between us who can mate happily. And Peter, don’t question my mating with Stiles ever again."

“He isn’t your mate yet, nephew. And from what I heard, he doesn’t want you anymore.” There was a loud growl and a crash.

“Shut your mouth or-“A phone ring interrupted him.

Talia picked it up, speaking to whoever it was on the other line. Stiles couldn’t hear who was but Talia gasped, “It’s Claudia, Stiles is missing. His room smells of heat and he ran.”

Before Stiles could hear anyone’s reaction, he was running. He knew Derek would be out of the house and tracking him in no time.

He could only hope that his scent didn’t linger around the house, he hadn’t been there that long, and if the clouds in the sky meant anything, it was going to rain.

Stiles couldn’t run as fast as he needed to with three legs so with a small whimper of pain, he placed his back leg down, putting pressure on it more and more as he ran.

The rain started not long after, effectively covering his scent and cooling Stiles down, if only slightly. But Stiles kept running anyway, his paws and fur getting wet and muddy.

He stopped at some point, when the sun had set and the rain had been falling for hours. The run had made his heat bearable, his desperation distracting him from the intense pain in his stomach and leg.

Stiles found a shallow hole, covered by a jutting out rock, to lay beneath. He shifted, unable to take the felling of emptiness anymore.

He reached back and plunged two fingers into himself, crying out at the stretch and relief. He was laying on his side and he let his head fall into the mud as he cried silently. He refused to make noise, he was too tired.

He didn’t bother thinking about anything in particular, he couldn’t. So he just let himself cry, his fingers the only comfort he had on the forest floor. That’s how he fell asleep, cold, wet, and utterly miserable.

…

Derek was a step towards going feral, letting his wolf take complete control like it wanted to. But if his mother had taught him anything about being a Head Alpha, it was that when everyone else was losing it, you had to be at your most stable.

And right now, the entire pack was losing it, even his mother. Their pack was a close nit one, even if it was large. So whenever one of their own died, it was as if the entire city of Beacon Hills mourned. And that was if the death was natural.

But Stiles was only ten, mate of the next Head Alpha, and an omega. He was cherished by everyone in the town. They all knew the witty little boy who managed to make everyone smile, even his enigma of a mate.

So right now, everyone, even the humans, were out searching for him. Once his mom had said he was missing, he had sprinted from the house, shifting while he ran all the way to Stiles place.

He didn’t notice the light scent of Stiles at the house. Because they were always together their scents tended to mingle so he always smelled slightly of the boy.

So instead he bypassed the forest, running towards Stiles house where Claudia was waiting, eyes red and puffy from crying. John had already left, tracking his scent.

John tracked it to Derek’s house when it started raining. After that, it was impossible to catch Stiles’ scent, even for Derek.

The town sent search parties out for him, the weres all in their wolf forms, noses pressed to the ground. But as the rain got harder and the sun slowly sank behind the horizon, the chances of finding him that night had slimmed down to nearly nothing.

Derek had managed to keep calm the entire time, his fear and worry held in, until people started heading home.

They had to of course, especially the humans who caught colds easily. But as the black wolf watched them leave, he imagined his little mate, in heat, alone in the drenched forest. And he did the only thing he could do, he howled.

His head was titled up, his voice full of agony, pleading for his mate to call back, to come to him.  He didn’t though, and Derek stayed out till morning, searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst!! Drop your thoughts below please! I am actually at a loss after finishing this chapter for some reason. But onward we go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't the craziest chapter, I realize, but it's necessary! And we have interesting things to come.
> 
> Regardless, I want to squeeze you all! I know I read fanfiction for many reasons but one is for a relaxing escape, and I do hope mine has brought you some happiness. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, and if you are so inclined, leave a comment! See you on the other side! :)

Chapter 4

* * *

 

Stiles woke up to a splitting headache and a body half sunk in mud. He groaned, remembering the night before. He closed his eyes, regretting everything.

He had ran because he knew what would have happened if he didn’t. They would have put him into one of the heat centers, to go through it by himself.

Which was basically what he did last night, but he would have the sick feeling of rejection as he writhed into a warm bed. He preferred this, preferred having to roll around in the mud, so long as he didn’t have to hear Derek turn him away again.

But he regretted how worried everyone must be. Stiles pushed himself up, feeling nauseous at the squelching sound the mud made as he literally pulled his body out from under it.

He quickly shifted, knowing it would help with the cold of the forest after a night of rain. His leg was mostly healed, but in a slightly crooked direction, probably from running.

Stiles slowly began his trek home, wondering how far he actually was. He had school today, his first day of middle school, but he wouldn’t be there.

He should probably care more than he did, but the empty feeling he had since Derek left him still weighed down anything else.  

Suddenly, a howl came from his left, loud and angry. Whoever it was wasn’t pack and Stiles immediately remembered what Peter has said about the rival pack, the one who had killed countless other wolves.

His ears hugged his head as he moved. If he ran, they’d hear him, but if he was too slow, his scent would draw them in.

So Stiles slinked away from the howl, back the way he came, being as quiet as one could in the forest. He could hear a struggle, whimpers and growls coming from the same area.

It was only when a bark came from behind him that he turned, the dark brown Alpha that had caught him the last time stood there, his lips peeled back.

Stiles didn’t wait, he turned and sprinted, ignoring the lingering pain in his leg as the Alpha howled after him, chasing him down.

There was a whoosh, and whine, and then nothing. Stiles didn’t look back, anxiety building up like a lighthouse that refused to let him do anything else but run.

After a while, the forest went quiet, the wolves gone, for now. It took him hours to get back, and he was surprised how far he had gotten. He quickly saw groups of people and wolves, searching for him.

They called his name over and over, worry etched into their bodies and Stiles felt horrible. But he couldn’t give himself up just yet.

So he hid, moving towards the humans who wouldn’t be able to catch his scent. He waited until he was as close as he could get, and then he bolted between them.

With any luck they’d think he was just another wolf pup but he doubted it. Especially as they called after him as he ran past.

Stiles headed for his home, wanting nothing but his own bed covered with his scent. The door was locked so he had to climb up the vines leading to his room, his leg looking more off than he realized.

Once he got in, he showered, feeling relieved that the burning was gone, for now. It wasn’t long after he got out, dressing in jeans and a Star Wars T-shirt for school, did he hear the front door being thrown open.

Stiles waited on his bed, bracing for the lecture. What he didn’t expect was Derek, destroying his door as he kicked it in.

“D-Derek!” The Alpha was wolfed out, and he came right for him, climbing on top of the boy. Stiles whimpered, but refused to bare his neck, still angry.

Derek was nonverbal, to out of control to form words but his hands were all over his mate, his face scenting him, checking to see if he was ok.

Stiles was a mess, they hadn’t been separated for long but he was sure he wouldn’t be seeing him for a week so he was overwhelmed.

Once Derek went lower, he immediately saw Stiles leg, cupping it gently and making Stiles stifle a pained whimper.

Derek’s eyes shot to Stiles’ and without a word he picked him up and headed out of the door. John and Claudia were just running inside with their arms outstretched for their son.

Derek flashed his eyes at them, a warning growl churning out of him. They both stopped, unable to challenge their Head Alpha to be and their son’s mate.

Fifteen minutes later and they were at Deaton’s, Derek finally finding his voice enough to call the man back to his office and inform John and Claudia what was happening.

He carried him inside, Stiles not saying a word to the Alpha. They went into an exam room and Derek stood by the wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest while Stiles sat on the bed.

“Stiles-“ The boy opened his mouth to interrupt but Derek slammed his fist into the wall, not enough to make a hole but enough to mar the paint. “ **Stop talking.** ” Stiles stopped.

“Do you have any idea what the last 24 have done to me? Do you even know how worried the entire town was? We searched for you all night. You can never do that again, ever. Do you understand me?”

“May I speak now, _Alpha_.” Stiles sneered the word, angry at his words and discomfort at how he was acting. His omega didn’t like treating his Alpha like this.

“Don’t test me right now Omega.”

“You’re the one that said we couldn’t be around each other. I went into another heat and I went to your house, I couldn’t stop myself. But you wouldn’t have helped me anyway. So I ran. I feel bad because everyone was looking for me but I don’t feel bad about running.” Stiles had his arms crossed, his lips pouting.

Derek sighed his shoulders still tensed even as they slumped.

“Stiles, it’s my own fault I made you feel like you couldn’t come to me. But you have to understand why we have to spend less time together. We can’t trigger you to have another heat.”

“But why? You helped me the first time, and it didn’t hurt or anything!”

“Baby, you don’t understand this because you’ve had me around since you were young but we are very different from everyone else.”

 “How?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Well-“

Deaton walked through the door, looking from Derek to Stiles. “Did I interrupt anything?”

“Yes,” Stiles murmured, his eyes cast down.

“We will finish our talk after Deaton looks at your leg.” Stiles frowned but remained silent. Derek nodded at Deaton who went to the boy. Derek repressed the growl in his chest at the doctors proximity to his mate.

He touched the leg, turning it over gently. “You must have broken it when you jumped from your window,” Derek growled at that, “and you put weight on it to run, “another growl, Stiles looking more sheepish by the minute, “which caused it to heal at the wrong angle.”

“Stiles!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was gonna do that!” Derek ran a palm down his face, thinking of what could have happened to his omega, all because he had made him stay away.

“Well, either way, the bone needs to be set back into place but it is almost fully healed.” He looked to Derek who immediately knew what he meant.

The Alpha walked over to Stiles who was looking between the two, confused. Derek sat on the exam table, behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist.

“Let me go get Boyd, he will be able to do it so we don’t have to use any tools.” Derek merely nodded as the doctor left.

“W-What’s happening?” Stiles was scared, feeling the tension in the air.

“Baby, your bone healed the wrong way, we have to get it back to normal. So Boyd, you remember him, one of the Alphas in the pack? He is mated to Erica.”

“The beta who always gives me candy?”

“Yeah, that’s her. Well her mate, Boyd, is going to have to re-break the bone, so Dr. Deaton can set it back in place.”

Stiles wasn’t dumb. He didn’t need things spelled out for him all the time but it took him a second to comprehend what he was saying.

Deaton walked in, followed by Boyd who was wearing scrubs. Stiles immediately started to panic.

“No! No no please. It’s gonna hurt.” His legs started kicking out, Derek’s hands the only thing holding him in place.

“Stiles, we can’t put you under anesthetic. It burns too quickly through werewolf blood. The only thing strong enough for werewolves is too risky because you are so young. We only use that in cases of emergency.”

“This is an emergency! Alpha, please, please don’t let them hurt me!” Stiles turned his head, pushing back into his mate.

Derek gritted his teeth, his instincts screaming to get his mate away from the threat.

“Is there really no anesthetic you can use?”

“Anything we could give him wouldn’t have any effect and what we use for surgeries on werewolves is too strong. It would knock him out for a week. If we give him too much, it could kill him. This isn’t that serious.”

Derek knew that, he’d been put under for a minor surgery a few years back. He’d been bed ridden for days, unable to move much at all. And Stiles was only ten.

“I don’t care! I’ll sleep for a month just don’t break it again!” The pain would be worse this time because he wasn’t in heat and he didn’t have adrenaline pumping through him. Derek growled his frustration, thinking before making a decision.

“Deaton, go get the anesthetic you normally give humans. It may not work for very long but if you do the break right after you inject him it should at least dull it. That’s the best we can do.”

Deaton nodded to Boyd who went to get the medication.

“Stiles, I need you to calm down, I’ll be able to give you pain killer after it is done and you’ll heal quickly but we need to do this.”

Stiles was panicking, his breath coming in quickly. Derek started his rumbling, his head dipping down to rub against Stiles’ neck.

It helped somewhat, his heartbeat still fast but not dangerously so. It didn’t take Boyd long to come back with the syringe.

Derek grabbed both of Stiles’ hands, pinning them to his sides as he held his chest while Deaton started cleaning the area.

“N-No, please Alpha, make them stop.” Stiles was shaking, Derek doing his best not to lash out at Deaton or Boyd like his wolf desperately wanted to.

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you.” He began whispering into his ear, trying to distract his mate. “Your birthday is coming up isn’t it? Why don’t we do something special for it huh?”

Stiles just whimpered, caught between how good his Alpha felt behind him, the words coming out of his mouth, and the alcohol being spread on his skin.

“Why don’t we have a party, we can invite the pack. You’d love it.”

Deaton held onto his other leg, so he couldn’t kick. Boyd put on sterilized gloves, and quickly grabbed Stiles’ shin, the healed over fracture in between his hands.

“Derek, do not attempt to take his pain away until the bone is reset, if you interrupt the blood flow he could hemorrhage.” Derek cursed, squeezing his boy.

“Alright Boyd, the second I removed the needle, you know what to do.” The break was fairly obvious, Stiles’ right shin crooked to the right, and the bone would break more easily than others, as it had just healed.

“Stiles, I’m sorry.” Boyd looked into the omega’s eyes, his human justification the only thing overriding his inner Alpha that would never hurt an omega, especially and omega of his pack.

Stiles had his head turned as far into Derek’s shoulder as he could. “Take a deep breath,” Deaton said, watching as the boy sucked in a huge gulp of air.

He pressed the needle into his leg, Stiles’ body seizing as he cried out his exhale. Deaton pushed the liquid in, pulled the needle out, and Boyd broke his leg, all in quick succession.

The tears Stiles had been holding back burst from his chest in a loud sob that turned into a scream as Boyd turned the bone, setting in back in place.

Deaton wrapped a splint around the leg and Derek immediately drew his mate’s pain away, black running over his skin. Derek couldn’t help the threatening growl he shot at the other two, who quickly stepped back.

Derek released Stiles, his hands soothing over the boy’s legs and chest as he cried. He wasn’t in too much pain anymore but the stress that had been building up was washed out in his tears.

“I’m so sorry baby, it’s ok, it’s over now, no more.” Deaton checked over the bone while Boyd went to grab the pain medication from the pharmacy.

“A-Alpha, don’t leave me. Please d-don’t leave me alone again.” Derek just held him, completely unsure of what to do.

…

They sat in Derek’s loft. It was small compared to the Hale house, but it was perfect for him. Stiles was sitting in the giant bean bag chair, licking his ice cream cone Derek’s had gotten him.

His leg was healing well, still in the split, elevated by a pillow. Derek watched as his omega slurped the ice cream down, his eyes much happier.

He sighed, trying not to focus on Stiles’ little tongue that lathed over the cone, pulling back into his mouth covered in white.

“Baby, we need to talk.” Stiles froze, staring up at the older man. He nodded a little bit, his eyes growing worried.

“You need to know that I don’t want to stay away from you –“he held up his hand, stopping Stiles from saying anything, “just let me finish ok?”

“Stiles, we are very different from most mates. You’re not only young, but I am nine years older than you. And you’ve grown up thinking it was normal, that we can do things that other mates can. But you have to understand that most mates are the same age. They either grow up together or meet later in life, like your parents. That means they can do things like helping the other through a heat or kissing or anything.”

“But we do that.”

“I know, but we haven’t gone too far. I haven’t knotted you, we haven’t had full sex. I haven’t claimed you, pup.” Derek couldn’t afford to tiptoe around this topic, not if he wanted Stiles to understand.

“W-What’s knotting?” He knew what sex was, his parents spoke to him about it, saying he should know considering who his mate was. That never made sense to him.

“You know how males have penises?” Stiles nodded, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. “Well, at the base of an Alpha’s penis is his knot. It expands inside of their mate, locking them together for a while.”

“Why does it do that?” The ice cream was slowly melting, nearly dripping onto Stiles’ hand but the boy didn’t pay it any attention.

“So that, if they are an omega, they get pregnant.”

“With puppies?”

“Yes, baby. And that is what usually happens during a heat, or even normal sex, between mates. But with us, it’s different. I can’t even fit inside you without hurting you, because you’re so young. And if I knotted you, you could tear open.” Stiles winced, looking down as his face got redder.

“That is why you going into these heats is dangerous. My wolf doesn’t understand that you’re not old enough. He thinks if you’re old enough for a heat then you are old enough to be bred, but that isn’t true. And it is very hard to control myself when we do things, especially when you’re in heat. I don’t want to hurt you by accident. Do you understand?”

Derek stared at Stiles, watching as the boy thought about what he said.

“I get it, I think, but we are mates. Why can’t we just keep doing what we normally do, just not when I have heats?”  Derek sighed.

“I’ll put it this way, the only reason I’ve been able to do the things I have with you, is because we are mates. Your parents respect me and my family and they don’t want you to suffer. But Stiles, if I wasn’t your mate and I did those things to you, I would be in jail.” The boy’s eyes bulged, understanding dawning on him.

“O-Oh.” Derek stayed silent, letting that sink in. Stiles remembered when his dad had arrested a man who had “hurt a little boy like him.” So Derek was like that with him, but he was his mate so that changed things, but not a lot.

“But does that mean I can’t see you?”

“Well, let’s start with two days a week? If you don’t get a heat maybe we can up that to three or four days? But we have to try something baby. I know it will be hard, and it won’t always be this way, but I have to keep you safe, even from me.” Stiles looked down, sad, but nodded.

“Deaton also said, we have to find the balance, meaning that we can’t go overboard with how much time we spend together and what we do, but if we deprive ourselves too much, it will also trigger a heat. So,” he said, standing and walking over to Stiles, “I called your parents and they said you can spend the night tonight. Tomorrow we will pick up your school things and I’ll drop you off. How does that sound?”

Stiles grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

“Can we watch Star Wars?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked that. Stiles is slowly starting to understand why their relationship is not normal, I wonder how this will affect him? 
> 
> I hope to see some of you down below!
> 
> QUESTION: How old do you all want Stiles to be when he is claimed (sex, knotting, bond bite, etc)? He is going to be under 18, that I know, but I want some input about how you all feel is too young or too old so that I can plan properly. Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to everyone who replied to my question about which age they think is appropriate for Stiles claiming. I'm not giving away the answer, you will all have to wait and see but what I can say is that Stiles won't be too close to the age of consent. I have this story tagged as underage for a reason!   
> I also don't truly think they would be able to wait that long, remember guys this world is ruled by instinct and Derek has already waited years for Stiles. He's 19! But whatever age I decide on, I will work it into the story as nicely as I can!
> 
> Anyway, I am a sucker for comments, honestly. Thank you to all who are reading this! Your support means the world to me. 
> 
> I do not have a beta, and you bet your fluffy butt that I make a lotta mistakes. So patience is appreciated. 
> 
> Now, on to the fic! Enjoy :)

Chapter 5

Stiles was currently sitting on Derek lap, in his Camaro, kissing the older male. The entire night they had spent cuddling, Derek’s large frame tucked around his mate.

Stiles had been good, not provoking Derek even once. Only because he made him promise to kiss him hello and goodbye whenever they saw each other.

And sure, he was pushing it, his hips grinding down into Derek, but he couldn’t help it. His instincts screamed for him to do certain things, act a certain way around Derek, and he had never had any reason to ignore or deny those urges.

Derek, on the other hand, was in control of the kiss, one hand on the back of Stiles neck, the other on his hip. He stopped Stiles from slipping his tongue into his mouth, softly biting the boys lip and pulling his head back.

Stiles had whined but kept silent, not wanting to stop. Derek tried hard to compromise with his boy, letting him rub his bottom into his groin, it would mean he’d have to go home and take care of his erection later, but it kept Stiles scent calm, so he allowed it.

He pulled back, watching as Stiles’ little tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“Ok pup, you have to go inside now, we got here early so we could spend some time together but people are starting to show up and you missed your first day. You don’t wanna be late.”

Stiles pouted but dipped his head in a mini nod, crawling off Derek into the passage seat where his Pokémon backpack was.

“So,” Stiles mumbled, eyes looking down as he twirled his hands, “We get to spend the day together on Saturday?” Derek smiled fondly.

“Yes baby, I will see you on Saturday. And you can call me using your house phone any time ok?” Stiles smiled softly, nodding.

“Ok, bye Derek!” Stiles yelled, his eyes bright as he pushed open the door and swung out. The Alpha watched as his omega ran inside the middle school, a skip in his step and he was happy he’d been able to make him that way.

Stiles on the other hand was practically jumping he was so happy. His world was fluffy and full of Derek right up until he was shoved forward, landing face first into the floor.

He growled, turning over and looking up into the face of Jackson, a beta in his pack that hated him.

“What do you want Jackson?”

“I saw that Stilinski. I saw you making out with that old man. You’re sick you know that?” Stiles was taken aback, his mouth dropping open.

“He is my mate stupid and he isn’t an old man!” He replied, pushing himself up from the ground, a small bump forming on his head.

He shuffled away, going to his first class as he ignored Jacksons reply. Scott was in three of his classes this year, which meant it would be the best year yet. And the first half of the day was as good as he thought, until lunch.

By then, Jackson has told the entire school about Stiles and Derek’s “make out session.” Any everyone had something to say about it.

“Ew.”

“That’s gross.”

“Your mate is way older than you huh? That’s not normal.”

“Is he even really your mate?”

“Scott and Allison are mates but they are the same age.”

“So, is there something wrong with your mate bond?”

And those were the innocent comments. The bullies of the school, especially the Alphas, had a lot of fun not only commenting on the rumor, but shoving Stiles into walls, tripping him into the ground, and knocking his head to the side. The eighth graders were the worst.

“Little slut.”

“You are so desperate for a knot you’ll fuck an adult?”

“I can show you a good time omega, make you forget about the old man you call your mate.”

“You know, my dad works with your dad. He says adults that touch little kids are disgusting. That they deserve to be killed.”

That was what did it. Stiles could mostly handle being called names, but when they brought Derek into it, he snapped.

He had lost control, eyes glowing gold, fangs pulled back in a snarl as he dragged his tiny claws across the cheek of the other boy.

He was quickly pulled away from him, a teacher yanking him to the principal’s office that smelled of fake leather and human.

“Why did you attack another student Stiles?”

“He-He was bullying me!”

“How”

“He knocked my into the wall and-“

“You know Stiles,” the man said, his graying hair stood frozen on his head, “I’ve been hearing a lot of things about you today. You were seen with Alpha Hale in his car this morning, is that correct?”

“Y-Yes sir, he’s my mate.”

“Right, right.” The principal shook his head, Stiles ears picking up his hushed “Fucking pedophile.”

“Well, we don’t want you to have or start any trouble when you’ve just started school Stiles. So if anything else happens, come let us know before you do anything ok?”

“They’ve been doing stuff all day!”

“Alphas will be Alphas, I’m sure they are just joking.” Stiles was at a lost as he nodded along to whatever the man said, not really hearing him.

He was soon let out, his head a mess of thoughts. The rest of the day went very similarly, Scott completely oblivious to his friends suffering.

Claudia picked him up for school and Stiles was unusually silent on the ride home. He was starting to learn just how abnormal his relationship with Derek was.

…

What is a “pedophile?” Stiles asked, his first words during all of dinner. John and Claudia shared a look, both of them unsure of how to continue.

“Well,” John cleared his throat, putting his fork down, “they are people who are attracted to children.”

“…Are they bad?”

“Ah, yes. They are arrested and are sent to jail if they act on their feelings.” Stile swallowed thickly, his eyes darting all over the table.

“B-But why?”

“They hurt little kids honey, they touch them in ways they shouldn’t”

Stiles felt his anxiety spike, “Is Derek one of them?” His mind starting going a mile a minute and every thought flew from his mouth.

“Is he going to Jail? Is he a bad person? Am I a bad person? Is that why we can’t see each other?” His breath was coming fast, his vision spinning as his eyes unfocused.

His mom was by his side in seconds, running a hand over his head, soothing him. After he calmed down, the haze over his mind clearing, he met the concerned gaze of his father.

“Stiles, one, Derek is not a pedophile. He can’t help his feelings not because of any mental issue but because you are mates. You are biologically made to react to each other. And two, where did you hear that word, who told you that?”

Stiles looked down, letting his dad’s words settle over him. Derek had said something similar, that because they were mates, it changed everything. But he didn’t really understand how.

And he couldn’t tell them about the bullies, not even the principal helped. And he felt strange, almost ashamed about everything.

“Just heard some kids talking about it today and it sounded like me and Derek.”

“Well, it’s not. You two may be different and things can be hard, but there is nothing wrong with either of you.” Claudia patted his head, shooting another look at her mate before she sat back down.

Stiles wasn’t so sure anymore.

…

Knuckles busted against his eye and cheekbone, his body slamming into the wall behind him. The chuckles of the football team slowly fading as they walked away.

Stiles let himself fall to the ground, his ribs cracked, his legs bruised. They had ganged up on him in the locker room, when he went looking for Scott, saying he was a “desperate omega whore who couldn’t wait for his Alpha’s cock.”

His face was red with humiliation, his claws splattered with the blood he managed to scratch from them.  

“Are you ok?”

Stiles whipped his head toward the voice, spotting a scrawny boy peeking around the corner, thick rimmed glassed pushed up into his eyes.

“Uh, y-yeah. I’m ok. Thanks.” The other boy walked up to him, balancing two textbooks in his arms as he reached a hand out towards Stiles.

Stiles grabbed it, using the wall and his help to stand.

“Thank you,” Stiles smiled weakly, “I’ve never seen you before, what’s your name?”

“I’m Kevin, I just moved here. Sorry that happened to you.”

Stiles eyed him, noticing the smaller frame with sandy blonde hair that stuck up in all directions, black glasses, and a Naruto t-shirt. A quick sniff let out that he was an Alpha werewolf and Stiles almost laughed, appearances really meant nothing.

“Nice shirt, dude.” The kid smiled wide, his eyes bright.

“Thanks! Do you want to walk out together?” Stiles didn’t miss the protective posturing of his shoulders. Scrawny or not, he was an Alpha, wanting to protect an omega.

Stiles ignored the twinge of annoyance, not liking the hovering if it wasn’t Derek, but he was just being nice. And considering how the last couple of days went, Stiles could use nice.

So they left the locker room and headed to the front, the halls emptying as school ended. They joked about anime as they walked and Stiles was laughing, really laughing. It was nice after this week.

Once they walked through the doors and out into the open, a familiar scent floated into Stiles’ nose. He jerked his head toward the parking lot, seeing a tall man standing by a black car.

Stiles almost fell back in horror as he realized it was the rival Alpha. The man waved and Stiles was about to turn and run when Kevin lifted his hand and waved back.

“Hey dad!” He looked at Stiles, grinning, “See ya tomorrow Stiles!”

Stiles just gaped as he watched the boy jog over to the man, jumping to hug him. The Alpha let his son down, patting his head and then looked up.

He spotted Stiles and waved, a slow grin spreading onto his face. Stiles just backed up, pushing the doors open and slipping inside.

Once the doors closed, he turned and ran down the hall, freaked out and really sore. He couldn’t go home till the bruises on his face healed anyway.

…

“Hey baby.” Stiles stomach swooned at the sound of his Alpha, his wolf whining to be with him.

“Hey Der!”

“How has school been? You didn’t call me yesterday.”

“I-I know, I’m sorry, I was just tired. School is good! But I, uh, kinda wanted to ask about the rival pack.” Derek’s voice changed, becoming a little more stiff.

“What about them?”

“Just if they are staying here. I met a boy named Kevin today, his dad is their Head Alpha! I was really freaked out at first when I saw him standing outside but he didn’t actually hurt me so maybe he isn’t a bad guy even though Peter says-“

“Stiles! You said you met his son?”

“Uh, yeah. He’s really nice Derek! Even helped me when-ah” Stiles tripped over his words, almost telling him what happened. “W-With some homework.”

“Stiles you stay away from him ok? The rivals, the Anderson pack, haven’t caused any trouble so far. They are staying in West Springs, the town over. I’m not sure why his son is going to your school but I’ll look into it. But for now be careful ok?”

“I will, Alpha. What are we gonna do on Saturday?” Stiles was giddy about it. It would be Friday tomorrow and then he could be with Derek.

“I thought we could go shopping for your party next Saturday, get anything you want.”

Stiles gasped, “Yeah Yeah, lets go! Can we go eat at Alpha Talia’s restaurant?” He could hear Derek smile over the phone.

“Yes we can if you want, even though we always go there. Make sure you’re ready in the morning ok?”

“Ok! I’ll be ready Alpha. I can’t wait to see you!”

“Good boy, me too.” Stiles whimpered at the name, his legs shaking a little bit. His mind flashed back to the bullies, their words biting into him all over again. _Slut. Whore._

“O-Ok Derek! Bye!” He quickly said and hung up, throwing the phone back onto his bed, his face red at his reaction.

Was he really like that? He remembered how good it felt rubbing on Derek’s lap, feeling how hard he was against his bottom.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, remembering how wet he got for his Alpha, how his finger hadn’t been enough. How he had wanted more.

Stiles buried his face in his pillow, trying to get the thoughts of out his head, especially as slick slowly slid out of his hole. This didn’t happen to the other kids. Scott never said this happened to him and Allison.

Something was wrong with him, there had to be.

…

“This is Kevin! He’s gonna come with us to get ice cream!” Scott said, pulling the arm of the other kid.

“Hey dude!”

“You guys know each other?” Stiles nodded, smiling at the nerdy Alpha. Isaac suddenly tackled them from behind, and they fell, wrestling each other and eventually pulling Kevin into the dog pile, or wolf pile as it was.

Isaac and Scott had convinced him to get ice cream at the new parlor that opened up near the Hale’s Restaurant and Pub. Stiles couldn’t think of a better idea.

They all poured into Melissa’s car, Kevin running to ask his dad if he could come with. The man had leered over at the group but let him go, an odd smile on his face.

Once they got there they all sprinted inside, their cheeks bright red with excitement. The ice cream parlor was styled like an old 50s diner, complete with checkered floors, a jukebox, and records that covered the wall.

Isaac couldn’t stop talking about pink bubble gum, Scott addicted to vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, Kevin choosing normal chocolate, and Stiles going with his favorite mint chocolate chip.

Mellissa just smiled, watching as they boys devoured the ice cream, their mouths getting it all over.

“So Kevin, you and your family just moved?”

“Ah- yes ma’am. We moved to West Springs. We used to live in New York.”

“Wow, that’s really far away. Why did your dad put you into Beacon Hills Middle School when you live a town over?”

 “He said,” Kevin slurped the rest of his ice cream from the bottom of the cup, “that he likes this school better. He says there are more werewolves here like me”

“Ah, well I’m glad the boys brought you along, feel free to come over any time you want. Scott loves friends.”

“Mooom, I’m right here! But yeah Kev, you should come over this weekend. We can play Halo! Stiles do you want to come?”

“Uh, what about me?”

“You live with us Isaac, you’ll already be there.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t have to invite me.” Isaac huffed and they all laughed. Isaac had been in foster homes before he met Scott and Mellissa, the two taking him in immediately.

“I can’t go tomorrow.”

“Why?” The other three chimed in.

“Uh, I’m seeing Derek tomorrow.” The silence that fell was uncomfortable.

“Everyone keeps saying things about you and Derek,” Isaac said.

“Saying what? What are people saying about them?” Scott knew nothing of course. Stiles didn’t want Scott knowing what people called him. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if his best friend felt the same way.

“That Stiles is gross for having an older mate.”

“Isaac! Don’t listen to people like that, Derek and Stiles can’t help their age difference.” But the words were out, and Stiles was already up and running out of the shop.

After his feelings built up all week, hearing Isaac say something about it, was the last straw. He burst outside, breathing heavily.

He wrapped his arms around himself, shame rolling through him. He didn’t get it. Derek was his mate, but everyone thought it was weird, even adults. He looked around, hoping no one was staring.

A familiar bearded face caught his eye through the windows of Talia’s Restaurant and Stiles lit up. He was about to run over, jump into his mates arms and forget everything that happened this week.

Until he saw the female sitting across from him. She had long blonde way hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful.

Derek was smiling at her, smiling. Derek didn’t smile at anyone but Stiles. He scared most everyone, and for good reason.

But to Derek, Stiles was special. He was always tender with him and no one else. Stiles felt a rush of something painful and angry and sad get clogged in his throat. He was jealous, and hurt.

And that was before the female reached out and touched Derek’s hand, looking encouraging. Stiles felt his little fists squeeze, his gut swirling.

It wasn’t like him not to say something, especially to his mate. But he remembered what the people at school said.

He wasn’t desperate. He was still unsure about the whole normal mates thing, but he didn’t want to prove everyone right. He didn’t need to run to his Alpha.

So as insecurity bubbled deep inside of him, Stiles walked down the road to the police department, ignoring the feelings that threatened to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a bit jumpy to me, which I guess it was. But I wanted to give the impression that Stiles is highly focused on these particular events. 
> 
> It is super interesting to think how those not involved would view a relationship like Derek's and Stiles'.
> 
> Please please let me know your thoughts! I am begging here. Comments not only make me feel awesome and make me want to write but I love all constructive criticism, advice, and suggestions.   
> So be a doll, and HELP ME. ^-^   
> Love ya guys, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gooooood, I was so excited to write this and I couldn't stop. So here it is!  
> I have another question for all you fluffies down below, so please look at it!! Like, please, it is a bit in-depth but if you guys answer, it would help a lot.
> 
> Ugh, I am so happy you all are enjoying this!! I hug you all. 
> 
> And now, here is the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 6

* * *

 

Stiles was up early, unable to sleep. He was excited to see Derek, really excited, but he kept thinking about that girl. She must have been around Derek’s age.

No one would think anything of it if they were mates. They’d probably congratulate Derek, all loving their Alpha’s new wife.

Everyone would see them how they saw Scott and Alison, meant to be, normal. Stiles tried desperately to shake the thoughts form his head but when he found he couldn’t, he got up.

The sun had been up maybe an hour when Stiles made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, planning to make himself his special waffles.

Cooking and baking, no matter how many people would coo over how “omega” it was of him, was one of Stiles’ favorite things to do.

When his ADHD wouldn’t settle down, it helped to focus on a recipe, on a stove or oven where the distractions in his head went quiet, or else he would burn something.

He collected all the ingredients for his special triple chocolate waffles with chocolate chips, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup.

He was halfway done, pouring his batter into the waffle maker when his mom came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

“Honey, what are you doing up so early?”

“I was hungry! Do you want some mom?” She came up behind him, grinning.

“Oh your father is going to ecstatic. Make some for all of us! Don’t forget Derek!”

“I-I wouldn’t forget him.” Stiles blushed, knowing Derek liked his waffles plain with half maple syrup, half chocolate. He would make them fresh just before Derek got to their house.

He remembered when Derek first complimented Stiles waffles, the omega balanced in his lap at the dining room table as the boy fed him a mouthful of the fluffy pastry.

Ever since, Stiles would only make waffles when he was going to see Derek, just so he could make him some too.

Claudia dragged John down at some point, the Sheriff blurry eyed as he sat at the table, dimly sipping a cup of coffee. He would probably die without her to take care of him.

Stiles finished up the waffles, drizzling the chocolate syrup in a perfect swirl on top while he balanced on his stepping stool.

His mom helped him take them to the table, his dad’s eyes looking suspiciously more awake as he stared at the sugary mess.

Derek would be there at 8 and Stiles timed it perfectly, topping off his hot waffles just as a knock sounded at the door.

John stood, preparing to greet Derek when Stiles whipped past him like a bullet, sprinting for the door.

He ripped it open, flinging himself at Derek. The Alpha saw it coming, catching the boy easily and pressing him hard to his chest.

The two nuzzled each other, feeling slightly overwhelmed by their own desperation. Being apart was taking its toll.

Derek breathed in his omega’s sweet scent, “I’ve missed you pup.” Stiles leaned in more, rubbing his head on the underside of his mate’s jaw.

Stiles only whimpered a little, still lost in the sensation of being back in his mate’s arms after so long. Before the whole heat fiasco, they’d seen each other every single day, sometimes more if they could.

Stiles was glad nothing had changed, his Derek was still his. It didn’t matter what anyone said, they were mates and Stiles knew it.

Derek walked through the threshold, closing the door behind him as he cradled his boy. He had smelt the waffles the second he drove up, his wolf restless and wary from being apart from his mate.

“Good to see you again, Derek.” John nodded respectfully at the Alpha.

“Good morning hun! Stiles was up since early baking these.” Claudia gestured to the plate where Stiles always sat with him before she started coughing roughly. John frowned at her but she waved him off.

  Neither of them stood, understanding Derek’s need to be close to Stiles, if they approached, it would challenge his wolf.

Derek sank into the chair, frowning down at the waffles. Normally, Stiles would draw something with the syrup, something he only did for him. But this time, it was only a swirl.

He asked Stiles about it, the boy blushing as he tucked his cheek into the elder’s chest, “I-I’m not a little kid anymore,” was his only reply.

Something felt wrong about that, but Derek let it go, choosing to wolf his food down, rumbling with approval which made Stiles giggle and press closer.

When it was time to leave, Stiles ran upstairs to gather his things for his overnight stay, quickly running back down to stand next to Derek.

He twisted his hands around the handles of his backpack, holding back his urge to hold Derek’s hand as they walked out to the car.

Stiles waved to his parents who were wrapped around each other as he got into the Camaro. Derek slid in, starting up the car and they were off, the Alpha reaching over to grab Stiles’ hand.

“Melissa told me that Vince, the Head Alpha of the Anderson pack, told his son that he was at your school because there are more werewolves he can bond with.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, the man focused on the road.

“Do you believe that?”

“…I don’t know, honestly. I looked into the roster at West Springs Middle School and it’s true, we have more weres here. And their pack hasn’t been any trouble so far but I don’t trust them. You need to be careful around Kevin.”

“But Kevin is nice!” Stiles protested, remembering how he had helped him after the football team beat him.

“Baby, I believe you, but you still need to be careful okay? Just until we find out why they are here and what they want.” Derek squeezed his hand.

They pulled up to the party store not to long after, Stiles throwing his door open with both hands as he tried jumping out.

Derek just laughed, reaching over to unbuckle him, As Stiles had apparently forgot. The omega was inside before Derek even got out of the car.

Once inside, Stiles was everywhere, eyes bulging out at the colorful party hats and streamers. He was about to run around to the next isle when he was suddenly in the air.

Strong arms lifted him by the waist, settling him down on a thick pair of shoulders. Stiles laughed loudly, his legs pressing into Derek’s chest.

“Ok, pup. What kind of party do you want?” Derek said, a green basket dangling from his hand as he shifted from foot to foot, making Stiles laugh.

“Star Wars?” Derek smiled, already on the way to the themed isle. Turns out that Derek needed a bigger basket. They cleaned out the Star War’s party gear.

Stiles wanted plates, napkins, streamers, hand held popping fireworks that were shaped like light sabers and small Star War’s toys for party bags.

Derek had wanted to go all out for his mate, and he did. Money wasn’t an object, not only because he was a Hale, but he worked as a software developer for several companies, hacking for others, and helped at his mom’s restaurant when he could fit in time between his online college classes.

The fact that he was providing for his mate, all while watching the boy’s eyes light up, made his wolf howl inside of him.

“Thank you Alpha,” Stiles purred, hugging Derek hard once they were outside, bags in hand.

“Of course, baby. How about we drop these off at the loft and watch a movie before we go eat?”

Stiles grinned, “Ok!”

…

“I’m surprised, you haven’t kissed me.” Derek was behind Stiles, his legs caging the boy in as they watched The Office. “I thought that was a rule.”

Stiles tensed immediately, and Derek noticed.

“I-I don’t think we have to do that. It’s ok.” Stiles was lying, of course. Derek didn’t need to hear the jump in his heartbeat to know it.

He had been needy all morning, and though Derek loved it and had expected it, Stiles hadn’t been overly touchy, holding himself back. He had sat on the other couch when they got to the loft, Derek was the one that pulled him into his lap.

“Stiles, what is wrong?”

“Uh, uh, c-can we go eat now? I’m hungry.” Derek’s wolf snapped to attention and started nagging him to feed their mate.

 He turned Stiles around, settling him back down facing him. “Stiles, I asked you a question.”

“Nothing, ok! I don’t wanna talk about it. Can we please just go?” Derek paused, scenting Stiles’ desperation.

“We can go, I won’t force you to talk to me right now. But I expect some answers tonight so think about it so we can talk, ok?” Derek leaned in, his lips softly pressing into Stiles’.

He felt the boy tense, smelt his confliction, but as promised he dropped it, picking the boy up and getting ready to leave.

He would figure out what it was at some point

…

“Alpha Talia!” Stiles ran up to the woman, jumping into her arms as she swung him up high. She was smiling big, all teeth.

“What do you we have here? I didn’t know you were coming!” Stiles was giggling as she set him down, Derek coming up behind him.

“He wanted to come, keeps talking about the curly fries.”

“Oh, well thank you for wanting to see me too Derek!” She joked, reaching up to smack his temple. She looked down to Stiles, “I’ll have the cook fry fresh ones just for you. Sit anywhere you want!”

Stiles immediately ran for the high rise corner booth, his favorite spot while his hand curled around Derek’s as he pulled him along.

Stiles was almost jumping in his seat, excited to eat and his wolf was more content than he’d been all week, finally being with his mate.

Derek was smiling at him, his leg reaching out to touch his and Stiles felt the stress from the weak leave him all at once.

In spite of what everyone had said, Derek was still his mate and he only ever looked at Stiles like that. They might not understand but they didn’t have to.

“Derek! Didn’t think I’d see you back here so soon!” Just as the stress had left Stiles, it shot back up his spine and into his brain in seconds when his eyes landed on the blonde as she placed two glasses of water down.

She was beautiful, gorgeous really. Her hair had a natural wave to it that tickled her lower back. Its thickness complimented the deep green eyes that were tucked beneath light makeup.

She had an athletic body, her uniform clinging to ample curves. And she was beaming at Derek, her eyes glowing. The cherry on top, the one that really dug into Stiles chest, was that she was an omega, her scent a sweet perfume.

Derek looked up at her, smiling softly and Stiles whimpered, unable to stop himself. The Alpha shot him a concerned, questioning look.

“You ok, baby?” Stiles nodded, staring down at the table.

“Oh! Is this little boy your mate?” She practically sang.

“Yes. Stiles this is Gwenevieve. Gwen, this is my omega Stiles.” Derek introduced them, Stiles finally lifting his head to glare at the female.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Stiles! This guy just loves you!” She exclaimed, punching Derek in the shoulder playfully. Stiles growled at her, his ears turning red with anger.

“Stiles, be respectful.” The omega’s wolf felt scolded by its mate and Alpha but Stiles was too angry to be nice, so he settled for crossing his arms, his back thumping hard on the booth.

Gwenevieve just giggled, “Oh how cute is he! So Derek, you going to get another burger this time?” Stiles felt himself burn, Derek never got a burger here, ever.

“No, no, just a sirloin, for the both of us. 6 oz for him with curly fries, 14 oz for me with vegetables, both rare. And a chocolate milkshake.”

She whistled, “Ok big guy, coming right up!” She winked and sashayed off.

“Stiles, what has gotten into you-“

“Who is she? Why did you come here with her yesterday? Why did you get a burger with her when you always get a steak, we always get steaks! W-Why…why,” Stiles was crying, humiliated.

His mind was filled with too much. Gwen was beautiful, she was an omega, and she had spent time with Derek. But she didn’t exactly do anything. So was Stiles wrong to be jealous? Was he only jealous because of what everyone kept saying? Do mates get jealous like this? Or was he only acting like this because he wasn’t normal? Some people said he was normal but a lot said he wasn’t. So which was it? What did he think? He didn’t know, he didn’t know, he didn’t know.

Stiles pushed himself out of the booth and ran, running always helped. Except it didn’t because Derek caught him with one arm, holding the boy as he walked them both outside.

He walked them around the corner, into the small alley between the buildings. Derek sat on the ground, boxing Stiles in on his lap.

The boy was covering his face, tears continuing to stream down.

“Stiles, baby, please talk to me, what is going on?” Derek sounded like he had been punched in the stomach, unable to stand seeing Stiles in this much pain.

He had to pull on the boy’s hands until he uncovered his face, his eyes swollen and wet. With a few hiccuped breaths, Stiles threw himself on Derek, a cracked sob wailing from him.

Derek could only hold him, his hands rubbing down Stiles’ back, his face nuzzling the younger’s head. In all the years they had been together, Stiles had never been like this.

This was agony, plain and simple. It made the boy’s sharp rain scent smell like acid. Stiles was always the upbeat one, the optimistic one that made everyone else feel better.

Derek had felt privileged that Stiles let his guard down with him. Stiles didn’t have to worry about being too rambunctious or too needy or too anything with him, because Derek loved and accepted every part of the omega.

 He had always felt secure in the knowledge that he knew Stiles the best, took care of him the way no one else did. But as Stiles sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, Derek felt like a failure.

He was going to be the Head Alpha, and he was ready for the job. He was renowned for his leadership abilities, always the one his pack relied on.

And yet here he was, holding his broken mate and having absolutely no clue why or how he had gotten that way.

So Derek did the only thing he could think of, he half-shifted, pulling Stiles in close as he started purring. It was more of an internal growl but it was something Alpha’s could do to comfort their pack in times of sadness.

The half-shift allowed him to purr more deeply, and it would instinctually calm Stiles wolf. Slowly, it helped ease Stiles sobs. Eventually, he quieted, pushing back on Derek’s chest to look up at him.

“A-A-Are we n-normal?” Derek’s chest felt like it had ripped open. He opened his mouth, a pained breath leaving him as he shifted back.

“Baby, there is nothing, I mean _nothing_ wrong with us. Normal is just a word, but everyone is different, and that’s ok.”

“B-But people at school, t-they keep saying we aren’t. That I’m g-gross for being your mate. And that I’m desperate.”

Derek’s eyes glowed with rage, a wicked growl shaking his ribcage.

“Who said that? Did you tell any adults what they said?” Stiles only shook his head.

“E-Everyone said it. But even you said our ages our weird.”

“Not weird, baby, just different. I’m so sorry I made you feel like there was something wrong with us. It’s true that most everyone will look at us as weird, they won’t understand. But that doesn’t mean it’s true. You know how it feels when we are together? How it is different form everyone else?”

Stiles sniffed but nodded, his eyes trained on Derek.

“Well, that’s because we belong together. We are mates and yes, we are a bit different from everyone else, but that doesn’t make us any less than any other mated couple, do you understand me.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And baby, Gwen is in the Anderson Pack, I was meeting with her yesterday to talk about getting her a job at the restaurant. I need to start establishing friendships from within that pack if I am going to figure out what their intentions are.”

“But she’s an omega. And she likes you.”

“She doesn’t like me that way pup, I promise. And her being an omega doesn’t mean anything, you’re _my_ omega. You are the only one I have feelings for ok? Do you believe me?”

“Y-Yes, Alpha. But, please don’t smile at her anymore. Be growly like you usually are.” Derek laughed lightly at that, understanding why Stiles got jealous, feeling somewhat happy about it even as he felt horrible about how Stiles had reacted.

“And about the food, I only get steak when I’m with you, because it’s _our_ thing.”

“Like how I only make waffles when I can give you some?” Stiles smiled.

“Yes baby, just like your waffles.” A phone suddenly rang and Derek fished it out of his pocket, answering it and putting it to his ear.

“Derek! I don’t know where the hell you went but Mike’s body was just found in the forest, ripped up. He was mauled. We need to head down there now.” Talia was speaking fast and stern, clanging going in the background.

Mike had been an Alpha in the pack, working as a police officer. He immediately understood what his mother was implying. Mike was a grown Alpha werewolf, no animal in the forest could have killed him; they wouldn’t have even challenged him in the first place.

He could only have been mauled by another werewolf. And the Hales were the only pack anywhere near here. Except, not anymore.

“I understand, be right there,” Derek hung up, cupping his mate’s face gently, “We have to go. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL WANTED OBLIVIOUS DEREK AND HERE HE IS. Dear lord, that hurt me to write. But I really hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> So, on to the QUESTION. I've become aware of the readers who came here initially because of the smut, and quite enjoyed it. Others have since come and expressed an enjoyment for the dynamic of Derek's and Stiles' relationship over the sexual elements. SO, I want to know how comfortable you are with the smuttier parts of this story. It is a part of their relationship and we have already gone a little far (anal fingering, I mean, come on) but we could go father.
> 
> The plot of this story is SUPER important to me and I won't be lax on that, but if there's an appetite for smutty times between the two, despite their age difference, I would like to know. I can also mark the times that sexual situations come up so those that don't like it can read around it. I don't mean penetrative sex, we all know that is coming later, but the intimacy struggle is still alive and well in both of them and I don't want to ignore that part. It is what started this story in the first place.
> 
> So, want do you want to see? Dirty talk (how dirty), oral sex (who gives and receives), frottage (thigh fucking? clothes or no clothes?), etc.  
> None of that? All of that? TELL ME. Again, I realize the sensitivity surrounding how young Stiles is and am willing and able to mark chapters. SO LET ME KNOW DOWN BELOW. 
> 
> Kisses to you all, I shall see you in the comments and in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole lotta smut, so be prepared! Also, you guys give some of the best advice and suggestions. I know a ton of things I want to do now and how I want to insert them in so thank you!!
> 
> Please be aware of additional tags but know everything here is consensual and will continue to be unless stated. I also proofread everything but I miss things everytime! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Chapter 7

* * *

 

Stiles sat in Derek’s car, which was parked outside of the crime scene, too far for him to see or hear anything.

He was on his knees, peaking through the tinted window at the yellow tape that was surrounding a part of the forest. His dad had swung by to say hi when Derek got there but he’s been alone since.

Stile made a frustrated sound and kicked the door. Derek had used his Alpha tone on him, ordering him to stay inside the car, he didn’t want him to see the body.

Which was…fair. But Stiles never really felt like leaving him out was fair. So he had spent the last ten minutes arguing with himself over disobeying.

The thing was, to disobey an Alpha’s order, especially when they were your Head Alpha and mate to boot, was painful. Really painful.

Stiles had never done it, never really wanting to as it went against all instinct. But he had seen it happen, watched as the omega would fall to the ground and curl into themselves, screaming.

But his ADHD was getting to him as there was nothing to do in the car. He should at least be able to wander around the forest.

Slowly, Stiles pressed the button to unlock the doors, hissing as his head started to throb. He felt a full body flush as his wolf tried desperately to stop him.

He reached toward the door handle, painfully moaning the whole way. Once he grabbed it, his wolf howled, feeling the wrongness of the situation.

He pulled the handle back but it was too much, needles dancing along his cells as he let out a small scream, his neck craning back.

He was going to try again when the flash of heat ripped through him and Stiles cried out. A fresh wave of slick wet his underwear and pants.

“No no no no, please no.” Stiles whimpered, feeling his body arch desperately, rubbing his ass against the seat.

The sudden need to be filled hit him so hard he couldn’t focus on anything else, and we was trapped inside the car.

Stiles shoved down his pants, wresting his hands into his pants to rub his fingers around his slippery rim. It had been the only thing that helped last time and maybe if he was lucky, his heat would be gone by the time Derek got back.

He didn’t want Derek to limit their time together anymore. He cried out as his fingers sank in clumsily. As the heat dissipated slightly Stiles looked around desperately.

If he was filled more it would go away faster. He reached with his other hand, checking around for anything he could use.

He pulled open the glove box, his eyes immediately catching on a small black flashlight. It would work. He pulled it out, his hand shaking.

Stiles reached back, bending over the dashboard and spreading his legs. He pulled his fingers out, his body heating up again. It felt like his blood was molten and thick, making his mind desperate and muddled. It hurt, but it was the feeling that you weren’t in control of yourself that made it worse.

With a quick jerk, Stiles shoved the end of it into him and screamed, the grooved sides of it tearing his rim and inside walls. The omega hissed as his slick irritated the cuts but he couldn’t take it out or the heat would get worse.

Stiles was breathing heavily, his thighs quivering at the effort of keeping him up so the flashlight wouldn’t cut into him anymore.

The door was suddenly opened and Stiles’ head whipped around, his legs kicking out wildly as he stared into the red eyes of Vince, the Head Alpha of the Anderson pack.

His pupils were blown wide, his nostrils flaring. His hands were squeezing into his palm, the claws drawing blood and Stiles was frozen.

“What are you doing here by yourself omega?” Stiles howled, his voice cracking as he tried to be loud enough for someone to hear.

The male’s eyes squinted, looking over the boy. “You’re bleeding.” Stiles almost thought the comment sounded concerned but he was too panicked to do anything but scrambled into the driver’s seat.

Stiles screamed, his hole ripping furthers as the flashlight was driven deeper in.

A howl tore through the air and Stiles cried back to it but he was trapped inside, unable to disobey.

“Alpha!” He saw Derek coming at him, jumping over the police tape in his wolf form, his teeth on display as he growled, a smaller black wolf following behind him.

Vince backed away from the car, his hands up. “Hey, calm down I know he’s yours. I found him in your car, alone, and in heat. I haven’t touched him.”

Stiles yelped and pushed himself as far as he could into the drivers’ door his hands holding his pants to cover himself.

“D-Der, please help me.” Derek shifted, prowling right up to Vince and grabbing his neck, his claws digging in deep, blood flowing like water from the gashes.

Vince kept his hands up, tilting his neck back to show submission. Derek’s red eyes were roaming over him, his nostrils flaring, trying to detect any of Stiles’ scent on him.

Two police officers came up behind Derek, their hands on their pistols.

“Vincent Anderson, you are being considered a suspect in the murder of Michael Vigil, we need to take you in for questioning.”

Derek growled one last time, leaning in to snarl at Vince, his teeth close to the other Alpha’s temple. With a hard thrown, he tossed Vince into the officers, the male coughing and clutching at his neck.

“I know I know, that’s why I was over here, I knew you’d suspect my pack once I heard what happened. I’ll corporate. Alpha Hale you have my word that I did not touch your omega, but the boy is injured, check on him.” Derek watched, growling the entire time, as Vince was escorted away to be interrogated.

Derek immediately went to the car, closing Stiles’ door and walking around to open his. Stiles ass was the first thing he saw, his rim swollen and bloody, red tinted slick dripping down onto the seats.

The bulb end of the flashlight was twitching, the pungent scent of heat driving into him hard. Stiles was crying, only able to process the threat from another Alpha and his own pain.

“Shit Stiles.” He looked up, seeing a group of officers, including John and his mother’s wolf watching. He felt anger curl inside of him, his mate didn’t need an audience.

He felt his eyes burn crimson and he roared, his jaw wide open, his fangs elongated. It was a clear demand, _leave_.

Derek didn’t watch as they rushed to disperse, just leaned back into the car to decide what to do. His own cock was painfully hard, and despite his worry, the sight of his mate’s cunt blown wide around something thicker and longer than his fingers, was getting to his head.

“I-I wanna go home Der.” Even Stiles, in his state, was humiliated at the situation.

“I know baby, I know. But we have to get that flashlight out first ok? Then we will go home and take care of you.” He reached for the bulbous head, Stiles crying out at the slightest movement.

“No, i-it hurts Alpha, make it go away.” Derek wanted to punch something. He could take away the pain, make it easier for his mate but Stiles was still in heat.

If he drew the omega’s pain away during heat, it could trigger his rut, and that would be the worst possible situation.

“I need you to relax, pup. Stop tensing or it’s going to hurt more, but we need to get it out.” Derek’s hands slowly rubbed his back and ass, trying to help soothe him.

“I don’t want it out, don’t wanna be empty.” Derek sighed, reaching for the end of it, he needed to get this done quickly.

It was going to hurt him, there was no way around it but his wolf was extremely agitated with his omega being in heat out in the open.

The scent would start drawing in others and though Derek doubted anyone would challenge him, and could easily dispose of anyone who tried, he didn’t want Stiles to experience that right now. This was the better option.

“Take a deep breath Stiles.” The boy, wanting to obey, inhaled deeply. Derek waited until he exhaled and pulled it out as the same time.

“Ahhh! No no no, ah-put it back Alpha. It hurts! Please!” Derek threw the flashlight on the floor, carefully lifting his mate into his arms as he slipped into the car.

He had left his keys inside his coded lock box, which had been installed exactly so he could leave Stiles safely inside his car if he ever had to get out and attend to an emergency.

He punched in the code, pulling the keys out and starting the car up, all while he had an omega clawing at his chest, pressing his tiny face into Derek’s neck.

Derek ignored Stiles heat rambling, speeding to his loft as quickly as he could. Stiles pants were still half on half off when he pulled up and Derek was naked.

He was disturbingly used to walking around naked whenever he had been shifting, but with his mate melting with pheromones, he felt on edge.

Derek sprinted to the door, pulling Stiles pants up as best he could as they pushed through the opening. Once inside, Derek stripped Stiles, being as gentle as he could with his pants.

Stiles had stopped crying thankfully but he was sweating a dangerous amount, his body quickly overheating. Yet another reminder that his body wasn’t physically ready to cope with this.

It wasn’t the time to worry about that though so Derek had Stiles kneel on their bed, his ass pushed up. The slick that kept pouring out of his mate had irritated the cuts, not allowing them to heal.

Derek squeezed his eyes together, praying for control. “Baby, I don’t want you to freak out ok? I need to heal these cuts.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m going to lick you, my saliva will heal it and help you feel better. Do you trust me?”

Stiles blushed, pushing his face into the comforter. “Isn’t that gross?” He asked, his voice muffled. Derek wiped some sweat off his eyebrows, the scent driving him crazy, especially so close to his face.

“No pup, it isn’t gross, not at all. In fact, I’m going to like it a lot and it will make you feel good.”

“O-Ok, you can do it.” Derek nodded, wasting no time and licking a long stripe, right over the omega’s taint and over his hole to warm him up. Stiles keened at the contact and once the taste hit Derek’s mouth, he was gone.

He dove in, his tongue pushing in deep and swirling. Before now, Derek had never worried about going into rut with Stiles, he had better control than that.

But with the sweet salty taste of his omega’s slick on his tongue and his heat scent clogging his senses, he felt his own body tightening. Stiles sounds were the only thing distracting him.

“You’re doing so good baby, so good for me aren’t you?” Stiles whimpered at the praise and the vibrations of Derek’s voice, his mind clouding further even as his body slowly cooled down.

“Yes, Alpha. I-I’m good, I’m a good omega.”

“Yes pup, you are. You are my good little boy, look how wet you are for me. You are desperate for it.” Stiles gasped, his little cock jumping at his Alpha’s words.

Derek had never talked like that before but he liked it, he really liked it. But even though it felt different when Derek called him desperate, it still felt like something bad.

“I-I’m not desperate.” Stiles tried crawling away, feeling conflicted.

“No no, little omega, you aren’t running away from me.” Derek grabbed the boy’s thighs, his claws out and softly poking into Stile’s skin.

Derek’s voice sounded more predatory than he’d ever heard and even as a small sliver of fear licked up his spine, another gush of slick slid onto the Alpha’s tongue.

“See? See how desperate you are to be filled? Your body wants it, it’s a good thing baby. It means you want me just as must as I want you.” Derek slowly pushed a finger into his mate, reveling in the moans and whimpers he could draw from Stile’s mouth.

“Y-You want me?” Stiles was wetter than he had ever been, even as his heat was decreasing. Derek pulled Stiles up by his chest, turning him around.

As the Alpha was kneeling on the bed, Stiles came face to face with Derek’s cock. Stiles eyes were blown wide, his omega preening at how hard his mate was for him, how big he was.

“You see this pup?” Derek asked, his eyes red, his hand wrapped around the base of his dick “You do this to me. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone or anything.”

“I want it…” Stiles was flushed red, his eyes unable to stop looking even as embarrassment settled in his belly. He was slowly leaning in, his little mouth opening. Derek stepped off the bed, pushing Stiles back.

“And you’ll have it, one day. But not now baby.” He shook his head at Stiles’ whimper. “No, pup. I can smell that your heat is gone, you know we have to wait.”

Derek sighed, rubbing a hand on his jaw. He had gone a little far there, but he had held onto his control for the most part.

“Wait here baby.” Derek rushed off to get some water, bringing it back to his mate and watching with satisfaction as the boy gulped it down.

“I need to go take care of this,” Derek said, gesturing to his still hard dick, “So stay here, I won’t be long.” And he wouldn’t. He had enough fantasy material in the last twenty minutes to get him through the rest of Stiles adolescence.

He turned but felt his arm being tugged back. He looked over his shoulder to see a pouting Stiles.

“Can I help?” Derek sighed, for the fiftieth time today.

“No baby.”

“Can I see, please?” Derek weighed the option in his mind, thinking about the consequences. “Please Alpha? I won’t touch or anything, I just wanna see, t-to get used to it. I haven’t, you know, either.”

That’s what did it. Derek was a sap. A gullible sap. But at the end of the day, he needed to make sure his mate got off, otherwise he would never let himself live it down.

In the next few minutes he had pulled up his recliner, making Stiles sit on the edge of the bed with his legs open while he sat opposite from him.

“Have you ever touched yourself like this Stiles? Made yourself come?” Stiles was beat red but he nodded, his little hand already going down to grip his little cock, his eyes licking up Derek’s form.

“Good boy, not too fast ok?” Stiles whimpered his eyes fluttering. Derek grabbed his own dick, squeezing leisurely. “You like when I talk don’t you? When I tell you how good you are for me, how you belong to me.”

Stiles was panting, his hand clumsy as he stroked himself, his gaze latched onto Derek’s more practiced movements. “I like being good and I-I like when you talk.”

“Go a little faster baby.” Derek was staving off his own orgasm, already on the edge after tasting his mate and watching him strip his baby cock.

“Help…help me Der.”

“How pup, how do you want me to help?”

“…Touch me.”

“What do good little boys say when they want something?” Derek couldn’t stop the words, his mind extremely hazy.

“P-Please Alpha, touch me.” Derek growled in response, pushing himself forward to sit on the edge of the seat.

He kept one hand on himself but reached with his other. “Spread your legs wider.” Stiles obeyed, pushing his legs out as far as he could. “Lean back a little.”

Derek wrapped his own hand around Sties, fixing the boy’s jerky movements. “Like this baby, press hard, use your arm, not your wrist.”

Stiles was letting out breathy “ah, ah, ah” sounds, his mouth open, his eyes glazed over.

“Good baby, just like that. Keep it up.” Derek released his hand and slid his fingers down, pressing down over Stiles balls down to his hole that was still wet with saliva and slick.

Stiles stiffened, his hand halting. Derek tutted, his eyes boring into Stiles.

“Pup, keep that hand moving.” The omega moaned and continued his stroking while Derek plunged a finger inside of his mate.

He swirled his fingers, finding Stiles small prostate and driving down hard. The boy threw his head back, his body arched in a deep curve as a small amount of come spurted from his cock, landing on his belly.

Derek squeezed the base of his dick, right over his knot at the sight of his mate coming for him drove him over the edge. He grunted out his release as Stiles floated in his own bliss.

After he came down, he smiled at his omega. First thing’s first, they needed a bath and then Derek needed to make some calls while he cooked dinner for his mate.

…

“I’m sorry Alpha.” Derek looked up from where he was chopping vegetables, over the bar, to see Stiles looking down at the table he sat at.

“Sorry about what pup?” Stiles was looking conflicted, guilty.

“I think I got my heat because I tried disobeying you. I tried opening the door, I’m really sorry.” Derek’s eyes involuntarily flashed, his wolf irrationally angry at his mate’s confession.

The Alpha tone was used to protect omegas. It wasn’t foolproof, because there was no evidence Alpha’s knew better so it was only used (respectfully) is special cases. Stiles being a ten year old outside of a homicide crime scene, was a special case.

Stiles squeaked at the scent coming off Derek, baring his neck timidly. Derek sighed, calming himself down.

“Stiles, I don’t use commands unless I absolutely have to, you know that. Don’t disobey me again unless you have an extremely good reason, and be careful, it must have hurt.”

Stiles nodded, his eyes cast down. Derek put his chopping knife down and went over to the boy, kneeling down and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“I’m just glad that’s what triggered your heat, if you go another week without one, we can add another day.” Stiles eyes went from sad to excited, his arms slinging around Derek’s neck as he jumped on him.

“Thank you Derek!”

…

With no evidence and a sound alibi, Vincent Anderson was released.

The next day, another Alpha, by the name of Tonya Spencer, went missing. It took them a day to find the body, mauled to death in the forest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd ya like it? >:D Leave all your wonderful thoughts and comments down below. I also enjoy your theories about what is going on!
> 
> See you next time duckies!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting duckies! Here you goooo!!
> 
> I hope none of my mistakes take away form your reading, do be patient. 
> 
> Things are slowly unfurling so let me know what you all think!
> 
> Thank you for your support, it keeps my excitement at a high which I love.
> 
> http://dreamcatchersdreamtime.tumblr.com/post/66854533833  
> http://xoyessica.tumblr.com/post/66849955721  
> DEREK  
> http://norafritz-blog.tumblr.com/post/29525464854 STILES AND CLAUDIA  
> http://wolfsheart-blog.tumblr.com/post/151427875246/gray-wolf-puppy-by-jay-huron  
> STILES
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 8

* * *

 

“Stop calling him that!” Stiles jumped over the table and tackled Jackson, his hands going around the beta’s throat.

“Get off of me omega! I was just saying the truth!”

“Stiles, come on before someone sees you!” Scott pulled Stiles arms back, yanking him off Jackson. Stiles let himself be pulled away and pushed into the seat.

Allison, Isaac, and even Lydia were giggling at the scene and Stiles resisted hissing at them. Jackson had called Derek a pedophile, and asked what kind of things they do together.

Ever since his last heat, Stiles had been less tolerant of insults. He knew Derek wanted him and he wasn’t going to let other people make himself feel insecure about it.

“You’re just jealous no one wants to touch you Jackson.” The beta in questions just grumbled as he got back up from the floor.

Kevin was just watching the proceedings, a small smile on his face. The group had effectively welcomed him in, even Jackson.

“So, as I was saying,” Allison said, shooting a dry look at Jackson, “my cousins are moving in!”

“Your adopted cousins?” Scott knocked a hand upside Jackson’s head and Alison smiled at him.

“Yes, well, they both are adopted but what I wanted to tell you is that Kira is a werefox! Her older sister is a werecoyote but she’s in high school so we won’t see her. Just, I really want Kira to be happy here, there’s so few of her kind anymore so be nice! Especially you Jackson!”

“I’m always nice.” Jackson grumbled.

“Don’t make me hit you again.” Scott mumbled, grabbing Alison’s hand. Stiles watched as everyone sort of cooed at them.

He looked away, knowing just how people would react if he did that with Derek in public.

…

Stiles had his hand cupping his chin, his fingers beating on the desk as Mr. Harris collected the assignment.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom flew open and in stumbled a small Asian girl who was out of breath.

“I-I’m sorry! I couldn’t find the classroom,” She said sheepishly as she fidgeted by the doorway. Mr. Harris just nodded.

“You must be our new student, Kira Argent, correct?”

“Ah, yes, I just moved here.”

“Go ahead and take a seat by Stiles.” The omega smiled and turned to wave her over. She smiled back and walked towards him.

“You are Allison’s cousin, right?” Stiles inhaled, noting that she was an Alpha.

“Yeah! And you are Stiles! Allison’s said a lot about you guys. I hope we can all get along.”

“Don’t worry about it, we are all peachy, except Jackson, don’t trust him!” Kira giggled, her eyes looking more relieved.

“Yeah, I’ve heard about him too.” A ruler came down hard on the desk, startling both of them.

“Stiles, do not make me regret having her sit there. I know how omegas and Alphas are together, but no interrupting the class.” Stiles rolled his eyes and Kira blushed.

“Don’t trust Harris either.”

…

“Have you heard about the killings?” Jackson snickered the next day at lunch.

“Jackson, we are eating.” Lydia thumped him.

“What killings?” Kira was wide eyed but interested, chewing her sandwich softly.

“Someone is going around killing Alphas. They already got two and apparently one was attacked last night.”

“Did they see anything?” Isaac asked.

“No! The guy was walking in the forest, like an idiot, and a hatchet came at his head. Serves him right, I think.” Scott and Stiles threw their broccoli at him.

“Shut up, Jackson. That’s not funny.”

“Do you even hear the things you say?”

“Oh whatever, hey runt has your dad said anything about it?” Stiles ignored the comment, Derek called him runt sometimes so he couldn’t get as mad as he wanted.

“No bigfoot, he hasn’t. He won’t even talk about it at dinner, and I even asked him.”

“What about that mate of yours?” Lydia quirked her eyebrow at him. Kira’s own eyes looked surprised.

“You have a mate?” Stiles grinned, nodding his head enthusiastically.

“Yeah! His name is Derek. And no Jacky, he won’t’ tell me anything either.”

“Don’t call me Jacky! And by mate he means his big brother. He’s like what 25?” Kira’s head was swinging back and forth as the two spoke, the other’s ignoring them for their food.

“He’s 19 genius. He turns twenty in December. And no, he is my mate.”

“Then where’s your mate bite huh?” Stiles bit his lip, but before he could reply, Scott jumped to his defense.

“Allison and me don’t have our mate bites yet and you never say anything about that. We have to wait till we are older anyway.”

“Yeah well you and Allison are betas, for Alphas it’s a lot harder not to bite their mate. So I don’t believe Derek’s really his Alpha.”

“That’s true,” Kira mumbled, “I don’t have a mate but Alphas feel the urge to find one pretty early.” Kevin was nodding, shooting a sympathetic look Stiles way.

Stiles swallowed his worry, feeling the old insecurity coming up. He quickly pushed it back in his mind.

“Derek is really good at control, that’s all. He’s my mate. I don’t care if you all believe it or not.”

A chorus of “We believe you” and “Don’t listen to Jackson” rang out, making him feel a little better. The Alphas who had been bullying him were still at it, but Stiles didn’t feel as depressed this time, just a little beat up.

But as the end of the day came to a close, one nasty hit landed him with a black eye and bruised ribs after he had fought back. Kira was the one who found him this time.

Her eyes had flashed red and she growled, helping him up.

“Don’t worry about it dude, I’ll be ok. They’ll get bored eventually.” Kira absorbed his pain, looking troubled as she helped him outside.

He gave her a quick hug, thanking her before jumping into the backseat of Claudia’s car, keeping his face hidden.

“You don’t want to sit in the front honey?” His mom said after she stopped coughing, looking at him through the mirror.

“U-Uh no thanks mom! Our P.E teacher said it’s dangerous.” Stiles mumbled, stuffing his face in his backpack. Claudia raised her eyebrow at that but let it go, Stiles would change his mind tomorrow she was sure.

Once they finally arrived at home, Stiles ran inside, barley looking up to see a familiar face before he was in a pair of strong arms being lifted up in the air.

“Stiles! What happened?” The omega started giggling, not hearing anything Derek said, just happy he was there.

“Hi Der!”

“Yes, hi baby, now please tell me what happened to you.” Stiles was running his hands over Derek’s concerned face, poking at his eyebrows.

“Are you adding an extra day?” The Alpha glowered, obviously lacking patience. He flashed his eyes at him, but kept his voice soft. Stiles immediately calmed.

“Why are you bruised? How did it happen?” The blood drained from Stiles’ face and he looked away. “Stiles, talk to me.”

“He’s bruised? Where?” Claudia came around behind Derek to look at her son, her own face flushing as her jaw dropped. “Stiles, what in the world?”

“I-I, uh, well, I got it at school...” Stiles was racking his brain for something to say that wouldn’t make his heart skip and give him away.

“Do not lie to me, omega.” Stiles caught Derek’s gaze, whimpering at the intensity. Stiles couldn’t disobey him, not again.

“Bullies,” he whispered and Derek growled.

“They’ve been hurting you?” Derek’s claws and fangs were out, his eyes red and squinted.

“A-A little.”

“Claudia, please excuse us. I need to talk to him in private.” Derek’s eyes went to Claudia who was holding her stomach but she nodded her consent.

Derek carried his mate to his room, calming himself on the way there. Stiles laid his head on Derek’s shoulder and huffed.

The Alpha laid Stiles down on the bed, scooting back so he could look at him properly. “Explain.”

“A week ago, Jackson saw us kissing in the parking lot and told everyone. People started saying stuff a-and other people started uh, hitting me.” Derek closed his eyes, fighting to keep his composure.

“How did they hit you exactly?” Stiles look lost, his eyes roaming everywhere except Derek.

“…Like punching and, uh pushing me…normal stuff I guess. Der, it’s not a big deal can we-“ Stiles stopped when Derek raised his hand, not wanting to push it.

“Take your clothes off.”

“W-Wha-“

“Please, baby, just do it. I need to see the rest of you.” Stiles fingers hesitated on the hem of his shirt, knowing what was underneath. With a soft, encouraging smile from Derek, he was able to pull it off.

Stiles expected the menacing growl that came from his Alpha as he saw the bruises that had yet to heal. Bruises normally healed within an hour for a werewolf, these were barley morphing into the dark purple stage of healing, their edges still red and inflamed.

Derek was half wolfed out as he reached for Stiles’ ankle to gently tug him down the bed so he was laying on his back.

His splayed his hands over Stiles’ chest and stomach, watching as the omega fought back a hiss. He leaned down and slowly licked a thick strip up along one of the bruises, watching as the skin shimmered into a pale yellow.

He continued licking until all the bruises were just about healed, his mind too lost in concentration and worry to notice Stiles’ soft whimpers and balled up hands.

The Alpha continued licking up to Stiles face, lathing over the swollen eye until it shrunk back down and was only slightly tender.

Derek pulled back and Stiles quickly scrambled under the covers, his face red. Derek lifted an eyebrow but Stiles refused to look at him.

“So who did it?”

“What does it matter?” Stiles was pouting now.

“Because we need to notify the principal and-“

“No! I-I told the principal, he didn’t do anything. Said that Alphas would be Alphas and that I shouldn’t cause trouble.” Derek dug his claws into his hand and breathed out a heavy sigh.

“Tomorrow, I am coming with you to school.”

“What? Why? What’re you gonna do?”

“Have a talk with your principal and those students.”

“No, no Derek you can’t. It’s ok, it’s just a couple of bruises!”

“Stiles, I am not asking you. They hurt you, you are my mate, and even if you weren’t, bullying shouldn’t be allowed to go on.” Stiles nodded sullenly, slowing reaching out to grab Derek’s hand.

He gently tugged, biting his lip until Derek crawled in next to him, pulling Stiles to his chest and tucking his head under his chin.

Like this, their size difference was intensified. Standing, Stiles barley reached past Derek’s hips and with him laying on top of him, Derek was at least three times thicker than Stiles.

The palm that he had draped over Stiles back almost reached end to end and Derek shivered with worry at how fragile his mate seemed but also with satisfaction. He liked being bigger than him.

Slowly, the two drifted off, their heartbeats lulling them to sleep.

…

“Get up you two, dinner is ready.” Stiles slowly woke to the sound of his mom, his eyes groggy and his limbs heavy.

He felt a warm weight under him and he smiled, nuzzling closer to his mate. Derek rumbled in reply, already awake.

Claudia slowly shut the door, and Stiles playfully nipped at Derek’s neck. He giggled as Derek gently swatted his bottom.

Derek let him play for a while, his little teeth pulling at his ears and hands ruffling his hair. Eventually Derek turned them over, trapping Stiles under him and the boy grinned.

“Time to eat.” Stiles nodded, the haziness of sleep making him docile as Derek carried him downstairs.

As they reached the bottom, they could hear John’s voice, “-talking about a curfew.” Derek looked questioningly at the beta who nodded his greeting.

“Curfew?” Derek questioned, sitting down in his chair opposite of John while Stiles refused to sit anywhere but Derek’s lap.

John sighed, knowing he couldn’t ignore his Alpha.

“The BCPD has been speaking to the Mayor’s office, along with Alpha Talia, suggesting a curfew for all Alphas. There was another murder over in West Springs today, killed her right in front of her omega. She was a wolf as well.”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand that was wrapped around his waist, pushing his head back into the elder’s chest.

“Dad, why are they killing only Alphas?”

“It is a war strategy,” Derek answered, his eyes dark, “Among wolf packs, it is the best way to win territory, taking out the Alphas to lower strength. Then they target omegas, to take from the packs solidity. Once enough are gone to scare the others, they’ll plan a full attack. Was that female in West Springs a part of a pack?”

“No, she was a lone were, which isn’t consistent with the other kills, but still.”

“Establish a curfew for all citizen’s, regardless of gender and species, so that you minimize any discrimination issues and if any other attacks happen, we’ll be able to monitor who is being targeted more specifically or if they are just picking off whoever they can.”

Derek’s tone was flat but strong, his voice calculating as he squeezed his mate. John nodded, “I’ll make some calls tonight.”

Suddenly, Claudia, who had been looking pale all night, started coughing. She stood up, her chair screeching on the floor as it was thrust back and she ran into the kitchen.

She leaned over the sink, a hand covering her mouth as she hacked. Everyone was standing, John running to soothe a hand over her spine and Stiles whimpering in Derek’s arms behind them.

Claudia pulled the hand away, John growled as it came back wet with blood. He shot a look to Derek, his eyes alert.

“Call for an ambulance.”

…

Stiles was sitting inside the cage of Derek’s legs, both of them holed up in the corner of the waiting room. John sat in a chair close to them, his face in his hands, agonized worry dripping from him like sulfur.

The silence was numb, the soft sound of their heartbeats filling the empty space like drums. Derek was the first to hear the thumps of footsteps entering the room, his arms going to pull Stiles up.

The female beta smelled of sterilized metal as she stepped up to the group. John barley noticed her entrance as he struggled to stand.  

“What you all should know off the bat is that she seems to have a mass inside her abdominal cavity. We are working to find out just where it is to see if we can operate. We’ll be giving her an MRI in the morning but we’ve stabilized her for the time being. I suggest you all go home, Sheriff, you can stay in the room with her, of course. But we won’t have sure answers until tomorrow.”

The air shuddered out of John and Derek placed a reassuring palm on his shoulder, nodding at the doctor who respectfully took her leave.

“We’ll stay here with you.”

“No, no it’s alright. Take Stiles and head home. Can you take him to school tomorrow for me? I’m sorry to-“

“Please don’t apologize Sheriff, I’ll take care of him. Just stay with your mate and we’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Dad, can’t we stay? Is mom going to be ok?” Stiles was clinging to Derek, but his gaze were trained on his dad whose eyes were bloodshot, his face pained.

“I don’t know kiddo, they are trying to find out. But you know how you like being alone with Derek when something is wrong?”

Stiles eyes watered but he nodded.

“I need that with your mom right now.  But I promise, you’ll be able to see her tomorrow ok?”

“O-Ok, tell her I love her though.” John smiled, patting Stiles softly on the back as he turned to go to his mate.

Stiles hugged Derek as they strode out into the cool air, Derek pressing a kiss into his head as they left.

It was going to be a rough night.

…

“You don’t have to do this Derek.” Stiles mumbled, walking next to his mate as they entered the building. He had barley slept all night, even with Derek for a pillow, and he didn’t have the energy to fight.

“Stiles we talked about this. Now, go to class. I’m going to be outside after school ends and we’ll go straight to the hospital ok?”

Stiles nodded curtly, quickly looking around before he jumped onto Derek. The Alpha barley caught him before a chaste kiss was pressed to his lips and then Stiles was on the floor again, barreling down the hall, the red tips of his ears the only indicator of his shyness.

Derek smiled and shook his head, heading to the administration office. Everyone’s head snapped toward him when he walked in, their faces white.

He strode up to the reception desk, “I need to see the principal as soon as possible.” He knew his face was blank, his anger thinly veiled as it was.

“Y-Yes Alpha Hale sir, uh, just a second, please, sir.” The man was stumbling over himself, the woman behind him looking anywhere but at the Alpha.

One phone call and a shaky point in the right direction later, and Derek was sitting across from the middle-aged human who had overlooked his mate’s suffering.

“I take it, uh,” the man cleared his throat, “you’ve come here with an issue that I will do my best to resolve?” Derek had been too caught up glaring at the man to speak, the nervousness in the room wavering under his nose.

“I am here Principal…” Derek searched his fake golden name plate, “Lahey, because I have become aware that you’ve not been receptive to the bullying going on in this school.” Derek had his arms crossed, looking relaxed as he eyed the beta.

“Bullying? We have our usual reports of bullying sir, and we tackle them to the best of our abilities-“

“Then, do explain to me why my mate arrived home yesterday covered in bruises, a black eye, and a recollection of you, turning him away.”

“Y-Your mate, sir?”

“Don’t waste my time, you know very well who my omega is. And you know that being an Alpha is not an excuse to harm others. So, to make up for your incompetence,” Derek’s eyes flashed, “I will fix the issues myself. Now, your job is to call the Alphas from the football team and those who you know have a history of bullying into this office where I will speak to them about their behavior. And if you disagree with my demands, feel free to speak to the Superintendent.”

The man’s face went through a series of expressions, from shock, to fear, and finally to anger. The Superintendent worked closely with his sister Laura, who had a fondness for education, and would hear no excuses from the principal should he call.

But he wouldn’t, of course, and in the span of twenty minutes, the room was crowded with kids. They had walked in either looking stricken, or casual until their eyes landed on Derek, who now stood behind Lahey’s desk, the chair pushed into a corner.

They all knew who he was, and with the way his eyes glowed, like blood, they knew what to expect.

“I won’t bother asking who among you has been harassing Stiles, and there may be others you know of who have hurt him, and who aren’t here. It would do you well to pass this message on. Never again will you lay a hand on my mate or say a disrespectful word to him. I won’t hurt you, only because you are children, but children grow up. Some of you are in my own pack, and I am giving you this order as your Alpha. To the humans in the room, I will not hesitate to get a hold of each of your parents, teachers, and coaches, to ensure the safety and happiness of my omega. If my mate comes home with another bruise or story of harassment, I will make good on everything that I have said. This is the one time I will let you all leave with no issues. But, I expect all of your obedience, is that clear?”

“Yes Alpha!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Leave.” Derek growled, flashing his eyes once more. He’d never seen a room empty so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen??? I know, slap me if you want! Poor mama Stilinski :( I am not sure what is going down with that, but things be happening. 
> 
> Oh and Derek! UMPH, what a man, or werewolf. I need to get me a werewolf. We all need werewolves, agreed?
> 
> Talk to me below you fluffies! It helps a ton especially as the story progresses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a real treat guys, quite a bit longer than usual and I am happy to show you! 
> 
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 9

* * *

 

Stiles was having a terrible day, which was surprising considering no one, literally no one, had bothered him since he walked into class.

He had gotten used to the daily dose of harassment so the sudden silence was unnerving. No one so much as talked to him. He caught a few Alphas looking at him but once he gazed back, their heads snapped the other way.

But now, the lack of distraction, was trapping him inside his head which was filling up with worry about his mom and the killings.

Not only were Alphas being targeted, which made him nervous for Derek, but he still had no idea what was wrong with his mom.

His dad had looked so haunted last night and Stiles was like a zombie walking through the halls, running on barley any sleep. And that was before lunch.

He stumbled into the cafeteria and over to their table, all but falling into his chair. Kira slipped in next to him, her eyes concerned.

“You ok Stiles?” The omega only groaned as a response.

“Of course he’s okay, his hulk of a mate chewed us out this morning.” Stiles head snapped up at that.

“He actually talked to you guys?”

“More like killed us with his eyes, he was seriously pissed off, which makes sense I guess but still.”

Everyone was looking at Stiles questioningly but he just waved them off, too put out to say anything, even if the thought of Derek telling the bullies off made his body warm.

Kira reached out and touched Stiles shoulder just as Kevin did the same, the Alphas clearly upset at the omega’s suffering.

It felt wrong, he only liked when Derek went all Alpha caring on him, so he slowly got up from the table, letting their hands slips off him.

He hadn’t even noticed they both had been sitting next to him, boxing him in. He ignored everyone’s calls and zombie walked his way out of the cafeteria, his appetite nonexistent.

Stiles barely noticed when a dark figured fell in front of him. He walked into it, almost tripping as he gazed down and screamed when his eyes latched onto a body of a female, the floor splattered with her blood.

She was on her stomach, her clothes torn and dirty with scratches across her skin which was a dark shade of red.

Behind him people had run out to see what the commotion was, but Stiles couldn’t move.

“Malia!” Kira shouted from behind him, skidding to her knees next to the body. It snapped Stiles out of his reverie and he helped Kira roll the girl over.

They both yelled in shock and jumped back. Her face was the same red color as her body, her eyes wide open and glowing red, the whites of her eyes entirely black.

“Malia, oh my god! Someone, please help us!” It was a blur of activity, several teachers running to the scene, an ambulance coming, and taking her away.

It reminded Stiles too much of last night, too much of his mom. He could feel his breath coming faster and he sprinted to the bathroom, his vision blackening just as he crashed against the wall.

He couldn’t get ahold of himself, couldn’t walk or talk or think. It was like being stuck in a moment where you could only panic.

Stiles didn’t know how long it took for him to calm down, focusing on his breathing that was still shallow and uneven.

He was thankful nobody had seen his outburst amongst the commotion, they would have come and tried to help.

The thought of seeing Derek after school helped, even if he had to suffer through Harris’ class, and even if Kira wasn’t there.

What people had failed to mention all day was that Malia was an Alpha. She had been the fourth attack.

…

Stiles had told Derek about what happened and he sat silently, nodding as he drove.

“They reported it to my mom after it happened. She is alive, thankfully, but in a coma. They don’t know exactly what happened to her but they think it might have been an injected chemical.”

“Chemical? But they haven’t done that to the others.”

“They might not have needed to, or their bodies could have burned it off before they died. Malia is a coyote, she doesn’t heal as fast so she probably ran right after being injected, before they could kill her.”

“Der, you’ll be ok though right?” Stiles was staring at his hands, not really sure what to think.

Derek smiled, putting a large hand on Stiles thigh, “I’ll be just fine pup; don’t worry about me ok?”

“Mmm.” And with that, a comfortable silence fell over them, even as thoughts clouded both their minds.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, a thick overcast had rolled into the sky, small droplets of rain beginning to shower down.

They walked in and Derek grabbed Stiles hand, squeezing it lightly. Stiles looked up at Derek, nervous at such an obvious display of affection but he squeezed back anyway.

They had to face this together after all.

…

“Gastric cancer…” John’s eyes were hollow, his arms crossed, looking as if he was holding himself together.

“What does that mean?” Stiles was shaking, trying to peak behind his dad into his moms room.

“It means your mom has something in her stomach, buddy. They are called tumors. She is going to have surgery tomorrow so they can remove the tumors and send them to be tested, to be sure. But she’s got all the symptoms. You can go in and see her Stiles, I have to talk to Derek for a sec. She is awake.”

Stiles didn’t hesitate as he all but ran inside.

 “How bad is it?” Derek’s eyebrow were drawn in, his muscles rigid.

“Bad. The doc said gastric cancer has few symptoms, and some don’t even experience them until it’s too late to eliminate it. But she’s been nauseous and throwing up blood all night. They still have to do tests, get those fucking things out of her, but if it’s a high stage, god..I could lose her.”

John’s shoulders crumbled, a hand coming up to hold his face as his voice cracked. Derek stepped forward, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, taking away his exhaustion and hoping the gesture comforted him.

John shivered, shaking himself from his break. He lifted his head, his gaze grateful as he cleared his throat.

“But there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Derek nodded, removing his hand as he prepared himself.

“If this thing really is cancer, they want to send her to a specialty hospital in Denver immediately. I’d have to go with her but pulling Stiles out of school is out of the question, and we would never take him from you. We know that you’ve been trying to keep your distance in hopes that his heats stop, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that. But if we leave, you’re the only person I can trust with Stiles, he’ll need you more than anyone.”

Derek sighed, understanding dawning on him. He ran a thick hand through his hair, closing his eyes against the stress this was going to add.

“You want Stiles to stay with me?”

“If you would be ok with it, yes Alpha, I would.”

“I’m more than ok with it, having Stiles with me now would make my wolf feel better with the killings going on. But this is going to be hard on him. And most importantly, what about his heats?”

“Yes, well, about that. Derek, Claudia and I both give you our permission to give him his mate bite.” Any air left in Derek’s lungs left his body in a rush.

“Within reason of course,” John held up his hands, “we both know Stiles isn’t ready to be mated mated, but I called Deaton earlier today and he said a mate bite would certainly calm his heats down. They would regulate them to a normal biannual schedule and you could help him through them. It might even be better for him.”

Derek was taken aback. It had crossed his mind many times that he would have to persuade John and Claudia to let him give him the bite when it came to it.

The fact was, Derek held no doubts about Stiles being his mate, had known it from the first time Claudia had shown up with a barley pregnant belly.

But no one else had any reason to believe that, especially his parents who could full well say to leave Stiles alone until he was old enough to decide for himself.

Until now, Derek had been under the impression that they only tolerated him being around because he would be their Alpha. The disbelief must have shown on Derek’s face because John gave a light laugh.

“Derek, we’ve known from the day you two met that you were mates. We may have been conflicted in the past but we both see how Stiles looks when he is around you. He changes, he’s always been a happy kid. But when he is with you, well, he looks like there’s no place he’d rather be. That is all we want for hm. So trust me, we are honored to have our son be your mate. We trust you. I know that everyone else will look down on it, but you’re strong enough to not let that harm either of you.”

“John, I don’t know how to express how much I appreciate that. And you know, the pack is here for Claudia and I will take care of Stiles. Things are going to be ok.”

John smiled warmly, looking lighter than he had since they walked in.

“How about we go tell Claudia. That will make her feel good.”

Derek nodded, and followed John inside her room.

…

Stiles ran into the room, smiling wide at the sight of his mom. She was sickeningly pale with bags under her eyes but the smile on her face was just how it always was.

“Mom!” He yelled, jumping onto the bed and into her arms. She squeezed him hard, purring warmly.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry I made you worry. I’m still sick but the doctors are going to help me. But I need to talk to you.”

Stiles pulled back, sitting back on his legs and nodding at his mom. “What did you wanna say?”

“Did dad tell you what I have?

“Something is in your stomach and is making you sick. They are going to take it out, then you’’ll be better right?” Claudia sighed, eyes looking around as she thought.

“Not exactly, when someone has cancer, it means something is wrong with how their cells work. Cells are what bodies are made of. When these cells are killed, the cancer goes away. But the cells clump together and make tumors, big balls of stuff that shouldn’t be in the body.”

Stiles was nodding intently, a small frown pulling at his mouth as he tried processing the information.

“In order to get those tumors out, I have to get surgery where the doctors cut into my stomach and take them out. But they have to kill the other cells. They use all sorts of things to do that but they have special hospitals that have the right equipment for it. They want to send me to one, but it isn’t in Beacon Hills.”

“Where is it?”

“It’s in Colorado. I would be there for a little while, a couple of month’s maybe.” Stiles was quick to connect the dots, his frown deepening.

“You’re leaving? Am I going with you? I-I want to go with you but then Derek has to come, I think he would be ok with that. I can ask him, he’s outside talking to dad but he is really worried too so I think that would be ok and-“Claudia put a single finger to Stiles’ mouth, stopping his rambling as she always did.

“Stiles, what I am trying to say is that dad and I are going to Denver, but you are staying here, with Derek.” Stiles gaped, his head automatically shaking.

“No, I can’t stay here without you guys. And you are sick mom! I can’t stay!”

“Honey, you need to be with Derek and we can’t take you out of school. We won’t have a home in Denver, we just can’t-“

“NO! Derek can come with us! A-And I don’t need to go to school. I’m going!”

“No, Stiles. I love you, you know that. But you can’t go.” Stiles face was growing red, his eyes flashing with his frustration.

“You have to take me, you can’t leave me!” Suddenly, the door the room opened and John and Derek walked in.

Stiles jumped off the bed, running past both of them with his eyes watering. He narrowly dodged Derek’s hands that tried catching him as he sprinted out.

“Stiles!” Claudia called after him but he kept running, past doctors and nurses till he burst outside the main doors and into the rain.

The sky was darkening quickly, the air already turning cold. Stiles was breathing hard as he paced. They couldn’t leave him, not when his mom was sick. What if something happened? What if she d- Stiles cut off the thought immediately, feeling the same panic overcoming him like it did earlier.

The sick growling going on behind him cut that off real quick. Stile spun around and immediately fell back, tripping over his feet as he tried to back up, a scream stuck in his throat.

A black wolf was barreling towards him, eyes red and alarmed. It was barking at Stiles, not aggressively, but clearly panicked.

Stiles recognized him immediately, Boyd. He called to him but Boyd only barked again, jerking his head. And then Stiles heard it.

It was a growl, but none like he’d ever heard. It had an undertone of sorts, like the demons on the horror movies Scott and Stiles weren’t supposed to watch.

It almost sounded robotic, but its volume made Stiles shrivel up. The sound went through his entire body, his skin and muscles vibrating with it.

And whatever is was, was coming for Boyd. Stiles had never felt so relieved to hear the aggravated growl of his Alpha behind him.

Derek had come to get Stiles but now he wasted no time in shifting into his wolf form, towering over Stiles.

Derek’s wolf stood taller than most humans, his shoulders matching his human height. Stiles, in between the Alpha’s legs, was nearly lost in the size of him.

With a howl, Derek jumped over Stiles and charged to Boyd. He barked at him, sprinting past at whatever was following him.

“Derek!” Stiles called, his panic rising again. Boyd ran to him, his jaws opening around the back of Stiles shirt, lifting the omega up.

With Stiles in his mouth, Boyd crashed through the hospital doors, the glass shattering into his fur. Stiles kicked out of his grasp, trying to run back but Boyd blocked him, his jaws snapping at him to keep him inside. 

“Boyd go help him!” Stiles could hear the loud snarling from outside. It was the killer, Stiles knew it. Derek needed help.

Stiles snapped, his worry overwhelming him and he sprinted around Boyd. He may not be as big as Derek but the corridor was only so wide and he was able to easily block him.

Stiles gave up that option and turned to run, determined to find another exit. His dad was waiting for him, tackling the omega and carrying him into his mother’s room.

“NO! LET ME GO! DEREK NEEDS HELP! PLEASE!” Stiles was flailing hard, his limbs kicking out in any direction they could, crashing into walls and counters and his father.

He was bucking hard, his father yelling something at him but Stiles’ mind was gone. The killer was out there, preying on Alphas, and it had one of the most powerful ones out there, alone.

He was almost out of his dad’s grasp when a sharp pain shot through his arm and he looked down, watching as a doctor pulled a needle out of his arm.

His body swayed, his vision blurring, before everything went black, the name of his mate whimpering from his lips.

…

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Derek? Was that him? He sounded like he was underwater.

“We had to sedate him Alpha Hale, he was trying to go outside.”

“Derek, he could have been killed by that thing if he ran out. Look he’s coming to,” That was his dad. Slowly, the blanket over his eyes lifted and he was able to blink them open.

Several faces appeared in his view but he only cared about one, his hands shakily reached out for him. Derek didn’t hesitate scooping him up, and Stiles sunk against him, still groggy.

“S’ok?” Stiles whispered, not able to smell any blood on Derek.

“Yeah baby, I’m ok. I’m here, you’re safe.” Stiles let himself sag on Derek, his face tucked into the crook of his mate’s neck.

“Derek, my Deputy is outside ready to take your statement.”

“Tell Parish to come inside, it doesn’t matter if you all hear and I’m not leaving my omega.” Derek’s tone betrayed his anger, he didn’t like that Stiles was out of it, didn’t like that they had to do it to keep him safe when that was his job.

Stiles overheard the conversation, his head lolling. The sound of the door opening and closing came softly and people were shuffling around.

“So, ah, Alpha Hale, just give me a rundown of what you saw.”

“Nothing, not anything specific. I can’t tell you what creature it was but it wasn’t human, wasn’t exactly a shifter either, not like I’ve ever seen anyway. But the thing turned tail and ran the second it saw me coming for it. It was about as large as me, a tad taller if I have to go by the shadow. It sounded off though, like something was wrong with it. What did my beta say?”

“Boyd said the same thing about the sound but he didn’t get a good look at it either. Said he heard it behind him and just started running. He’s not injured, which is good news but other than that, we have very little to go on.”

“Did the Mayor approve the curfew proposal at least?” John asked.

“Yes sir, and it was enacted this afternoon, streets are clear. Unless absolutely necessary, citizens are in by 7pm.”

“Good. Derek, you can head home with Stiles, I don’t mind if you stay at our place but I know you’d prefer your own den. I’ll stay here with Claud. Parish, I’m going to need a change of clothes tomorrow if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll grab ‘em first thing in the morning sir.”

“We’ll be back tomorrow John, and don’t worry about Stiles, he’s taken care of.” Derek nodded to the man.

“I know he is.”

…

“I don’t wanna eat it Der,” Stiles pouted, pushing the stir fry away from him. Derek sighed, pushing the plate back.

“Stiles, you need to eat. You haven’t had anything since lunch and you need to get to bed soon, you still have school tomorrow.

Stiles just frowned, he’d felt off the entire night after he woke up. Part of it was the sedative, but he felt…needy.

He wasn’t in heat but he felt the same overwhelming urge to curl up into Derek, to touch him. Derek was treating the night like any normal thing. Not like he had encountered the Alpha killer.

Stiles couldn’t get it out of his head, how he had felt when Derek ran after that thing. He could have been killed, and Stiles wouldn’t be able to handle that. The thought made him numb.

“Stiles, come on baby, please eat for me.”

“I don’t want to eat!” Derek was slowly losing his patience, pinching the bridge of his nose as his voice became gruff.

“Then what do you want to do?” Stiles paused, blushing.

“I..I wanna, um, I need…” the omega fidgeted, avoiding Derek’s eyes. Derek slowly brought a finger under Stiles chin, turning his face towards his but remained silent.

Stiles couldn’t say it, his heats normally made his delirious so he could say anything and didn’t have the brain to think about it.

But now, his mind was clear, and that made it all the more embarrassing. So instead, he let his omega wolf to the surface, letting out the neediest whine he could, the one that begged for his Alpha.

Derek was pulling him to his chest in seconds, a protective growl ripping from inside him. Stiles slowly lifted his head and licked along the column of Derek’s neck.

Stiles wasn’t just needy, he was aroused. He wanted Derek. They’d always done things before, but ever since he started getting heats, Derek was _really_ touching him. He wanted that now.

But this was the first time out of heat that Stiles really wanted to do stuff, not just kiss or rub on each other. He needed that closeness to his Alpha after what had happened.

But he couldn’t bring himself to say it, not really understanding it himself. So he let his wolf do the talking, high pitched whimper and keens pouring from him as he started rubbing his body on Derek’s in earnest.

Derek responded with his own series of rumbles and growls, his hands groping Stiles, rubbing hard into the boy’s sides and down his ass.

“Is that what you wanted baby? You need to be my good little boy again?” Stiles moaned, little fangs biting into Derek’s neck, his wolf burning under his skin.

Derek was new to being so direct with Stiles outside of his heat. It had served as his justification. If he did anything with Stiles now, it would be a new direction for them.

But if John and Claudia were truly serious about the mating bite, then Stiles need for him would only grow stronger, heat or not.

He needed to get him used to that before it grew more intense, the fact that Stiles didn’t know how to voice his needs proved that.

“First baby, we need to teach you how to talk to me.” He hefted Stiles up, stir fry all but forgotten on the table top.

Derek took Stiles to his room, sitting on the bed and slowing Stiles’ desperate movements.

“Ok pup, first off, you need to know you can tell me whenever you want me to touch you, in any way. So, tell me what you want.”

Stiles blushed and he wracked his brain for what to say. “I, uh, can I…see you again? With, um, n-no clothes?” Stiles tucked his head down, embarrassment broiling from his scent.

Derek kept his amusement to himself, not wanting to scare Stiles away. What he did do was grab onto the omega’s shirt and smoothly rip it off of him.

Stiles was gasping like a fish, his eyes wide, looking at Derek like he had betrayed him.

“I meant you!” He cried, hands going to cover himself though he didn’t really knew why, Derek had seen him shirtless and much more.

“I know you did, but I only think it’s fair if you take yours off too.” Derek slid his hands along Stile’s torso, moving his little hands away from his body and pinching his tiny nipples.

Stiles threw his back screamed out his moan, not expecting the jolt of arousal that went from his nipples to his dick.

“Oh, you liked that didn’t you, pup? You like having your nipples played with don’t you?”

“Ah, y-yes Alpha. It’s weird.”

“No baby, not weird.” Derek leaned forward, tilting Stiles back as he sucked one puffy nub into his mouth, biting gently. He slowly started pulling his own shirt off with one hand, the other braced on Stiles’ back.

He pulled off long enough to rip his shirt the rest of the way off and Stiles whined at the loss. The boy pushed off Derek, turning to crawl up the bed.

A booming growl tore from Derek’s mouth at the sight of his mate running from him. The sound obviously got to Stiles, the boy hesitating and pushing his ass up involuntarily, apologetic sounds coming from his wolf. But he kept going until he got to the headboard.

Stiles turned around, putting a hand up to stop the Alpha wolf that was already prowling toward him, his eyes intent.

“W-Wait! I have a question!” Stiles chest was heaving, his voice breathy. Derek simply nodded, his wolf trying to force its way to the surface to make his mate submit and comply.

“People kept saying stuff about your k-knot and I, uh, um…well-“

“You want to see it?” Stiles flushed from his head down to his waist and probably further below his pants.

“A-And touch it, p-please. “

“Such a good boy asking for what you want,” Derek soothed, slowly crawling up again. Stiles had his legs clamped closed, hiding his erection. But Derek wasn’t going to force him this time.

“Baby, open your legs.” Stiles started shaking, without his heat muddled brain, the entire situation seemed more humiliating. Still, Stiles had asked for this so with a shaky breath, he let his legs fall open.

Derek immediately crawled in between them, covering Stiles’ body with his own and giving a hard thrust.

The movement pressed their clothed cocks together as Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles, running his tongue over the omega’s lips.

He continued like that, driving into Stiles’ body, his hips slamming into the younger who was continuously moaning. There wasn’t much friction, he knew, but it was the movement that was driving Stiles crazy, like playmating.

 Derek was growling in Stiles’ ear, about how good Stiles was and how one day he’d mate him, push his knot into Stiles and keep him full.

Soon, he lost his patience, extracting his claws and ripping them through Stiles’ jeans like butter. He pulled the torn shreds from the lithe body below him, his hands coming back with his underwear too.

“H-Hurts Der.” Derek looked down, seeing light red lines that were scratched down his mate’s legs.

Derek cursed despite the shot of arousal that the marks sent to his brain, or dick, or both. There was no blood thankfully, but he needed to be more careful.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No…I-I like it.” Stiles covered his face with his hands, hips unconsciously bucking into the air, his little cock brushing Derek’s stomach.

Derek on the other hand, was caught off guard, not expecting that but his wolf was howling, his claws burning as they became sharper, wanting to give the boy real marks.

He wouldn’t, but he could give his baby something. So he leaned down and bit down on one of Stiles nipples, a hand going to palm his cock.

The reaction from Stiles was immediate, a fevered cry and hiss, his legs stretching impossibly wider, and a gush of slick pulsing from his hole.

Derek pushed himself to his knees, tearing his own jeans form his skin. He couldn’t wait anymore. He pushed himself down again, rubbing their bare bodies against each other.

Stiles’ hands were still plastered over his face, even as muffled cries slipped through his fingers. Derek gently gripped the boy’s wrists, pulling them off and replacing them with his lips.

He led the boy’s hand down, wrapping his little fingers around his shaft, right over his growing knot, a full body shiver racking his body at the contact.

And then he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Derek jerked back to see the glazed over look on Stiles’ eyes, the thick tears slowly spilling out and running down to the pillow.

“Stiles! Baby are you ok,” Derek was frantic, pulling Stiles’ hand from his dick and rubbing the tears from the omega’s eyes. Once he removed his hand, Stiles eyes snapped alert, a high pitched sob coming from him as his hands desperately reached for Derek.

“N-no no, why did you stop? I’m sorry, b-but I don’t wanna stop!” Derek just shook his head, pulling Stiles into a sitting position.

“You’re ok? Stiles, you’re crying.” He’d cried before, but that was when he was in heat, and it was common among newly fertile omegas. But Derek didn’t smell any heat pheromones.

“I’m ok Alpha, I don’t wanna stop.” Stiles reached for Derek’s dick but was stopped. Derek searched Stiles’ eyes, seeing nothing but arousal.

“It’s too much baby, it’s overwhelming you. You were acting heat-dulled.” Stiles shook his head, still breathing heavily.

He growled, a soft, frustrated sound, and dove at Derek, pushing at his shoulders. The Alpha barely budged but it didn’t seem to matter because Stiles tongue was suddenly lapping at Derek’s cock.

“Mm, so big,” Stiles murmured. Derek’s eyes punched red, a growling hiss rolling through his throat as he ripped Stiles off him, pinning him back to the bed.

“You’re testing me aren’t you omega? You think I’m too lenient with you? Think I need to be rougher?” Derek snarled into Stile’s neck, the boy’s legs hooked over his thighs as he started thrusting in earnest, the backboard slamming hard into the wall.

Stiles had gotten what he wanted, for Derek to lose control, and his wolf was loving it, his neck bared in submission as Stiles was being ground into the mattress.

Their dicks were rubbing against each other, Derek’s thickly veined shaft dwarfing Stiles baby cock as their precum and Stiles’ saliva made the friction smooth.

“Alpha, e-empty.” Stiles’ hole was tightening around nothing, and it was starting to hurt.

“ **Present**.” Derek really had lost it, his voice so deep Stiles felt it vibrate into him. But he could do nothing but obey, barley able to turn over with Derek hovering so closely.

He tried pushing his ass up but Derek had already grabbed his hips and was hauling them up, his claws digging into Stiles sides.

Stiles cried out as they pierced his skin, feeling a small amount of blood well to the surface. A loud rumbling was going on inside the Alpha, one that appealed to Stiles’ omega and made more slick flow from him.

 Derek’s hands were rough as they yanked Stiles’ ass futher up, his fingers pushing Stile’s legs closed and a second later, a cock was being thrust against Stiles’ hole.

Stiles keened as his Alpha’s meaty cock was coated in his own slick, his mind clouding over. He needed it inside him, his whole body knew it.

“Knot me, Alpha. Please! I need it.”

But Derek wouldn’t give in to his pleas, only shoving in his thumb as his cock slid in between Stiles’ thighs. And then he started moving.

Derek’s dick was pressed up right below Stiles’ taint so his mate’s jack hammering hips was causing the two cocks to roughly slide together.

“D-D-Der, s-so rough,” Stiles’ voice stuttered in time with the thrusts, the sounds lost amongst the beating of the headboard, the squelching sounds from below, and the subsonic growls coming out of the Alpha.

Stiles smelled something delicious, a thick heady scent coming from Derek that was slowly starting to make the omega’s body heat up.

Derek’s thumb was curled deep in Stiles’ hole and even though it was far form enough, the over stimuli coupled with Derek’s possessive growling was enough to send him over the edge.

Stiles came with a sob, the orgasm being pounded out of him, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as his little cock spurted onto the one below it.

Derek ripped himself back, stumbling off the bed and back slamming into the wall.

“Stiles…” Derek was panting hard, his voice like gravel, “run, g-get out.”

Stiles turned over and his eyes bulged at the sight of his mate. Derek was half wolfed out, claws extracted, fangs out, and eyes a burning shade of red that extended from his iris.

His cock was nearly purple, the knot below fully inflated, bigger than a fist and the smell coming out of him made Stiles’ hole ache.

“Alpha, want you.” He started feeling the familiar heat burning under his skin, his mind feeling the haziness.

Derek was aware of Stiles’ oncoming heat, no doubt triggered by Derek’s pheromones but he needed to do something fast, his control barley holding on.

He charged for his jeans, or what was left of them, throwing the pieces around till he found his phone. He quickly unlocked it, dialing the only person he could trust with his omega that wasn’t otherwise busy.

“Yes?”

“MOM! Come get Stiles now. I’m in rut, and it’s triggering his heat, hurry.” Derek hung up, resisting the urge to crush the phone in his hands to release some stress.

His muscles were pulled in tight, his body heating up. Ruts were like heats in the desperation for sex. But where omegas were plaint and open, Alphas were aggressive and excessively dominant.

Omegas lost their ability to think coherently while Alphas became hyper focused. So right now, all his senses were trained on Stiles who was a quivering mess.

He wasn’t fully in heat yet and Derek could tell he was resisting his own urges, but he was going to get there quickly, and if he did, that would be the thing that broke Derek’s resolve.

This, was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck. Cliffhangers are nasty little shit's but I adore writing them. I'm sorry!!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts about this chapter! Your words make me live!! 
> 
> I hope you loved it and I will see you later! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked as fast as I could to get this out! I know the cliffhanger in the last chapter was torturous so I hope this makes up for it! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

* * *

 

Derek couldn’t have Stiles leaving, not with a killer on the loose, and he couldn’t leave him alone less he go into heat. The rejection would hurt Stiles more than anything.

So he settled for putting a padlock on his door so Stiles couldn’t leave, and locking himself in his bathroom.

Their pheromones would be the only comfort for either of them. Stiles was sobbing, banging on the door, and Derek could smell the slick gushing down the boy’s thighs.

It would be up to Derek to keep himself under control, if he wasn’t able to, Stiles would accept his knot, even as it tore him open.

He roared, his head pressing back into the door, veins popping along the thick column of his neck. He went into rut twice a year.

When that happened, he’d chain himself in the Hale Mansion, the furthest from Stiles and suffer through it, all for his mate.

But it became abundantly clear why ruts and heats around mates were several times more intense. Stiles was screaming, his heat the worst he’d ever had.

And Derek, who was known for his control, was using his claws to destroy his bathroom, the curved spears cracking through tile and dry wall, his fangs sinking into towels, ripping them at their seams.

It felt like a war, his whole body feeling the pull beyond the door, a single thread of rationality holding him inside.

_Our mate is crying for us, he hurts. He hurts because he wants to be filled with pups and you won’t give them to him, why?_

Derek sunk his claws into his forearms, desperately trying to ignore his wolf.

_Smell him, how ripe he is, begging to be fucked. Mount him, knot him, make the pain go away for both he and us._

“NO!”

**_WHY?_ **

A clawed hand broke through the wood of the door, a second later there was a tiny tongue lapping at the blood still on them.

“A-A-Alpha,” Stile hiccupped, tongue darting out to lick at Derek’s fingers. Hot tears seared down his face, actually burning his cheeks.

His slick was just as hot, faint red burn barks underneath wherever the liquid touched. His brain felt like caverns of boiling water, but the pain was the worst.

Stiles’ entire body _ached_ , his hole felt like a gaping void with the insides cut up. It was the most unnerving feeling. Like something wasn’t there that needed to be, and Stiles was incomplete without it.

Derek’s hand grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled the boy against the door with a hard crash. It shouldn’t be this way, but he had held out for so long, the desperation was becoming violent.

“ _Mate_ ,” Derek purred from the other side, his hands squeezing the boy’s arm in a vice.

Stiles cried out, rubbing himself along the door like he would his Alpha’s body.

“You d-don’t want m-me?” Derek growled lowly in response.

“ _S’always want you. My omega_ ,” Derek cooed, sounding more like he was ripping someone’s throat out with his teeth but hoping it helped his mate.

And then Stiles pulled away from the Alpha’s grasp, Derek too distracted to tighten his grip. The Alpha hunkered down to look through the hole his hand had made to see his omega running from him.

It was more of a pained stumble, but running nonetheless, and it broke Derek’s reason. With both hands, Derek tore through the door, wooden shavings digging into his flesh but he didn’t notice.

In seconds, he was through the wood, across the room, and on top of Stiles, the boy having fallen to his knees on the other side of the room.

Derek had no control of his mind anymore as he mounted his mate, his thick cock ready to spear the omega.

He lined himself up, his teeth clamped over the boy’s neck in a dominant display, and he pushed. Stiles cried out as the tip pressed hard and popped inside.

It was already such a stretch but Stiles couldn’t feel the blood that starting welling over his rim. His mind was in an ecstatic haze, he was finally being mated by his Alpha, his aggressive growls rippling into Stiles’ ears.

“DEREK HALE DON’T YOU DARE MATE HIM. YOU WOULD NEVER HURT HIM, GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF.” Talia’s voice rang through the loft, her fists pounding into the front door.

_You would never hurt him_. No, he wouldn’t. And yet, the strong scent of blood punched him in the face. Derek leaned back, fighting his wolf to let him release the boy’s neck from within his teeth.

He only won by a millimeter, his wolf snapping at him. Derek looked down the line of his body, to where the tip of his cock twitched inside his mate.

Blood was lining his rim, mixing with Stiles’ slick that was burning his skin. The omega was overheating, the liquid in his body almost boiling. If Derek didn’t calm both of them down, Stiles’ heat was going to kill him from the inside out.

It was enough of a wake-up call for Derek to regain some reason and he slowly pulled out of Stiles, wincing as a gush of steaming blood came out after him.

Stiles screamed a devastated cry, so out of his mind that he started clawing at the floorboards, trying desperately to push back onto his Alpha’s cock.

Derek forced himself to his dresser, yanking it open, and breaking the handle off while doing it. He pulled out a pair of sweats, slipping them on backwards and pulling out a black t-shirt.

Modestly really wasn’t in a wolf’s vocabulary, but the pants were more to cover his scent, even a little. And the shirt he was currently trying to wrestle onto his mate was for his own sanity.

He wouldn’t’ have his omega, who was in a deep heat, leave the loft naked. As gone as Derek was, he would kill any Alpha that so much as smelled his mate in the air.

Stiles was struggling every step of the way, his claws catching on whatever they could and legs bucking in random jerks.

“ **Stop fighting me**.” Stiles stopped, but more broken cries came huffing out of his mouth.

“PLEASE! Please, Alpha! I’ll be good for you, I promise. I-It hurts, b-burning.” Derek focused on just how hot the boy’s skin was and he thought of what he could do that didn’t include his cock.

He needed to put him in cold water, and fast. But he had destroyed his bathroom, bathtub included.

Grabbing the omega and lifting him up, desperately pushing down his own needs and his wolf’s howling, he barged through his bedroom door.

Talia was pacing back and forth having broken the door open and once Derek charged in, she was speechless. Nothing made Talia Hale speechless.

But a full grown Alpha werewolf in nothing but tented sweats holding the feisty, crying body of one prepubescent omega in nothing but an oversized shirt, both of whom were literally steaming, would do it.

“Derek, you need to get him in a bath, he’s going to burn up.”

“I destroyed the tub, you need to take him…take him,” Derek’s eyes were already red but his pupils blew wide, his skin shaking with the fury of his wolf. Mother or not, Talia was still an Alpha. His wolf wasn’t going to let her take their mate anywhere.

Stiles continued to cry, overwhelmed by the pain and Derek’s actions. The Alpha tucked his face into him, trying to comfort him despite his own grueling inner war.

“Derek, I’m not taking him. You’ll attack me and even if I was able to get him out of here, he’ll never heal from that kind of rejection.”

Derek growled, knowing it was true, even as his reason slowly began to leave him again. He was so lost his wolf didn’t recognize Talia as family or his Head Alpha.

Derek’s human mind was the only thing keeping things from going to shit. And that was quickly going out the door as well.

“Ms. Talia? I’m sorry to barge in but you weren’t coming and I got worr-ah,” Gwenevieve appeared in the doorway, her eyes roaming over the broken door, and the three wolves inside.

Derek growled at her, seeing her as another threat. But Stiles, he went crazy. He pushed himself off Derek and charged at her.

She was an unmated omega and Stiles didn’t need to be coherent to remember who she was. He threw out his claws and slashed four deep gashes along her thigh.

She squealed and backed up, but Stiles just pushed forward. Or would have, if it wasn’t for Talia’s hands pulling him back.

Derek ripped him from Talia’s grasp, snapping at her. She growled back at him but let him have his omega.

“Gwen, go back to the car.” The girl was only a little shocked as she stared at Talia.

“Derek’s in rut? Oh god, and he can’t mate. Derek, do you need help or?” Stiles thrashed against Derek, trying to get at the female.

“He’s mine!”

“ **Gwen, leave now**.” Derek’s voice was so wrecked, it was almost hard to speak but he couldn’t have his mate any more aggravated. The girl jumped to obey, a soft whimper falling from her lips.

“D-Der, please.” Stiles hoarsely whispered, wrapping himself around Derek. The Alpha’s head was starting to hurt with how chaotic everything was, and where Stiles scent would usually calm him, it only served to rile him up more.

Derek marched into the kitchen and he gently tilted Stiles’ head under the tap and turned it on. The cold water felt so good on the omega’s overheated skin even though the emptiness was starting to devour him.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through both of their necks and Derek got a glimpse of Talia with a needle inside both of them, looking sorry but resolved.

They blacked out seconds later, their wolves howling for one another.

…

“I told you to tranquilize them only if things got out of hand,” Deaton was rubbing his temples, staring down at the comatose bodies of Derek and Stiles.

“Alan, Derek was looking at me like he was two seconds away from ripping my throat out and Stiles was burning alive, so, it’s safe to say things got out of hand.”

Talia stood with her arms crossed, eyes tired but alert. Deaton only sighed, hand going down to cup his chin.

“Well, it’s dangerous to tranq people in heat, but it was probably for the best in their case. I have no idea how Derek resisted. What this his regular rut?”

“Oh no, he has them scheduled and is never around Stiles when they come.”

“It was bad when Stiles was getting heats outside of his normal cycle, but for Derek to start too is serious. If this happens again, he won’t be able to hold back and he’ll hurt Stiles. Either way, we have to keep them together for now otherwise they’ll wake up in heat and rut.”

“I have to take Gwen home, but you’ll stay here and watch them? Talk to Derek?”

“Of course Alpha,” Deaton nodded to Talia, giving her a reassuring smile. She reached and squeezed Derek’s hand, patting Stiles gently on the cheek before she left.

Deaton had covered Sties body with ice packs and they were successfully working to cool his body temperature down. Derek’s body knew how to handle ruts so he was fine, but even in sleep he was curled protectively around the smaller boy.

Deaton hoped all was well when they woke.

…

Stiles woke up to warm, cold, and arguing. His body felt weighed down, but he knew the familiar heat coming from behind him.

“Mm’nnn-Alphaaa~” Stiles whispered, his voice unable to hold a strong sound. The heat pressed further into him, a hot mouth appearing by his ear.

“I’m here baby, I’m right here.” Stiles smiled, relief washing over him. Derek scrambled to push the ice packs off of him.

“Derek, it’s the only way-“

“Deaton, you will not tell me when I will give him my mate bite. I understand what you are saying and I will do it soon but it’s going to be a good experience for him. I won’t rob him of that just because of our situation. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Then leave. I need to be alone with him. Thank you for your help.” Deaton didn’t bother arguing with him anymore, just left with a small slam of the door.

“Deetone iss mad, Der,” Stiles cuddled into his mate, his body feeling weak and pained, “Why?”

“He’s angry I won’t make this easier on him.” Stiles made a questioning sound, burrowing in closer to Derek who had lain beside him, arms wrapped around the omega.

“Stiles, your parents gave me their approval for me to give you my mate bite.” Stiles eyes widened, shock plumping up his scent but he didn’t move.

“Y-Your mate bite? I thought we had to wait.”

“We won’t be able to have sex to honor it, but it would stop your heats and my ruts. It would keep you safe.” That got Stiles to push up and stare down at Derek.

“Then why don’t you do it now?” Derek merely chuckled, propping his head on his hand and gazing up at his mate. His shirt dwarfed him but it brought him the deepest level of satisfaction. 

“I want it to be special Stiles, for the both of us, not just to solve a problem.”

“Then do it now!” Stiles smiled, his omega wolf feeling happier than he had all week. He crawled on top of Derek, straddling his hips and smiling down at him.

Derek rubbed circles in Stiles’ hips, trying to ignore the nakedness pressed against his clothed cock.

“No baby, I’ll decide when it happens, I want it to be a surprise but don’t worry. It will happen soon.” Stiles pouted but gave in, trusting his Alpha.

He leaned down, pressing his head to Derek’s chest.

“Thank you for everything. I-I love you Alpha.” Derek inhaled in a rush, squeezing Stiles against his chest.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.” Derek tilted Stiles face up, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“I love you too, pup.”

…

Derek dropped Stiles off at school the next morning, saying he would have the bathroom fixed by the time he got home.

Stiles had only giggled at him, kissing his cheek before jumping out of the car. He ran inside, almost running into Kira.

She was crouched by a classroom, crying. Stiles ran up to her, kneeling so he could talk to her.

“What’s wrong?” It was a stupid question, of course. Her sister was in the hospital, unable to move or talk. But Stiles didn’t think - “Hey Kira, I take it Malia isn’t awake yet?” – would be the best approach.

The girl tensed, burying her face deeper into her knees.

“I’m ok Stiles, just sad. You should go to class.” He frowned at her, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder.

“ **I said go to class Stiles** ,” Kira yelled, her head snapping up. Stiles flew backwards, landing on his butt but his eyes were wide in horror.

Kira’s eyes were Alpha red, the whites completely black, like Malia’s had been. But he couldn’t ask questions, his body already moving to obey her.

He wanted to yell at her, Alpha Commands weren’t meant to be used to get an omega to do what you wanted. He was fuming by the time his legs carried him to class.

He ignored everyone, even Scott, until lunch. Kira grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the cafeteria before he even had a chance to sit.

“I’m sorry!” She looked guilty, her eyes back to normal. Stiles just growled at her.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again! Just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you get to do that. And what was wrong with your eyes this morning?”

She tensed again, her gaze darting to the floor.

“Uh…well, um.” She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. “Don’t tell anyone. I was just, uh, experimenting.”

“Experimenting,” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The doctors said Malia was injected with wolfsbane. Apparently it does strange things to weres who aren’t actually wolves. I-I just wanted to see what would happen…”

“You injected yourself with wolfsbane to see what happened?” Stiles didn’t buy it. Wolfsbane was harmful to anyone it touched, it was fatal to wolves but anyone knew it would hurt.

“That’s why I said not to tell anyone! I know it’s stupid okay? I just wanted to see if that’s what really happened to Malia. Please, Stiles, keep this a secret. I really am sorry about this morning, I shouldn’t have used your gender against you.”

Stiles sighed, understanding why she was stressed about her sister. He felt the same about his mom. And he always did stupid things so he decided to let it go.

“Ok. I won’t tell anyone but don’t do it again! Do you want to come to the hospital with me later? I have to go see my mom and we could go visit Malia?” Stiles offered.

Malia grinned, relief washing over her face as she nodded. “Yeah, I would love to!”

“Meet me in the front after school! Derek will take us. Now let’s go back, I’m starving!”

…

“Derek told me to come get ya.” Deputy Jordan Parrish smiled down at Stiles and Kira, hands in his pockets.

“Why didn’t Derek come?” Stiles frowned.

“There’s been another attack. He’s out dealing with that. And seeing as I have to bring some paperwork over to your dad, I offering to come get you.”

Beside him, Kira tensed, her fingers messing with the strings on her backpack. The killings must be worrying her too.

“How do I know you’re not gonna kill us?” Stiles asked, face perfectly serious. Jordan just laughed, ruffling Stiles’ hair.

“You are your dad’s son.” Stiles giggled, face braking into a smile as he climbed in the police car.

Once they were on their way, Kira looking decidedly out the window, Stiles let his curiosity out.

“Parrish, who was attacked?”

“Don’t know little man, they are keeping it under wraps, even from me.”

“Do you think dad knows?” Stiles huffed, wondering who it could be that even Parrish didn’t know.

“He’d have to, no point in being the Sheriff if he’s kept in the dark. But the whole department is going easy on him, what with your mom. I’m sorry about that by the way.”

“It’s ok, she’s gonna be fine!”

“Yeah buddy, she will be.” Stiles smiled, Kira looking at him from the corner of her eye.

…

“You can’t leave now! It’s my-“ Stiles clamped his mouth shut. It was his birthday on Saturday. They must have forgot with everything going on.

“Stiles, your mom is only getting sicker. She needs to get treated immediately. They were going to do her surgeries here but then she’ll have to recover before we can get her out to Denver. It would be easier on all of us if we went there now.”

John looked worse if possible. It was clear he hadn’t slept, the entire ordeal taking a large toll on him, even as he struggled to be the strong one for his wife and son.

Stiles sagged, hiding his disappointment. His dad was working so hard to make things ok, when they clearly weren’t. The least Stiles could do was not make it worse.

“I-I understand dad. Just take care of her and you. You should get some sleep. I’ve gotta go see Malia, but I’ll come back to see mom when she’s awake. W-When do you leave.”

John sent a pained smiles his way, pulling him in for a hug.

“We leave tomorrow morning. You go visit Malia, and I’ll make sure your mom is up when you get back.” Stiles squeezed his dad hard, trying desperately not to be upset at the news.

He walked down from the ICU and into Malia’s room. Kira was perched on her bed, crying silently. She looked over at Stiles and smiled, her eyes puffy and red.

“Hey.”

“Hey. How is she doing?” He walked over, looking down at the unmoving body on the bed. Tubes were running everywhere, the soft beeping of the heart monitor sounding like a morbid type of music.

“She’s the same. The doctors said she isn’t sick or anything, it’s just her brain isn’t working. They don’t know why.”

“Seems like they never know why. I thought doctors knew everything but they are just like us huh?” Stiles sniffed, eyes watering as the emotions caught up with him.

“This isn’t fair.” Kira cried, her body sagging onto Malia’s. “Stiles, I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Stiles walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

“I’m sorry too Kira. It’s gonna be ok.”

…

“It’s gonna be ok hun. We will call every night.” Claudia whispered into Stiles’ hair, her voice raspy and tired, but comforting.

“You promise?’

“Yes baby, I promise.”

“Where did dad go?”

“He was called in, wouldn’t tell me what is was about.” Stiles sighed, gently pushing himself up from his mom’s bed.

“Can I call Derek?” Claudia smiled.

“Of course. My phone is on the counter,” she said, pointing it out. Stiles jumped off the bed and walked over to the phone.

Derek didn’t answer the first time. Stiles tried again.

“Hello,” he sounded haggard, rushed.

“Der?”

“Oh baby, it’s so good to hear you. I’m coming to get you now.”

“What’s wrong?” Stiles whimpered.

“I’ll talk to you once I get there pup, is everything ok?

“Y-Yeah. I miss you.” His wolf was pacing inside him. Stiles never realized how much he needed Derek until he wasn’t with him.

“I miss you too runt. I’m almost there, I’ll see you soon.”

“Ok, bye Alpha.”

“Bye baby.”

Stiles shuffled around the room while he waited, his mom watching silently. The Office played in the background.

Five minutes later, and Derek was walking in. Stiles threw himself at him, and the Alpha caught him easily, squeezing him tightly to his chest.

“Jesus, I missed you.” Derek growled into him He sounded off, strangely raw. Stiles was about to ask when Derek started breathing hard.

“They took her. They took my mom.” Derek collapsed onto the ground, his back sliding along the door, his arms crushing his mate to him.

“Oh my god Derek, I-I’m so sorry. What happened?” Claudia was leaning forward, looking more alarmed than a woman that sick had any right to. “What’s happened to our Alpha?”

“She left yesterday to drop Gwen off. Gwen is an omega from the Anderson pack. The one time Gwen didn’t have a ride back home and she asks Talia. And my mom being who she is, being an Alpha, took her. And now they are both missing.”

Derek was panting into Stiles, the omega holding onto his mate as best he could, trying to comfort him even as his own panic set in.

“Der, what’s gonna happen,” Stiles whispered.

“We are going to fight. That’s all we can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many developments! >x( Holy hell guys. I want to know your theories and feelings and everything down below pleeease.   
> I will update as soon as possible as always and I will see you then :)
> 
> Hug yourself for me (seriously, wrap your arms around yourself and I hope whoever is with you gives you weird looks). Your support makes my days. As a writer, nothing is better than having your work enjoyed by others. Especially because we are all the weeping fandom of Teen Wolf who can't get enough of Sterek. So, thank you. HUG YOURSELVES FOR ME. XxXx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing, do ya know that? I am consistently surprised with how much support and praise this story gets, especially considering how controversial it can be. So, again, thank you so so much. 
> 
> Please, enjoy :)

Chapter 11

* * *

 

Stiles sat, nibbling on the steak Derek had made him, watching his Alpha argue on the phone. Derek was now the acting Alpha of the Hale Pack, and everyone was panicking.

Werewolves were nothing without their pack, and the Head Alpha was the strongest foundation of it. Derek was capable, and the pack new it.

 But Talia had been their matriarch for years; her absence was like a physical blow to the entire pack. After the first day, where the Hale family searched tirelessly for her, finding no trace of neither wolves nor the car, they had to let everyone know.

The police department had only known the basics but now the whole town was in chaos. Among weres, wolves were the strongest, the protectors.

The Hales were one of the most powerful in this area, and Beacon Hills being their home base meant they guarded the town.

Whoever was attacking and killing people disregarded species, going after any Alpha they could. That meant the Hale Pack was responsible for everyone’s safety.

And with Talia’s disappearance, everyone was on edge. Stiles had sat in Derek’s Camaro on the way to his loft, surprised at how calm the Alpha was.

He allowed himself one break down in the hospital, but since then he’d been one the phone, dealing with everyone from pack to Coach Finstock.

He had asked if practice was cancelled. Derek very smoothly told him that school was canceled until further notice, hanging up when the man started to argue. 

They had arrived at the loft, Derek carrying him the whole way. He had pressed Stiles into the fluffy couch, kissing him hard and rough, then pushing off and going to the kitchen.

He cooked two steaks, his eyebrows drawn in thought while Stiles stared at him with doe eyes, staying silent. Once he finished with them, he placed their food on the living room table, touching Stiles’ fondly then going off to answer more calls.

He had been like that since, his steak left cold and untouched. Stiles was curled in on himself but with an indignant huff he pushed himself up from the couch.

He grabbed Derek’s plate and marched to the kitchen, putting the food in the microwave and waiting while it heated up, his foot tapping on the floor.

Once it was done, Stiles pulled it out and began cutting it up into bite sized pieces. He marched back into the living room, putting the plate down, and went at Derek.

Stiles stood on the couch, and walked right over to the Alpha who was gazing outside. The omega launched himself at Derek, hand shooting out to grab the phone from him.

Derek grunted in surprise, catching Stiles by instinct and watching as the boys fiingers slammed on the screen until he managed to hit the ‘end’ button.

“No more! You need to eat.” Derek opened his mouth, about to protest but Stiles put a finger to his lips, his face determined. “No! Healthy Alphas are good Alphas. Don’t you want to be a good Alpha?”

Derek nodded, deep fondness crossing his face.

“Then you gotta eat! Come on, we can watch Suicide Squad!” Stiles was no nonsense as he pulled Derek to the couch, rushing to put the movie on and then settling down next to Derek with a satisfying sigh.

Derek reached for his food, eyes questioning at the cut up pieces. He might overwork himself but he could cut his own meat.

Stiles promptly slapped his hand away, looking quite offended as he reached for it himself, plucking a piece with his fingers.

He sat up a little taller, pushing his hand to Derek’s mouth. He giggled at the raised eyebrow Derek was sprouting even as he opened his mouth and accepted the small piece of meat.

Derek found it beyond amusing that Stiles was feeding him, but he let him. The look on Stiles face at the idea of him taking care of his Alpha was enough to make Derek melt and want to give in.

But not for long. He grabbed a big piece and lifted it to Stiles mouth. The omega looked shocked, then a little mad.

“Der, this isn’t how this works. I ate all of my food!”

“No baby, you didn’t.” Derek gestured to the half-eaten steak but Stiles just grumbled. Derek pulled him by the waist and into his lap, growling softly.

“Full omegas are good omegas,” Derek said, grinning at Stiles’ blush, obviously getting the double meaning as Derek slipped it past his lips.

Stiles opened, swallowing the piece whole and quickly latching onto Derek’s fingers. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the digits.

Derek hissed, bucking up unintentionally into Stiles open legs as he hardened. Stiles moaned around his fingers, bobbing his head lightly.

Derek almost lost it, Stiles was made to suck. But he couldn’t let things go further so he pulled his fingers out. The omega was about to pout when a series of aggressive slams pounded on his door.

Stiles jumped, and Derek pulled him to his chest. He shot up, shoeing Stiles into the kitchen to hide behind the counter.

Derek looked through the peephole and let out an enraged growl as he threw to door open. The two clashed before either of them spoke, half-shifting and lunging for each other.

Stiles was peaking around the corner, startled to see Vince behind the doorway. When the two Alphas went at each other, Stiles panicked. And he did what Stiles always did, put himself in danger.

He ran from behind Derek, pushing himself in between the two who currently had the other’s claws stuck in their arms. He pushed Vince’s legs, pressing his back against Derek.

“Stop!” Vince leapt back and Stiles was quickly pulled back behind Derek. “Please stop!” Stiles cried, desperate not to have anything else go wrong tonight.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Where is Gwen?” Vince snarled, lips peeled back. Both Alpha’s remained shifted, their eyes glowing. Stiles was pressing his face into Derek’s hip, his arms curled around his legs.

“Why would I know? Where is my mom?” Derek growled, equally as viscous, one hand at the ready, the other holding the side of Stiles’ head.

“You took her, she’s my niece you piece of shit.”

“I had nothing to do with Gwen’s disappearance, but you are the prime suspect for this entire situation.”

“Why the hell would I be involved in my niece’s disappearance?”

 “Alphas started dying when you moved in, and there’s nasty rumors going around about your pack back East. Gwen needs a ride this one time and Talia, my _mother_ and _Alpha_ , goes missing, and you think we did it?” Derek snapped his jaws at him, fur starting to sprout along his arms and legs.

“I don’t know who the fuck is killing Alphas but what I will tell you is that I know you’ve been suspecting my pack. We’ve done nothing and if I don’t find my niece soon, I’m coming after you.”

“The Hale Pack will defend what is ours Anderson, don’t forget that.” It was a very clear threat, attack, and there would be war.

The Anderson Pack was strong, but they were nothing compared to the Hales. And Vince knew it. So with a tight lipped growl, he turned and left.

Before Derek could slam the door, he heard Vince’s last words. “Better watch that omega of yours Hale.”

Derek had to press his face deep into Stiles neck to calm down and resist going back out to fight him. If it was going to come down to a territory battle, the Hales would not be the ones that started the fight.

…

The next day, with no school and most businesses shutting down for the day, the entirety of the Hale Pack was squeezed into Talia’s Restaurant and Pub.

Derek stood behind the bar, letting everyone shuffle in. Stiles sat on the counter, Derek’s arms wrapped protectively around him.

Since last night he’d been hovering more than usual. It hadn’t been Derek’s idea to gather here either but Peter had apparently called everyone down.

Peter, who was also standing behind the bar along with the rest of the Hales. Laura and Cora looked shaken. The extended family hunkered in the booths, faces drawn tight with worry.

Derek let out a single, vibrating growl which caused a hushed silence to fall over the room, all eyes going to him.

“I won’t waste your time, you all should know by now that my mother, our Alpha, Talia Hale, has been missing for nearly two days. She was last seen at the Hale Mansion, taking Gwenevieve Anderson home to West Springs. Neither of them made it home. We searched all of yesterday and found no trace of either or the car, their scents included. Until further notice, public school has been canceled and I expect every member of this pack to move into the Hale Mansion by tonight. I want us all together in case there is an attack and so we can pool our information. Does anyone disagree?”

“Why, dear nephew, should we listen to you.” Derek saw it coming, not trusting Peter in the slightest.

“Because as of yesterday, I am the acting Alpha of the Hale Pack. Unless, of course, you wish to challenge me?” Derek met Peter’s gaze, his eyes rimmed with red.

Peter was silent, making Derek sigh.

“Who among us does not agree with my position as Alpha?” He asked the group. No one said anything but everyone flashed their eyes.

It was a blatant show of respect, they accepted him as their Alpha. Derek growled at Peter, warning him to act correctly.

“The Anderson pack has connections to the overturning of two packs in New York. They never claimed their territories though so it is unknown exactly what their involvement was. Regardless, they are first on my list for who has been attacking Alphas. None of you are to go anywhere without another person with you, and be wary of any Anderson in the area.”

Growls rained down, everyone’s anger and worry bubbling to the surface.

“But before anything can be done, we have one very important thing to do. Claudia Stilinski, a beta of our pack, has been diagnosed with gastric cancer. She leaves in about a half hour for Denver, Colorado for treatment. And we will all be there to see her off, as a pack. Let’s go.”

Derek lifted Stiles up, hand curving possessively around his ass as he held him to his side. The omega was preening at the attention, his hands touching Derek’s hair.

The Alpha smiled down at him, rumbling into him as he carried him out the door. Everyone moved to make way for the Alpha couple.

Once outside, Derek waited for everyone to file out, locking the door behind them and following them to the hospital.

“You ok, baby?” Derek asked, hand cupping the back of Stiles’ neck while they drove.

“I’m gonna miss them, Der.” Stiles sounded far away, his eyes gazing outside the window.

“I know, but I don’t want you to think it’s permanent. Maybe we can even go visit for your fall break?” Stiles turned toward Derek, smile plastered over his face.

“Really?!” Derek nodded, thumb grazing Stiles’ hairline.

“Yes, pup. I don’t want you to worry and you make sure to tell me if you ever need to talk.” Stiles murmured his agreement, his fingers pulling Derek’s hand from his neck to hold it in his lap.

Once they got there, the size of the pack was almost comical. Talia’s restaurant was definitely large but the idea that they all packed into it was impressive.

They all stood outside, periwinkle colored balloons overflowing from the groups of people.  As Derek and Stiles walked inside, nods of respect and sympathy were thrown at them, even from the bullies who had tormented Stiles. They were pack, after all.

Claudia was dressed in loose clothing, a large suitcase next to her. John stood by her, arms crossed with a scowl stuck on his face.

“Alpha, we can’t leave.”

“No, we can’t,” Claudia agreed, grabbing John’s hand. Derek lifted his hand, having none of it.

“Talia was our Alpha, we can’t just leave right before a territory fight goes down. Add that to the fact that I’m the Sheriff and I just feel wrong about it.”

“John, I appreciate the sentiment, but your mate is the most important and I know you know that. It’s probably even more important that you leave now to avoid the violence. Neither of you need that. I, well part of myself wants Stiles to go with you,” the boy in question whipped his eyes up, jaw dropping in shock, “but I would rather have him with me.” Stiles closed his mouth, relief sweeping through him.

John was thin-lipped, clearly conflicted. But he nodded solemnly, knowing his wife needed the treatment more than anything. Claudia, obviously, felt differently.

“No. Talia has been one of my oldest friends, I am staying here dammit.”

“Claudia, I need you, as your Alpha, to go get treatment.”

“No Derek! I can’t just leave! John, tell him.” The man sighed, a hand going to cup his mate’s face.

“We are going, we have to.” She looked at him disbelievingly, about to say something when John beat her to it. “No Claud. I know you care about Talia, I do too. But in your condition you won’t be able to do anything to help anyway. And our son needs you alive. We. Are. Going.”

Claudia looked at him, her eyes simmering before she let out a long sigh. “You’re right. I know, I know we have to go. But Derek, Alpha,” she said, looking over at him, “I trust that you’ll find her and protect our home, our pack, and our son.”

“Always.”

“Stiles, come with me for a bit.” The omega let Derek’s hand go, following his mom into her room. She sat down in one of the chairs, lifting Sties onto her lap.

“How are you feeling buddy?” Claudia ruffled his hair, tugging it lightly.

“I-I’m ok. I’m gonna miss you but Derek says we’ll go visit. And I want you guys to be safe, so I think leaving is a good idea.”

“I would love for you both to visit, and you are safe here too Stiles. Derek would never let something happen to you; that is why we trust him the way we do. Did he tell you about the mate bite?

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. “He said you guys want me to have it.”

Claudia considered him, then reached up to tug her sweater down. On the juncture between her shoulder and neck lay a scar, shaped like a bite mark with four larger circles, where the fangs had entered.

“This is my mate mark. Your father gave me this years ago. Stiles, I want you to know just how important it is. You bond with your mate beforehand, but after the bite, you and Derek will need each other. Being away from the other for too long can even make you sick. Wolves mate for life. Derek will teach you what you need to do to give him his mark, but I wanted to tell you how much it means. He has waited years for you Stiles. He was only fourteen when he met you, he’s had to finish puberty, and suffer through so many ruts without you. That is why we trust him, because we know he would do anything for you, even if it hurts him. I know you love him, and no matter what anyone says about you two, know that you were always meant to be mates.”

Stiles threw himself into Claudia, wrapping his arms around her neck. After everyone had criticized his relationship with Derek, after all the rules and restrictions, it would be his mom to tell him it was ok. That his love for Derek was real and normal and _important._

“Thank you mom,” Stiles whispered, slow tears dripping from his eyes. Claudia was holding her son tightly, her own tears tracking down her colorless cheeks.

“It’s time to go baby.” She said, her voice shaking as she picked him up and headed for the door. Derek and John were waiting down the hall, sad smiles on their faces.

“You be good okay, listen to Derek and don’t go off anywhere by yourself.” She whispered into his hair, Stiles face tucked into her neck as he cried.

“C-C-Call me every n-night, ok?” Stiles stuttered, fingers clutching at his mom.

“I will baby, I promise I will.” She squeezed him hard, handing him over to John who did the same.

“You don’t let anyone mess with you kiddo. You be strong and before you know it, we will be back.” John shook as Stiles cried harder into his shoulder, one arm wrapped around Claudia.

John looked up, his gaze hitting Derek as he jerked his chin towards them. Derek got the message, coming in close behind Stiles to wrap his arms around them.

They stayed there for a moment, the raw sadness like mud in their noses. When they pulled apart, Stiles was in Derek’s arms.

Slowly, they all left the hospital, and Claudia was enveloped in her pack. Everyone came forward to embrace her, wishing her well and promising to watch over Stiles.

John and Claudia were overwhelmed by the support, but grateful. With one last kiss to Stiles check, they got into the car that would take them to the airport.

Stiles watched, tears cascading down his face, as they drove off, the car slowly fading out of sight.

…

Days passed, and Stiles is miserable. Derek was either on the phone, on his computer, or managing the restaurant in Talia’s absence.

He had refused to close it, knowing it was a safe haven for their pack. They had all moved into the Hale Mansion, the building plenty big to house everyone.

And even with his friends there, living with him, Stiles was slowly sinking. He was always with Derek, the Alpha refusing to leave him anywhere out of his sight.

But Derek wasn’t really _with_ him. He was always busy, always dealing with the pack or other responsibilities.

And at night, when Derek was seemingly his and only his, the wolf would brood over the Anderson Pack and his missing mother, Stiles often falling asleep long before his mate did. If he ever did, that is, because Stiles always woke up alone.

Like promised, his parents called every night. His mom’s surgery was set for Saturday, the coincidence was almost painful but Stiles didn’t say anything, simply happy she was getting help.

In fact, his birthday had mostly slipped his mind, the other issues taking hold. So when Saturday came around and Derek took Stiles down to the restaurant, placing him on a stool behind the bar, he wasn’t remotely surprised when his birthday wasn’t brought up. By anyone.

Stiles wasn’t disappointed, not really. He didn’t even want to celebrate it anymore, not with everything going on. But he started feeling itchy, like his skin was crawling.

He remembered being taught what it meant when he was very young. You always had a gender specific class every year until graduation.

In his first year, he learned about touch-starvation. Omegas needed physical affection, it was just a part of their biology.

And until now, it had never been a problem, his parents were always affectionate and he had Derek since he was five.

But the strange sensation was uncomfortable, making his wolf whine incessantly. It seemed so ridiculous when his Alpha was so close. But he didn’t want to bother him, so instead he snuck out of the back while Derek was in the kitchen.

He just wanted to get some air, what he got instead was Peter…and Kira, both huddled at the end of the alley. Stiles shut the door quietly behind him, crouching down behind the dumpster as he peaked out.

Peter had a hard hand on Kira’s wrist, shaking her roughly.

“Why are you here?! This is Hale Pack territory, humans have no business being here.”

“L-Let me go! I just wanted to check on a friend!” Peter pushed her, Kira easily stumbling and falling against the opposite wall. Stiles felt anger boil up and he ran towards them.

“Peter leave her alone!” He shouted as he pushed at him. He looked to Kira, who was covered in bruises and scratches. “What did he do to you?

“N-Nothing, I gotta go!” Before he could stop her, Kira ran off, limping slightly as she went. Stiles growled at Peter.

“You hurt her!”

“I didn’t touch her,” Peter snarled, brushing past Stiles as he went.

“I’ll tell Derek! He won’t let you-“Peter whirled on him.

“What will he do? Do you know why your precious mate won’t tell you anything? Why he is always too busy to pay attention to you?”

Stiles flushed, the itching sensation running down his spine.

“It’s because you are a child. Derek, my poor nephew has a little boy for his mate. And now, when the Alpha of our pack needs his mate most, he can’t count on you because of your age. Such a pity, really. So go ahead, little omega, go run to your mate so he can solve all your problems for you. He is too much of a fool to be looking in the right places anyway.”

And with that, Peter stalked off, leaving Stiles speechless in the alley, emotion welling up in his body.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted from inside and Stiles immediately ran towards the door and back into the restaurant. He crashed into hard abs, hands shooting out, gripping him under the arms and hauling him up.

“Stiles, where were you?” Stiles hiccupped, his body overwhelmed by the sudden contact after days of not having any. He clung to Derek, body shaking.

“Baby, what’s wrong, what happened?” Stiles wouldn’t tell him about Peter, whose words were still stinging in his mind. _Go run to your mate so he can solve all your problems for you_.

“Y-You didn’t touch m-me…” Stiles was impressed that he wasn’t crying. His body was too busy shaking and pressing itself closer to Derek.

The Alpha cursed, arms pulling him in tight. “Dammit Stiles, I’m so sorry. I didn’t do it because of you, I’ve been so busy and I didn’t want you to get too involved.”

“I-I’m your mate. You should talk to me too.” Stiles was stinging with the pain from his words. Peter was right, he couldn’t help Derek.

“I know baby, but let’s not talk about any of that now. We’ll go home and I’ll shut my phone off. You’ll sit in my lap the whole night and I’ll sleep with you, okay?” Stiles mumbled his agreement, his face still stuffed in Derek’s neck.

After waiting for the last costumers to shuffle out and locking up, Derek drove them both home. Stiles sat in between his legs, behind the steering wheel, the whole way.

Once they got home, Stiles was humming with excitement, happy to enjoy some time with his mate again.

He burst through the doors and

“SURPRISE!”

Stiles stared, wide eyed at the display before him. Streamers hung from the ceiling and stairway, Millennium Falcon and R2-D2 balloons bounding off every surface.

Below stood the entire pack, grins on their faces. Some carried glowing light sabers, others were dressed as C-3PO and Storm Troopers. Stiles was blown away.

He was bombarded with people wishing him a Happy Birthday, Derek always with a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles was so shocked, never imagining he’d actually get the party. He didn’t even think anyone remembered.

Behind him, Derek crouched down, a muscled arm curling around Stiles’ waist.

“You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” Stiles whipped around and hugged the older male. “Happy Birthday baby.”

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered, more emotion in his voice than he meant to put. This made the whole week a little better.

…

Stiles narrowly dodged the red light saber coming at his head. He, of course, wielded the only gold saber of the bunch. Derek did his homework, finding out which was the rarest and Stiles had screamed his excitement when the Alpha gave it to him.

And now, all the kids and teenagers of the pack were at war with each other, swinging and dodging like crazed warriors.

When the Alpha boys from school got their sabers, they all looked at Stiles with murderous eyes. Until Derek growled menacingly, his arms crossed as he leaned against the post on the deck.

They had scampered away, baring their necks as they passed. But now, Stiles was locked in deadly battle with Scott, Isaac, and Jackson.

Scott held his blue saber high, crashing it down on Isaac’s back. Jackson charged at Stiles but the omega dodged at the last second, turning around to trip the other boy. Scott and Stiles raised their sabers high, victory calls spewing from their mouths as Jackson and Isaac flailed on the ground.

“Dinner time, everyone inside!” Erica shouted, a delighted smile of her face. All the pups dashed forward, trying to beat each other to the tables.

Stiles, being as small as he is, was almost trampled. Derek descended the stairs and promptly lifted Stiles into his arms.

Stiles was laughing, his eyes bright and shoulders relaxed. Derek hadn’t seen him like that in so long, and pride was beaming inside of him.

The party turned out better than he had expected, the pack completely on board. They couldn’t resist celebrating the birthday of the Alpha’s mate, especially with everything that had happened. They all needed this.

Dozens of tables were set up in the bottom floors rooms, food covering the tops of them. And of course, two seats were reserved for the Alpha pair. But of course, Derek had Stiles in his lap all night.

For Stiles, he was in heaven. The house was full of nothing but happy chatter and laughing, the food was delicious, and everything was Star Wars themed.

What meant the most though, was how Derek was with him. He had never tried to distance them in public, but they had never been this close, this in tune with each other.

And Derek was very commanding with his affection for Stiles and it made the omega’s wolf howl. Whether it was sitting in his lap, nuzzling one another, even kissing, Derek did it with no shame or hesitation.

If anyone in the pack had questioned their being together, they certainly didn’t now. His parents even called at one point to wish him a Happy Birthday, the surgery having gone well.

And the cake, which was a mint chocolate chip ice cream cake, was splattered with Star Wars figurines. Stiles had been in a fuzzy state of happiness while Derek fed him little bites of the cold, gooey concoction.

When the night began winding down, Derek cradled Stiles close to his chest, the Alpha’s head nuzzling into Stiles.  

“I have one last gift pup,” Derek whispered, his teeth biting into Stiles neck, right where his mate mark would be.

Stiles looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“T-Tonight?” Derek’s eyes were predatory, a slow smirk spreading on his face.

“Yes, my little omega. Tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not kill me ok!!!! I want the mate biting scene to be long and beautiful and HOT and this one was getting a tad long. I didn't want to put out an excessively long chapter but I also didn't want to take away from such an important scene. 
> 
> I will update it soon though, because y'all are some freaks for smut. Which, believe you me, I understand. 
> 
> Your comments, even the simplest of them, make my days. So please, share a little love down below and I will try to reward you handsomely in the next chapter. 
> 
> I have some big plans for the next chapter but feel free to post requests as well.   
> Love you muffins, see ya soon <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all be some greedy bitches...I LOVE IT. 
> 
> Your comments are what make me post this quickly, you should know. I literally love the shit out of them. 
> 
> Anyway, I know patience is shit when it comes to fandom, so ENJOY :)

Chapter 12

* * *

 

They had gone back to Derek’s loft for the night, Derek having told everyone to lock up and be safe before he whisked the omega out the door.

Stiles was a small ball of nerves as Derek hulked him inside, having said very little on the way over. Instead, the Alpha was so high strung, his muscles twitching involuntarily as his pheromones went crazy.

Once inside, he sat Stiles down on his lap, gently rutting into him. It was about as casual as humping could be, but Derek’s eyes were serious so Stiles could only whimper helplessly until his Alpha spoke.

“Before we start, you need to know how this is going to happen. What do you know about mate biting?” Derek asked, hips still slowly grinding into Stiles’ parted legs.

The omega was panting softly, his mind slow to process Derek’s words.

“Um, n-not a lot. I just know it’s super important, that it won’t ever heal, and that we will be real mates.”

“We’ve always been real mates pup, but this will tie the bond, make it last forever. We will need to be together often and for this to work, and to not just be another bite, we will need to come at the same time and rub it into the wounds.”

Stiles went red in seconds, his already hard cock twitching, his hole leaking. Derek growled, hips slamming up into the omega while his hands pushed on his hips.

“You ready for that baby?” In his eagerness, Stiles began yanking his shirt up but the Alpha quickly stopped him.

“No, we are going to take this slow. We have to trick our hormones, make them think we are mating. Make them think you are going to be filled by your Alpha.”

Stiles nodded, already drunk off the heat pooling in his belly. Derek immediately started setting the pace, his thick cock pressing right up into Stiles’ taint.

“Do you know what playmating is pup?” Derek asked, thumbs smoothing under the boy’s shirt, rubbing into his skin.

“…ah, uh, p-playing while mating?” Derek slapped a hand down onto Stiles ass, breathing deeply as Stiles’ breath hitched.

“Wrong. Try again.” Stiles whimpered, hips entirely under Derek’s control as they moved together.

“I-I don’t know Der! Please, do something.” Stiles begged, trying desperately to push his hips further down. Derek growled, hands stopping their movements.

“This is important baby. Try again. What is playmating?” Stiles was panting hard, hole clenching repeatedly.

“Is it like, um, f-fake mating?” Derek rumbled, bring his hips back in contact with Stiles’ as he gave a hard thrust.

“A little like that yes. I’ll show you.” With a quick turn, Derek had Stiles on his back, his legs spread open on the couch.

Slowly, he started rocking his hips, letting the omega feel the hard line of his dick as it swelled through his jeans.

Stiles’ nipples were hard, poking up into the cotton material of his shirt. He was moaning, hands balled into fists against Derek’s shirt.

Derek sealed his mouth over Stiles’, moving his lips slowly against the other. With a particularly hard thrust, Stiles was jerked upward, a broken gasp hiccupping from his mouth and Derek let his tongue slide in.

Where Stiles was jumpy, desperately stroking his tongue on Derek’s, the Alpha forced him to slow, giving him little nips on his bottom lip as rewards.

When he pulled back, Stiles was flushed, a deep red coloring his cheeks, his eyes glassy and lips swollen.

“Tell me what you want baby.” Derek whispered, hips painfully slow as they rubbed into Stiles.

“S’not enough Alpha. I-I want to s-suck you.” Derek let out a rolling growl, his breath ghosting over Stiles neck.

He picked the boy up, carrying him to his bed. Once he placed him down, Stiles was diving toward his crotch but he caught him easily.

“Not yet pup, I need to work you over a little bit more.” Derek’s voice was soft, but his hands were rough as he turned Stiles over, pushing his shoulders down.

“Look at you. I don’t even have to tell you what to do, you just lift that little ass of yours for me. Such a good omega.” Derek remarked, eyes glowing softly as he smoothed a hand down Stiles spine, his fingers dipping into the cleft of his cheeks.

Even through the denim, Derek could feel how wet his mate was. He got on the mattress, his knees making the bed dip.

He draped himself over the boy, his teeth clamping onto Stiles’ neck hard. The boy whined, and Derek started rutting again, his cock right up against Stiles’ hole.

“C-Clothes, ah, offff.”

“What a demanding, greedy little omega you are, so hungry for my cock aren’t you baby?”

“Yes! Yes Alpha please!” Derek pulled his hips back and slammed them back in once, hitting right over Stiles’ hole as he gauged his reaction.

The boy lost it, tears falling form his eyes as his wolf howled. This was playmating. His wolf felt the same as if he was being mated, felt the same urge to submit and take it from his Alpha.

“There you go baby, that’s what we need.” Derek slowly hooked Stiles’ jeans in his fingers, rocking them slowly down his hips.

Derek growled at the sight of Stiles’ gushing hole and rounded ass.

“B-B-Bite..umph, please.” Derek shushed him, hands caressing over his mate as he cooed approvingly.

“Be patient, pup.” With a soft slap, Derek swatted Stiles’ ass, knowing the act would make the omega feel more grounded.

He finished undressing his mate, the boy a shivering, leaking mess. Derek quickly disrobed himself, stroking his cock lazily as he eyed his omega.

Stiles was softly rutting into the bed, the scent of his precum heavy against the sheets. His eyes were glowing gold, his little claws ripping into the bedding.

“On your back, omega. Show me your baby cock.” Stiles fell to his side, rolling over and spreading his legs.

He was mewling quietly, his tiny dick twitching in desperation to be touched. Derek slowly dropped down, shoulders rolling as they bunched in between Stiles legs.

Derek licked a long stripe up along Stiles cock but the boy’s hands shot to his head, pushing him back. The Alpha growled lowly, his wolf angry at the disruption.

“N-No Der, it’s d-d-dirty.” Derek smirked, his large hand going to stroke Stiles’, his thumb rubbing along the slit.

“It’s not dirty baby, you wanted to suck me didn’t you? Do you think I’m dirty?”

“No!” Stiles shot up, or tried to but Derek held him down. With one hard suck, he swallowed him down.

Stiles fell back, his spine arching as a gasp ripped from his lungs. Derek pulled off, humming thoughtfully.

“I guess I won’t if you don’t like it.”

“N-No,” Stiles whispered, hands covering his face, “I like it. D-Do it again.”

“Good boys ask nicely.” Stiles cried softly, embarrassed with his need.

“Please Alpha, p-please suck me.” With a purred approval, Derek eagerly sucked him down again, his lips wrapping around the tiny shaft.

He could take the whole thing in easily, his throat hungrily contracting. He felt his wolf edging just underneath his skin.

Derek slipped a single finger inside of Stiles, gently massaging him. When the boy’s moans got wilder, Derek curled his fingers, knowing exactly where to touch.

Stiles came, his hips convulsing as Derek swallowed every drop his mate gave him, his fingers still stroking Stiles’ through it.

He pulled off not long after, Stiles whining, his hips thrusting uselessly into the air. Derek stood, grabbing Stiles arms so the omega sat up, his eyes hazy.

“You ok baby? You with me?” Stiles nodded, his wolf aware that he was going to receive his mate bite so he felt no prickly heat beating at his blood even if his mind was foggy.

“Y-You swallowed it.”

“Of course I did, I would never waste anything you gave to me.” Derek slowly started pumping himself again, watching as Stiles sat wide eyed, level with his cock. Slowly, the boy leaned forward, and Derek resisted the urge to lean back.

He watched as Stiles’ tongue slowly lapped at the tip, his breath rushing out of him. Especially as the omega moaned wantonly.

“You like that pup? Like how your Alpha tastes.” Stiles nodded hurriedly, little muffled whines escaping his mouth as he desperately slurped Derek’s precum up.

Stiles has both hands wrapped around Derek’s cock as he tried pushing his mouth over the tip. It was a tight fit, his lips stretched wide around the sheer girth of it.

Derek groaned, one hand cupping Stiles cheek, the other’s claws digging into skin as it took every ounce of his control to not thrust forward.

“That’s good baby, you’re so good for me, so good for your Alpha.” Stiles whimpered at the praise, trying desperately to push his mouth down for more but Derek stopped him, not wanting him to choke.

His cheeked hollowed out, his tongue darting over the slit of Derek’s cock. Slowly, his hand drifted down his back behind him, his fingers rubbing his slick hole.

Stiles moaned onto Derek’s dick, the sounds making the shaft thicken in his hand. Derek’s head was rolling on his shoulders, sweat dripping down his chest as he held back.

He looked down to see Stiles’ little fingers pumping in and out of himself and he let out a warning growl. The omega looked up, startled, and Derek almost came seeing those big eyes gaze up at him, his lips pulled tight around the tip of his cock.

Derek pulled back, twitching at the pop of Stiles mouth and the saliva that coated his lips.

“Did I say you could touch yourself pup?” Stiles’ eyes went wide, his fingers yanking back out of him. He looked down, biting his lip.

“No, I’m sorry Alpha. I-I just need something i-inside.” Derek gently pushed Stiles back.

“Remember baby, you want something, you tell me.” Derek strode over to his nightstand, pulling something from the drawer.

Stiles was writhing on the bed, his fingers tangled in the sheets behind him as he resisted touching himself. He was already hard again, and needy, high pitched whines were being directed at his Alpha.

Derek was in between his legs in seconds, their cocks lined up and rocking together. Above Stiles, Derek was messing with something.

“Der?”

“Shh baby, look.” It was a small, knotted dildo. Derek had gotten it specially made just for this occasion. It was black, realistic in shape but was much smaller, a few fingers wide and just as long with a swollen base. Derek had lubed it up so it was dripping.

Stiles cried out, slick pouring from his hole as his legs split even wider.

“You want this in you pup?” Derek purred, grinding his cock down hard into Stiles.

“Yes Alpha, wanna be filed.” Stiles whimpered helplessly. Derek leaned back, pushing the omega further up on the bed.

He grabbed to pillows, stuffing them under Stiles’ hips. He slowly started massaging his mate’s hole, watching as it fluttered around his fingers.

“So hungry,” He mumbled. Once Sties was relaxed enough, he put the tip of the dildo up against his entrance.

Derek gently rubbed the tip over him, lube mixing with Stiles’ slick. Slowly, he pushed, watching intensely as the black silicone slowly disappeared inside his mate.

Stiles chest was heaving, his back arching so hard Derek had to keep one hand on his belly, his fingers spanning the width of his hips as hey bucked.

“Stiles, I need you to stay still. I don’t want to hurt you.” The omega was whimpering quietly above him, sniffling as he felt the odd object enter him.

“I don’t want it, Der. Want you…” Stiles started really struggling and Derek had to make a decision. If Stiles worked himself up too much, his wolf wouldn’t accept the bite and all his efforts would be wasted. This wouldn’t work a second time.

“ **Stay still omega**.” Stiles froze, his struggles ceasing and Derek was able to slip the rest of it in, the knot hanging out. He then grabbed the knot sleeve he left on the bed and fitted it around the base of his own cock. It would pull tighter the more Derek swelled, imitating being inside of his omega.

 Derek climbed back over Stiles, tucking himself real close to his mate who was biting his lip raw. He grabbed said lip and tugged it gently.

“Let go of it baby.” Stiles made an indignant sound, biting harder and Derek sighed. “Stiles you know I can’t. We can’t, not until you are older. But we need to do this now otherwise both of us won’t be able to be around each other at all, do you want that?”

Stiles looked conflicted, loosening his grip on his lip and gazing up at Derek. He started softly rutting up against the Alpha.

“No. I…I want the bite. But I don’t wanna wait too long.” Derek nuzzled Stiles neck, scent marking him.

“I would never make you wait too long pup. Now, you ready?” Stiles moaned in answer and Derek let go, allowing his wolf to emerge.

His eyes burned bright, fangs elongated and dripping, and his claws were denting the metal backboard. Stiles reacted the same, a soft needy growl coming from him as Derek started thrusting in earnest.

Like last time, the bed slammed into the wall, the legs sliding over the carpet. Stiles had his hands circling around Derek’s neck, face tucked into him as each slide against his own little cock caused him to whine.

He could feel the dildo inside of him, bucking against his prostate with every snap of his Alpha’s hips. His wolf was right with him, and even though Stiles knew Derek wasn’t actually inside him, his wolf couldn’t tell the difference.

Derek dropped to his elbows, his chest aligned with Stiles face, reminding him how small he was. He was groaning into the mattress, hips uncontrollable as they slammed forward, his cock pressing hard into Stiles’.

The build-up was coming fast, both of their fangs aching as they prepared to sink into the others neck.

“You are going to come for me, my little mate.” Derek ground out, hips hammering away. At the last second, when he felt the sleeve start to really squeeze his growing knot, he sat up.

He thrusted hard, the new angle aligning his heavy sack with the base of the dildo inside of Stiles’. A few rougher pounds later and the knot slipped into the omega. Stiles arched his back, screaming just as Derek picked him up, his own orgasm overtaking him.

Derek put his mouth over Stiles’ neck and bit, feeling a wave of relief as his fangs sank below the flesh.

Stiles bit right over the side of Derek’s neck, the knot inside of him making his wolf howl with pleasure as blood hit his mouth.

The two came down slowly, their teeth still locked inside each other. Derek gathered the mixed come splattered on their stomach and chests, twining his hand in Stiles’ afterwards.

The two brought their come soaked hands up, releasing their fangs and quickly rubbing the liquid into the wounds.

Derek had to help guide Stiles who was too blissed out to concentrate much. Afterwards, with the wounds glowing softly as they healed and their newly formed bond seated heavily in their chests, they laid down.

Stiles was curled up into Derek, and the Alpha was slowly running his fingertips along Stiles' back. Derek grabbed the remote on the night stand and clicked the TV on.

Stiles was sighing contentedly, his body splayed over Derek, his breathing becoming slow even as he nuzzled into his mate, right over his chest where the bond was.

“D’you feel it Alpha?” Derek grazed his thumb over Stiles cheek, feeling the soft skin wrinkle as his mate smiled.

“I feel it baby. We are mated now. You’re mine, forever.”

They spent the rest of the night like that, wrapped around each other, watching reruns of Star Trek while holding each other. Derek had never felt more content in his life. 

…

The call came at midnight, when Stiles was safely tucked into Derek’s side, their heartbeats even as they slept.

Derek’s eyes snapped opened, already Alpha red. The ringing came from the landline on his end table. Only the pack had that number, and if they were calling now, it meant something bad.

His hand slammed down on it, jerking it to his ear even as Stiles made little huffing sounds next to him, clearly disturbed from his rest.

“Alpha, the Andersons have attacked. We need you.” The phone went dead, but not before Derek heard the sound of piercings roars behind the panicked voice of Erica.

Derek was up and dressed in seconds, Stiles still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stared dazedly at his agitated mate.

“W’as wrong, Alpha?” Derek looked at him, his chest hurting at the decision he had the make. He could bring Stiles, hide him in the basement where the other pups must be.

But if they were caught, he’d be stolen and raped. After that, he would die, the bond unable to sustain that kind of trauma.

He couldn’t bring him to the fight, there was no way. But that meant leaving him here, alone. Derek growled and punched the wall, feeling the dry wall spear towards his arm as his fist sank through.

Stiles whined at his mate’s anger, crawling towards him on the bed. Derek strode for him, picking him up and crushing him to his check, his fangs sinking into the still healing mate mark.

It was like a switch, Stiles went pliant immediately, a heavy sigh rolling through his body. Derek started his Alpha growling, knowing it would keep Stiles calm as he got him dressed and carried him to the apartment a floor above them.

The Hales owned this particular apartment complex and Derek had kept the one above his vacant, an emergency hide away.

In it, he had a stash of guns, knives, and other weapons. Those were for encounters with hunters, pack battles were done as wolves so he wouldn’t need them. He also had plenty of nonperishable food and water, a bed, some clothes, and another cellphone with the packs contacts in it.  

He ignored Stiles questioning sounds as they walked in and he was placed on the bed. He had supplied the room with a TV when Stiles starting coming over, knowing the boy would need it should he ever have to keep him there.

Derek grabbed the thick blanket, draping it around Stiles’ shoulders. He kissed the boy hard, thumb rubbing over the mate mark. He stepped back, looking down at his precious mate.

“The Anderson Pack attacked the Hale Mansion, I have to go.” Derek saw Stiles’ eyes light up with realization, his jaw working to protest but Derek didn’t give him the opportunity.

“ **You will stay inside this apartment. You will not leave for any reason unless I, or an adult from the pack comes to get you. If you hear anything happen in the apartment below this one, you will hide in the closet behind the small door. Eat, sleep, and take care of yourself until I return. Do you understand me, omega?** ”

Derek put the utmost authority into his voice, his eyes burning red as Stiles slowly shrunk into himself. When he was finished Stiles whimpered.

“Y-Yes Alpha.”

“I love you Stiles, but I need you safe.” Derek walked back over, feeling his chest curl in pain at the sight of unshed tears swimming in his mate’s eyes.

He pulled the boy to him, kissing his head and lips before pulling back. Stiles was clutching him, claws digging into his shoulders. The Alpha had to gently pry his hands away, cupping his cheek one last time before turning and striding out the door.

“Come back safe!” Stiles cried, his tears finally falling as he watched his mate’s back disappear.

…

Derek smelt the fire before he saw it, the gas pedal pressed down as far as it would go. He slammed on the breaks just before he came upon the mansion, tearing out of the car and shifting immediately.

He cranked his head back as he ran and howled, a call to his pack and warning to his enemies. He sprinted towards the fighting wolves, the mansion ablaze behind them.

They were nothing but shadowed silhouettes with the light from the flames pulsing from the building. The Andersons were quick to notice his arrival and he was stormed by a group of them.

He could only hope that someone had the foresight to get the pups out of the mansion and to safety, because he certainly wouldn’t be able to. Before they were on him, he couldn’t help but think how happy he was that he hadn’t brought Stiles.

…

Stiles was crying on the bed, his fists beating into the mattress. He could do nothing. Derek could die and he wouldn’t even be able to leave.

Disobeying was impossible now, the bond would shoot pain up his back if he even thought of leaving. And the bond was its own problem.

 To be separated from his mate so early after the mate mark was given, was excruciating. His body was writhing with need, not unlike his heats, but with his whole body hurting for its mate.

For Derek.

…

Derek lost himself in the fight, letting his wolf take over as he dodged claws, as his own jaws sank into coarse fur.

All around him, were the growls and cries of his pack. Once their Alpha had arrived, they fought with renewed fever, their sheer number overwhelming the Andersons.

But as an inhuman roar ripped through the air, its sound that of a demon, Derek new this wasn’t a random attack.

He turned towards the sound, his eyes landing on an eight foot monster with glowing red eyes. It was the creature that attacked Boyd that night.

Moreover, he was a werewolf, but none like Derek had ever seen. It stood on its hind legs, its upper body built with bulging muscle.

All of its features were sharper, angrier. And it was currently growling at Derek. The Alpha breathed in deep, trying to place the scent.

It was off, smelling of something synthetic. But once enough of it got through Derek’s nose and into his head, he knew. It was Vince.

…

Stiles didn’t have a cell phone, but he had played on Derek’s enough to know how to use one. He tried calling everyone, except his parents.

They would freak out and there was nothing they could do anyway. Of course, no one answered and Stiles panicked.

He had to hold the scentless blanket over himself so he could calm down. He settled for turning the TV on, praying for a distraction so he didn’t have to think about the pain radiating from his chest and his pack who could all be dying right then.

…

They would die right then if Derek didn’t do something. So he charged Vince head on, not giving him the chance to attack any of his pack.

Even with his size, Derek was still much smaller than the hulking wolf in front of him. Vince shot down to all fours and sprinted back at him.

His speed was incredible, his jaws open and dripping with saliva. His eyes were wild, feral. They clashed, their jaws snapping, claws ripping into one another.

The pain bloomed along his entire body, his fur damp with blood but he kept going. He knew he couldn’t win against him, not like this. But he would do as much damage as he could before he passed out or died.

As Derek’s head was caught between thick jaws, his skull cracking beneath the pressure, he thought of his mate. No one, not even his pack knew where Stiles was. And he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

But as his vision faded to black, he hoped his omega would be safe.

…

In the apartment, Stiles screamed, feeling a deep, piercing pain in his chest and he knew it was Derek. Something had happened. He sprinted to the door, his legs crumbling before he could even touch the knob.

He cried put in pain, his claws still reaching for the door he couldn’t walk out of.

“DEREK~!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUUUUUCK DEREK :(((( 
> 
> Like, the smut was so nice and fun and hot to write and then everything went to shit and I'M SORRY. 
> 
> Also, picture Vince as an Underworld werewolf. 
> 
> I'll get to writing the next chapter right away fluffs so do not fear! 
> 
> Tell me all the thoughts in the comments. Let me hear your frustration!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM BITCHES!!! So, yes, I felt bad about the cliffhanger. I never knew how much of them would find their slinky way into this story. 
> 
> But because of all your outcries, ones that made me feel all fuzzy, I have busted this shit out. 
> 
> Now yes, it is a tad shorter, but boy, you'll see why. Lots of shit is gonna be reveled. 
> 
> So please, enjoy. :)

Chapter 13

* * *

 

Stiles was sobbing in the corner, his whole body racking with the force of them. He was hyperventilating, the pain in his chest agonizing.

He had tried calling everyone again, with no answer. And he was trapped there. He had eaten a granola bar, the order from Derek still solidly in his mind even though he wasn’t hungry.

Stiles could do nothing but think and he didn’t know how much time had passed. He didn’t care to check the phone or turn the TV back on. He dimly noted that daylight had shown through the windows, the night passing in shrewd silence.

The Anderson Pack must have been behind the murders; that much was clear. They wanted to take over the Hale territory.

But something didn’t sit right with him, something didn’t add up. He thought of Malia and Kira. They had just moved to town, and they weren’t pack.

Why, out of everyone in town, was Malia targeted? And Kira had mentioned wolfsbane injections. Stiles didn’t know if the Andersons would risk handling the plant considering what it could do to them.  

And then he remembered Peter who he had neglected to call, not trusting the beta to help him if he managed to reach him.

 _He is too much of a fool to be looking in the right places anyway_. Peter had said that about Derek, which meant he must think he was on to something. And right now, Stiles would settle for something.

He scrambled onto the bed, his eyes slightly hazy from crying as he grappled for the phone. He scrolled through the contacts, found Peter, and hit the call button.

Beyond all hope, Peter snarled through the other line, “Where the fuck are you?”

“Peter! It’s Stiles, where’s Derek?!” The beta was silent and Stiles almost screamed.

“I don’t know where your mate is boy, they ran off with him. I thought he would have gotten away by now, but that is obviously not the case. Where are you, and most importantly, why are you using this phone to call me?”

“Who ran off with him? Was he ok? Is the pack ok? And Derek gave me the phone, no one else is answering.” Peter chuckled darkly.

“That would be because everyone else is trying to put out the fire. The Andersons ran off after their Alpha took Derek. I’m sitting here at the hospital, Laura was injured.”

“What fire? Vince took Derek? Are they going to kill him?? They are, aren’t they, like all the other Alphas?” Stiles hiccupped again, tears fast tracking their way down his face.

“Snap out of it omega, the Andersons aren’t the killers. I’m still trying to figure out what’s going on. I don’t have time for this-“

“Wait!” Stiles shouted, hands shaking as they clutched the phone. “Y-You said you knew something. Tell me!”

“And why should I do that?”

“I know things too! Kira was telling me some stuff, a-about what happened to Malia.” There was a long pause.

“I’m waiting for Cora to get here. I’ll go get you after, where are you?”

“The apartment above Derek’s loft.” Peter hung up without another word. Stiles fell back onto the bed, wishing it at least carried Derek’s scent but it only smelled of stale laundry detergent.

Stiles didn’t know if this was a good idea, considering how Peter had acted, always acted really. But if he knew something, he doubted the rest of the pack would listen to him, especially after the attack.

It took Peter twenty minutes to get there, Stiles pacing in the kitchen while he snacked on some canned pineapples. He had put on one of Derek’s shirts, the cotton reaching down past his butt.

It didn’t smell like him but it helped. A couple of slams of the door later, and Stiles was running to open it.

A small twinge of pain sizzled up his skull but knowing it was Peter didn’t actually mean he was disobeying so his inner omega allowed it.

Throwing open the door without knowing for sure wasn’t the best idea, but once Stiles eyes landed on the scowling form of Peter, he relaxed.

Peter wasted no time in brushing past Stiles, his eyes roaming over every inch of the apartment as he made his way through.

Stiles followed after him, watching as Peter threw open the closet door and whistled.

“Boy was prepared, wasn’t he?” Peter turned to look at Stiles, arms crossing across his chest.

“Talk.”

“You first.” Stiles furrowed his brows, crossing his own arms in retaliation.

“You realize I could leave you in here? And you wouldn’t be able to leave.” Stiles let out a little growl, knowing Peter must have guessed that he was ordered to stay.

 “Kira said Malia was shot with wolfsbane. That’s why she looked messed up.” Peter hummed thoughtfully.

“They haven’t released anything on Malia since she was hospitalized, what did she look like?”

“The whites of her eyes were black but her whole body was red.” More humming.

“Chemical injections for sure then.”

“That’s what I just said. Your turn! If the Andersons didn’t do it, who did?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“The Andersons are a cover, their coming here was convenient. I’m not sure who it actually is, it could just be a common serial killer but I’m still looking into it.”

“Why didn’t you tell Derek? Or Alpha Talia? None of this would have happened.”

“Because then whoever is doing it would know we were catching on to them. They want us to tear each other apart. What doesn’t make sense is how the human Alphas that were attacked, or Malia, are involved. Vince might be working with them as well, considering how he looked last night. Though that makes even less sense.”

“How did he look?” Peter shook his head, his eyes lost in thought.

“Like nothing I’ve ever seen. Regardless, we have to get going.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“I need you to talk to Kira, I tried, albeit unsuccessfully the other day.”

“Yelling at her to leave and hurting her isn’t talking to her.”

“I yelled in frustration, but I wasn’t the one to hurt her. She wouldn’t answer my questions.” Stiles mumbled incoherently, not believing him.

Peter reached forward, plucking a simple handgun and a few magazines from the shelf. He loaded it, shooting a look at the omega.

“Let’s go.”

…

Derek woke to darkness, his head pounding. He couldn’t feel any noticeable injury, they had probably healed. He remembered the fight, the mutated version of Vince.

And he remembered the agony that had shot through the bond as he lost consciousness. Derek cursed, feeling his throat burn at the memory of last night, Stiles curled on his front, his mate at peace. And now, everything had gone to hell.

He moved to sit up, but immediately stilled at the sound of clanging metal. With a hard pull, Derek shot his arm out, feeling a sharp cut to his wrist. The burning was distinctly familiar.

Derek was shackled to the floor, his arms raised above his head with his legs spread out below him. The metal cuffs had been coated with a wolfsbane salve. Any movement he made would be excruciating.   

He felt panic rise up through his belly, into his throat, and with a sickening roar, Derek screamed. His red eyes the only light in the room.

…

Stiles gave directions to Allison’s house, where Kira was staying. He walked up to the front door, giving Peter strict instructions to stay inside the car. After what happened, he doubted she would even want to look at him, much less answer his questions.

After he knocked, the door was pulled open and Stiles was suddenly enveloped in skinny arms and brown hair.

“Thank god, you’re ok!!” Allison pulled back, her forehead creased with worry. “Is Scott okay? We haven’t been able to see or talk to each other much.”

“H-He’s fine.” Stiles felt horrible for lying, not really knowing whether Scott was ok or not, he didn’t even know where he was. But that was pack information, Stiles couldn’t let anyone know what was going on if they didn’t already know.

“Sorry Allison, but is Kira here? I really need to talk to her.” She looked at him weird, and Stiles knew he was acting strangely, but he really couldn’t act normal given that his mate could be dying.

After she considered him, taking in his disheveled appearance, complete with long shirt and red rimmed eyes, she shifted uncomfortably.

“Kira isn’t here. Nobody is, actually. My parents left to go look for her because of all the murders. They haven’t been back since they left this morning.”

Stiles did his best to not let his panic show.

“How long has she been gone?”

“Just one day. She left the house to go see you, but never came back. My parents were planning on asking you if you knew anything.”

Stiles eyes blew wide, knowing she must have disappeared after the altercation with Peter. His mind swirled with possibilities.

Peter had been the one physically assaulting Kira before she ran off; he was the one who had been spreading the rumors about the Anderson Pack when they first moved in.

 _They want us to tear each other apart_. The pieces connected grotesquely quick in Stiles’ mind. It had to be Peter. He was the only person involved enough to make it happen.

He had left right after Stiles went back inside the restaurant, he could have easily followed Kira’s scent afterward. Her body could be lying somewhere, dead and rotting.

Stiles was silent as he walked inside the house, his eyes alarmed as he shot Allison a look which she quickly understood and followed him back inside.

Why would Peter bring him to Allison’s then? A booming roar outside was his answer, he wanted to kill both of them.

“Allison, we have to go. Now!” He pulled her hand and ran. She was frozen in fear, but she quickly snapped out of it and started running to the back door.

She shoved him out but didn’t move any farther.

“Allison we have to go right now!”

“No! You won’t ever get away from him if I’m there, I’ll slow you down! Go! I’ll hide in my family’s basement, he won’t be able to smell me out.”

Stiles groaned, knowing she was right. Her house smelled strongly of her, the wolf wouldn’t even be able to detect her if she hid well enough. But he would smell Stiles immediately.

With a meaningful look at Allison, he turned, shifting as he did and started sprinting. He willed himself not to look back, even as the roar turned into a menacing howl, echoing through the house.

Stiles ran, not having any idea where he could go.

…

Derek had given up roaring, his voice wearing out as his predicament continued to remain the same. His wrists and ankles were burned to a crisp, his skin in the limbo of healing, yet always injured.

Derek had also realized that he was naked, his entire back pressed up against dirt. He was underground then, but not in any sort of stable bunker.

He thought of his mate, relieved it was him in this position. Stiles was extremely claustrophobic, not able to handle closed spaces very well, even his wolf refused to explore forest caves.

The sound of talking started up above him, so muffled Derek couldn’t hear them clearly but it made his wolf growl inside him.

He needed to get free, somehow, otherwise he’d go insane. He needed to be calm to do so, so like always, he let his mind drift back to his mate. God, he hoped he was ok.

…

Stiles knew he was going to be caught. No matter how fast he could run in his wolf form, he was still a pup. He had reached the deep forest before he heard Peter closing in on him.

He must have searched the house before coming after Stiles considering how far he got. He desperately hoped he hadn’t found Allison. Stiles could hear his growls close behind him.

Stiles knew it was the same growling as the one he heard going after Boyd. He really couldn’t believe Peter would turn on his own pack.

The beta was so close, Stiles could feel his breath shooting over his body as he ran. He braced himself just as a clawed hand curled around his ankle, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Stiles’ breath was beaten out of him as he hit the dirt, rolling hard through the underbrush. He was quick to get up right and face Peter.

Except it wasn’t Peter, not really. Because Peter’s bloody body was hanging from its claws like a rag doll.

The monster was as tall as Derek was in his wolf form, but it stood on two legs, its snout curled back in a sinister snarl.

Stiles tucked his tail between his legs, ears flattening on his head at the red eyes staring down at him. But then, he inhaled, and the scent of the monster wafted through his nose.

A panicked whimper ripped from Stiles’ throat as he immediately placed the scent.

It was Kira. His mind flashed back to the cuts on her arm, the way her eyes had blackened like Malia’s. He remembered how she had cried in the hospital, sobbing her apology.

Stiles had thought she was sorry for his mom, for his situation. But no, Kira was sorry for this.

She was sorry that she would be the one to kill him.

…

Derek was back to his growling, the sounds of footsteps coming closer to the room he was in. He was struggling against his bonds, hissing at the sizzling going on where the metal touched.

The crumbling door was thrown open and a body fell on him, bleeding and hot. Derek didn’t need to see him to know it was Vince.

He turned his head to get a good look at who was standing in the doorway. His breath was stolen from him when he saw who it was.

Everyone knew that face, knew the horror stories behind it.

Standing in front of the light pouring in from the hallway, like some sort of flaming demon, was Kate Argent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BUT I UNLOCKED THE MYSTERY FOR YOU ALL AND I GOT THIS OUT SUPER QUICKLY SO I THINK THAT IS A GOOD COMPROMISE!!!
> 
> >~< Please don't eat me, I love you all!!
> 
> So lemme hear it, did this shock you? I figured now was the right time as many of you either suspected the Andersons or Peter. Oh boy, am I excited. 
> 
> Please please talk to meh below, you know how much I love it <3
> 
> And there is still some shit left unknown so stay with me and the boys through this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 5am where I am, and yet here we are with yet another update within a day. Y'all can thank pandane for that. This beautiful fluffy really got me going and I just couldn't sleep without finishing another chapter. 
> 
> SO LISTEN UP. Many of you are freaking out, rightfully so with all the shit going on in this fic. But hear me out, I am not trying to be a terrible person by giving you crazy levels of danger and angst! The plot is thick which means so is the resolution! So yes, things are not going to be all fine and dandy all of a sudden. 
> 
> BUT, stay with me. There are still a lot of things I want to do! So keep on reading, and I swear to all of you, not to traumatize you by the time this is over! 
> 
> As always, enjoy :)

Chapter 14

* * *

 

Stiles didn’t understand, didn’t see how it was possible that Kira could become the monster in front of him.

Peter had been right, whoever it was wanted them to turn against each other, but he didn’t see how Kira was involved.

By the look in her eyes, she didn’t recognize Stiles. She obviously hadn’t recognized Peter going by the poor look of his body. Stiles didn’t even know if he was alive. The thought sent chills down his spine.

He slowly tried backing up, but a guttural growl ripped from Kira and she started moving forward. Stiles didn’t move, knowing he wouldn’t be able to outrun her.

If anything, if he ran, she might kill him. So when her jaws, much larger than they should be considering she was a ten year old fox, locked around his neck.

She picked him up, squeezing his entire back in her mouth. Stiles whimpered as he felt her fangs sink into his skin but otherwise kept still.

One wrong move and she’d kill him. Stiles closed his eyes, trying to think of Derek while she stalked off with him in who knows what direction.

He thought of his big hands, connected to veined arms and broad shoulders. He remembered how his beard felt against his face and neck, how his body engulfed his.

Stiles knew how lucky he was, he had just known Derek for so long, that he forgot how important he is. In the werewolf world, Derek held a lot of influence.

He worked with corporations around the country, and yet Stiles barley knew anything about that side of his life. And now, he might never find out.

They hadn’t even mated properly. The thought had his mind whirling, his mate mark still sore on his neck.  Stiles ignored the pain of his ribs being crushed as he thought of his Alphs, who he might never see again.

…

Derek felt his skull burn with a migraine, his thoughts pounding around in his head as he tried figuring out what the hell was going on.

Vince was still slumped on top of him, passed out. Derek was trying desperately to piece together what had happened.

Kate Argent was a notorious hunter, and had been institutionalized years ago when she was still a teenager.

She had killed an entire pack with her father, children and all. Hunters had long drifted away from society, hiding in small groups where they couldn’t be tracked.

But the Argents were good people from what he knew, quickly disassociating themselves from Kate when it all happened.

The fact that she was out, and no packs had been notified, meant something deeper was going on. It made sense that she was behind everything.

Derek felt like a fool, not having realized it wasn’t the Andersons. Vince hadn’t particularly helped with his actions but still, Derek should have looked deeper.

The man in question started twitching violently, yelling as best he could while tumbling off. Derek shook as hard as he could to help get the man off of him.

“Calm down, she isn’t here.” Vince cursed as he slammed into the wall, his eyes unaccustomed to the dark.

“Where the hell are we?”

“I wish I knew. At least you’re not the one strapped down to the ground. What the fuck happened to you? Because the last time I saw you, my head was inside your mouth.” Derek sighed.

Vince chuckled darkly, his breath wheezy.

“Yes, well, sorry about that. I wasn’t exactly in control of myself at the time. I don’t really know what happened, I was searching the forest, trying to catch Gwen’s scent when an arrow came at me. I dodged two before one got me, injecting some shit into my blood. Next thing I knew I woke up on top of you in this shithole. At least it’s safe to say you weren’t the one who stole Gwen.”

Derek growled, wanting to punch himself in the face.

“Safe to say you weren’t out killing Alphas. We should have spoken long ago, we could have worked together and avoided this mess.”

Vince sighed, nodding his head despite the dark. “No point in regretting it now. How are we going to get out?”

“Not me, you. If you didn’t notice, I’m strapped down with wolfsbane cuffs, I’m not going anywhere.” Derek tugged against hid binds, already used to the constant burn.

“I didn’t notice actually, considering I can’t move. Which also means I can’t leave.”

“What do you mean you can’t move? You just threw yourself off of me.”

“You’re the one who bucked me off, I’m slumped by the wall and I can barely twitch my fingers. You think she would have thrown me in here if I could move? Bitch knew this would happen.”

“Of course she did. You were a shit ton bigger than the one I saw at the hospital. She must be doing this to others.”

“Others? You saw one?” Derek muttered his approval, but suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through his chest, from the bond.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek closed his eyes hard, panic welling through him. Something was happening to his mate, and he was tied to the ground underneath the earth. His pack was without an Alpha, his boy without his mate.

“Stiles…that your omega?” Derek paused, letting the pain roll through him like a chainsaw.

“Yeah…yeah he is.”

“…I’m sorry. We are gonna get out of here. We both have packs to take care of, much less your mate and my son.”

“What about your mate?” The breath rushed out of Vince, his scent smelling sharply of pain.

“Killed, by hunters no less. Killed my baby girl too, she was barely out of college. That’s why we left New York. Those packs were killed by ‘em. They took out a lot of us and we needed a new environment. We never intended to steal your territory.”

“I’m sorry too then. But why come here? You must have known the Hales were here.”

“’Course I knew, everyone knows this is Hale land. We came here because of you. Thought that if hunters came prowling around again, we could count on you as allies.”

“Lotta help we were.” Derek growled, hating himself.

“No one knew it was hunters, this is nothing like their usual MO. We even fell for it.”

“Well, we need to get our heads out of our asses and devise some sort of plan before she comes back, otherwise the same thing will happen to our packs. And I’m not about to let that happen.”

Vince laughed, frustration and pain etched into his voice. “Any ideas?”

…

Stiles shifted, knowing it was a terrible idea, because he was currently inside the jaws of a really huge, really mad, werefox.

But she was his friend, and Stiles had decided that he could either try and talk to her and die trying, or die anyway because she ate him. There was no real contest.

It was painful, his muscles moving with her fangs still inside of him, ripping deep gashes along his back as he stretched to his human form.

Kira only bit down harder, taking his shifting for struggle.

“K-Kira, please!” His voice was raspy, fighting to push out of his lungs as they were crushed and whipping around as the fox ran.

“Let me help you! What about Malia?” The Alpha didn’t respond at all, and Stiles was desperate for something.

Thankfully, he was facing away from Peter so he didn’t have to see him, but he could still hear how the man’s body was being flung around.

He knew of only one thing that might work. He was an omega, and no matter how aggressive the Alpha, hurting omegas went against their instincts.

So Stiles focused on his half shift, letting his claws sprout, his fangs elongate, and his eyes burn gold. And then he thought of Derek.

He imagined what it would be like when he knotted him, how Derek would whisper in his ear about what a good omega he was, taking his Alpha’s cock so well.

He visualized their foreheads touching as Derek rutted into him slowly, and then getting rougher. Stiles wondered if he would ever really spank him, put him over his knee and make him red because Stiles disobeyed.

And then he thought of pups, his belly one day full with them, Derek pressing hot kisses into his stomach as fingers pumped in and out of him.

It was an odd thing to be thinking, considering his predicament. But it worked. Because if there was one thing no Alpha could deny about omegas, it was their scent.

And omegas carried most of their scent in their slick, which was now dripping down Stiles’ legs. Maybe a little weird, but as Kira dropped him from her mouth, Stiles hitting the ground hard, he definitely didn’t regret it.

Stiles didn’t try to run, only looked up at the distorted version of his friend. Kira looked confused, her lips no longer in a snarl, but her eyes still failed to recognize him.

That wasn’t good. “Kira? I-It’s me, Stiles.” He added a whimper to the end, one that he hoped would help her not want to kill him. And he was also terrified, so that helped.

She started shaking her head, short growls coming from her mouth like she was conflicted. Stiles was shaking, especially as her eyes starting burning brighter, her lips curling upwards.

Whatever internal war Kira just had with herself, her human side lost. The monster started coming towards him again, looking ready to tear him apart.

She dropped Peter, his body colliding into the ground with a thump. She lowered to all fours and prowled toward him, nothing but predator in her eyes.

Stiles was frozen, even as tears swam inside his eyes. Derek’s face flashed in his mind, but Kira’s face quickly replaced it as she opened her jaws wide, ready to kill him the way she did the others.

A pulsing shot rang out, the air booming with the shock of it. Stiles stared as Kira’s mouth shut, her eyes losing their brightness as she fell sideways.

Stiles looked down at her as blood started gathering around her, and he screamed.

…

Derek and Vince woke up to the door opening, having fallen asleep at some point. Derek looked over, his eyes squinting at the light spearing into the room.

“You boys up? I would hate to continue without you.” Kate’s voice was thick with satisfaction, deep and vengeful as she brought in a hand held mechanical lamp.

It was wireless and she hung it up on a nail that stuck out of the wall. She looked around, her eyes sharp like a snakes.

Vince was slumped over by the corner, his eyes red with exhaustion, his body still paralyzed.

“You know,” she said, kneeling by Derek, “in order to help the organization that got me out of that institution, I’ve gotta give back. Funny thing, about wolfsbane and foxgrain and the like, they only work on some weres. Had a couple slip ups the first time. Turns out, if you inject the poison into the species that it doesn’t belong to, you get interesting results. As I’m sure you know.”

She sat on the ground, crossing her legs and shooting a casual smile at Vince.

“Vince, you remember that pretty daughter of yours?” The Alpha growled, his eyes flashing in pain. “Oh, of course you do. You were the one blamed for her death. Well, she was our little experiment. The foxgrain didn’t take to her well, poor little thing screamed to death.”

“You fucking bitch,” Vince spat at her, eyes glowing red even as his body refused to budge.

“Oh hush honey, it was necessary. A few more trials and we found out that some weres, Alphas in particular, turn into a beautiful abomination, just for us. A little scent training, and they’ll hunt down anything, even their own families. It’s quite the solution really, considering how the government treats hunters, when we are just trying to save humanity.”

“All you do is murder.” Derek snarled, his wolf pulsing inside of him.

“Yes yes, that is a part of it. But I’m not here for just the Hales. My bosses want so much more than that. But that means having to inject more weres. You see, kidnapping citizens would be very conspicuous. And we can’t have that. So, I came up with the brilliant idea of breeding you monsters. How about it? No need to steal random Alphas, we will just have our own.”

Derek’s muscles were straining painfully with how tense he was, his eyes bleeding red as they shot into Kate.

“Do you honestly believe any Alpha would breed for you, and then give you their pups?”

“On no sweetheart. I don’t think any Alpha would. But an Alpha wolf forced into rut with an omega in heat in the same room? And boy, aren’t you just the Alpha for the job.”

“Not to state the obvious, but I’m the only other person in here, and I’m no omega,” Vince growled, his lips tight.

“But your sweet niece is isn’t she? And guess who we have right outside the door?”

…

Stiles sat angrily in the police department, the entire pack swarming the place. They’d shot Kira, and by they, he meant Parrish.

Which was fine, understandable, considering she had been about to maul Stiles to death. But now, none of them were listening to him.

He, who has seen it all, was sitting in a desk chair, an orange shock blanket draped over his shoulders, listening to everyone bicker. He had tried explaining, tried talking to them, but it was like he was invisible.

People were shouting that they needed to evacuate. That the monster would kill them all. Apparently, two cubs and three adults from the Hale pack had died in the fire, and everyone was losing their minds. Without Derek and Talia, the Hales were splintering.

Stiles had had enough. But he wasn’t a fool, he didn’t have the authority an Alpha would, despite being Derek’s mate. Not to mention he was a child.

But he’d been the one to see what happened, he was the one who spoke to Peter. But no one would hear him out, he knew that.

No one trusted Peter, and no one seemed to be talking about how the _monster_ had been Kira, a ten year old girl.

As he watched them argue, he realized that every second that ticked by was another second Derek lost. If he waited, he would lose his mate.

And if they weren’t going to listen to him, he’d find someone who would. It was far too easy to slink back behind the desk and out the back door, he knew the department like his own house by now, and no one saw him.

As the cool air hit his face, he thought of his options. The only people that would believe him, were his friends. And from what the adults inside had said, all the kids were locked inside Talia’s restaurant, the mansion having been reduced to ash.

So he headed there, going through back ways and alleys as best he could. Once he got there, he peaked inside through the glass walls of the front.

He immediately found Scott, who was hugging Allison to his chest. Stiles waved his hands as subtly as he could, not wanting to alert the adults inside.

Scott, as oblivious as ever, didn’t even blink his way. Lydia, however, spotted him in seconds and immediately gestured to the back.

Stiles walked around to the alley and waited for Lydia to unlock the back door so he could slip in. He stood facing his friends, their faces drowsy with worry and sadness.

Without saying anything, they embraced him, even Jackson. They’d lost pack members, and their Alphas were missing. It was a nightmare.

“Guys, I need your help.” They all nodded, listening intently. “I was with Peter last night, and I thought he was the killer. But he was the only one trying to figure out what is really going on.”

“Peter is in the hospital, my mom says he won’t wake up.” Scott replied, looking down. Allison hugged him from behind and he shot her a thankful smile.

“I know, but he told me he thought it was someone trying to make the packs tear each other apart. So…think about it. Who would do that?” They were all silent, racking their brains.

“It could be another pack, trying to kill us off without fighting head on?” Jackson added, crossing his arms.

“But why kill humans then? And Alphas from West Springs?” Stiles added, his foot tapping in concentration. They all nodded, the logic not matching up.

“Kira was the monster, she said that Malia was shot with wolfsbane and that made her like that. I caught Kira in school with the red skin and black eyes. She said she was experimenting, said she wanted to know what would happen if she tried it, but that’s not what really happened. Someone made her do it, injected her with wolfsbane on purpose.”

“Who would do that though? They just moved in.” Isaac was frowning, scratching his head.

“Allison, you said they were adopted right?” Stiles asked, and the beta nodded. “Who are their parents?” Allison went white, her face lighting up in horror.

“My aunt, K-Katherine Argent.” The air in the room became sour, small intakes of air the only sounds. Everyone knew that name.

“W-Why is she home?” Stiles bit back his panic, not letting himself think about Derek in the hands of Kate Argent.

“They released her, saying she had improved enough to live in society. Kira and Malia were more like foster kids, testing to see if she could be ok in the real world.”

“They would never let her have kids, even if she lived right for the rest of her life.” Lydia muttered, eyes squeezing shut. “Hunters got her out.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jackson sneered.

“I-I don’t know. I thought everyone knew, and it’s not something you really bring up. I thought she was nice, I never knew her before. I-I’m sorry.” Allison was shaking, her eyes shimmering.

Scott wrapped an arm around her, whispering encouragingly into her ear and the picture they made crushed Stiles. He wanted Derek back.

“So hunters. It has to be them. They are injecting weres with chemicals to make them shift into monsters, and then having them kill us.” Stiles finished, nausea building up in his stomach.

“What do we do?” Isaac whispered, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“Allison, where are your parents?” Stiles asked. She looked shocked, her eyes confused.

“At the police department, they went there after dropping me here, why?”

“Who else would know how to track hunters, but other hunters?” Everyone’s eyes lit up, hope boosting through their chests.

They had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE CALM. Yes, I know things look bad, and yes, they are. But you guys need to trust me okay! I am not a fan of unhappy endings, so stay with me through all this chaos! 
> 
> I want the chapters to build up with intensity, but I will do my very best to get them out sooner so you guys won't be dying in your worry. 
> 
> I love you guys. The whole reason I got this done as quickly as I did was because of a reader, so trust me, your support means a lot. 
> 
> Talk to me down below so I can quell your worries as best I can. Let me know your thoughts and feelings and EVERYTHING! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN <3
> 
> Ok first thing's first, you guys are some worried little roosters. Which I get. I promised I would add warnings here IF I NEEDED TO. And I don't, so let that calm your stresses. Nothing happens here that I believe would traumatize any of you nor would it ruin the story for you. So read on! 
> 
> Also, I have a very important question that will determine the future of this fic down below so please give that a look!  
> Thank you for all the comments, love, and support. It makes me so proud to be apart of such an awesome fandom!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Chapter 15

* * *

 

Gwen was dragged inside by another hunter and her scent hit Derek like a brick wall, she was in heat.

“I’m mated, I will not touch her.” Kate just tsked, grabbing the female and throwing her into a corner, giving orders that Vince be removed.

The other hunter hauled the Alpha up, and dragged him out, even as Vince let out a stream of shouted curses. “DON’T HURT MY NIECE. YOU BITCH, I WILL KILL YOU!”

Derek didn’t even hear him, the scent of fertile omega making his mind flash painfully back to his mate.

“I saw the mate mark, Hale. But I have intelligence that your little mate is a child.” Derek snarled, his body squeezing in pain as he realized they knew who Stiles was. “You didn’t fuck him did you? Which means your bond is still fragile. You know better than I that if you don’t knot your omega, your bond is liable to be broken.”

She walked over to him, an arm coming from around her back, and a needle sank into Derek’s neck. The Alpha hissed in pain as a hot liquid poured in.

“Don’t worry, it won’t kill you. We need you for a lot more than your corpse. You’ll start feeling it soon.” And with that, Kate left, a sadistic chuckle following in her wake.

The door slammed shut, and even with as rickety as it was, how easily breakable it would be, Derek was still tied down. Still trapped.

“D-Derek, I…I need you.” Gwen whispered, her voice thick. Derek closed his eyes as the familiar burn heated his skin, his cock fattening up in seconds.

“Gwen, I have a mate. I will not touch you.” The female crawled over to him, her face flushed, her thighs wet and dripping.

“Please Der, I-“

“Do NOT call me that.” His eyes were red, his wolf howling with the urge to mate. Gwen’s heat scent didn’t help but it was nothing like Stiles’. It didn’t drive him insane like his mate’s did.

His wolf felt no desire for the female next to him, his thoughts solely on where his omega was, and how quickly he could get to him.

Gwen straddled him, swinging her leg over his hips faster than he could rip his mind from Stiles. His cock quickly came in contact with her drenched folds but it was all wrong.

It wasn’t the soft flesh between his mate’s little sack and his puffy hole. Derek growled his disgust, but the heat rolling through him never stopped.

“Gwen, get off of me now.”

“Derek, that mate of yours is a child! A kid. I-I can’t stand this much longer, I need a good Alpha to take care of me.” She placed a hand on his chest, the other reaching between their bodies to grab his cock, slowly beginning to line it up with her entrance.

“ **Get off of me now. Go sit in the corner and do not touch me** ,” Derek had never sounded more malicious with his Alpha tone than he did then.

Gwen fell off of him, her body forcing itself into the corner of the dimly lit room even as a shrill cry left her mouth.

“Alpha, please~” She whined but it only served to annoy Derek who literally barked gruffly in her direction.

He knew this was cruel, to reject an omega so blatantly in heat, but he certainly didn’t care at the time. Even his dick had deflated slightly at the idea of being inside of her.

His mate mark was on fire. There was only one omega he wanted, after all.

…

It had been a bit tricky, trying to get the attention of Allison’s parents who were both inside the police department, losing their minds over Kira.

It didn’t take long for them to identify her when she shifted back, but there was no news on where she was or how she was doing.

Stiles had to eventually run into the building and create a diversion so Allison could grab her parents. The omega ran out the back again swinging his arms wildly and screaming as he went, escaping before Parrish or the others could even see him. ADHD to the rescue again.

When the others finally got the two adults outside, they practically ambushed them, which was funny considering they were all well under five feet.

Once they told them what they knew, their eyes got intense, their shoulders posturing for a fight.

“Derek has guns!” That however, stopped all of them, their eyes swinging over to Stiles with silent glances.

“You know, guns. They shoot. Pew Pew, dead?” Stiles mad little finger guns with his hands, honestly not getting their confusion.

“We know what guns are genius,” Jackson muttered.

“Could’a fooled me.”

The two Argents kneeled next to him, their eyes focused.

“Where are these guns? We used to have plenty at our house but we don’t hunt anymore.” Stiles nodded grimly, not wanting to think that some hunters still worked. And that some, had Derek.

“It’s at his apartment.” It took some squishing into a car, and a few minutes until they arrived. Stiles had shown them to the loft, watching as they kicked down the door to get inside.

Victoria had made a few calls while Chris went through Derek’s armory, his eyes widening at the sheer amount of them.

Stiles had muttered that his mate was a mob boss, shooting a look at Jackson who was a little pale.

“Ok, we have some reinforcements on the way. But we are going to need some bait to entice them out otherwise we will be too late.” Victoria said, starting at her husband.

Stiles felt his wolf whimper, his head shaking to try and get the thoughts of “too late” out of his mind.

“I-I’ll be the bait.” He whispered, knowing it was the best idea.

…

It didn’t take long for Kate to walk back in, her eyes narrowed, and her scent mucky with anger.

“Honestly Derek, why are you making this harder than it has to be? You’d rather fuck a child than a full grown female?” She sighed, walking over to him with yet another syringe.

“So here’s the deal. This here is going to make you one of our monsters. It kills off the rut inducing serum in about five minutes, but that’s just long enough for you to knot her.”

“Fuck you,” Derek spat.

“Sorry hun, I’m not into dogs. But I think she is.” She winked as the needle sank into his neck and Derek felt it immediately.

It was like his whole body had been injected with ice, he could feel every cell crystalizing. Derek knew he must be screaming, feeling his voice vibrating inside of his frozen throat even as he heard nothing.

His vision went white, his muscles refusing to move even though he felt like he was writhing against the dirt.

Once the cold had spread from his hairline to his toes, it turned to fire. The cold was so intense that it began to burn.

Derek felt his bones breaking, the pain excruciating as they twisted and manipulated around his muscles. His fur was sharp as it tore out form his skin.

Once his senses started to return to him, he felt his human mind slowly ebb away. His thoughts felt further and further from him even as the world around him became clearer.

His wolf’s thoughts distorted themselves, and with his rut still active, all he could think about was his omega. _Find. Breed. Mate._

And then a sweet aroma entered his nostrils, and he roared. He pulled against the binds holding him down, feeling them quickly buckle under his growing wrists and strength.

The burning rings around his hands were fast to heal as Derek got to his feet. His head and shoulders collided hard with the ceiling and he had to hunch down to all fours to fit.

He pressed his muzzle into the neck of the body that was giving off the scent. The body was presenting to him, waiting for his knot.

But as he inhaled the heat scent, his cock aching, the underlying smell of female made him shrink back. This was not his mate.

As his mind was further taken over by his wolf, he felt the edges of his rut ease. There was a part of his mind that demand he mate the omega in front of him.

But even his wolf knew she wasn’t his. If he could withstand the burn of his rut, he’d make it out easily. With a sharp turn to the wall and an earth shattering howl, Derek when for the door.

…

Everyone was against the idea, even if they couldn’t argue it down. Stiles was the best bait they had, the hunters could use Stiles for so many things; it was a smart plan.

Once the Argent’s reinforcements showed up, Chris explained what was going on and sent one of them to inform the pack and police.

They set it up so Stiles would be wandering the forest on foot, trying to look for his mate. The pack would go around the city calling for him, so that any of Kate’s informants would know the boy was missing.

It was all Stiles’ plan. And despite everyone voicing how dangerous it was, how they might catch and kill him, they knew it was their best chance.

If they didn’t do it, the hunters would kill more and take over the pack and city. So there Stiles was, slowly walking toward the forest from the burned remains of the Hale Mansion.

The Argents and four members of his pack would watch and follow behind but he let himself be absorbed by the atmosphere.

He stepped over the charred debris of the Mansion, feeling overwhelmed by the smell. This was where two pups had died, the same house where Stiles got his first heat.

“D-Derek?” Stiles called, the stutter in his voice real even as he knew his mate wouldn’t be here. As he wandered further into the forest, leaving the house behind, he let himself think of his Alpha.

He remembered the first time they met, how Stiles had been so young and yet still knew who he was. How the mere scent of Derek pulled him in.

Derek had waited so long for Stiles, and he was waiting even longer for Stiles to grow into a proper mate.

He could have been with anyone, and even if that’s not how mates worked, Stiles still felt extremely lucky that he’d chosen him.

“Derek!” Stiles made a show of inhaling, trying desperately to find his scent. His thoughts turned to how worried he was for his mate.

He wondered what he was going through, what the hunters were doing to him. He knew he was still alive, the bond still beating inside of him.

Stiles touched a hand to his chest just as a surge of power echoed through him, it was painful but strong and it brought him to his knees.

“A-Alpha~” He called, feeling more desperate as time dragged on. An arrow flung in front of his face just as he fell onto his back, writhing on the forest floor in pain.

Whatever was happening to Derek wasn’t good. The following roar, that shook the ground, proved it. It was Derek, it had to be. But like the others, it sounded distorted.

Stiles pushed himself up and started running towards the sound, knowing they must have turned him into one of them.

“DEREK!” He screamed after him, hearing an answering roar. He felt hope surge through him as he ran, hearing the Argents shout after him.

He was getting closer to the roars, the sound of dirt being moved, of wood splintering following after it. Stiles had ran far from the Mansion, farther that the pack normally traveled. No one would have known they were here.

Stiles ran over a small hill, a cabin coming into view. What he didn’t expect was a group of hunters, bows in hand but not drawn, smiling at him.

Talia was kneeling by one of them, beaten and clearly out of it. He stopped immediately, chills dancing along his spine as the cabin seemed to shake.

It didn’t take long for the Argents and his pack members to crowd around behind him. It was a face off, but the hunters simply looked at them, their eyes dancing sadistically.

“So good of you to come Stiles.” Kate said, lifting up his Naruto shirt. She must have stolen it from his house after his parents had left.

It was dripping with something. If fact, all of them seemed to be covered in a thick heady scent. As Stiles inhaled more, he realized they smelled like a wolf pack.

Another roar shot its way from the cabin, or below it considering how muffled it was. It didn’t take long for the sound to rip its way into the open air.

Then suddenly the side of the cabin was ripped open, the wood shards slicing through the air. And out stepped Derek.

Stiles eyes widened even as his heart skipped. Derek had been given foxgrain that was for sure, but he wasn’t anything like Kira had been.

For one, he was larger. Much larger. On his hind legs he was more than nine feet tall, his body ripped with solid muscle.

His muzzle was long and snarled, sharp teeth lining the inside as they dripped with saliva. He was more wolf than man, more monster than wolf.

And his crimson gaze was trained on Stiles. The omega thought he saw recognition on Derek’s face, but he couldn’t tell before metal canisters were being flown at them.

They landed right in front of them and upon impact, they released a gas. The pungent smell was even a shock to the humans who started coughing.

Stiles and the four wolves who had come with all knew the smell, it was elk. They had made them smell like _prey_.

Once the smoke cleared, the recognition in Derek’s face was long gone, and was replaced was a hungry look. Kate smiled and threw Stiles dripping shirt at the Alpha.

Derek caught it in his teeth, ripping the fabric up in seconds. She must have doused it in the same scent but now it was paired up with Stiles unique smell. They were using him like a police hound, training him to think of Stiles as his target.

Meanwhile, the hunters all smelled like pack, like _his_ pack. That’s how they controlled them, how they taught them who to kill.

Derek hunkered down to all fours and will a chilling growl, he ran, his eyes trained on Stiles. The omega had only one choice. Run.

He turned, shifting into his wolf form, and sprinted. He got maybe twenty feet away before huge jaws clamped down on his back and he was flung sideways into a tree.

The trunk struck him with hard, the force cracking his ribs. Stiles fell to the ground with pained whimper. Behind them, the hunters faced off with the others who had come with them.

Shots rang out, the snap of crossbows matching them. But all Stiles could focus on was the glowing eyes and glistening fangs that were right above him.

He whimpered, desperately trying not to show his belly. If he did, Derek would simply rip it out but his wolf still recognized him as his mate, as his Alpha. The need to submit still pounded through him.

But Derek merely stared at him, the confusion back in his eyes. Stiles shifted, keeping his back to the wolf even as he looked over his shoulder.

He hadn’t gotten through to Kira, but this was Derek. He’d never hurt him.

“D-Derek? I-I-It’s me, Stiles.” The omega was shivering in fear, his voice small. Derek huffed at him, the air form his nose fanning out over Stiles.

“I’m your m-mate. Your omega.” It was Derek’s turn to shiver, the word striking a cord with him. The Alpha stuffed his neck into Stiles hair, pushing the boy over so he was on his back.

His large muzzle sniffed down his chest and Stiles closed his eyes, desperately trying to keep fear out of his scent. He didn’t want to smell anymore like prey.

When Derek’s snout reached his groin, Stiles whimpered, his legs falling open involuntarily. Derek quickly pushed his nose right up against Stiles hole, which was gently leaking slick at his ministrations.

His eyes pulsed a deeper red, a threating growl coming from him. A thick tongue reached out and licked the omega, making him whine and bare his neck.

When Derek looked back into Stiles’ eyes, he knew the Alpha had recognized him as his mate.

“Hi Alpha. M-Missed you.” Derek drove forward, his big face dwarfing Stiles as he nuzzled him. Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf, eyes watering.

Derek could have killed him and it wouldn’t have bothered him much, as long as he still loved him. Stiles body was shaking with the relief of it. He was still Derek’s mate.

Another shot rang out, and Stiles felt as it ripped through the body above him. Derek’s weight fell on him and just like last time, Stiles screamed.

But this time, it was the sound of his entire world going black. He screamed so loudly, his own ears stopped hearing it after a while.

Stiles shook the body below him, his tiny hands disappearing in the fur. He cried out in relief as he felt Derek move.

The Alpha growled, deep and threatening against Stiles legs, his saliva dripping in thick globs as he stood. Stiles had never seen anything more murderous.

As Derek turned, facing off with the Argents, Stiles knew he had a bigger problem. He had to protect Derek who had lost his mind, somehow convince his mate that the people who had just shot him weren’t enemies, all while defending himself and everyone else from the hunters.

Oh and his ribs were broken.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, WELCOME BACK. 
> 
> 1.) I cannot believe y'all would think I would let Derek fuck some other person. Like, that would kill me if I read it much less wrote it! But I get the concern cause some authors do that!
> 
> 2.) THE QUESTION: This fic will be separated into two parts, the second having a time jump. My reasoning is that I don't want there to be a random mating chapter at the end, so part 2 will contain a little plot. Now that is for sure happening. BUT, how long do you all want the second part to be? I promise not to make you all wait forever for the mating chapter, that will come relatively soon, but still. Because there is a key part in the next chapter that I will have to change if you want it to be short or long. Like I said, part 2 will have a plot regardless, but depending on what you all want, that can either be pretty short (a couple chapters or so) or lengthy (probably around 8 if not more chapters). That's a total guess but it is around there.  
> Now, this will come down to want I wanna do, I might even let there be an option for continuing the story into a longer part 2 but keep it short for now. But anyway, I digress.  
> SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. You should know by now that I want some opinions, and I take them all seriously. 
> 
> Comment answering my question and, of course, your thoughts on this chapter. Are you relived? Stressed? Still wanna kill me? Lemme know ;D <3 I'm off to eat me some cupcakes that I wouldn't let myself touch unless I finished this. CHEERS!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM TIRED WHY AM I AWAKE.  
> Here is the last chapter to part 1 you guys, I hope you like it :D
> 
> Warning: There's some violence depicted in this chapter, nothing that I thought explicitly gory but it is a step up from other chapters so please be aware. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 16

* * *

 

Stiles’ mind was a mess. He was the only person in the entire group of people there, all of which were trying to kill someone else, who knew what was going on.

And jeez, he only just turned eleven two days ago. His mate, who couldn’t even fit inside of a building, was roaring at a group of people who had their guns raised.

And said people, who were simultaneously also trying to fight off another group of homicidal psychopaths, were not shooting the monster only because Stiles was currently screaming his head off to stop.

Which was a bad idea, because Derek seemed to get more agitated as his mate screamed. So Stiles stopped and crawled to the side, hoping his face conveyed his feelings.

Derek looked down and growled at him, stepping back in front of him like a protective wall. Stiles groaned, pushing himself up from the ground.

It was painful, his ribs feeling like shaky poles holding him together. They were already heeling but they would hurt until tomorrow at least.

And getting around Derek’s body, as big as it was, made for a difficult time. Especially because the Alpha had a hand to the side, keeping him back.

“Don’t shoot him! He thinks you guys are trying to hurt me!”

“Stiles, he thinks we are trying to kill his pack.” Chris shouted, eyes shooting from Derek to the hunters who were watching the display with enthusiasm.

Stiles let that sink in. Maybe if he could convince Derek that they wouldn’t hurt him, the Alpha would back off.

So he pushed under Derek’s outstretched arm, and ran for the Argents. Once in front of a very panicked looking Chris, Stiles turned and stretched his arms into a T shape, hoping the motion would make up for his size.

Derek didn’t stop, probably thinking Stiles was only trying to hunt Chris, who still smelled heavily of elk. And like any good Alpha, he wants to kill it for his mate, provide.

So the wolf jumped over Stiles, claws tackling Chris to the ground. Stiles was quick to think. He obviously wouldn’t be able to stop Derek by trying to block him.

He thought of instincts. What would make Derek stop? The answer came to Stiles faster than it took Derek to hit the ground, Chris pinned underneath him.

Stiles in danger would stop him. So, the omega started running, this time, toward the hunters. They were caught off guard but he watched their faces to choose which he’d go for.

Kate was too smart, a smile still firmly creased on her face. But Stiles saw one man, who looked murderous and he went for him.

The man lifted his bow and shot. Stiles was expecting it, but the pain that ripped through his stomach, punching the air out of him, was still a shock.

He didn’t even need to play up the blood curtailing scream that cried from his throat. Derek’s answering roar was the only comfort he had as the hunter started running for him.

He didn’t have to worry because a flash of black fur swooped over him and the sound of squelching flesh and dripping blood followed closely after.

Another shot rang out and Stiles tipped his head up, his throat gurgling with blood. It had been from a hunter, just like Stiles thought.

Kate was yelling for them to stop but it was too late, Derek, as feral as he was, wasn’t stupid. Scent would only go so far and they had just shot him, and his mate.

He started ripping through hunters, Kate yelling out commands even as she sent arrows into Derek. Stiles fell back, his eyes fluttering as he started chocking.

Chris was by him in seconds, turning him on his side so the blood surging up from his stomach could flow out of his mouth.

He was yelling to his own group, who must have been advancing with Derek’s help but the voices mixed in Stiles’ ears.

“I gotta get this arrow out Stiles or it won’t stop bleeding.” Chris looked pained, but Stiles mumbled out a wet cough that was supposed to be a reply but the man seemed to get the picture.

With a sharp snap, Chris broke off the end of the arrow and with a quick look of sympathy, he started pushing the arrow through, his other hand pulling the tip out from Stiles back.

Stiles only let out small whimpers, not wanting to distract Derek who he could still hear ripping people apart.

It burned, Stiles could feel the metal rubbing along his organs as the weapon was pulled from him. He let out a big sigh when Chris finally tugged it free, his body immediately working to stop the bleeding.

A booming roar, one that Stiles knew wasn’t Derek, shot through the air. Chris cursed, his eyes staring up ahead.

“Fuck, they have another one.” Stiles pushed himself up slowly, his arms shaking with the effort of it. Derek was facing off with another wolf, one a bit smaller but just as mad.

“N-No,” Stiles whispered, his voice riddled with pain. The Alpha never took his eyes off his opponent as the two circled each other.

Stiles looked up at Chris, eyes begging him to help his mate. The man nodded down at him, arm slowly going to grab his gun.

For a second, there was this tension, this stiffness in the air that could have cut concrete. It held for a breath, and Stiles felt his heart surge in his chest, because in the next moment, the two were on each other.

Stiles screamed, his voice a shrieking husk, as the two wolves teeth sank into the other’s neck. As they ripped apart from each other, blood flew, flesh and fur blurring in the air.

Shots were still ringing out, both from gun and bow as the others continued to fight but Stiles couldn’t hear it. His eyes were trained on the slashing of claws, the vibration of aggressive growls that shook him to his core.

Chris had turned around, apparently shooting at oncoming attackers. Stiles eyes fell to the floor, more out of loss of blood, but his eyes landed on a hand gun.

It must have been Chris’ but Stiles reached out a shaky hand for it. It was heavy, even worse because he was slowly heading towards unconsciousness.

His wound was slow to stop bleeding, but the pain from that and his ribs was really starting to wear him down.

His dad had taught him about guns, of course. Stiles knew how to shoot them, in theory. He knew which button was the safety and quickly flicked it off.

Stiles lifted it up, closing one eye and lining up the three prongs that sat on top of the slide which would aim the barrel where he wanted it.

It was hard with the two wolves ripping into each other, constantly moving with the hostility of their attacks.

The omega was horrified, knowing full well he could hit his mate and his hands started shaking. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t risk hurting his Alpha.

But he couldn’t just sit there, couldn’t watch as bodies fell around him, as Derek fought to protect him. Stiles had failed him again, his age getting the better of him.

He couldn’t even shift with the pain racking through his body, his chest heaving with stress. Stiles looked around, letting his gaze wander over every inch of ground, trying to see something to help him.

Stiles had nothing else on his side but his brain. And as his eyes landed on Kate who was lying, bleeding on the ground next to a very zoned out Talia, he had only one idea left.

He started crawling, the sounds of screams and gun powder explosions drowned out his cries as the hole in his stomach slid into the dirt, his elbows and toes pushing him forward on his belly.

As he came up on them, he realized the only thing keeping him from being shot was the fact that he was on the ground, neither side even noticing him.

Once he reached the two, his eyes slid over their bodies. Kate, thankfully unconscious, had what he was looking for, a thick belt carrying a small pack.

Stiles reached for it, unzipping the pouch and reaching in, knowing what he would find. He pulled out two syringes filled with liquid, one a bright purple, the other muggy orange.

Stiles knew the orange was foxgrain and he quickly uncapped the needle. He looked over at Talia who was awake, but only just.

He could see the fight in her eyes, refusing to pass out like she must desperately want. Stiles felt terrible as he pushed the needle into her neck, knowing this would make her feel so much worse.

But if he knew Talia, then he knew she would want nothing more than to save her son. He watched in amazed horror as her bones shifted.

It looked nothing like the fluidity that normally came with the shift. He could see as every bone broke sharply, sticking up out of her skin as it rolled back into another place.

Her eyes had shot open red, the whites going black ad her face grew coarse fur. The female didn’t even wait for the transition to be over for her to stand and let out a howl that screamed of revenge.

Talia’s eyes landed on the two fighting, and she went after them. Her entire mind could be gone for all Stiles knew, but he was positive that she knew her son.

The omega watched, still hunkered down to avoid the continuing shots now aimed at the new feral wolf, as Talia tackled the other Alpha.

Derek, for his part, had torn the wolf to shreds. Even as his body was littered with it’s own bloody wounds, he had lost none of his energy and Stiles felt a boom of pride in his chest.

With Talia in the game, the Alpha went down in seconds, their teeth ripping into his neck at the same time.

And after that, there was no debating who was going to win. Stiles was about to let himself give in to the black floating in his mind when the body next to him was pulled back, a hand going around his own wrist.

His neck swung around, two wild-eyed hunters were dragging Kate and him off. Stiles turned and cried out for his Alpha, using the last of his voice to howl for him.

Derek whipped around, a bloody body still in his claws which he quickly flung away and his eyes looked deadly.

He started on them and the man holding him was smarter than his comrades, quickly dropping the omega and turning to sprint away. Derek grabbed for Stiles, hauling him to his furred chest.

And finally, Stiles let himself fall under the blanket in his mind, safe in his mate’s arms.

…

Derek was devastated. Never in his life had he been so utterly disgusted with himself. He was paralyzed for one, his body a bruising shade of red, his body completely limp.

Secondly, he had broken his mate’s ribs. His mate, who was in the same hospital bed as him, tubes hooked under his nose, his chest falling slowly.

He couldn’t even hold Stiles, couldn’t turn his head to look at him. His omega wasn’t even awake for Derek to say he was sorry, that he felt so horrified and that he wanted nothing more than to make it up to him.

And finally, as if things couldn’t get any worse, he and his mother had killed Vince. The Alpha had been set to kill him and his pack, his mate.

He remembered very little, blurs of images and scents remaining in his mind. So, conceptually, he knew he hadn’t been in control, hadn’t seen the other male as a friend at the time.

Derek had been under the thicket of instinct, his wolf pushed into an unnatural state of savageness. He knew he had killed the man defending his own and if he hadn’t, Vince would have murdered him, his mate, and his family.

And even thought that justified it, it didn’t change the fact that he had taken an Alpha from his pack. And that caused a whole other host of problems.

None of which Derek, or his mother, could deal with at the moment. But his head was running a mile a minute, his emotions all over the place.

He’d been informed of everything that had happened. Kira and Peter were alive, barely. Malia had yet to wake up and was slowly deteriorating.

She’d been injected so many times that her body was breaking down. It came to light that Kate hadn’t exactly adopted the two.

She’d been released from the institution with the help on an unknown anti-were organization. They provided her with the children, which may very well had been trafficked, and she had been the brain around many pack deaths around the country, including the two in New York.

Meanwhile, Stiles was finally being recognized by the entirety of Beacon Hills, because he had been the one to figure it all out.

Derek was lost in between his burning pride, his omega finally being seen for who he was, a brilliant mind, and how upset he was.

His worry over his mate was making him feel irrational. He knows Stiles was only doing what he needed to, what he thought would help, but it had put him in serious danger. Even he had hurt him.

Derek was lost in all of this and he couldn’t fucking move. So he laid there, letting all of it consume him as his mate slept silently next to him.

At the very least, he had him. He always would.

…

“You know, I could leave and you wouldn’t be able to do anything!” Stiles was huffing, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat atop his paralyzed mate.

They were at Derek’s loft, the Alpha having insisted he be taken home. It was bad enough he couldn’t physically protect his mate, he didn’t need them outside of his den either.

“Stiles, I’m not trying to upset you.” Derek was exasperated, having only told his omega that he needed to be more careful and not rush into danger.

“I helped too!”

“Yes baby, you did. You’re the only reason many people, including me, aren’t dead. And I am proud of you, I’m just worried.” Stiles face softened, his own emotions going crazy as he stared down at his Alpha.

The wolf’s skin was still pale red, his eyes black. It was a grim reminder of what happened.

“I-I know, I’m sorry I yelled. I just want people to think I’m a good mate for you.” Derek smiled, his wolf increasingly restless at his inability to pull his mate close.

“You’ve always been the perfect mate for me Stiles, you know that. And you are already showing people how great you are, that’s only going to continue.”

Stiles nodded, a small smile creasing his lips. Suddenly a thought popped into his  mind and he was gasping.

“I’m hungry!” And Derek barked a laugh, watching as the boy ran into the kitchen, stumbling a little. He used the remote to switch the TV on.

His skin and eyes were slowly fading to their normal state and he had regained the use of his hands and feet. The foxgrain was wearing off but he was still mostly useless.

He flipped it to Hannibal, listening to his mate ramble around in the other room, metal pans clanging against each other. Eventually, he let himself get lost in the images and story, feeling himself destress as he did.

Stiles showed his face again when the episode had just ended, and Derek quickly switched it to Dr. Who. When his gaze fell on the omega though, he couldn’t help but laugh.

The boy’s face was covered in sweat, sauce, and oil. He had a large tray, one Derek got from Talia and never used, with four plates seated on the top. How he held it up, he didn’t know.

Stiles had made two steaks, clearly overcooked for the two of them who always ate it rare, but Stiles had learned to cook it to a perfect medium. And on the other plates sat two waffles, one with a big wolf on it drawn with chocolate syrup, raspberry syrup for the eyes. The other was a much smaller wolf, two small yellow sprinkles for the eyes.

Derek’s amusement was quickly washed away with fondness, and he gave an approving rumble, the one that made his mate shiver with happiness.

“Thank you.” He said and Stiles beamed at him, setting the tray down on the table. Derek was propped up on the couch but he didn’t have to worry because Stiles was quickly cutting the meat into jagged pieces and quickly shoving them into his face.

Derek couldn’t resist teasing him so he kept his lips tight as the meat pressed into them, watching as Stiles frowned.

“Open!” He huffed, pressing harder so the juice coasted his mouth. Stiles growled, the little sound travelling up through his body as he straddled the older male.

And then, Stiles ground his little ass downward, a small moan coming from his mouth. Derek wasn’t even remotely expecting that and he gaped.

So of course, Stiles saw the opportunity and shoved the meat into his mouth. Derek had no choice but to chew and Stiles yipped in excitement, leaning forward to lick the juices off his mate’s mouth before jumping off of him to get more.

“You get to pick which movie we watch this time!” Stiles smiled, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together.

Derek stayed there, just smiling, his eyes slowly fading into red as Stiles went gold. He slowly lifted up his arm, his nerves shaking with the effort of trying to get his brain to send the right signals down.

As his hand drifted upward, he let his fingers glide over Slides back and sides. He cupped the back of his neck, squeezing lightly. He waited a second, wanting the moment to last because he was truly happy.

His mate was in his lap, food he had made ready to be eaten, and for once, everything was ok. But Derek did love to tease him.

“Green Lantern.” Stiles groaned, head tilting back and eyes rolling.

“You’re the devil.”

…

A couple of weeks later and Stiles was draped over Derek’s back, his head drowsily laying on his shoulder.

“Stiles, baby, you have to wake up. We are boarding, you need to pick your seat.” The omega only nestled in deeper into Derek’s back, making soft little noises.

“S’your fault. Too early~” Stiles whined, his legs squeezing around the Alpha’s waist.

“You wanted to surprise them so we have to get there early. Come on, or I’ll get the window seat.” Derek laughed as he felt little teeth sink into his shoulder.

“Sourwolf,” Stiles grumbled, head perking up only a little bit as Derek handed the man their boarding passes.

The Alpha was hauling both his suit case and Stiles’ small DC rollaway. Derek had argued with him earlier last night saying they could fit all of their stuff in his and Stiles had no choice but to explain to his mate thoroughly why he needed his own.

“Batman doesn’t play games,” he had lectured. And here Derek was carrying both, with Stiles on his back. But he didn’t mind.

In fact, the past few weeks, all Derek could do was touch him. Once he’d been able to move, he had his arms wrapped around him at all times.

At night he would lick all over Stiles healed ribs, his eyes pained and finger’s apologetic. He drove Stiles to and from school, regardless of how busy he was.

 And he had taken every opportunity to praise Stiles publicly, letting everyone know they had his mate to thank for the city not going under, their mate marks proudly on display.

And as Stiles settled into the window seat, because of course he got the window seat, he made sure to push the arm rest up so he could plaster himself to Derek’s side.

“Love you Der.” He murmured, eyes on the ground, heart pumping. Derek soothed a hand down his head, eyes trained out the window even as his entire focus was on his mate.

“I love you too baby.”

…

Derek watched as his mate attempted to pull his luggage from the baggage carousel. His little arms were holding onto the handle for dear life, the spinner pulling him along.

“Need any help runt?” Derek called, eyes alight with mirth. Stiles shot him a dirty look and he could tell everyone was watching them.

No one dared try to help the small boy, their eyes picking up the possessive way Derek stood, his eyes challenging.

“Need any help Stiles? Don’t mind me, just a big burly Alpha who thinks I’m cooler than everyone else. Oh ho ho let’s just watch my mate struggle because he made me bring his suit case even though he already told me how important it is. Mer mer mer…” Stiles voice pitched several octaves lower, as he continued to fight the carousal.

People were desperately trying to hide their laughter but Derek couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he came up behind the omega, swopping him and the dreaded back up and away.

“You traitor! You promised!” Stiles pouted, letting himself be situated on Derek’s back as they got moving.

“I promised to let you try, you went around three times and then got sassy.” Derek said and Stiles scoffed.

“Peter’s been sassy all month and you didn’t say nothing.”

“One, Peter is always sassy. Two, Peter almost died. And Three, Peter is the only reason you got out of the apartment so he technically helped save everybody too.”

“Fine, but next time he throws food at me behind your back and wiggles his eyebrows, you owe me ice cream.” Derek only chuckled, hand squeezing the boy’s thigh as he dragged their suitcases towards the rental car counter.

“Peter said you should just get a taxi.”

“Weren’t you were just bad mouthing him?”

“Yeah well, you can’t argue with logic.” Stiles teased, lips nipping at Derek’s neck.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” It was Stiles’ turn to laugh as they walked up to the reception desk. This was going to be an interesting ride.

…

“Derek doesn’t know how to use a GPS!” Stiles yelled as he burst into Claudia’s room, arms full with balloons. The couple inside swung their heads towards him, their eyes huge and excited.

“Stiles, I thought you wanted to yell surprise.” Derek said from behind him, helping haul in the rest of the balloons they had brought.

Stiles stopped and frowned.

“Oh…right. SURPRISE.” He said as he animated himself, head bobbing. John had him in his arms in seconds, squeezing him like his life depended on it.

Claudia had tears sliding down her cheeks as she reached for her son. John quickly handed him off and Stiles hooked his arms around her immediately.

Derek smiled as the two cried into the other, their reunion overwhelming the both of them. He looked over at John whose eyes were wet, his body going over to join the hug.

A full twenty minutes later, Stiles was ready to let go. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, Derek wrapped around him, chatting nonstop about everything that had happened.

He hadn’t noticed the horrified looks on their faces, his mind only running with the excitement of the story.

Derek took the opportunity to take stock of them and the room. Claudia’s hair was well into the falling out stage, her eyes sunken in her head. John didn’t look much better.

It pained him to know they were as stressed as they were, even separated from the madness at home, they were still in their own fight.

The saving grace was how overflowing with love and support their room was. Balloons, flowers, cards, and candy form the pack were piled everywhere, lighting up the room.

Derek smiled, feeling proud that his pack had kept their promise to keep the Stilinksis in their thoughts.

They stayed there all day, eating lunch at the cafeteria and Derek insisting on getting pizza for dinner. The couple looked lighter, happier, and healthier than they had when they arrived, their eyes shining as they watched their son’s antics.

Claudia’s cancer was slowly but surely ebbing away. It was hard, but it was working, so the two were determined.

Derek chatted with them long into the night about everything that happened, Stiles slowly falling asleep against him.

They spoke about Stiles genius, the chemical injections, and most importantly, that Kate was still alive. John was ready to go back and get on the investigations and he thanked Derek profusely for everything he’d done.

Once the sun dropped below the horizon, Stiles and Claudia both drifting off, he decided it was time to go.

With a promise to be back the next day, and a strong hug to both of them, Derek took his mate back to the hotel.

Once they got there, Derek stripped the both of them and tucked them into bed. Stiles was murmuring how he still didn’t know how to use a GPS, but Derek just let him ramble, bringing Stiles head onto his bicep, his other hand going around to cup his hip.

The Alpha’s head was tilted down, their foreheads connecting. Stiles gave him a tired smile, leaning in to kiss Derek softly, letting his mate draw it out.

Derek pulled back, watching as sleep tugged on Stiles eyes. They didn’t say anything more, didn’t need to. After everything that had happened, they still had each other. That was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So HERE IS THE DEAL. There's several implications in the chapter about what is to come! I always want to know your thoughts on the chapter! The next part is going to start off in a much lighter note so I hope you guys aren't all dead off the angst! 
> 
> Also, what would you like Derek's job to be? I know that's my decision and yada yada but like, what tropes would you be interested in because I want to have a lot of ideas to choose from going forward and I only have a few. Like do y'all wanna see the beginnings of CEO Derek or cop Derek or mafia boss Derek or whatDerek?!?!?!?! 
> 
> Lemme know :D Remember, this is the last chapter of part 1 so in the next update, shit is gonna change!! Get PUMPED :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here was have the beginning of Part 2!! Woo, oh my god you guys I am so excited!! I really like how this came out, and the world is being expanded so much more so things are gonna get awesome! :D 
> 
> Lots of things are being explained in this chapter, with some plot elements being inserted. So please, if there is any confusion, ask me your questions in the comments and I will help you out! 
> 
> I can't wait to get started! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Part 2

Chapter 17

* * *

 

**4 years later**

Stiles couldn’t focus in calculus, which wasn’t exactly surprising but this time it wasn’t because of his monotone teacher, but rather because of the silicone butt plug pressed tightly inside of him.

It had been one of his Christmas presents after the whole Kate Argent situation. Well, it wasn’t so much the plug as it was the idea because he’d moved up in sizes as he got older.

Being filled most of the time coupled with the mate mark helped Stiles avoid any more heats outside of his usual cycle. But he never wore them out in public, until now.

He didn’t know if he should congratulate himself for the stroke of genius or slap himself in the head because this was torture.

Every time he fidgeted, which was a lot because, well, Stiles, the plug would jerk up against his prostate and the omega would have to bite back a whimper.

And this, was entirely Derek’s fault. It had been four years, _four years_ since he had received his mate bite.

And he was still a virgin. Not for lack of trying mind you because Stiles had _tried._ He’d done everything from jerking off in Derek’s office to walking around their loft, naked and hard.

And of course, the Alpha had responded, rimming him over his desk and fucking Stiles’ mouth at home. They even spent their heats and ruts together, learning how to control themselves. But the male wouldn’t budge.

Stiles had several nightmares about him waiting till his eighteenth birthday to finally knot him. He knew that wouldn’t happen though, Derek was no saint.

But he couldn’t deny that things had been different lately. Very different. The Andersons, without an Alpha, were lost.

Kevin was not nearly old enough to take over. Derek and Talia had worked tirelessly to try and offer them assimilation into the Hale pack.

But considering it had been Derek who killed Vince, they weren’t too keen on the idea. So a treaty had been established instead, noting that Talia was acting Alpha should they be challenged but otherwise the pack functioned independently.

Derek had gotten busier than he’d ever been in his life. He had been taking college classes all throughout high school so he graduated with his Masters when he was twenty one.

And since the whole anti-were organization that got Kate out of her instituion became known to every pack on the continent, Derek had been the head of the movement to discover and eradicate them.

He had put his software development and hacking skills to use, creating a private security corporation that specialized in intelligence and stealth attacks. It was known simply as Hale Security Corps, functioning as a police branch that worked closely with the FBI. But if Stiles were being honest, they were basically a whole bunch of well-meaning mercenaries.

Derek was the CEO of the business, and after three years of it being active, he’d been able to track down and imprison countless amounts of hunters. Kate Argent, was still out there though, and several more packs had fallen since she got away.

Oh, and Derek wore suits now. Like all the time. But Stiles would get to that later.

So, it was safe to say that things had changed. Derek was a lot busier now, which meant growlier and more abrasive, if that was possible.

And Stiles, well, Stiles was a high school sophomore taking college level classes. He had a thing for painting though, his waffle designs taking off into a crazy hobby.

And Derek often asked Stiles’ opinion on some of his cases, valuing his intelligence and eye for strategy.

But he was still only fifteen, an omega with a mating bite and a tight asshole that wanted nothing more than to be stretched out around a knot.

His spring heat was coming up as well, so sue him if he wanted to walk around with the black plug stuck inside him. It also served as a metaphorical fuck you to Derek, so that also helped.

And as Stiles carried on with his day, he decided to be a devious little fucker. So he slipped into the bathroom before his last class and ran into the nearest stall.

Once there, he pulled his jeans and underwear down, yanking his phone out at the same time. It took some effort and skill to catch just the right picture.

But when Stiles looked at it, he grinned. His ass filled the frame, his lower back peeking out just a little to show how his spine was arched.

And right in between his cheeks sat the bulbous circle of the plug. If Stiles had used a silver sharpie to write a giant letter D on it when he bought it, then it was because he had an amazing psychic ability he didn’t know about because that was going to drive his mate crazy.

And so with an internal thank you to his past self, Stiles sent the picture to Derek, feeling his chest rush with excitement as he ran to his last class.

By the time the last bell had rung, Stiles was completely put out. Derek hadn’t messaged him back, probably not even able to open the text with how busy he was.

So he hobbled out to his jeep, at least she would always be there for him. But as he stepped outside, he heard the growl. His head shot up and he paled.

Derek was standing outside of his Camaro, his black, tailored suit hugging his body that leaned against his car door. Yeah, about those suits…

His arms were crossed, his eyes narrowed and predatory. He flashed his eyes once and Stiles got the message. _Come here_.

Stiles felt the flush of arousal drift around him in a cloud as he scampered over to Derek.

“Hey there Der-bear, fancy seeing you here.”

“Get in the car Stiles.” Derek ground out, his lips tight, his words bitten out. Stiles swallowed but winked at him.

“Anything for you Alpha.” Stiles went around, pulling the car door open and letting himself slip inside. He deserved a pat on the back for not moaning when the leather seat pushed up into the plug.

Derek was already inside, his face like stone as he started driving. Stiles shifted uncomfortably, not liking the silence.

“…How was work?” Derek looked at him from the side, his knuckles white around the steering wheel as he said nothing.

“Right. No Derek no talk, angry at Stiles, grr.” Stiles mumbled, squeaking as a hard palm came down on his thigh and squeezed.

He didn’t dare speak for the rest of the ride but he did question every action he ever took up until now, and planned to beg for mercy. Derek liked his begging, it could work.

They eventually pulled up to the building that served as the Hale Security Corps Headquarters. Stiles got out and stared up at the metallic structure.

It was only three stories tall, but Stiles knew from experience how much shit they were able to keep in there. And seeing as many of the agents were sourced from the police academy, not all of them were in the building at any one time.

Stiles didn’t need a command from his Alpha to follow the man inside, throwing a sheepish smile at the receptionists who took one look at Derek and immediately stuffed their faces in their work.

Stiles took the steps up to the third floor and they ended up in Derek’s office. Not a second in the room and Derek was whirling on him and slamming him up against the door.

Stiles gasped, staring up at Derek as the Alpha’s red eyes burned into him. Derek had somehow gotten bigger, his muscles and strength at their maximum levels.

His training had done wonders to tone up the already built man and he still towered a foot over Stiles. And the omega had zero problems with it, he always liked being smaller than his mate.

And even though Derek would never hurt him, Stiles still felt a lick of fear shiver up his spine as a thick leg pushed in between his own, riding up so Stiles had no choice but to slide up against the door, his feet off the ground.

“D-Der?”

“You. Little. Slut.” Stiles eyes bulged, his hole wet, his cock pushing up in his jeans. That as a new name.

“I’m not a…s-slut.” His face burned. Derek leaned in, biting his ear lobe hard.

“Then what, little omega, is pushing on my leg?” Stiles whimpered as Derek bounced him on his thigh lightly, the plug driving in deeper.

“S’your fault!” Stiles whined, grinding down as best he could, his lips caught between his teeth.

“You know I was in a meeting when I got your text? I always open them, even if I can’t reply. But what do I see when I open that one? Your pretty little hole stretched wide around a plug that has my initial on it. You wore it to school didn’t you baby? How could you be anything other than my little slut?” Derek whispered in his ear, gently rutting into him.

“I had to! And you didn’t even reply!” Derek just grinned as he carried Stiles over to his desk. The wood was a deep mahogany, carrying very few things except some paper, pens, and a couple pictures of Stiles and Derek together over the years.

Derek bent his mate over the desk, his hands going to rip off Stiles’ jeans. The boy cried out as the air hit his bare skin and Derek growled deeply, his eyes glowing red.

“Teasing me while I’m at work,” Derek said, his voice gruff as his hand came down hard on Stiles’ ass. The omega cried out, his eyes widening at the sting that simultaneously sent a shot of arousal to his cock. This was also new.

“D-Der?” Stiles asked, his legs shaking at the intensity of his mate.

“Shh baby, it’s ok. Do you trust me?” Derek soothed, his hand rubbing the burn from his cheek. Stiles swallowed thickly but nodded.

Another series of harsh slaps came down, his palm caressing over the blushing skin after every hit. The slaps caused the plug to bounce inside of him, pressing into the walls as it made obscenely wet noises.

 Stiles cried out at every swat, his face red with embarrassment even as his cock twitched between his legs, precum falling to the floor.

After Derek was done, he pulled Stiles up, bringing his lips to his own, kissing him gently. Stiles keened into his mouth, arms wrapping around the Alpha’s broad shoulders.

Stiles pulled back, his lips swollen, and his hair tussled.

“Fuck me.” Derek gave him that look again, and Stiles groaned. “Please? Come on Derek I’m old enough now. You aren’t gonna break me, what are you waiting for?”

Stiles had never been so vocal about it before. Sure, he tried wiggling his ass and grinding up on Derek whenever he could but when Derek never took things further, his wolf sulked off in a mist of rejection.

This was the first time he was full on complaining about the issue of his virginity.

“Even Scott and Allison have got it on, and they don’t even have their mate marks yet!” Stiles felt an internal panic. Putting himself out there meant if Derek said no, it was going to hurt a hell of a lot more.

What he didn’t expect was for Derek to sigh, picking him up so Stiles had to wrap his legs around him. He carried him around to his chair, sitting them both down in the plush cushion of the leather.

“You’re right.” Stiles jaw dropped, actually dropped to the point that Derek gave a light chuckle. “But not right now.” The omega groaned, his ass squeezing around the plug like it was grief stricken.

“But-“

“No. I’m not mating you for the first time in my office, I can’t even knot you here.”

“Great, you chose now to use your logic. And are you telling me I could have been knotted months ago? I’ve been dropping hints left and right.”

“If I have to use my logic, then you have to use your words. I wanted you to ask for it so I knew you were actually ready. So, blame yourself.” Derek was smirking, especially as a rigged hand went to wrap around Stiles’ still exposed cock.

The omega arched his back, the sensations overwhelming. “I’m not the one who needs to use his words and you know it!” He wanted to sound large and in charge but his voice came out strained and squeaky.

Being perched on his mates’ thighs while the man was entirely clothed in a three piece suit didn’t exactly help the power struggle.  

“N-No, I want you to come too!” Stiles whined, his hands trying to push Derek’s hand off of him. Derek sighed, but unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down and letting his own dick slip free in between them.

Stiles whimpered at how hard Derek was, his shaft red and swollen with veins. Derek grabbed both in his hand, pumping the two in hard strokes.

Stiles’ cock was still dwarfed by Derek’s but the view alone made him dizzy. Derek pulled his neck forward, lips caressing his. It was so different from the punishing rhythm of his hand.

“Touch those pretty nipples for me baby.” He whispered against his mouth and Stiles was hasty to comply, his fingers sliding his shirt up so they could pinch and roll the hardened nubs.

“Good boy.” Derek growled and Stiles bucked up against him. Derek’s other hand drifted form his neck down to his ass, his fingers curling around the plug.

In a quick few thrusts, Derek pulled and pushed the toy in and out, the tip smacking right up against Stiles’ sweet spot and that was it.

Stiles’ came with a barley held in scream, Derek quickening the tugs of his hand. Right before Stiles cried at the overstimulation, Derek was coming after him, his teeth sinking into the mate mark on the omega’s neck.

They breathed heavily, Derek pulled Stiles so he was cuddled into his chest and their wolves shivered at the closeness.

“I miss you.” Stiles said, his voice breathy and muffled as it pressed into Derek’s neck. The Alpha purred, his hand rubbing lazy circles over his back.

“I miss you too baby, I’m sorry things have gotten so hectic. I’m going to work on that, I promise. And we’ll mate soon. I’m proud of you for finally asking.”

Stiles smiled, nuzzling his head along Derek’s collar bone. His mind drifted and he quickly pulled back.

“We have the party tonight! Derek, we have to go decorate!” Stiles looked affronted, his eyes narrowed. Derek ran a thumb over the boy’s lip, smiling.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then we can leave.” Stiles looked down at the mess in front of him and blushed.

“Oh, right.”

…

“Scott, if you don’t have anything nice to say about my streamer placement, you can go make your gross casserole in the kitchen.” Stiles said, flipping him off behind his shoulder as he balanced on the ladder.

“Hey, my casserole isn’t gross and I’m standing here to make sure you don’t fall and die.” Scott pouted.

“Just because Allison doesn’t want to hurt your feelings by telling you the harsh, harsh truth, doesn’t mean that food abomination is actually good. Now, is this even?” Stiles asked, his arms starting to get sore.

“I thought you didn’t want my opinion.” Stiles groaned, taping it where it was before throwing the roll of tape down so it clonked on his friend’s head.

Scott put his hands on the ladder, his eyes daring and that started a back and forth challenge, their voices getting louder even as they were lined with muffled laughter.

“Boys, are you done in there?” Talia’s voice rang out and the two raced into the kitchen, pushing each other the whole way.

She just smiled at them, mixing the stew she had cooking on the stove.

“Stiles, you wanna get started on the cake? Derek is still upstairs inflating the balloons if you wanted his help.” With one lass shove to the beta, Stiles ran upstairs to get Derek.

He was about to burst in the room and scream his enthusiasm, when he saw the door open and he decided to peak in, hoping he could catch the Alpha being domestic.

What he saw instead was Derek, passed out on the bed, a few deflated balloons laying in his limp hands. Normally, Stiles would have laughed, maybe even jump on the Alpha, but instead, all he felt was guilt.

Derek looked _exhausted_. Stiles had seen him sleep countless times, and when he did he was always relaxed, his lips loose and eyes soft.

But now, he looked drained. His eyebrows were furrowed, his shoulders tensed and his breathing deep. He looked like the most stressed out man on earth while also being completely passed out.

He hadn’t even taken his suit off, the material wrinkled and creased where Derek’s body pressed into it.

And all Stiles had been caring about was himself. Sure, he always missed Derek, but he’d been a lot whinier lately because of it. And then he had complained about sex, of all things.

He didn’t even think of what Derek was having to put up with. Stiles wasn’t the only one who hadn’t been able to have sex in the ten years they’d known each other.

And Derek had so much more on his plate now. The business was successful only because of how hard the Alpha worked but here his mate was, acting just like the fifteen year old he was.

Stiles inwardly cringed, feeling shame settle in his gut like a bolder. He quietly flicked the light switch off, feeling worse as Derek didn’t so much as twitch.

He then slinked downstairs, telling Talia that Derek was busy and getting right to the cake decorating. Scott had left, his mom needing him at home and he had already fulfilled his promise to help Stiles.

It was a relief that Stiles didn’t need to speak to anyone so instead he focused on the green icing as it swirled out of the piping bag. Stiles didn’t prefer any specific type of art, he loved it all.

And today was special, so despite the increasing doom going on in his head, Stiles put his energy into the cake. Maybe if he could be productive, he wouldn’t feel so bad.

…

Everyone was crouched and silent, Talia rushing to get Derek form the upstairs bedroom. Stiles had hid from her when she went around asking for her son, not wanting to be the one to wake him.

He didn’t even look at him as Derek descended the stairs, not wanting to see the tiredness in his eyes and the disheveled look to his appearance.

So when strong arms wrapped around his middle, shoulders crowding him behind the couch where they hid, Stiles had to cover his wince.

“You ok baby?” The Alpha’s concern made it all the worse. Stiles nodded with a jerk of his head, his heartbeat fighting to keep from speeding up.

“Just excited.”

“You should be, this was your idea.” Suddenly, the front door opened and everyone popped out from behind curtains and walls.

“SURPRISE!”

“Fuck!” Peter jumped back, his face ashen with shock. Stiles couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

The beta looked around at everyone, his eyes bright and Stiles could tell by the small twitch of his lips that the man was happy.

Stiles had only invited the close Hale family, knowing Peter wouldn’t want the whole pack fussing over him.

It wasn’t only his birthday, but also a celebration for his last day in physical therapy. Ever since Kira had attacked him, his spine suffering the worst of the injuries, he had to work to get his motor functions back.

His hands were still a little shaky, his leg with a permanent limp, but he was alive and better. And considering he’d been the only one to help Stiles back then, the omega wanted to give him something in return.

And they went all out. Once everyone had said their happy birthdays and congratulations, they poured into the dining room, the table overflowing with food.

Peter looked overwhelmed, a soft flush to his cheeks. But slowly he started joking with everyone, his shoulders relaxing and Stiles felt almost giddy with excitement.

His parents had even come down. His dad may have a few more grey hairs but the smile on his face was refreshing. And his mom was in full form, fussing over everyone even in her wheelchair.

She was currently in remission, and she could walk, albeit a little weakly. But after years of chemo, sometimes it was easier for her to be off her feet. And by the way the female was grinning, passing around the food and rolling to get beverages whenever needed, you’d never know she was sick.

He wished he could totally absorb the moment but the image of Derek passed out was still in the back of his mind.

“You did good Stiles.” Derek said from behind him, kissing his neck softly. Stiles was in the man’s lap, as he always was they ate. Certain things hadn’t changed after all.

He smiled at the praise, leaning back into his mate.

“Thanks Der.” They helped feed each other, the entire house glowing with a lightness that was new. With Kate still on the loose, most days were happy and normal but with the feeling of an ever looming threat.

But right now, they could be happy. And it was so much sweeter knowing Peter was a part of it. They watched as he started opening presents, cracking sarcastic jokes as he did to muffle his own feelings.

When he got to Stiles’ present, the omega tensed with nerves, hand squeezing Derek’s who squeezed back in reassurance.

When Peter opened it, he didn’t say anything, didn’t even look up. He just held the canvas in his hands, his gaze stuck on the image painted onto it.

Stiles had worked on it for months, in between classes and homework. It was a painting of the pack, all in their wolf forms, surrounding Peter who was in the middle.

On the ground next to the wolf’s feet was a small party hat, and on the other side laid a replica of Peter’s old cane, the one he didn’t need any more that was broken on the ground.

After several moments, the beta finally looked up, directly at Stiles. His eyes were rimmed red and slightly wet. He nodded, and that meant the most to Stiles.

Peter never vocalized his serious emotions, preferring to overlay things with sarcasm, much like Stiles did.

So the nod was the best thank you Peter could have ever given him and Stiles found himself wrapping his arms around Derek, burying his face in his mate’s shirt with happiness.

...

Stiles was helping with the dishes, his hands coated with foamy soap when Talia walked in. She patted him on the shoulder, her face more serious than usual.

“Stiles, could you come with me for a sec?” The omega nodded, wiping his hands off on a dry towel before following the Alpha into her personal office space.

Derek sat in one of the chairs, his hands folded, and his eyes sharp. Stiles didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like the feeling in the room.

He took a seat next to his mate, giving the two questioning looks.

“We have some good news. Very good news,” Talia said, sitting in her own chair with her elbows pressed on her desk.  Stiles nodded, wanting them to get to the point.

“With the recent addition of the Were-animal committees in the House of Representatives, our kind has been receiving more public notice and protection. This, of course, means that the hunter’s existence and their actions have not gone unseen. And as such, neither has Derek’s business…” She trailed off, her eyes going to her son.

“We’ve been in talks with other packs around the country, with interests to expand the company into other states so that our protection can reach further and be more localized and therefore more effective.” Stiles gaped.

“T-That’s great! Congratulations! Wow, this, this is fantastic!” Stiles was genuinely happy, but the impassive expressions on their faces made him pause. “But…?”

“We’ve been invited, along with the Alpha’s of all leading packs, to meet in Washington D.C to discuss how to go about setting up more security operations, but also to help unite us as weres and establish communications across the states.” Derek continued.

Stiles nodded along, still not quite understanding their seriousness.

“This would mean that Derek and I would be going there as representatives of the Hale pack and Hale Security Corps. The Andersons have contacted us, saying they want to begin merging the packs, so that they may be represented as well.” Talia said.

“All Alphas and their mates are welcomed, however, we were notified that they will not recognize you as my official mate until you turn eighteen.” Stiles eyes widened, realization dawning on him as he stared at Derek.

“They want me to bring an omega from the former Anderson pack, not as a mate, but as a representative member of their pack since you will be unable to go. And seeing as Gwen was not only a witness to what Kate did, and the niece of the former Alpha, we think it would be best if-“

“NO! No no no. I wouldn’t be okay with you taking anyone much less that bitch!” Stiles seethed, feeling his skin pull tight with anger, his throat burning.

“They don’t have to recognize me, I can still go!” They both looked at him, confliction in their eyes but they said nothing.

“You don’t have to take an omega, take an Alpha or beta.”

“You know I can’t take another Alpha with me, it would challenge our authority over them. And Vince had only his son and niece as blood family members left. We don’t have a choice Stiles.”

The omega stood, his face red, his fists clenched. Then he snapped, if he whined about this, complained about not being able to go with Derek, he was just acting like a spoiled teenager again.

Derek already said he wouldn’t be going with her as a mate. And he clearly didn’t like this either. But Stiles couldn’t make himself feel ok with this. He just couldn’t.

So instead of saying anything, of putting Derek under any more stress, he simply turned and left. The cool spring air was a shock to his system as he walked through the front door.

Sitting on the porch was none other than Peter, a beer dangled in his hands. He looked at him from the corner of his eye and lifted up a set of keys.

“Take my car. Go take care of yourself.” Stiles took them with a shaky hand, a small noise of thankfulness slipping from his lips as he dashed towards the vehicle, needing to be anywhere else but here and knowing that Peter, even if he didn’t know why, understood that best.

He drove off, not knowing, or caring, where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I am super nervous because this is a new time frame. There will be, and already are, many plot connections from part 1 so I hope you saw them and can see where things have moved forward. 
> 
> Again, if you have questions let me know! Otherwise, tell me your thoughts! Do you like Derek's job? Totally went for the CEO but with a military feel because I agreed mafia wouldn't work for this story, but I think this fits the bill. 
> 
> Do you like how Stiles has come along? I think him and Derek are feeling more disparity now than before because Derek is full adult and Stiles is still a teen! 
> 
> Oh guys I seriously need your thoughts! This is a new direction so help direct me!!   
> Love you all, and I hope you continue to support this story as it comes along! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Oh guys, I had a great day and I hope you did too! I am really pleased with this chapter and especially with how things are panning out.
> 
> All of you are so sweet, incredibly honest, and hella creative. Suggestions and your own personal "want-to-see"s are ALWAYS welcome. I can't promise anything but there's a lot of things you all want to read that I won't even think of but can implement perfectly, if a bit twisty.  
> So always speak up!
> 
> Now, on to the story!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 18

* * *

 

Derek sat in his loft, fingers pressed into the bridge of his nose, his head tilted back on the couch. He hadn’t gone after Stiles, knowing his mate needed his space.

Things were so different now. Back when he was young, Derek could reassure him just by holding him and telling him the right things.

But now, Stiles often needed to figure things out for himself, which was a good thing but it made things harder.

Derek didn’t like the situation either. He had argued for over an hour with the people from the Werewolf Committee, trying to defend the legitimacy of his relationship.

But while they believed him, Stiles wasn’t a legal adult so he couldn’t officially be recognized as anyone’s mate until then, much less the mate of a Head Alpha.

He understood why the omega was upset, especially because of Gwen’s involvement but his hands were tied. He couldn’t change the circumstances, all he could do was wait for his mate to work things out on his own. And patience wasn’t Derek’s strong suit.

Stiles often slept at his loft, spreading his time out between his own home and the apartment. So Derek wouldn’t be getting any sleep until Stiles was home.

He sent one text to the boy, telling him he wanted to talk when Stiles was ready and hoped that helped.

It might be a long night yet.

…

Stiles knew this was stupid. He knew he’d been acting selfishly, like a child. Even now, he had ran out. He had refused to even talk to Derek, tell him how he felt.

He hadn’t even bothered to go anywhere far, had just drove around Beacon Hills while his thoughts floated around.

This wasn’t Derek’s fault, he knew that. It was just so unfair. His whole life people had questioned his relationship. They had refused to see him as Derek’s mate.

Only after Kate almost killed the whole pack, had people finally started seeing him as belonging with the Alpha.

And now, when Derek was becoming so successful, so instrumental to the safety of all packs in the US, was Stiles not going to be a part of it.

And fine, ok, he wasn’t an adult. He could accept that for a while, he had waited long enough, he could wait a little longer.

But they weren’t even going to let Stiles go with Derek. Stiles would have to stay here and watch as his Alpha took another _omega_ , one that had tried to breed with him, and represent the Hale Pack. In front of the entire nation.

So yes, he felt a little entitled to his anger. Even if Derek couldn’t help it, Stiles still had a right to be mad, he just wished he knew how to handle it better.

It wasn’t like when he was young. Things would bother him, but he always relied on others to reassure him. Kids were like that. But now, it hardly mattered what others said, unless he could make sense out of it himself, he would continue feeling bad.

It just so happened that this time, there wasn’t any way to reason it out. It was unfair, unchangeable, and he just had to deal with it. It seemed a lot of life was like that.

But it made Stiles sick that he’d have to swallow his tongue and let it happen. That wasn’t who he was. His younger self would even agree.

With no resolution in sight, Stiles found himself parked outside of Derek’s loft. He realized his jeep was still at school and he should probably take Peter’s car back to him, but the man would hopefully forgive him this one time. It was eleven at night anyway so it should be fine.

He took his time walking up the stairs to the loft. He thought Derek would have moved by now, gotten a house, but the Alpha liked his den.

He once told Stiles they’d get a house when they moved in together, so it could be completely _theirs_. That memory put a warm feeling in his belly as he walked inside.

Derek was sitting in his recliner in the corner, his eyes trained on Stiles as he dropped into the love seat opposite him.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles sighed. Derek merely lifted an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “I know this wasn’t your decision. But I’m not going to be happy with Gwen going. And I’m not going to be silent about how even now, there’s people who don’t see me as your mate. But I’ve been selfish…and you’ve been really busy. I’m just really sorry I didn’t notice and acted like I did.”

Stiles was looking down, hands curling around each other as his mate stared.

“I’m not mad, I understand why you are upset. I tried to reason with them but they will not budge. However, if I can find a way to take you with me, would you be willing to go? This will interfere with school, with your job, friends, family, everything. The first visit isn’t too long but I’m not sure what other travelling we will need to do.”

Stiles didn’t answer immediately, like he wanted to. Because of course he wanted to go, but he didn’t want to be impulsive in this decision.

His mom was getting better, and he was excelling in school. He could easily take online classes like Derek had. He worked part time at Talia’s Restaurant and Pub as a waiter and desert decorator and she’d let him off no problem.

He would miss his parents and friends though, but Derek was his mate. He went where his Alpha did, especially when it had to do with the business. He wanted to be there not only to squash Gwen like a bug but also because he wanted to support his mate, the government could just go fuck itself.

“I want to go. And don’t worry about them not recognizing me, I’ve waited this long, what’s another three years?” Stiles said and Derek smiled, slowing getting up and walking over to him.

The omega stood up and immediately slid into the open arms of his mate. Derek pressed his nose into Stiles’ hair, inhaling deeply as Stiles pressed closely into his chest.

“I’m sorry baby,” he whispered, “you deserve better.” Stiles felt emotion well up inside of him but he bit them down, squeezing Derek instead. He didn’t have a lot of things but he had this, and that was enough for now.

“Let’s go to bed. You need to sleep.” Stiles said, pulling back and yanking him toward the bedroom. “Mercenaries need their sleep too.”

“I’m not a mercenary Stiles, we’ve talked about this,” Derek chuckled, letting himself be pulled along.

“Oh right, you own a private ‘security’ company that outsources hitmen to kill and imprison people. Must be a cover for the flower shop you actually got going on in there huh?” Sties winked at him, helping the male strip from his clothes.

Derek just leaned forward and kissed him, his lips gentle and distracting. “Shut up Stiles.”

…

Lunch the next day was…interesting.

“You should set her on fire,” Lydia said, blowing a bubble with her gum.

“Maybe she isn’t even into him?” Allison suggested.

“She is ten times hotter than you, you’re shit out of luck,” Jackson shrugged.

“Bring us back souvenirs,” Isaac said, eyes alight and mouth full.

“Dude, you’re dropping out of school?” Scott was dumbfounded, eyes betrayed.

“Yes Lydia, I agree. She tried to fuck him when he was tied down Allison, she’s got a thing for him. Jackson, fuck off. I’ll bring you back a scarf Isaac. And Scott, I’m taking classes online. It isn’t a big deal.”

“I thought you said they weren’t recognizing you as his mate? How can you go?” Allison said, frowning. Stiles sighed.

“Derek called again, spoke to them all morning. They agreed to let me stay in the hotel with Derek. I just won’t be involved in anything.” Lydia looked affronted.

“That’s bullshit, you both have mate marks, isn’t that enough?

“They know we are mates, but because Derek is next in line for Head Alpha of the Hale Pack, I can’t be legally listed as Alpha Mate until I’m an adult. It’s more to do with my age than with the age gap or anything like that. So I understand but Gwen is what’s pissing me off.”

“An aerosol can and a lighter can fix that right up.”

“You’re an undercover serial killer aren’t you?” Stiles laughed when Lydia just blew him a kiss.

Later, when school had ended and he was walking toward his jeep, he was frozen in his tracks. Because a jock with glasses was currently standing by it, waiting for him.

Stiles stopped, looked at the guy, looked around, looked back at him, and tilted his head.

“Am I missing something here or…?”

“Stiles, it’s me, Kevin.” Jaw drop. Stiles shook his head, squeezed his eyes shut tight before opening them again because that couldn’t be Kevin.

The guy was tall, maybe a few inches shorter than Derek. He was big, all broad shoulders and tapered waist. But the longer Stiles looked, he started seeing it.

He had the same sandy blonde hair that held no real form, same bulky black-rimmed glasses, and same awkward way of carrying himself.

“Damn. You really filled out didn’t you? But it’s great to see you! How’ve you been?” Stiles smiled warmly, walking up to slap him on the shoulder.

Kevin had left Beacon Hills Middle School when his dad died, staying in West Springs with his pack. The Alpha blushed, his arms crossed self-consciously.

“Better than I was. You-uh, you look good too Stiles.” The omega grinned, but then logic smacked him in the head.

“Wait…not that I’m not happy to see you, but, well, why are you here?” Kevin seemed to refocus and nodded.

“We should probably talk about this somewhere else.” Stiles thought for a second.

“Want some ice cream?”

…

“I can’t believe this place is still open.” Kevin looked around, spoon shoving into his chocolate desert.

“Beacon Hills has a sweet tooth, what can I say. So, whatcha need?” Stiles’ asked, voice muffled by the spoon stuck in his mouth.

“Right, so, I heard about the Alpha gathering up in Washington. Heard you couldn’t go.”

“Can go, just not as Derek’s official mate.”

“That means you won’t be able to accompany him to any of the meetings or dinners. You really ok staying locked up in a hotel the whole time? Cause you know Hale won’t let you wonder around, not with hunters on the loose.”

Stiles sighed, taking the spoon out of his mouth and looking down.

“Of course not. But do I have a choice?”

“Well, you might. Because I have a proposition for you.” Kevin looked unsure, but determined.

“I’m all ears.”

“I’ve been invited too. Not as a Head Alpha, but as Vince’s only heir, I’m in charge of helping the merge into the Hale Pack go smoothly, and the Werewolf Committee wants to oversee that.”

“Okay, and how would I be involved?”

“You can come as my…my uh, my date. Not my mate of course, even they know you belong to Derek. But because I’m not eighteen either, they won’t consider anyone I bring official. And even if they know who you are actually mated to, they won’t be able to say anything because we are minors.”

Stiles’ eyes blew wide, his ice cream melting as he processed what Kevin was saying.

“But, you even said it, they know I’m Derek’s. They aren’t going to let me waltz into meetings and such just because you say I’m your date. They’ll know it’s bullshit.”

“They will, but like I said, they won’t mark you down as Derek’s mate so they can’t legally hold you to that title yet, which means you’re just another teenager. And they’ll let you into meetings because, one, you are an Alpha Mate to be, representative of the Hale Pack which I will soon become a part of. And two, don’t you work for Hale Security Corps part time?”

Stiles was speechless, honest to god. The implications swirled in his mind, going over and over the possibilities. And slowly, a fat grin curled on his lips.

“Kevin, you are a genius.”

…

“You are seriously not telling Derek?” Scott sounded mortified through the phone.

“Hell no! You think he would let me set foot on the airplane if he knew!” Stiles scoffed, shoving clothes haphazardly into the suit case. They left this weekend and if he didn’t pack now, he’d be screwed.

“That is if he doesn’t skin Kevin alive when he finds out and then chews you out for it.”

“Scott, you really think so little of me don’t you? The first night they have a dinner party, to welcome all the Alphas. Her blonde bitchiness will be going as Derek’s guest, leaving me in the room. But what he doesn’t need to know is that I’ll be Kevin’s guest. He can’t make a scene if he’s supposed to be making an impression.”

“When this all goes to shit, I want a hand written letter saying ‘Stiles is an idiot.’”

“Oh, it’s gonna go to shit. But it’s the best plan that I’ve got. Not only to make sure Gwen stays in her place, but also to make the Committee take me seriously. I can’t do that if I am sitting in a hotel room all day.” Scott sighed, and Stiles smirked.

“You have a point. Just…be careful Stiles. I’ll see you tomorrow right, your last day?”

“Bright and early sunshine! I expect a goodbye cupcake.” Stiles hung up, falling back on his bed as he let his mind wander.

He knew this wasn’t the best idea. He knew Derek was going to lose it. And even though the Alpha would stay in control during the party, and even that was a stretch, he would get Stiles alone at night.

That meant a fight, and he knew it. But he was ready, Stiles was tired of Derek having to legitimize him to everyone. He wasn’t a kid anymore; he should be able to fight for his own respect.

And Gwen, well, Gwen was a whole other problem that he had every intention of dealing with. He didn’t know how but Derek was _his_ , and he wasn’t about to let another omega step on his toes just because she could.

He just hoped he could keep Derek from finding out until they got there.

…

“Oh my god.” It was a mint chocolate chip ice cream cupcake, a tiny sparkler candle firing on top of it. “You guys really do love me.”

They all took turns hugging him, after Stiles blew the candle out and safety secured the cupcake back inside the checkered box it came in.

It wasn’t overly sad, he’d be back soon after all, but it made Stiles incredibly happy. Even if no one else cared about who he was, they did.

“Get her good,” Lydia whispered as her arms wrapped around him. Stiles laughed quietly.

“Yes commander.”

“That cupcake cost five bucks, you better not question my friendship for the rest of our lives.” Scott clapped him on the back, pulling him in for a tight embrace.

“I wasn’t even expecting a piece of gum so you really out did yourself bro. But next time, I’m expecting a handmade cake with my face on it.”

“Like anyone would want to eat ugly ass food Stilinski.” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Oh Jacky, we really need to work on those comebacks. Don’t be sad that no one wants to eat you out, your time will come. Now, my beautiful friends, it’s time for me to go.”

With a last round of goodbyes, Stiles was off, his jeep puttering down to road. He’d gotten everything settled with the school relatively quickly, getting registered online and handing in any last written assignments.

Now, there was only getting past Derek’s inherent lie detector. It was one thing to be able to hear heartbeats, but Stiles had a hard time lying to his mate in general so this was going to be real fun.

He parked outside of Hale Security Corps, slinking his way inside. Reception pointed him down the hall and once he made his way down, all thoughts of convincing Derek of his nonchalance went out the window.

Derek was in the gym, which had glass windows so trainees could watch on even if they weren’t participating.

The Alpha was shirtless, black workout pants hanging low on his hips as he danced on the balls of his feet. His arms were like daggers as his fists were buried in the punching bag over and over again.

Beads of sweat tracked their way down the rivets in his skin, tracing his muscles out like an inappropriate topography map that went straight to Stiles’ dick.

Which was even worse considering he was in public, staring through transparent window walls, with several eyes there to watch his display.

Stiles was drooling, his eyes dilated and his hole wet. His Alpha was beating the shit out of the bag, his muscles rolling under his skin, his veins throbbing with exertion. Rock music was pounding in the background, the sound heavily muffled but it must have been blaring in the gym.

And ok, spring heat coming soon, he deserved some patience. But, really? Stiles could have had the flu, four broken limbs, and about to be run over by a tornado and he’d still find this particular image jaw dropping and cock hardening.

He wasn’t normally bashful with Derek until he got really dominant but when the man turned around, his eyes drawn in tight with aggression, Stiles felt his entire body bleed red. And, fuck, he was frozen.

Derek’s eyes flashed, his nostrils flaring and he started stomping towards him. Stiles’ legs were shaky as he watched the male prowl, his eyes still trained on the way Derek was dripping, his cock a thick line through the nylon of his pants.

He pushed through the doors, not bothering to put on clothes. He rammed his body into the omega, stuffing his nose into Stiles’ neck as sharp teeth nibbled at his skin. Stiles’ whimper and answering rush of slick was immediate.

“I can smell you through the damn walls Stiles. Smell how ready you are for me.” The omega clung to him, words stuck in his throat.

“I-I’m sorry. You just, uh, with the bag, and your chest, in those pants, and…just…” Stiles let out another strangled whine, his hips involuntarily grinding into the hard body in front of him.

Derek growled, “You’re close aren’t you baby?” Stiles nodded helplessly, unaware of any eyes watching them even though he knew they must be.

Derek kissed him, soft and slightly chaste.

“I have another class I need to train, and you need to pack. I want you to go home, put your plug in but don’t touch yourself. No coming.”

“You’re not going to help me?” Stiles felt his dick twitch desperately and Derek smirked, running his jaw along Stiles’.

“No baby, we don’t have time and I want your little hole hungry for me.” Stiles panted, his breath fanning out in large puffs.

“This is cruel.” Derek rumbled, kissing his head one last time before turning him around and slapping his ass.

“You’re not the one who has to train a group of Alphas with the scent of aroused omega on them. Go home runt, I’ll be over to pick you up later.”

Stiles bit his lip as he looked at Derek, turning back around to walk outside, knowing his mate would watch him till he was safely driving away.

The hard on he sported all the way home wasn’t going to leave any time soon. Especially not with the picture of Derek working out still fresh in his mind. But more than that, he knew Derek was going to mate him soon. And boy, if that didn’t do him any favors.

He couldn’t wait for this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am really excited about everything going on. How did you all feel about this update? Do you like how Stiles is coming along? 
> 
> And I know it seems like Derek isn't facing any heavy conflict, but keep in mind this is barley the second chapter of part 2. And Derek is an adult so it takes a little bit more to ruffle his feathers. Y'all will see where this is gonna go.
> 
> Leave me some lovely comments if you want, I always respond! Have a great week, much love <333


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKEEEE Duckies. So I have to be up in exactly four hours. I really don't understand why I do the things I do to myself but I am very happy to share this with you all. 
> 
> Also, 1000 FUCKING KUDOS. Oh, you spoil the shit out of me. I actually screamed when I saw it. So no amount of suffering tomorrow will make me regret getting this out.  
> I am beyond thankful to everyone who liked even a tiny bit of this story. LOVE YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH <333333
> 
> Now, you have some shit to read! Enjoy :)

Chapter 19

* * *

 

Stiles slipped the plug in with an indignant huff, his cock still painfully hard as it bobbed against his stomach.

He didn’t bother touching himself, knowing he would only feel bad afterward. Damn omega instincts to hell. And then he went to start packing, humming along to his own inner choir.

He was tossing in some clothes when he began feeling a low buzz in his belly. It was barley there, Stiles wouldn’t have noticed it at all if it weren’t for his boredom.

He tried ignoring it and it was only when his erection wouldn’t go down that he knew what was going on.

“FUCK!” He screamed, his fists pounding into the mattress. Right now of all times! He was showing pre-heat symptoms.

They weren’t strong at all but Stiles had gotten used to his cycle enough to know what they meant. He couldn’t let Derek find out, he wouldn’t let him go if he did.

But that led into a larger problem, his scent. He doubted Derek would be able to smell it tonight but he’d definitely catch the scent tomorrow when they left.

Suppressants were the only thing that would mask a scent but they were dangerous and didn’t work well for werewolves. That’s why he suffered for years when he was younger.

But his choices were already limited, and he couldn’t afford to let his heat, of all things, keep him from going.

He picked up his phone and dialed Deaton. The receptionist patched him through and the second the man said hello, Stiles flew into his ramble.

“I need suppressants. Maybe not full on heat suppressants, because you know, they probably wouldn’t work, and I hear they can affect fertility. And I want babies eventually so that’s a no no. But do you have scent suppressants? You have to, right? Omegas in the military take them so people don’t know when their heats are coming on? Can I have some of those? And like, tonight? Like right now? Please?” Stiles was tapping his foot, his brows drawn in concentration.

“Hello Stiles.”

“Sorry Dr. Deaton, uh, hi.” The boy flushed.

“So, you want scent suppressors? Why the sudden request?” Stiles’ internally panicked, trying to come up with a lie.

“Uhhh, well, you see, I kinda wanted my heat to be a surprise. Derek’s been busy and hasn’t noticed the time, and it’s not like they are that regular anyway, and well, you know…wanted it to be special.” Stiles didn’t bother with nonchalance and went for full awkwardness, hoping Deaton would be embarrassed and not ask questions.

There was a pause on the other end.

“You know, first time and all-“

“I understand Stiles, no need to elaborate. However, I can’t fill a prescription simply out of request, especially given the, ah, nature of your situation. There is an over-the-counter medication that will suppress your heat scent but it will also suppress your natural omega smell. I assume Derek will know you are up to something.”

Stiles smacked a hand over his eyes, groaning as he fell back on his bed.

“There’s no way he won’t notice that. Come on Deaton, do you have anything you could give me to help me out?” The doctor sighed and Stiles could almost hear him thinking.

“There’s always birth control? The pill won’t help but we have an injection that will work immediately and It will dull the scent so Derek’ wouldn’t know till the day of. It is also a better form of contraception.”

Stiles hadn’t even thought of that. Birth control wasn’t a thing he needed to worry about yet and he doubted Derek would knot him during his heat the first time. But it would work just fine.

“When can I get it?”

…

The shot looked pretty standard but Stiles hissed in pain as he felt the thick concoction swirl through his blood stream.

“Now Stiles, you realize this will only make the scent less prominent, not eliminate it completely. So long as Derek doesn’t get to close to your scent glands, he won’t be able to notice. Also, if you want to continue on this contraception, and I suggest you do, then you’ll need another shot in three months.”

The omega nodded along, rubbing along the arm that he’d been injected in.

“Gotcha. I’ll let you know if I need another. Thanks for this by the way, I know it was a little short notice.”

Deaton smiled, “I’m only doing this for birth control purposes. Now go, before you catch the scent of this place and then you’ll really have a problem.”

“Anything you say doc!” Stiles saluted the man and jogged back out to his jeep. He’d sent Derek a text telling him he had gone to Scotts to say goodbye in case the Alpha got to his house before him.

He was glad he did because the Camaro was parked out front when he pulled up. This was going to be great, the whole not getting too close to his own mate was a disaster waiting to happen.

He walked in, smelling pizza and his mouth watered.

“Didn’t wait for me to start eating, huh? I’m actually hurt.” He said, hand clutching his chest dramatically as he strolled in.

Derek, in a fucking pin-stripe suit, began scooting his chair back so Stiles could sit in his lap as always but the omega flung himself into the chair next to him, trying to feign starved hunger so he wouldn’t give himself away.

He quickly grabbed a piece and starting swallowing it down, pretending not to notice Derek’s raised eyebrow as his mother just shook her head.

“So, what’s the plan oh Alpha mine?” Derek smiled softly at him, chewing on his own food.

“We leave tomorrow at eight in the morning. We will be there for four days so we leave back on Monday. Where we go to next is based off where the committee wants operations set up.”

“You’ve done real good things Derek, I hope everything works out in Washington,” John said, head nodding respectfully. Claudia meanwhile was squealing, body shaking in a little dance.

“Oh I am so excited for you both! Stiles, soak it all in. Travelling with your mate is one of the best things to do.” The beta grinned, hand clasping onto her husbands.

Stiles smiled back but inwardly cringed. He was a liar, a damn liar that was damming himself to hell. A leg brushed up against his and he resisted the urge to jump into Derek’s lap and confess. His hormones were really starting to get to him.

Stiles was cuddly on a bad day, and with his heat coming up, this weekend might be torture.

…

This weekend was going to be torture. For one, is was a Thursday, which meant Stiles couldn’t even complain about him being up early.

And two, Derek was being touchy. And sure, he was normally touchy, but right now he was being down right _clingy_.

The entire walk through the airport, Derek had a large hand on Stiles’ lower back, which would curl around his hip whenever someone recognized him and came to say hello.

And now that Stiles was boxed inside the plane, Derek’s hand was close up on Stiles’ thigh, his arms stretched out over the omega’s hips. His finger was pressing in deep, rolling the muscle.

Stiles wanted to crawl out of his skin at the Alpha’s possessiveness. It was downright sadistic that Derek would choose right now, of all times, to be more physical with him. Right when Stiles couldn’t afford to get too close to him.

So he let himself do small things, let himself brush up against his mate when he would touch his waist, let his own hand settle on the larger one.

But it wasn’t enough, not even close. Whenever Stiles was close to his heat, the both of them would get increasingly intimate. And that was really saying something considering how they usually were.

Derek would insist on him staying over at the loft every night, and Stiles would go over to the office after school every day. He’d sit on his Alpha’s lap, help him with paperwork. In between all of that was randomly placed sexual interactions in the elevator, bathrooms, even storage closets in Walmart.

But now, if Derek got too close to the scent glands on either side of his neck, or god forbid anywhere near his groin or ass, he’d be found out.

And it pained Stiles to lie to his mate, to keep him at a distance when all he wanted was to be closer to him. He kept having to reason with himself, telling him the only way to get into those meetings, prove his worth, was to keep this from Derek.

And so he bit his tongue and behaved himself as they made their way to Washington. Except where he didn’t because Gwen was on their flight.

Talia, bless her, sat with her so the garbage didn’t sit next to Derek near the isle. He would catch the female watching them and he not so subtly glared at her every time. By the time they got to their hotel, Stiles was ready to take a cheese grater to her face.

“So,” Talia said, hands on her hips, “the welcoming dinner is tonight in the convention center. It’s only a block or so down so we can walk. After you two are ready, meet down in the lobby and we’ll walk over. It starts at 6.”

Everybody nodded, even Stiles who wouldn’t be going. Well, with them anyway. He’d been secretly texting Kevin the whole time; he was taking a later flight and would arrive right on time.

And with that, they all walked into their own rooms and Stiles flung himself onto the bed, curling up in the pillows.

“Oh paradise, how I have missed you.” Suddenly, a weight bore the bed frame down and Stiles flipped over, hands shooting out to push on Derek’s chest.

He faked like he was rubbing the Alpha as he settled in between Stiles’ legs.

“You brought your laptop and sketchpad?” Stiles’ wolf melted under the attention, his hips painfully still as he resisted grinding up into Derek.

“Y-Yeah, don’t worry Der, I’ve got things to pass the time.” A sick twist settled in his stomach. It wasn’t a complete lie, otherwise his heartbeat would give him away, but it suggested he’d actually be staying in the room. “You should shower and get ready, big night for you.”

Derek sighed, hips gently rutting down. It was less sexual and more comforting. It made Stiles’ wolf cry with frustration; he wanted _more_.

“I’m sorry you can’t go down with me. I-“Stiles put a finger to his lips, shaking his head. The guilt clouding his mind couldn’t stand to let Derek apologize.

“It’s ok, I knew the deal when I came. Now go on, gotta get your hunk on before going down. I want everyone to know how great my Alpha is.”

Derek leaned down and kissed him, pulling back up and striding toward the bathroom and Stiles rolled over and cursed into the pillow.

How was he expected to curb Derek? He’d have to figure it out as he went, and at the very least, that was one of Stiles’ best talents.

Stiles flipped the TV and his laptop on, putting on some light sweats and a baggy t-shit, hoping the image would fool Derek into thinking he wasn’t going anywhere.

But, of course, Derek just had to stroll out naked. The Alpha didn’t even have the consideration to put a towel around his hips.

Stiles didn’t bother trying to stop his eyes from bulging, his from watering. He thought of moldy eggs and flying spiders, desperately trying to keep slick from pooling between his cheeks.

That was _not_ going to help his no-touching-Derek plan. The Alpha in question was unperturbed about stalking around as he gathered his clothes, his meaty cock hanging proudly between muscled thighs.

Stiles dug his finger nails into his hand as he watched Derek dress himself. It was almost methodical, the way he pulled on each piece, flipping the collar, clipping his cufflinks on, and threading his tie around his neck. The suit itself was entirely back, the red tie striking against the dark button up.

Stiles was transfixed. He had seen him getting ready before, of course, but he was always half awake then. Now, Stiles’ full attention was on the man, and he was almost hypnotized by his movements.

Derek’s training, as well honing his ability to track and kill, also gave him a sinister sort of grace, his hands curling just so, his shoulders relaxing in a powerful stance.

And when the man’s eyes blinked up at him as he pulled his tie up, Stiles paled. The omega, so used to Derek’s caring nature and businessman seriousness, forget that he was a mercenary, a trained killer.

And sometimes, Derek would look at him with this intense gaze and Stiles could see it. Could see this power in him, a menacing type of depth.

Where Stiles was cunning and always one step ahead, Derek was compelling and convincingly forceful. It was at these times, when they stared at each other without looking away, without speaking, that Stiles was reminded just why they were mates, why they were a force to be reckoned with, even if other’s couldn’t see it.

Normally, when this happened, Derek would stalk towards him and crush their lip together, and he seemed just about ready to when a loud knock sounded at the door, throwing them both from their trance.

“Derek, if I don’t see you in the lobby in five minutes I will personally break down this door and drag you down by your ear.” Talia had a talent of sounding so threating and loving at the same time.

Stiles laughed lightly, going over the straighten Derek’s tie. He knew it was cliché, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, especially as the Alpha settled heavy hands lightly on his hips.

“Behave.” Stiles rolled his eyes, thumping the male on the cheek.

“You behave. Good luck Sourwolf.” Derek leaned down, Stiles pressing up on his toes so they could kiss. The Alpha’s hands curled around his back, his lips moving to deepen the exchange but Stiles pulled back, lightly pressing his hands into his mate’s chest.

“You’ll be late.” Stiles said, though it came out like a whine of complaint and Derek laughed. He kissed Stiles’ forehand before turning around and heading out the door, shooting the omega one last look before it clicked in place.

Stiles stood there, watching the door before reality caught back up to him and he flew into action. He showered in record time, stumbling back out wet and steamy.

Kevin had texted that he had just landed and was on his way over. The omega would have to power through his dressing time.

Stiles owned exactly one suit, a gift from his father who wanted Stiles to look nice when he attended future events with his mate.

Boy, did he not imagine this would be his first time wearing it. He pulled it on with nothing like Derek’s finesse but it got on his body so it was fine.

He styled his hair with gel, almost forgetting not to wipe the remaining product on his pants before he turned to look in the floor length mirror.

His eyes widened, his head tilting back in surprise. Stiles liked his appearance well enough, but he’d never looked this good.

His suit was tailored well to his lithe body, the waist pulled tight, his pants curving perfectly over the slop of his ass.

The sleeves fit just right, the deep green tie reminding him of his mate’s eyes. His own were sparkling, his hair curled upward into a sharp point. It was a true shame he wouldn’t be standing alongside his Alpha, they’d look like quite the pair together.

A soft knock came to the door and Stiles went to open it. Kevin, standing in his own deep blue tux, blushed down at the omega.

“Hey.”

Stiles smiled broadly, “You look great but we better get going!” He turned, running to grab a room key and his phone before shutting the lights off and bursting back out into the hallway.

Kevin looked nervous, and Stiles felt his pain as they both made their way to the convention center. They followed along with a line of people, all dressed formally and clearly headed to the same place.

The building was adorned with flowers and lights, leading the way into a huge ballroom. Outside of it sat several booths, the people standing by them dressed in uniform as they handed out people’s metal name tags.

Kevin and Stiles strode up to person in charge of last names beginning in A, the female eyed both of them as she grabbed their tags.

Kevin’s read his full name, his secondary gender, along with “HALE-ANDERSON PACK” written in bold letters. Stiles’ read similarly, however it was also engraved with the words, “Escort: Kevin Anderson,” on the bottom.

They looked at each other, stomachs in their mouths as they walked in. The room was gorgeous, expensive drapery hanging in front of floor to ceiling windows.

The tables were covered in thick black cloths, white lace decorating the bottom. Dark red roses bloomed out of the center pieces which were circled by bright candles.

Seats were separated by pack and it took no time at all for Stiles to spot Derek. He stood at the front of the room, near the stage, where the words “HALE” sat proudly on their table on a metal name plate.

He looked stunning, like he was a part of the room while also being the prized center piece. Stiles was violently ripped away from that image as a female’s arm hooked around Derek’s.

Gwen was beautiful, her hair hanging down her back in thick waves, its glossy texture catching in the light. Small pearls hung around her neck, sinking into her cleavage.

But what really caught him, what destroyed him, was her dress. It clung to every curve, its deep v barely concealing her nipples. And it was red, a perfect match to Derek’s tie.

And even as Derek shook her arm off subtly, clearly not pleased with the action, Stiles couldn’t ignore the obvious. They looked _perfect_ together.

Kevin slowly guided them to the table next to where Derek would be seated, his hand on Stiles’ back as the omega was too distraught to really focus.

It was like slow motion, the way Derek looked towards them, his eyes training directly on Stiles. Shock swirled in his gaze as his thick eyebrows raised into his forehead.

His eyes snapped down to where Kevin was touching Stiles, his entire posture changing from subdued dominance to threatening aggression.  

Slowly, his irises bloomed into a disturbing crimson glow, his lips curling back in a snarl, fangs elongated and dripping.

Stiles was frozen to his spot, fear sizzling in his chest. Never, had he seen that anger from Derek. When he had gone feral due to the foxgrain, he hadn’t recognized Stiles.

But now, Stiles could see the killer inside of him, see the thinly veiled rage that was being directed his way. He knew this wasn’t going to be the best encounter, knew it was a bad idea.

But looking at his Alpha now, hearing the booming growl that ripped from his chest, Stiles was really starting to regret his master plan.

And that was before Derek started moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.U.C.K. Derek is some pissed off Alpha werewolf. I freaking love it!! What do you all think is gonna happen?  
> Because mama's got some plans! ......Never in my life have I called myself mama but apparently the shoe fits today.
> 
> Talk to meh down below, you know I always answer. Besides, I'll be a living zombie tomorrow and your comments breathe sweet life back into me. Remember that. <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Here it is everyone! I don't know about you guys, but this weekend kicked my ass! But I am looking forward to this week! I hope all of you had a good day and that this update cheers you up! 
> 
> Or not, because angst. >.<
> 
> BTW, this chapter might have more mistakes than usual. I'm not sure why I think that, it's just a feeling, but who the hell knows because I proofread it!!
> 
> I am continually blown away by everyone's support. Treat yourselves to something you all love, you deserve it. <3
> 
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 20

* * *

 

Stiles met the Alpha halfway, hands going to his chest, his heart beating erratically. Derek’s arms whipped out, dragging the omega’s body into his.

“P-Please calm down,” Stiles whispered. He could feel the Alpha’s claws teasing the seams of his clothes, so close to shredding them.

A small but commanding palm came down on Derek’s shoulder and a soft growl followed. It wasn’t challenging, only comforting but in an authoritative way.  

“Derek, this is not the place to make a scene. Mark him if you have to but calm your wolf down now.” Talia squeezed his arms once more and stepped back.

Derek’s breath was coming in hot bursts, especially as he pulled Stiles’ hair back, forcing the omega to submit and bare his neck which we would have done anyway but being _made_ to was an entirely different feeling.

Stiles’ hands shot up to keep Derek from leaning in.

“Please Alpha, I’ll let you mark me later. You can c-claim me if you want to but not here. Please not here.” Stiles didn’t care about being in public, god knows they’d done a lot of various activities with people around but he couldn’t let him find out he was on scent suppressants.

That would really make him snap and he couldn’t let that happen when he was supposed to be impressing the people around them. That and Stiles couldn’t handle Derek getting any angrier right now.

The man looked down at him, eyes still red. He had one big hand on his lower back, right where Kevin had touched him and another hand came up the palm his neck.

“ **Do not let him touch you, or I will rip his throat out. I don’t care where we are.** ” Stiles knew Derek was commanding him to appease his wolf, otherwise he’d had to bite him in front of everyone.

And while Stiles appreciated Derek honoring his wishes, the command made him feel like a child, and he’d come here to make his own impression.

With a curt nod from Stiles, Derek let go, eyes shooting up to glare at Kevin before he went around the table.

He pulled out a seat, motioning for Stiles to sit and the omega immediately went to obey, not daring to look back at Kevin.

The Alpha sat down directly next to Stiles with a thud, Gwen taking her seat next to him. Stiles could hear Kevin shuffling behind him, probably about to sit next to Stiles but Derek growled.

“You will sit next to my mother Kevin, do not go near my mate.” His voice was like frozen lava, cold and yet laced with rage.

Kevin, being smart, went to do as he said. No one questioned Derek and eventually, people started taking their own seats.

A large thigh pressed against his leg, his Alpha’s way of comforting him but Stiles yanked his limb away, hoping the action conveyed his own hurt.

This wasn’t the time to call Derek out on being here with Gwen, or how his display made Stiles appear like a wayward little omega.

Across from them sat four other people. All older, all finely dressed, and all Alpha. Being one of only two omegas at the table, and so close to his heat, had Stiles’ wolf begging him to sit on his mate’s lap, or at least touch him in some way.

But Stiles ignored it, refusing to give in. Instead, he focused on the stage, watching as a tall man addressed the crowd.

“First off, I’d like to introduce myself. My name is Richard Romero, Head of the Werewolf Committee. I’d like to thank everyone for coming. I appreciate all of you and the work you all do around the county for your packs. Now, please enjoy the dinner we have provided, because the coming days are full of work and stress. Have a good evening.” He nodded and stepped down, people clapping after him.

The man strolled to their table and took the remaining seat, directly across from Derek as waiters began serving salads and dumpling appetizers.

“Hello Alpha Hales, it is good to see you two again. And I see you’ve brought young Mr. Anderson with you, and your mates. I had no idea your omega was such a beautiful woman Derek.”

“She is not his mate Mr. Romero, I am.” Stiles didn’t hesitate to assert himself, despite the glare from Gwen he saw through his peripherals.

“You should know Stiles is my omega, you were the authority that would not recognize him.” Derek’s fists were clenched, his face calm but Stiles could easily see the anger in his eyes.

The man chuckled, elbow resting on the table top as his palm cupped his chin.

“Indeed. Well, it’s just that she looks far more suited for you. And Mr. Stilinksi seems like a fine match for Kevin, such a shame.”

Stiles gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut, it wouldn’t do any good for him to act out now. If anything, that would just result in them taking him less seriously.

“Richard, do not think that you may disrespect either me or my mate. The only reason this gathering is even happening is due to my business and its success. I can very easily establish operations around the country without your assistance. Keep that in mind.”

The man’s smile had slowly drawn into a scowl, the people around him staring at Derek in shock. Stiles couldn’t resist pitching in, letting his own anger and tension fuel his words.

“And I am not a child, Mr. Romero, as you may think. I did not only come here as Kevin’s guest because I am his friend, but because I work within Derek’s company. I guarantee that I know more about the ins and outs of how the business runs than you do and I work alongside my mate to help strategize against the hunters. You need me much more than either my Alpha or I need you.”

This time, when Derek pressed his thigh into Stiles’ leg, he leaned into the touch. The man growled lowly, pushing up from the table and looking down hauntingly at them.

“Luck would have it that I am needed to make appearances at other tables. But we will be talking about this in the coming days, be sure about that.” And with that, the man stalked off, grey hair and all.

Stiles felt a sliver of pride well up in his chest. So sure, maybe pissing of the head of the committee wasn’t the original plan, but he’d made an impression. They couldn’t just ignore him. And he could work with that.

However, with that crisis averted, the tension bled back into the table, Derek clearly having not forgotten his lie, or Kevin’s entire existence.  

The three people, most likely other higher ups from the committee were quick to pick up a conversation with Talia as they all dug into their salads.

Gwen, of course, took the opportunity to speak up to the rest of them.

“How funny, he thought Kev would make a good Alpha for Stiles.” Shoot her, shoot her right now. But really, Stiles didn’t even bother getting mad because the girl was just dumb.

He hoped the ‘are you serious’ look he gave her said as much. But all she did was pop her lip out and raise her eyebrow at him.

Kevin was still stuck between Talia and the strangers so he could only helplessly look on as Derek’s palm tightened further, his knuckles paling.

“Whelp, I belong to this big guy so too bad!” Stiles nervously laughed, a thumb going to point at Derek who was staring ahead at the wall like it had just slapped him.

“Well, I can’t say I don’t agree with him, at least about me and Derek.” Stiles’ jaw dropped, feeling something painful curl in his stomach.

Derek wasn’t listening, apparently entirely focused on not killing Kevin, whom he was now glaring at.

“I am Derek’s mate, not you. I carry his mate mark, I am his omega. Lay off.” Derek seemed to finally use his ears because he suddenly looked affronted.

“Of course you’re my mate, you know that. Don’t let that man get to you.” Stiles fell back in his chair, sighing with exasperation.

“No Der, I was-“

“He was pouting. But it’s ok! Probably just hungry, let’s eat!” Stiles kicked his foot into the floor, picking up his utensils as the waiters placed their next course in front of them.

Stiles ate with his eyes forward, ignoring the conversation going on around him as everyone seemed content to talk about pack dynamics.

“And what do you think, Mr. Stilinski?” His back straightened and he looked toward the female addressing him.

“Excuse me?”

“How do you think packs will fair without their Alpha’s, there are dozens in attendance here.” Stiles chewed thoughtfully, everyone’s eyes on him.

“To be honest, it all depends on the pack. How well the wolves function on a day to day basis, whether good or bad, will probably be the same without their Alphas, at least for a short while.”

“So then you think an Alpha’s presence is mostly unneeded?” Stiles immediately shook his head.

“Of course not. Alphas are the whole reason packs become stable enough to not need them 24/7. My own pack is able to function as independent families that lean on each other when needed because that is how Talia and Derek have cultivated it. However, in crisis situations, I think a pack without an Alpha is more likely to fall under.”

A round of nods and surprised eyes came after he spoke and the conversation flowed away from him. He was thankful, feeling hot and high strung.

His heat was closing in and he had little hope it would wait until they got back. He silently prayed he would be able to get through the next day so he could at least attend some of the seminars.

“Take off that pin.” Derek muttered, head straight but eyes turned toward Stiles.

“What?” He asked but Derek was quick to use his own hands to all but rip his name tag from his suit, the clip coming off easily so his suit was unscathed.

Stiles watched as Derek crushed the offending piece of meal in his hand, the edges crunching in on themselves. He looked up at his mate, speechless and confused.

“I don’t want his name on you.” Derek muttered, dropping the crumpled tag on the table, sending a murderous look at Kevin who looked like a man about to be hanged for his crimes.

Stiles, as hyped up on his hormones as he was, really couldn’t handle the tension at the table any longer so he gulped down the rest of the meat and pushed his chair out.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” he mumbled, beginning to walk around the table when a leg shot out and he tripped.

He landed on the ground hard, the impact shaking him up but his eyes latched onto a black stiletto heel. Gwen quickly pulled her leg back, shifting forward even as her eyes never left the table.

Under normal circumstances, Stiles would have been annoyed, maybe even mad, but he would have gotten up, laughed it off, and walked away.

But after everything the female had done and said, that was the breaking point. So even as Derek was bending down to help him up, he was already standing, his elbows shoving him forward.

Stiles wound his hand through the strands of her hair, tucking his palm close to her head and he pulled back.

Her chair fell and Stiles whipped his arm down so the girl slammed against the floor. He then reached over, grabbing her glass of red wine, and splashed it over her face and dress, ruining the material.

Her eyes were wide, her hands put out in mock defense. Stiles leaned down, his voice cold.

“Don’t you _ever_ touch me or my Alpha, again. You are not pack, I have no obligation to treat you well. And neither does he.” He stood back up, and walked out, ignoring the looks from around the room.

Stiles had had enough.

…

“D-Derek!” Gwen reached up for him. He grabbed her and helped her up but quickly pulled his hand away.

“What did you do to my mate Gwenevieve?” The Alpha wasn’t stupid, he’d seen her foot. But Stiles didn’t have a short temper, and wasn’t prone to violence.

“I-I, nothing!”

“Derek, she’s been provoking Stiles all night.” Talia shook her head, her forehead pressed against her palm. Derek merely raised an eyebrow and his mother sighed heavily, muttering how she possibly raised such a dense wolf.

“First,” she lectured, a single finger pointed upwards, “she wore red, to match your tie. To the rest of the world, except you, that is what couples do. Two, she keeps trying to touch you. And three, while you were busy wallowing in your jealousy, Gwen said she agreed with Richard that you two make a good match.”

Derek felt his shoulders tense, guilt swishing in his gut as he stared at the drowned mouse that was Gwen.

Patches of stained cloth were spotted over her body, her hair looking like it had been splashed with cheap dye that dripped from the tips.

She had two arms wrapped around her front, clearly mortified.

“Gwen, I will only say this once. You are not my mate. You will never be my mate. I have no interest in you other than your position in my pack. Your presence here is for the convenience of your bloodline, not because I have any intention of you being my partner to any extent. Should you, or your cousin,” he said eyeing Kevin, “ever touch my mate in any way, I will deal with you myself and you will be on the next plane home. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” He finished, flashing his eyes at the two.

A “yes sir” came from Kevin, and affirmative whimper from Gwen and Derek turned to address his mom.

“You can handle this?” She raised an eyebrow in a ‘who are you talking to’ smirk and he quickly turned and left, not bothering to answer the people who attempted to stop him.

Derek made the trip back to the hotel, feeling twitchy as he entered the room. Stiles was in his pajamas, clothes strewn in random places around the room as if they had been thrown.

He was clicking through channels, not paying his mate any mind. Derek turned the TV off and looked at Stiles who growled at him.

“Let’s just not do this.”

“Stiles, we have to talk.”

“No. No, actually, we don’t. We don’t have to talk about anything. In fact, you should just go back and finish dinner. I heard they had a killer cheesecake lined up. And me? Yeah I’ll go to bed, I’ll do that right now.” Stiles ripped the sheets up, shoving himself underneath the covers and pulling them around his body.

Derek sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the omega.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles pushed the covers back, sitting up with a dumfounded expression on his face.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t come back to yell at me?” And if that didn’t feel like a punch to the face.

“Stiles, I won’t lie that I’m mad about you going with Kevin. Had you come to me and brought it up, we could have talked about it. But you deliberately hid it from me. Besides that, I’m not mad about what you did to Gwen. I didn’t realize how upset you were. And I was admittedly oblivious.”

Stile snorted but smiled.

“I’m sorry about the whole Kevin thing. I didn’t want to keep it from you but I was worried you wouldn’t let me come if you knew. And about Gwen, can we please light her on fire?”

Derek laughed, pushing himself closer to his mate. “Unfortunately, we still need her so that’ll have to wait. But right now my wolf needs to mark you, he’s been anxious all night.” He held open his arms and Stiles pushed into them, head tilted back.

He buried his nose his the crook of the omega’s neck, teeth biting down and inhaled. And then froze. Chemicals.

…

Stiles was so caught up in his relief, he’d completely forgotten about his scent. And as Derek planted his nose firmly in the curve of his neck, his fangs sinking deeply into the mate mark, he gave himself over to it.

He moaned into his Alpha’s shoulder, a rippling shudder running through his body.

Derek sucked on the mark, raising the skin into a swollen purple bruise. He inhaled strongly and ripped himself back.

“You. You’re close to your heat?” The Alpha looked stunned and once the scent of strange hormones hit nose, realization dawned on him.

“You’re on suppressants?” Stiles shrunk back, shame washing strongly through his scent, a dead giveaway.

“N-No. Birth control.” Derek shook his head, standing up looking lost.

“Why?”

“I-It suppresses the smell of my heat. If you knew it was close, you would have made me stay home.”

“Damn right I would have,” Derek snarled, anger unfurling in his chest. “We are at a convention of Alphas! They are staying in this same hotel. What happens if they scent you? And why would you lie to me about this of all things?” Derek’s eyes were red, his wolf close to the surface.

Stiles felt irrationally defensive, his own eyes lighting up gold even as his wolf cowered back.

“I don’t need your permission to take birth control Derek!”

“Stiles, I would never tell you what to do with your body but I have a _right_ to know about your health. And you didn’t take it so we couldn’t have pups, which I also get to know about. You took them so you could lie to me. So you could come here, put yourself in a dangerous situation, all without me knowing.”

“You couldn’t just leave me in Beacon Hills! I have to prove to them that I’m a worthy Alpha mate. I need to be here!” Derek growled, eyes flashing with hurt as the stress drained out of him, his shoulders sagging.

“I have told you, I don’t know how many times, that you are a worthy mate. You’ve had my approval since the day I met you. Why do you need to prove anything to anyone?”

Stiles went to open his mouth and reply but the Alpha put up a hand, stopping him.

“I can understand about Gwen, I feel the same about Kevin. But you’ve never hid your heat form me, not when it is my job to protect you and see you through it. I need to think about this and I don’t want to yell anymore. I am leaving. You will stay inside this hotel room and you will not leave.”

Stiles started shaking, his wolf whimpering. “Y-You’re leaving? Where are you going to go? And I can’t stay here Derek I have to attend the seminars tomorrow.”

Derek looked completely drained. He could take on anyone who challenged him, whether it was about company business or involved a cross bow to his head.

But having his mate, the only person he whole heartedly trusted lie to him outright, took all his energy from him.

“I’ll find a room. And so long as Talia escorts you, you may go.” Derek walked around, grabbing his mostly packed suitcase and dragging it along with him. “I will talk to you tomorrow.”

Stiles felt his stomach sink as he watched his Alpha walk out the door, his back disappearing as it shut.

His wolf was panicking and his mind was a mess. The underlying itch a distressing reminder of just why he was now alone.

Derek was right but so was Stiles. He had to make a point, and sure, maybe that point was also to himself. And maybe Derek’s approval should be enough, he didn’t know. But he stood by his decision.

He just didn’t know if the tearing in his chest, in the bond, was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things went down in this freaking chapter! Like woah, jealous Derek, GO STILES, fucking Gwen, YES GET HER STILES, aw they made up, WAIT NO THEY DIDN'T FUCK!
> 
> I don't even know guys, oh my god. 
> 
> Let me know all your feels, be they good, bad, or desperate. I'm off to my local 24 hour fast food place because I am trash who eats trash and LOVES EVERY SECOND OF IT. Also it is late. So, cheers. <3  
> Love y'all


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to share this chapter with you all, I quite like this one. Also, question, do you guys mind how long the story is getting? You don't see stories past 20 chapters too often on AO3 and this wouldn't have been either had I separated the parts and made a series. I don't know why you would care but I'm curious! 
> 
> Also, if you live in the United States and celebrate the holiday, Happy Thanksgiving!!! If not, Happy Thursday!!! :D 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 21

* * *

 

Derek was an idiot, he knew that. He knew leaving Stiles was a bad idea. But since seeing another Alpha’s hand on his omega, and finding out his mate had lied to him about several things, his anger was out of control.

A pounding headache was settling deep into his skull and he needed to calm down before having a full discussion with his mate. Otherwise nothing good would come out of it.

He still didn’t know how to feel about Stiles lying to him. It was painful, to say the least. He was his omega, he should be able to be come to Derek with anything.

The fact that he felt like he couldn’t didn’t sit well with him and he needed to fix it.  He also needed to take responsibility for his own actions, reflect on why Stiles had even felt the need to act the way he did.

He also kept in mind that Stiles was about to go in heat, his wolf in a constant state of rage because he’d left.

So with some convincing, he’d persuaded his mom to give up her room, the one next to his and Stiles’, so that he could be close, in case any Alphas came sniffing about.

Not that they’d smell anything, not yet, the birth control his mate had taken had almost completely snuffed out his scent.

Talia had scoffed, hands on her hips and a disapproving scowl on her face. She gave him the room only after lecturing him about the importance of omega health and how they needed to have an actual talk before the situation got out of hand. And _especially_ before he went into heat.

She then proceeded to tell him that if he wasn’t in his own room in one day, she was kicking him out and making him sleep on the hallway floor. So he had a deadline to fix things.

But he’d need to start making plans to house his mate for his heat that wasn’t the hotel. He may be mad but that was no reason to neglect his omega when he still needed him.

The only issue was, that would extend their stay. And he would need to finish his business with the committee as fast as possible because Stiles could go into heat at any moment.

The scent wasn’t strong, but Derek couldn’t accurately gage when it would come because out the change in hormones.

That meant tomorrow would be hell. He would need to pack three days’ work into one while simultaneously keeping an eye on his mate.

His mate, who was probably going to be royally pissed off tomorrow. And he had a right to be, but Stiles was also in the wrong, he needed to own up to that.

For now, Derek was laid out on the bed, fists clenched and head pounding. So when he heard the muffled cries coming from the other room, it was unexpected.

The walls were thick, a courtesy to their wereanimal guests who had increased hearing, so the fact that Derek could hear moans coming from his mate’s room, meant the boy must be nearly screaming.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut, imagining his omega on his knees, chest pressed into the bed with three fingers shoved deep inside himself.

He could almost smell the heady slick sliding down his thighs, thicker than usual because of his impending heat.

The Alpha couldn’t resist palming his own growing erection, rubbing hard to the sound of Stiles’ whimpers.

He let out a rumbling growl, just loud enough for Stiles to hear and maybe feel. The answering mewl made his stomach clench.

Even when fighting, they were like this. They still had things to work out but they loved each other and when one needed the other, they were there for them.

So Derek gave him his voice, letting a rolling purr slide from him, not caring who else heard. He slept naked so it was easy to start pumping his cock, stripping the veiny flesh.

He spit into his palm, giving it some slickness as he focused harder on the rhythmic sounds coming from the other room.

He could tell Stiles was close to his heat just by the moans he made. They were less breathy and more desperate, more out of control, and it drove him mad.

And this time, Derek would give him his knot, officially sealing the bond. He couldn’t wait.

…

It hadn’t been Stiles idea to start touching himself. He’d been depressed, sulking his sorrow away with the chocolate bar he’d gotten from the vending machine.

His wolf wouldn’t stop begging him to go to his mate, finally snapping at him inside his mind when Stiles shut him out.

But then a spark of heat had curled itself in his belly, slick leaking from his hole involuntarily. It was a part of getting his heat, and Derek’ absence didn’t help.

So Stiles, already on his belly, bucked the covers off and halfheartedly lifted his ass up. He slipped some fingers inside more as a pity fuck for himself. Because he really wasn’t feeling up to this.

But slowly, as he pressed deeper in, rubbing along the inflamed walls, he started feeling the buildup in his stomach, the ache inside his dick.

He thrusted against the bed helplessly, feeling the uncontrollable need start to tickle along the edges of his mind.

He started panting and then moaning, his fingers abusive in their assault. And Stiles let his mind wander.

Images of Derek immediately popped up in his mind, and he let himself dive into them. He visualized the Alpha’s red eyes, his teeth in the back of his neck as he fucked into him.

Stiles had never had something that big inside of him, wanting to feel the stretch of his mate. But he imagined the burn that would turn into a delicious pleasure licking up his sides.

He wondered about how his knot would slowly swell, catching on his rim until all Derek could do was grind into him.

Stiles was so lost in his mind that he didn’t realize how loud he was being, wantonly crying out at every push and pull.

And then he heard the growl form the other room and his wolf sagged in aroused relief. Derek had left the room but he hadn’t left him.

And what’s more, was that he was helping him. He was taking care of him, showing him he was still there. Stiles felt his chest swell as he mewled back to his Alpha, fingers driving in impossibly harder.

As Derek’s own grunts and groans hit his ears, Stiles bit the pillow, rocking his body back onto his fingers.

With one last commanding growl, Stiles came, cock spurting up onto the sheets, right over where Derek would have slept, his scent still strong inside his nose.

He screamed out Derek’s name, hearing the hissing rumble that came from beyond the wall, signaling his mate’s own orgasm.

Stiles let himself calm down slowly, body wrapping around the pillow Derek should be using. He could whimper is he wanted, let his inner omega call to his mate.

Derek wouldn’t be able to resist coming back to him but he knew he couldn’t. Even if he had a reason for it, lying to Derek hadn’t been okay, and he needed to give Derek his space, even if neither of them liked it.

So Stiles shut the light off, making sure his phone was plugged in, the TV off, and the blankets secured tightly around him.

It was going to be a long night.

…

Stiles was dead. He dragged himself in and out of the shower like a ghost, not really focusing on anything.

His skin felt too tight, his flesh alight with a constant buzz. And he was needy, his wolf whining nonstop with a continuing urge in his mind to cuddle up to his Alpha.

None of it was new, this definitely wasn’t his first rodeo. But it was all magnified, his senses hyper focused on his needs than they would normally be.

Of course, he’d usually have one scowly wolf around to sit on or lick whenever he wanted, so the fact that it was all but taken from the omega, was really starting to irritate him.

But he had a plan for today. He’d managed to message Talia, who was already on board to take him to breakfast.

After that were the seminar/meetings. The first of which were solely for omegas, both mates and guests. That was high on his list of importance.

Next was when the two groups, Alpha and omegas would come together in the same room, meet up with their respective mates if they had one, and discuss ideas.

The first two were mostly casual, meant for mingling about and creating a network. But after lunch was the final gathering, where the committee would meet with each Alpha pair, and a plan would be established.

The next two days were all about the technicalities, how things would be set up, how long it would take, where they would get the funding, etc.

But for now, Stiles only had to focus on today. He had a lot to offer and it was high time more than his pack new that.

So he threw on some skinny jeans and a red button down, because fuck Gwen, and headed out the door. He wasn’t remotely surprised to see Talia sitting on one of the ornate benches in the hallway, reading a book.

“Derek not coming?” Stiles asked, shuffling toward her while feigning nonchalance. Going by the sympathetic look she shot him, he didn’t fool her.

“You know him, he likes torturing himself when he’s upset. So he probably skipped breakfast and is working on god knows what.”

Stiles nodded, feeling the pang in his chest expand into a full blown ache. He followed Talia downstairs, noting how put together she always looked.

Derek definitely got it from her and the second they walked in the doors to the in-hotel restaurant, it was clear everyone knew who she was.

Eyes followed them and he dimly noted that Gwen was sitting at a table with Kevin, both looking tired and unresponsive.

He wanted to be happy that she wasn’t with Derek, but he wasn’t with him either so the bitter taste in his mouth only got worse.

They were promptly served with pancakes, sausages, and eggs. It looked like a steaming plate of heaven but Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to enjoy the food as it slipped down his throat.

“Okay, enough.” Talia said, dabbing her mouth with the napkin before throwing it on the table. “I spoke with Derek so I am well aware of what happened. And I’ll talk about that in a second but what I want right now is to tell me how you’re feeling.”

Stiles stared blankly at her, his brain slow to process the quiet breakfast they were having that quickly spiraled into a counseling session.

“Stiles, I want some honesty. Now swallow your eggs and talk.” She smiled softly, encouraging him and he let out a long sigh, finishing his eggs before finally letting go.

“I’m mad. I’m mad that Gwen seems to think she can appear to be Derek’s mate and it just somehow comes true. I’m mad that Derek can’t even get past his own busyness or anger to see what she is doing. And I’m mad that after years of being thought of as a child, of less than worthy, I can’t even be legally recognized as Derek’s mate despite the mark on my neck.”

Stiles felt his emotions swell, his hands shaking with the intensity of it.

“I’m close to my heat so everything feels ten times worse and my wolf won’t shut up about needing Derek and he left me and he wants to talk but how can we talk when he is right? I want to be taken seriously and I think I deserve it, but sometimes I feel like my only options leave me acting like a child. But if I didn’t lie, I wouldn’t have been able to come and I’d be spending my heat alone. I don’t know if I can do that. And I just want to be close to him but Gwen is constantly in the way and now the government is fucking with us and I just…I just don’t know what to do. I lied to him, I hurt him, and that’s my fault but, what other choice did I have? What choice did he give me?”

It felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders, and even if his wolf was still suffering, his skill still alive with the itchy heat, he felt immensely relieved. And Talia…was smiling. 

“So…uh, yeah.” Stiles shifted uncomfortably, feeling vulnerable.

“Stiles, did you tell any of that to Derek?” She asked, and Sties shook his head. “How can you expect him to understand how you’re feeling if you don’t voice it to him?”

He gaped at her and she just laughed.

“Being mates is confusing because you feel closer to this person than anyone else, like they are you but in another body. So sometimes, you forget that they can’t actually read your mind. If you are feeling badly or want something from them, you need to tell them. It doesn’t have to be a complaint or an argument, just you sharing your feelings. Derek is dense, he sees Gwen as nothing more than another person. He told her as much last night, in front of everyone. So, to Derek, her advances mean nothing, he doesn’t even see them as romantic because of how uninterested in her he is. So he couldn’t possibly know why you felt badly about Gwen until you expressed your feelings.”

She took a small sip of her coffee, wrapping her fingers around the warm ceramic.

“Now, you expressed them by attacking her, nice job by the way, she was getting on my nerves, but had you told Derek beforehand, that probably wouldn’t have even happened. He only realized how it felt when he connected it to Kevin and his own jealousy. The fact is, both of you were wrong. You shouldn’t have lied but Derek shouldn’t be so quick to box you in which gives you no options. Basically, all you really need to do is talk to each other.”

Stiles was speechless, his mind was even silent as he took in everything she said. He thought back, realizing he hadn’t actually told Derek anything about his worries, hadn’t asked Derek about his own feelings.

He wanted to punch himself. For all his intelligence, that simple solution hadn’t crossed his mind. Sure, he had to talk to Derek, but that should be something they did _before_ anything happened, not after.

“Thanks Alpha, I’m sorry for causing this much trouble. Was Derek mad?” Talia scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Derek is incapable at being mad at you, he was sulking all night. He got up at dawn and has been working ever since. Don’t worry hun, this is nothing compared to what you’ve been through so far.”

Stiles was thankful Talia was there and had the knowledge she did. She wasn’t the Alpha of the Hale pack for no reason. He took a deep breath and tried summoning some of her patience. If he wanted to get through the rest of the day, he’d need it.

…

Derek was going mad. He was used to being busy but this was insanity. He’d gotten up with the sun, not able to get much sleep when his wolf was angry with him and his mate was in another bed.

Since then, he’d been making calls, replying to emails, and running around the convention center trying to find a damn copy machine.

He was currently glaring at the offending contraception as it shuddered out page after page of his business protocols. He’d have to present them to the committee and if approved, pass them on to the Alphas.

He’d speak to them one on one and decide on a weekend to visit their respective territories so they could start setting up his operations.

All of this, he’d have to do today, before Stiles’ heat. If not, he’d have to decide between making sure he got the information he needed to get out, or be with his mate.

And there was no way he’d leave his omega suffer alone, so today it was. Derek had to cover his mouth, stifling the growl that was ready to surface.

He wasn’t known for his gentle temperament, but growling at a copy machine wasn’t something he wanted to look back on.

At the rate he was going, he’d have to miss the first two seminars, meeting with the committee to explain about his mate and quickly go over everything they’d need to before they met with each Alpha pair separately.

That was when he’d hand out his protocols, complete with instructions on what to have ready for when Derek came to their areas.

It was going to be a long day, and his wolf wasn’t making it any easier. He was snarling at him, demanding they go back to their omega but he resisted.

Derek wouldn’t risk Stiles in full blown heat at the hotel, but the Alphas were all leaders, some mated themselves, so the faint smell of fertility wafting off his mate wouldn’t be enough to tempt them.

And the faster he got this done, the faster they could be alone. And that’s all he wanted.

…

The first seminar was…interesting, to say the least. Talia had left him, going to the Alpha meeting across the hall.

So he stood, water in a wine glass in his hand, while he stared at all sorts of omegas. Stiles wasn’t one to stereotype, he wasn’t traditionally submissive, and his mate was too broody to match the arrogance usually associated with Alphas.

But looking on as the omegas started grouping off, it was hard not to see the similarities. The homemakers, the pregnant ones, the artsy types, the athletes, the career addicted, and on it went.

It was unnerving how quickly people could sort themselves into small comfort zones. But Stiles didn’t fit into any of them.

In fact, he had aspects of himself that fit into every category, and none of them were prominent enough to stand out. But he would be dammed if he stood in the corner the whole time, that’s not why he came here. It’s certainly not why he lied to his mate.

So with a large gulp of water, Stiles started making his way around. He told one group about his painting, all of them quickly asking if he’d planned on selling any in the future, and once they found out whose mate he was, they all wanted him to paint something especially for their pack.

He spoke to another about his part in Derek’s business, explaining that he’d learned about hacking from his Alpha and often looked over tricky cases to spot different leads.

And on it went, Stiles pulling different parts of himself and bedazzling them to hell. He mentioned his interest in lacrosse, his plans for his own home, and even his hopes for pups.

And even though all of the groups mentioned his age, it always ended with a compliment.

“You are so young but so accomplished.”

“Alpha Hale is so lucky to have such a young mate, able to bare him strong pups.”

“Despite your age, you really are something Mr. Hale.” That one made him blush deeply, his wolf howling in pleasure at the name.

Stiles resisted the urge to fist pump the air, but he did internally scream, dancing a little in his head. It was almost too easy to ignore how his skin was hurting.

It was a bit odd, considering it wasn’t one of his usual heat symptoms, but he paid it no mind, still basking in his pride.

But once everyone started filing into the large ballroom, Stiles paled. Derek wasn’t there. He looked everywhere, walking from each corner of the room to the other, inhaling and trying to find his scent.

Nothing. Stiles didn’t even bother with Gwen who was milling around the room, she had apparently missed the omega seminar but had shown up to push her cleavage in the face of every unbonded Alpha available.

Talia was stuck in conversation, people excited to have such a high profile leader among them. Which left Stiles alone to panic.

Why wasn’t Derek there? He was supposed to be there, that was the point of today. Was he so mad that he didn’t even want to see Stiles?

The pain dancing along his skin crackled to a full blown throb. His abdomen started aching and he decided it was a good time to leave.

It’s not like he could do much anyway without Derek here. He made his way for the door and stumbled. A hand shot out to catch him but it felt all wrong, the flesh almost like needles against his arm.

He hissed as he pulled away, his eyes flashing gold as they looked up. Kevin stood gazing down at him, his eyes concerned.

“Stiles, your heart is pounding, are you ok?” The omega nodded helplessly, limping to the door.

“Need to get back,” he croaked.

Kevin helped as best he could, a hand on his back to help steady him. Once they got back to the room he collapsed onto the bed, curling in on himself.

But even the sheets felt too rough. He felt desperately needy, his wolf slamming itself on the edges of his mind.

He needed Derek, but he wasn’t feeling the overwhelming burn of his heat yet, just a soft fire in his stomach.

It was his skin that hurt, like every cell was its own knife stabbing into him. Stiles needed to be touched and that’s when his mind connected the pieces.

It had been days since Derek had properly touched him, they hadn’t even kissed. He’d been too occupied trying to keep the Alpha away from his neck and after the fight last night, when the two should have been together, they’d slept apart.

And so close to his heat, denying himself closeness with his Alpha was dangerous. He was touch-starved, but it was worse than he’d ever felt.

“G-G-Get D-Derek,” Stiles moaned, his voice a screaming whisper. Kevin quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the Alpha, his eyes slowly starting to glow red as the soft smell of heat began filling his nose.

The man didn’t answer, and Stiles screamed, writhing on the bed despite how painful each touch of fabric was.

“ _Alpha_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys how sweet and neurotic you all are? Like, I feel so squishy and can't stop laughing, it's great.  
> And I reply TO EVERY SINGLE COMMENT, so if you want to, please leave me a little message and I will share the love <3 
> 
> Did you like this chapter? We all know I like cliffhangers here so I apologize in advance but I love me some suspense! 
> 
> See you down below or in the next update ;D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes up for all the angst and waiting I have pull y'all through. CAUSE THIS SHIT IS SOME FEELS.
> 
> So please, enjoy :)

** **

Chapter 22

* * *

 

Derek was just finishing getting the protocols approved when he felt it. He visibly swayed back as his chest felt as if it had been shoved, pain swirling from within the bond.

He growled, low and aggressive, immediately shoving the papers into his brief case and making his way to the room, where he knew his mate would be.

He couldn’t run, the pain too intense and a constant growl was rumbling from him, causing everyone who passed to bare their necks and scurry out of his way.

Derek was always with Stiles when he went into heat and this had never happened, something must be wrong. He needed to get to him. Now.

…

“C-Call him again.” Stiles whimpered, pulling at his clothes desperately, trying to get the painful material away from his skin. He’d popped the buttons off with the force of his struggling.

Kevin was in the corner, fumbling with his phone. His eyes were throbbing red, his face the same color as he watched on.

His wolf was surveying the situation, desperate to comfort the omega in pain, but also very aware that he was close to his heat.

Kevin had never been so close to an omega during their fertile time and it was quickly weighing his nerves down.

He punched in the numbers again, hearing a growl come from the other line.

“Stiles needs you.” A roar was his reply and the call quickly when dead. He knew he should get out but his body was firmly rooted to the ground.

His wolf would not allow him to leave an omega in such a vulnerable state. So he watched on as Stiles sobbed into the pillow, his shirt halfway off, his whole body shaking.

Derek busted through the door, breaking the lock. He assessed the situation, immediately going to Stiles’ side instead of going over to kill Kevin.

The omega curled around him, tucking his face into Derek’s shoulder, his legs pushing uselessly against the bed, trying to get him closer.

“ **Did you touch him?** ” Derek snarled, hands petting over his distraught mate, his head turned to stare at the other Alpha.

“No, I promise I only helped him up here. It hit him during the seminar.” Derek listened but heard no flutter to the boy’s heartbeat.

“Leave now, before my control snaps.” Derek was barley holding on, already wolfed out. Kevin shifted back, looking worried.

“Where will you take him? He can’t stay here.”

“He won’t be. He is mine to protect. **_Mine_**.” Stiles mewled at his Alpha’s command, nuzzling into him. “Now leave.”

Kevin nodded and quickly made his way out, Derek’s shoulders shrouding Stiles protectively as he passed.

Derek quickly started stripping Stiles of his clothes, inhaling deeply and realizing his heat hadn’t yet set in. Considering how needy the omega was acting, out of heat, it meant he was touch-starved.

The Alpha cursed while he stripped Stiles’ pants off. He’d let Stiles avoid him and because of how packed their schedule had been, he hadn’t noticed.

Stiles was fighting, trying to touch him even as the fabric stung.

“D-D-Der~,” He cried, hands shaking as they smoothed over the Alpha’s face.

“Shh baby, I’m here.” Derek’s wolf was pacing, very aware of the fact that the door now had no lock, and his mates’ scent was only getting stronger.

But he couldn’t just leave yet, not with Stiles so out of his mind. His heat hadn’t hit but if he didn’t qualm his need for touch, they’d never be able to leave.

So he pulled back, his chest clenching at the sob Stiles let out, and ripped off his shirt, jacket shredding and buttons flying across the room.

He quickly covered Stiles’ body with his own, rubbing their chests together as he cradled his head against him.

He pulled his face down to nuzzle along the omega’s cheek, preening at the happy whines Stiles was making.

Stiles opened his legs wide, letting Derek settle between them. The feeling of being crushed had never felt so good, the heavy weight chasing away the pain.

Derek’s huge arms were caging him in, the heat from his body bleeding into his own and he shuddered. Slowly, the sobs turned into quiet crying, Stiles feeling overwhelmed by the sudden full body contact.

And then he felt Derek shaking, the man’s muscles twitching painfully above him, his breath fast and uneasy.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Derek rumbled, voice hoarse and thick, arms squeezing Stiles harder. He breathed into his hair, and Stiles nodded against him.

“M-Me too.”  

They laid like that for an indefinite amount of time, waiting for the other to calm down. Slowly, they pulled apart, very hesitantly but Derek had to get things ready.

He wrapped a blanket around Stiles’ shoulders while he threw Stiles’ stuff into his suit case. He pulled his mate to him, walking with the omega while dragging the suit case behind him.

He stopped by Talia’s room, grabbing two shirts for the both of them. Having Stiles covered in his scent made him feel marginally better but they needed to get out of there.

Stiles was silent, his skin felt better but was still overly sensitive. All he wanted was to go home. He was feeling terrible because this had been half his fault and his heat was starting to settle deeper in his groin.

It would be a day or so until it reached his mind but he’d be needing Derek soon. He followed his mate out of the hotel, Derek’s arm tight around his hips.

People were smart to look away, the situation clear and Derek’s presence imposing. They quickly got a taxi and soon, they were on their way to some address Derek had given the driver.

He watched as Derek made several calls, one to Talia, and to the committee members, explaining the situation.

Once he hung up he sighed, pulling Stiles close to him.

“I’m sorry Derek, I shouldn’t have come.” His heats lasted about a week, which means they’d be here longer than they’d meant to, setting everything back.

Not to mention all of Derek’s work was halted.

“Do not apologize, you can’t help your cycle and I wouldn’t want you alone. I am sorry for not paying more attention, for not listening.”

“How could you listen when I didn’t talk?” Stiles sighed, hand travelling up Derek’s chest to rub at his collar bone.

“We’ll fix that, don’t worry. For now, we are on our way to a heat hotel.” Stiles was surprised but happy. Heat hotels were for travelling couples, always available to anyone who requested a suite.

They were far different from Heat Centers which were strictly for omegas and Stiles felt his wolf calm knowing they were on the way to somewhere safe.

He cuddled into his Alpha, and Derek gently soothed his hands through his hair as they drove off.

…

The room was impressive. Leave it to Derek to get a room in a five star Heat Hotel in such short notice. The place was full of little villa like rooms, all on the ground floor in a circle which gave them enough space to feel comfortable.

 The room was equipped with a fully stocked kitchen, extra sheets and linens, and a four poster king size bed.

Stiles wouldn’t let Derek go even as the Alpha set their luggage down. Slowly, his intentions clear, Derek pushed Stiles up against the wall.

Stiles whimpered, legs falling open so Derek could push a thigh in between them. The omega tipped his head back, letting Derek rub his chin along his scent points.

Stiles turned his head to suck a mark on Derek’s neck, his wolf feeling more comfortable than he had all week.

The heat that had been a slow shimmer under his skin that was starting to boil and he let out a whine, Derek growling in response.

“You ready baby?”

Stiles nodded, and blushed. “W-We aren’t going to wait until I’m deeper in?”

“No. I want you to remember this clearly, want you to remember how my knot feels as I fill you up.” Derek slid his hands down Stiles’ sides, lifting him up so the boy could wrap his legs around him.

He carried him to the bed, setting him down gently. He slowly began pulling Stiles’ clothes off, the omega wiggling out of his jeans and slipping out of the shirt.

He laid back down, hands unconsciously going to cover his chest. Derek smirked down at him as he pulled his own clothes off.

Stiles was uncharacteristically silent, his eyes glued to Derek’s chest.

“You nervous pup?” Derek asked, slowly leaning down to cover Stiles’ body. The omega bit his lip, feeling the intensity of the situation more than he ever had.

He was anticipating it, the mating. And it was making him feel shy. He felt every ounce of light touch his skin, every breath of air puff out of Derek’s mouth.

Stiles made an indeterminate sound, one that quivered in his throat and Derek kissed his head. The Alpha leaned back slightly, grabbing Stiles’ hand from his chest and bringing it up to his cheek.

“This is me Stiles, it’s only me and you.” Derek stared down at him, his thumb rubbing over the knuckles of Stiles’ hand which was cupped around his jaw.

“We’ve done this for years, nothing different. Do you trust me?”

Stiles slowly hooked his legs around Derek’s hips, letting him press closer. “Yes.”

Derek leaned down and pressed his lips into Stiles’. It was slow and methodic, Derek letting Stiles’ anxiety bleed from him.

Only when the omega let out a needy whine, voice muffling out a breathy “ _more_ ,” did Derek let himself deepen the kiss, letting his control slip a fraction.

He started rutting his hips, grinding them into his mate’s cock and dampening hole. Stiles gasped, arms curling around his shoulders as his lower end was bucked up and his mouth was assaulted.

Derek broke away and quickly made his way down, sucking a nipple deep into his mouth. Stiles keened and arched his back, hands flying to knot in Derek’s hair.

Derek pinched the other nipple, rolling it hard and watching as Stiles tried struggling away from the overstimulation.

“Der, more. T-Touch me.”

“What do good boys say?” Derek growled, biting down enough to sting and Stiles yelped.

“Please!” Stiles moaned, legs straining against the bed. Derek rumbled, leaning up slightly.

 “Where baby? Talk to me.” He coaxed.

“M-My hole. I feel empty. Please Alpha!” Derek slipped his hand down, gently cupping Stiles’ erection before going lower, fingers pressing right over his entrance.

“ _Good boy_.”

His underwear was soaked through, the fabric sticky as it bunched up under Derek’s fingers where he pressed. Stiles was grabbing the sheets while he writhed, his claws out.

Derek tsked, watching as the sharp points got achingly close to Stiles’ own body. He got up, shushing Stiles protest and went to get something from the suitcase.

When he came back Stiles had a clawed finger on his hole, his head craned to the side as it rubbed around the rim.

“Hands above your head,” Derek growled. Stiles’ eyes went wide but he slowly lifted his hands up. Derek kneeled on the bed, using his tie to bind Stiles’ wrists to the back board.

“Derek?”

“It’s okay. I just can’t have you hurting yourself, you can’t control the shift right now.” Stiles nodded, tugging on the tie and finding it tight and unmoving.

His dick gave an involuntary twitch, his hole leaking and Derek smirked.

“You like that pup, like being tied up and helpless?” The Alpha grabbed his hips and flipped him over onto his belly, quickly pulling back up to relieve the pressure on his wrists.

Stiles yipped slightly, then moaned at position, and his back arched down.

“Please Alpha, I need it. I need your cock.” A hand came down on Stiles’ ass, the sound bouncing off the walls and the omega gasped at the sting.

“Be patient baby, we aren’t rushing this.” He leaned down and licked a long strip up against Stiles’ hole, sinking in past the rim.

Stiles whimpered, hands pulling against the tie as his ass pushed back. Derek was alternating between thrusting in with his tongue and sucking sloppily around the hole.

One hand held the Alpha up while the other teased at Stiles’ balls, rolling and tugging them down. Stiles’ head was dropped in between his shoulders, his bound hands the only thing holding his upper body up as he cried.

“P-P-Please, Let me c-come.” Stiles whispered, saliva, slick, and precum from his twitching cock dribbling onto the bed.

Derek growled, wrapping his fingers around the base of Stiles’ shaft, squeezing tightly.

“No, p-please.”

“Not yet pup, I want you coming on my knot.” Derek’s voiced vibrated along the arc of Stiles’ ass, his teeth biting down lightly on one cheek.

Derek turned him back over, eyes burning down at the flushed tone of Stiles’ body, how his nipples were pearled and his cock was a deep shade of red.

He leaned over, releasing the tie from Stiles’ hands and quickly retying it around Stiles’ dick. He wanted his boy to be pent up for when he entered him.

Derek then kneeled back up, gripping his cock and stroking it, eyes slowly fading into his Alpha red as they stared down at his mate.

Stiles mouth was open slightly, his eyes glued to the man’s flicking wrist. Derek let him watch, let his eyes light up gold and soon he was moving.

The omega looked like he didn’t even know he was moving, his eyes trained on Derek’s hand. The Alpha knew exactly what his mate wanted and when he got close enough, he fed his cock to him.

Stiles closed his eyes, groaning as the taste hit his mouth, the one that told his wolf he was sucking a virile male, one that was ready and able to breed pups into him.

It turned his internal temperature on high and he moaned, sticking his ass out, the heat starting to inch over his body.

Derek let Stiles warm up, knowing his mate needed to be thoroughly ready to take him. Even if he was old enough, he was still small.

So he let himself thrust into the boy’s mouth a couple times, watching as it disappeared into the omega’s drooling mouth.

Derek slowly draped himself over Stiles’ back, fingers smoothing along his spine and dipping into the cleft oh his ass, two fingers slipping inside effortlessly.

Stiles bucked his hips back, throat swallowing around his cock.

“Come on pup, get me nice and wet for you.” Stiles groaned and started bobbing his head, wiggling his hips as Derek added another finger. “There you go, good omega, taking it so well.”

The Alpha scissored the digits, adding a fourth when he could. His knot was bigger than his fist but his mate’s body was made to take it. This would have to do.

He pulled back, slipping his fingers and easing his dick out of Stiles’ mouth, replacing it with his fingers.

“Taste that baby, that’s how much you want this. Your body has wanted this since the day we met.” Stiles nodded, slurping up his own slick like it was his favorite liquid.

Derek eased them back out, pulling Stiles up to bring their mouths together, tasting the remnants on his lips, his tongue rolling over Stiles’.

Stiles, obviously done waiting turned and fell onto his elbows, ass sticking up obscenely, his legs parted so wide that he didn’t even need to pull his cheeks apart to put his glistening hole on display.

“Mate me Alpha, I need it.” He whispered, feeling the emotion behind the words as Derek shot down over him.

A large hand wrapped around Derek’s cock, guiding it into Stiles with a shallow thrust. The tip slipped inside and Derek groaned, his wolf howling inside him.

He’d only been inside Stiles like this once, never trusting himself to hold back in the past so they could try it again. His whole body was shuddering as centimeter by centimeter, he inched in.

Stiles’ mouth was open wide in a silent scream, the feeling too overwhelming for his brain to think coherently.

Just as Stiles’ heat spiked, the first wave of it being triggered by the cock in his ass, Derek finally snapped.

With one hard slam, Derek buried the rest of himself inside Stiles and they both howled, their wolves merging with their human minds.

Derek turned his head, pressing a hard kiss into Stiles’ neck before his hips started pounding into him. There was no letting his wolf take over as the animal was already burning along his limbs, making his hips jack hammer forward.

The bed, as solid and heavy as it was slammed into the wall, the posters swaying with the sheer intensity of their movements.

Stiles bounced back onto Derek just as the Alpha pushed forward. Derek’s chest rubbed along Stiles’ back, the ridges of his abs dancing along the column of his mates’ spine.

“Such a slut for me, so eager and desperate. You’ve been such a good boy for me, waiting so long for your Alpha’s knot.”

He pulled Stiles’ head back by his hair, twisting his head so their mouths could tangle together. The kiss was intimate, so opposite from the punishing rhythm of his thrusts.

He pulled back and turned Stiles over, hooking the omega’s legs around his shoulders so he could press more closely to them.

Red stared into gold and Stiles felt a deep jolt as the tie around his cock was torn away, the purple flesh slapping down onto his belly.

“You are my mate, my omega, I’m going to breed you so often that you’ll smell like my come all day. No one will question it, _no one_ will keep you from me.”

“Y-Yes, m’yours. Always yours. Wanted this so badly, Alpha.” Stiles felt his eyes water, especially as Derek’s knot started expanding.

They clung to each other as Derek’s cock swelled, the shaft still pushing and pulling, hitting his prostate over and over again until suddenly it couldn’t, and Stiles cried out in pained shock.

The organ swelled, pressing right up where he needed until it locked fully into him. They both came harder than they ever had, their teeth naturally burying into their mate marks, renewing the bond and making it snap together in a permanent seal.

Their vision blacked out, their senses leaving them until all they felt was the swirl of the bond, teasing from their feet and riding along their nerves to their skulls.

It reinvented them as it travelled, solidifying them into true mates, their wolves twisting together through the both of them.

When their minds returned, they were still wrapped around each other, hearts beating at the same fast pace.

Derek, despite his knot continuing to spill seed into his mate, pressed his lips softly into Stiles’ mouth. The omega responded slowly, letting his mate control the gentle roll.

They pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed as the swell of their bond could be felt heavily in their chests.

The bond meant they could now feel both of their wolves, the two dancing between bodies and minds, feeling the other out in a way they never could have before.

Stiles let out a watery laugh, “Why did we wait so long to do this?”

Derek could only nuzzle him in response, planting another kisses to his neck, ear, and head. Slowly, he turned the omega, his knot caressing the tight walls as it rotated.  

Stiles hissed as he was gently moved, his back now pressed into Derek’s chest as they laid on their sides. The Alpha glided his fingers along Stiles sensitive skin, feeling the omega’s wolf rise into the touch.

It was fascinating, his mates wolf felt as close as his own did and he honestly couldn’t believe they’d been missing this.

Stiles grabbed his hand and brought it over to his stomach, the rough palm cupping the flesh. His heat had calmed slightly, having been placated by the bond for the moment but the effects of it still remained.

“I want to wait to have pups, I don’t want to share you yet but…one day.” Stiles murmured, shivering as Derek rubbed the soft swell of skin.

“When we have pups, they will be born into a safe world, into a solid pack.” Derek said into his neck, breath tickling along Stiles’ hairline and the omega smiled at the promise in his voice.

“I love you Derek, I know we don’t say it often because it seems so obvious but I really do. I’ve never wanted anyone else but you.”

Derek turned his face so they could kiss, his knot gently rutting into him.

“I love you too, I always have. Ever since Claudia walked in, barley pregnant and I could feel you. And when you walked into my house that first time. My wolf has always known you were mine. No matter what happens, know that I will always be with you and I will a _lways_ come for you.”

They stayed like that for a little while longer, hands intertwined and heart beats even, breathing in the calm before the storm of heat would burn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lived up to anyone's expectations! I had a lot of fun writing it and got all emotional at the end imagining how good that must feel, FINALLY bonding they way they've been wanting to. It took 20 chapters for them to mate, think about that. My god.
> 
> This chapter also feels like the first of many that hasn't ended with some sort of crazy or angsty shit happening! I wonder how long that'll last. O.o  
> We still have some plot to dive into so I hope this gives you some motivation to push through the coming craziness! 
> 
> LEAVE ME LOVE DOWN BELOW. I hope you all are having a fabulous weekend. <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad you all enjoyed their mating, what a wait! This chapter made me feel all special inside, it was great to write!   
> Thank you for reading through all that has happened, I love it!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 23

* * *

 

The next day Stiles woke to a deep burn that ached all through his muscles, the disturbing emptiness ebbing at his mind.

It wasn’t full on yet but the air permeated with the scent and Stiles whined deeply, the body behind him shifting.

Derek growled, hands wrapping tighter around the omega and pulling him into his chest hard. His face pressed into the back of Stiles’ neck, inhaling deeply while thrusting his cock upward between Stiles’ cheeks.

“I need it Der, s’empty.” Derek lined himself up and sank in, Stiles letting out a contented sigh. They could afford to go slowly so Derek gently lifted up Stiles’ leg and started pumping his hips shallowly.

Going this slowly brought on a whole other level of sensations. While Stiles couldn’t feel the intensity of hard thrusts, he could feel every graze of Derek’s cock inside him and it was slowly driving him crazy. He was still slightly sore and the small shocks of pain only served to magnify each touch.

He could feel every budging vein, every drop of leaked precum that mingled with his slick. It had him gasping into the pillow, his hips rolling back as best they could.

“Do you want my knot baby? Want me to breed you? You’re so slutty I bet it would take no matter what.” Derek whispered, biting down on his earlobe and Stiles keened.

“Ye-yes Alpha, please. Fill me with your pups, want everyone to know what a good Alpha you are, how I’m the only one who gets you.”

Derek pounded harder and harder to his mate’s words, letting his wolf rise up and mount Stiles’ wolf. The combination made both of them lose their hold on the environment as they rode through their orgasms.

The new scent that their bond had produced saturated the air and was a warm blanket around the two as they came back to themselves.

Stiles nuzzled his head back, purring happily. Derek let the two bask in the feeling for a while, wanting to savor this before the inevitable came up.

“Stiles, we should talk.” The way the boy immediately tensed was obvious and sharp sting shot through the bond.

“Before you say anything, I don’t want this to be a fight. I’m not mad at you but we need to do this before your heat makes you unable to talk.”

Stiles relaxed a little and nodded, taking a deep breath before starting.

“I know I should have never lied to you, and I’m sorry. I just _really_ wanted to be here because one, Gwen, and two, because I wanted to show them how useful I can be. But I’ve been thinking about it and I don’t actually care what they think. I stopped that when I was little. What I really wanted is to prove to myself that I’m useful, because sometimes…I don’t feel that way.”

Derek rubbed his fingers over Stiles’ sides, listening intently, making a disapproving rumble at the end.

“Why do you feel useless?”

“I know you don’t think I am, I know the pack doesn’t and my parents don’t. But when you started Hale Corps the age gap seemed heavier for some reason. Suddenly, I had this mate who was proving himself beyond what he already had and I was still only a kid. There’s nothing I can do about my age and I wouldn’t exactly want to, but I finally had a chance to make myself important in a bigger sense, one that would allow me to be with you. And Gwen didn’t help. I know you didn’t want her, but she looks good next to you, looks like a woman when I’m still a boy…” Stiles drifted off, not knowing how else to continue.

“I don’t want to invalidate your feelings, and I do understand them. But you need to realize that you’re only fifteen and you should feel no responsibility to be at the level I’m at. You’re already excelling above those your age, you shouldn’t be too hard on yourself. You’re the one who realized it was Kate who was behind the mess five years ago and since then, you’ve helped me solve case after case. You’ve saved lives. It doesn’t matter if you have a title on your name, you should be proud of what you’ve done. As for Gwen, I won’t be letting her get close anymore, and I am sorry for not noticing. I should be thankful that you behave better when jealous than I do.”

That made Stiles snicker but bury deeper back into the Alpha’s chest.

“It’s ok, I like it. Just don’t kill Kevin, he’s not a bad guy and he’s been through a lot. I’m sorry I lied, I hated doing it and I promise to be honest if you’ll listen. Would you have stopped me from going had I told you about my heat?”

Derek sighed, considering.

“I don’t know. Probably not but from now on I won’t stop you. Especially because I know how effective these hotels are, they’ll work just fine if either of us needs it.”

Stiles gasped, remembering Derek’s rut. Mates always synchronized but up until then, they only shared the mate mark and a half bond so Derek’s ruts always fell in between Stiles’ heats. A spike of excitement shot down the omega’s spine at the idea of finally getting to help him properly.

Derek pushed his hips in hard, feeding off Stiles’ realization and grinding his knot into the omega’s prostate. Stiles felt another wave of heat and moaned.

“W-Wait.” Stiles put a hand back on Derek’s hip, trying to stave off the heat. “So, we are ok? And we’ll talk whenever we need to right?”

Derek kissed his head, squeezing the boy tighter to him.

“Yes, we are ok. Better now.” He said, letting his wolf mingle along Stiles’ through the bond.

“Great, now please fuck me.”

…

The next two days were a blur. Derek had cooked food in the beginning, keeping Stiles plugged and cozied up in the nest of blankets watching TV.

He’d fed him stir fry, steak, and hot chocolate. They spent the days revealing in their bond. Stiles could only coherently remember the first day, how Derek slowly took him apart in the shower, whispering filthiness in his ear as the tiles squeaked from their movements.

And afterward where he would fuck him up against the wall, tying him to the bed until Stiles begged to be let out.

But eventually, as Stiles’ mind began clogging with fog, Derek could only warm up canned food, anything longer would leave Stiles a sobbing mess trying to push the remote up his ass while whining for Derek.

Stiles didn’t know if the Alpha had managed to get any work done, or at the very least call to check up on anything.

The fourth day, Stiles was slowly coming back to himself but he’d sill been sickly dependent on Derek, riding the Alpha the second they woke up and Derek was bleary eyed as he thrusted up into him.

The fifth day, Stiles was disgusted with himself.

“Stiles, it’s normal. You’re always like this when your heat is fading down.” Derek murmured, his jaw moving on top of Stiles’ head who was in between his legs, holding his knees with a pout on his lips.

“Never this bad,” he whined, pressing further back to grab Derek’s hands and wrap them around his stomach.

He was needy, which yes, always happened around this time of his heat. But it had never been this bad. Stiles had been mildly annoyed with himself when he stood behind Derek, arms wrapped around the Alpha’s waist while he cooked an entire meal.

He actually slapped himself after he octopod himself to Derek who was only walking to do the dishes, his limbs like tentacles.

And finally, he’d lost all self-respect when he actually _cried_ once he woke up from a nap to see Derek was gone, because he was showering.

The Alpha had heard his hiccupped whimpers and stalked out, naked and dripping with suds still in his hair. And sure, it had led to some more killer shower sex and post cuddling, but it still didn’t make him feel better.

“Get used to it pup, we are mate-bonded now.” Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“You like it too much.” Derek merely rumbled in reply, smelling the ever increasing heat wave that would be hitting Stiles soon.

It happened less and less but the omega still required quite a bit of sex to stay healthy. Derek, of course, had no complaints.

…

“I don’t wanna leave.” Stiles mumbled, feet dragging on the floor as he dragged his suit case behind him, his hand tightly wound in Derek’s.

He was still seriously touch hungry but it had gotten to a less humiliating point. Derek only smiled at him, kissing his cheek and pulling him along.

Derek felt slight regret that he couldn’t have given Stiles a proper nest for his first time but it was out of their control.

“It’s ok baby, one day we’ll come back.” That seemed to help as Stiles let himself be taken back out. The world started turning again as the air hit his face and he wasn’t all that relieved about it.

Heats were always hard, but he loved them. And now, he carried a deeper mate scent on him. He’d always smelled like Derek’s family, but now he smelled like his mate.

The scent was wafting from the both of them in a new way and Stiles was sad to let go of the room where it had happened.

He at least got to reveal in the looks they both got on the way back to the convention center as strangers took note of their true relationship.

They had to report to a conference room where all twenty members of the committee were gathered. Stiles immediately wanted to shrink from their eyes, feeling vulnerable under their gazes.

Derek stood slightly in front of him, pressing his side into him for comfort.

 “Thank you for your understanding of the situation.” Derek said, voice commanding. Richard nodded, lips pursed.

“Yes, well, we all know Mother Nature has no consideration. We handed out your protocols to the Alphas and told them to report back to their territories. You will be required to present yourself at several locations to go over in detail what each pack will need. We have chosen larger pack territories and those in surrounding areas will meet you there.”

“I appreciate it and will send back my reports after every gathering.” Derek replied, grabbing the sheet of paper on the table that had the schedule, pack names, times, and addresses inked down the page.

“Ah yes, and Mr. Stilinski.” Richard addressed him, eyes still hard. Stiles nodded and waited. “The omegas were quite taken with you. Suffice to say, we will be watching your progress with interest.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you sir, I’m excited to be of help.”

And with that, they were off. Stiles was grinning all the way to the airport and Derek kept petting his head, thigh, or back, pride swelling through the bond and their wolves.

The first gathering is in upstate New York, drawing all leading packs from the New England area and the committee had already bought them tickets for the afternoon.

Stiles sulked over his laptop, explaining his heat to his teachers and getting started on the assignments he was behind on.

If he did this while sitting in between Derek’s legs on the floor of the airport, well, that was his business.

…

Stiles had never actually been to New York, and he’d imagined that the first time he went it would be to the city. He’d sit on Derek’s shoulders on top of the red stairs in Times Square and gobble down over priced candy from the side shops.

Upstate New York was a whole other world. And it was perfect for werewolves. The land was covered in thick lush trees, providing perfect cover for those underneath. The bodies of water glittered with the reflection of the sun and Stiles was in awe.

He’d even made Derek switch places with him so he could sit in the middle. Blasphemous, he knew, but it allowed him to stare out the window while also being semi on top of his mate.

They landed in Albany, rented a car, and began driving. They were driving out to the Xue Pack’s territory, where packs from all over where making their way over to.

They’d known for days so they were most likely already there and Stiles felt nervousness overtaking him. It wasn’t helping that he’d barley got out of his heat and would usually sleep the entire day after. He just hoped they got a warm welcome.

Stiles plugged in his phone and put on some Journey, hoping to relax. Only when Derek began rubbing his thigh from the driver’s seat, obviously feeling his mate’s emotions, was Stiles able to doze for a while.

…

A warm welcome was a sad understatement for what happened when they got there. The area was covered in sturdy log cabins, trees brushing over the wood like protective guardians.

The place was large enough to be considered a settlement and as Derek drove along the dirt road, they came upon a _horde_ of wolves, both in human and animal form, waiting for them.

They must have heard them and as they got out of the car, all of them howled, the sound vibrating through the forest surrounding them. 

It was a welcoming sound, one saved for respected visitors, even family, and Stiles felt his wolf shimmer under the attention.

The Alpha pair stepped forward and Stiles was happy to see one of the pregnant omegas he befriended standing next to a tall, lithe, Alpha.  

Derek and Stiles walked to meet them and shook hands, the Alpha’s respectfully stoic while Stiles shared an excited smile with the Alpha mate.

Zhang Wei Xue and his omega, Huan Yi, were bright and very pleased to have them there. Few words were exchanged at first, only enough for the two to show them to their person cabin, letting them know that dinner was within the hour.

“I could get used to this,” Stiles sang, flying back onto the mattress and laughing loudly as it absorbed his weight like a marshmallow.

The cabin was like a two bedroom house, fireplace piled with wood that Stiles would light when they got back. Because that was his shit.

Derek growled form the side of the room, going to crawl over his mate, nose sniffing up his body contentedly.

Stiles rubbed his hands over the male, letting him press soft kisses to his mouth before sucking two deep marks into his neck.  

“Better,” The Alpha rumbled, eyeing the bruises with satisfaction and Stiles just rolled his eyes. Mated or not, Derek was still one of the most possessive people Stiles knew. He loved it.

“So, why don’t we shower real quick? _Shower_. Just shower,” Stiles laughed as Derek rubbed his stubble over his cheek. “Because if we stay here I am falling asleep and we’ve got plans Der! So get up!”

Derek made a dramatic show of going limp over the omega’s body, groaning like a dying man and Stiles tried sounding mad while snuffing out the playful giggles that wanted to bubble up.

“Derek! Get the hell off of me! You are squishing me, I’ll die!” Stiles tried wiggling his limbs but Derek swiftly pinned him in place, that dangerous glint back in his eye.

Stiles wasn’t able to speak, not when Derek was using his training to make him feel like helpless prey. What he could do was keen like a wanton omega, and watch as Derek snapped.

It was safe to say that they didn’t shower.

…

Derek wore a black button down and Stiles chose a red sweater. It was spring but this far North it was still chilly.

A wolf was waiting outside to escort them to a much larger building and once they walked inside Stiles gaped.

It was one giant room, the second floor more of a loft that looked over the lower floor. Tables and chairs were everywhere, decorated with warm candles in the center.

Lanterns that hung from the walls were the only source of light otherwise, and it casted a cozy glow over the room.

The cabin was overflowing with people, all chatting happily. They didn’t go silent when Derek and Stiles walked in but all eyes swung to them at once.

They were led to a table at the center, people baring their necks respectfully as they passed. At the table sat Zhang Wei and Huan Yi, dressed in traditional Chinese silk garments.

They smiled warmly as they sat down and Huan Yi immediately spoke up.

“I am so glad you’ve come. And with a fully formed mate bond!” He gushed, rubbing his swollen belly nostalgically.

“When were you two bonded?” Stiles asked. Huan Yi eyes glossed over and a gentle smiled curled on his face.

“Zhang Wei came from China about two decades ago, no pack, wanting to establish himself here. My mother was the Alpha of our pack and I was accompanying her to a festival for the Blood Moon when I saw him. I remember he wore a black cheongsam, like he is today, but it was decorated with bright orange threading. He walked right up to me and scented my neck.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. Scenting was a very intimate action, taboo among strangers. Huan Yi only laughed.

“Oh I was shocked too, but one smell and I knew he was mine. I was an only child and when my mother died, shortly after my father, she made him Alpha of our pack.”

“It was an honor,” Zhang Wei said, voice deep with a thick Chinese accent. He turned to kiss Huna Yi’s head and the omega looked like he would combust he was smiling so hard.

Derek had pulled Stiles’ chair right up next to his but he still blushed as Derek put a warm palm on his thigh, squeezing lightly. Zhang Wei looked back up to them.

“And you? How did you meet? You are young.” Stiles nodded but Derek began speaking.

“Our mothers were close friends, and when Stiles’ mom fell pregnant, I was able to scent him through her. I always knew but we waited until Stiles was five to officially meet.”

“Oh wow, how did you handle that at such a young age?’ Huan Yi looked awed.

“I guess I didn’t. I only knew mates in the way that my parents were. But I remember how he smelled and how I couldn’t walk away from him. I learned about mates and Alphas only after we spent time together. But there’s never been any doubt in my mind.”

Stiles beamed up at Derek, gliding his hand over the Alpha’s and Derek let out a soft purr, gazing down at his mate.

They served the food soon after, a mix of traditional Chinese dishes and western food. Stiles had never eaten so excitedly in his life, the jet lag kicking in and his heat remnants tickling his stomach.

“Tomorrow, Alpha Hale,” Zhang Wei said, swallowing, “we must meet to go over your instructions, and then we will do whatever you wish.”

Derek nodded, eyes lost in thought.

“Have those you wish to be agents meet at a training area. I want to assess their skills and see what we will have to work with. I must also meet with the other Alphas to see whom they’ve brought. I will do so after dinner.”

Alphas from other packs were at their own tables, glancing up at them ever so often but it seemed no one was in a rush to get to work.

“And Stiles, I want us to gather with the omega-mates to discuss your part in the business. We wish to be of help as well.” Huan Yi nodded, sipping noodles into his mouth.

Stiles lit up, eyes dancing with the possibilities.

“Yes! I would love to!” The omega almost felt silly for having worried. It was apparent that they were very welcome here, and both he and his mate had work to do.

Work that would benefit the entirety of the country’s packs. He couldn’t wait to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really digging the cabin in the wood feels paired with some Chinese culture. I want to dabble in that more and I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> I will tell you, I had planned for something WAY different. I literally changed it as I wrote and I am so happy I did. You guys would have cut my head off. But I think we'll bathe in some fluff for a little while longer :)
> 
> Love ya guys, eat some noms. I'll see you later <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, hugs, and food. Happy Friday everyone, have a fabulous weekend and I hope this chapter is a good start to it!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 24

* * *

 

After dinner, Stiles and Derek were greeted by ten other pack Alphas and those they had brought along with them.

 The mates who remembered Stiles and were quick to gush about their own excitement. Stiles was high on happiness as every single person seemed to recognize his being Derek’s mate and respected it.

They never lingered too close, never smelled either of them. Stiles was so unaccustomed to that behavior. Even in Beacon Hills, most people were overly familiar because they were pack and had known the two since infancy.

Here, they were treated as the Alpha pair of the Hale Pack. Talia was back home, holding down the fort but even she had been deferring power to Derek bit by bit.

It felt euphoric, how Stiles had always wanted to feel. The age gap, while it would always be a thing, no longer felt like a problem. It was eye-opening.

They eventually made their way back to the cabin, walking hand in hand while slowly listening to the sounds echoing through the forest.

It wasn’t unlike Beacon Hills, except this forest was more like those you see in movies. The tree trunks were thick, the leaves making the sky almost invisible.

Stiles loved his home but he wasn’t remotely minding being away, especially if it meant he could be here.

Derek hunkered down and lifted Stiles so that he was dangling over his shoulder. Stiles yelped, slapping his hand over Derek’s ass which the Alpha quickly returned.

Stiles could only laugh as he was dragged into the house and thrown onto the bed. He watched as Derek lit the fireplace, poking at the wood until he got a nice spark coming from them.

Stiles took the opportunity to strip out of his clothes, pulling himself under the covers with a satisfied sigh. Derek followed soon after, naked skin pressing into his.

Stiles cuddled into the Alpha’s chest, eyes closing and ears filling with the sound of crackling flames. Derek’s hand soothed through his hair and he drifted off eventually, safe in the knowledge that he was with his mate as he went under.

…

Derek was sure to wake them both up, the scent of crispy embers coming from the fireplace and the sheets warm from their bodies.

Stiles was groggy as he went to the bathroom, the sound of the bathtub filling up only serving to lull him to asleep as he settled down into the water.

Derek slipped in behind him, making sure to rock the water as little as possible. He pulled the omega back so Stiles could rest against his chest.

He started slowly pressing shampoo and soap into Stiles’ hair and body, the boy moaning in relaxation at the pampering.

By the time Derek was finished, Stiles was sufficiently awake and quickly turned around, straddling the Alpha’s waist under the water so he could wash his mate.

They didn’t talk the entire time, not even realizing it as their eyes roamed over one another, their hands touching each other. It would look strange to outsiders, but to them, in their own world, it made sense.

They dried each other off, dressing slowly. Derek pulled on Stiles’ pants, teeth nipping at his thighs as the denim slid up.

They walked to the cabin that seemed to serve as a cafeteria, light dancing through the leaves above them.

Stiles felt like he was on a honeymoon and he wondered why Derek and he never took a trip before, just by themselves. They would need to do this more often.

They walked in and were greeted by a buffet of breakfast food, multicultural in it’s set up. Derek and Stiles filled their plates and the Alpha quickly cornered a table, so the two could eat alone.

No one stared at them with questioning eyes and Stiles felt another spark of thrill as he realized what he was doing with Derek wasn’t seen as strange anymore.

Stiles even sat in Derek’s lap.

…

“Ok are you ready to get started?” Huan Yi asked, practically jumping with excitement. After breakfast the two groups had split and the omega was bursting with energy.

Stiles nodded, recognizing some the omegas that surrounded them but they went over names anyway.

There was one beta standing in the back, hands clasped in front of her and her eyes cast downward. When they finally got moving, Huan Yi leading the group down a trail, Stiles fell back to walk next to her.

“It’s good to see a beta-mate here. What’s your name?” The girl tensed, sending a sharp look his way before gazing away.

“Victoria, mate of Alpha Dante Davis.” Her voice was soft, almost like she was worried others would hear.

“The Davis Pack? Why didn’t I see you at the conference in Washington? That’s one of the largest on the East coast.” Stiles asked, genuinely curious, Dante Davis was a bear of a man, one that had expressed keen interest on working with Derek.

Victoria shifted uncomfortably. “You already said it, I’m a beta. I wasn’t invited and I’m sure they wouldn’t have wanted me there.” Stiles hummed, connecting the dots.

Head Alphas almost always mated with omegas, simply because the two were more compatible when it came to leading a pack. It wasn’t exactly taboo, but it was certainly stigmatized for a Head Alpha to choose a beta as their mate.

“I wasn’t invited either you know?” The girl might snap her neck if she kept suddenly looking at him. “Assholes wouldn’t recognize me because of my age. In fact, up until now, most people wouldn’t. I’d get stared at, people would insult my Alpha simply because he was older.”

Victoria’s black pixie hair fell into her eyes as she frowned. “But you’re the omega-mate of the _Hale Pack_.” She emphasized the last part but Stiles just shrugged.

“And you’re the beta-mate of the _Davis Pack_. Doesn’t mean people won’t treat you like shit because you don’t fit into whatever box they want you to. But I ended up going to the conference anyway, and by the end of it, I think I won some respect.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, her shoulder lifting a bit, her head raised.

“Thank you, Omega Hale.”

“Call me Stiles,” he smiled back at her, even though he loved the name, “I’m excited to have you here Victoria.”

…

Stiles was having a very surreal moment. He stood at the front of a room, seats filled with the Alpha-mates who were all staring at him.

Huan Yi, while a wonderful person, hadn’t exactly planned things out. Which was understandable considering Stiles had been in heat through most of the conference so they hadn’t gotten an opportunity to discuss ideas.

So Stiles was given a white board, a marker, and everyone’s undivided attention. Add on a good luck wink from Huan Yi and Stiles was officially out of his element. It didn’t help that he was by far the youngest person in the room.

“Soooo…first things first. I don’t actually know what the hell I am doing. I am post-heat, jet lagged, and all of you are staring at me like I have the answers to life’s biggest questions.”

A round of laughs circulated the room, everyone relating, and the tension broke. Stiles instantly felt better.

“Right, so what I normally do to help my Alpha is I look over cases, give him a different perspective. Omegas are particularly sensitive to shifts within a pack, so they can read into those things if it is reported on a case. And betas are best at being extremely objective, therefore they can see through lies easily.” Stiles sent a smile to Victoria who had perked up at his remark.

“Alphas are best at dealing with the broad details of a situation, connecting dots that others wouldn’t. We, however, are the ones revealing the dots. Alpha Hale has a team of investigators which also help in this process. You all however, as Alpha-mates, are often the first to see a case and can point the investigators in the right direction.”

Huan Yi raised a hand. “But we aren’t trained. How do we go about seeing things nobody else does when we don’t know what to look for?” Stiles grinned.

“Ok, example,” he said, turning toward the board. “Say you have a pack member that has been withdrawn lately, they are isolating themselves and not socializing with the pack as they used to. What would you think was going on?” Several hands shoot up after a beat of silence, their eyes trained on the board that now had bullet points drawn on it.

“Depression?”

“Social anxiety?”

“If they are young then maybe pubescent mood changes?”

“Family problems?”

“Low self-esteem?”

Stiles wrote them all down and smiled. “Perfect. Say this person stopped attending pack meetings, didn’t go out on the full moon, and ignored both you and your Alpha.”

The omegas all frowned, built to think badly of those who were rejecting the pack.

“Ok, stay with me. Because of this, the pack isn’t really paying them much attention. And then suddenly, the person starts being aggressive, maybe they even get into a fight with another pack member. Maybe they yell at your Alpha who is trying to lecture them. Thoughts?”

“They would have to be fraternizing with the hunters.”

“Definitely a hunter sympathizer.”

“Another pack member must have done something to them and maybe they are feeling resentful?”

Stiles nodded along with them, expecting their answers. “Victoria, what do you think?” The female had been thinking deeply and she seemed shy to answer.

“…They were influenced, but not by the pack. And, I don’t think they agree with the hunters. You didn’t mention any hostility towards humans so I would expect a hunter acting as a civilian. They befriended the wolf and could be putting ideas into the person’s head?” Stiles beamed at her while the others looked shocked and impressed.

“There was a case a year or so back. A teenager, sixteen, had shown all of the above characteristics. The omega-mate noticed quite early, telling their Alpha who took note but nothing else was really done. Teens will be teens sort of thing. That’s all people thought. The girl eventually pulled back from the pack, and got into fights at school for it. The omegas in the room all knew what could have made someone do this. Omegas are sensitive to that. But once I started mentioning their anti-pack actions, you all immediately thought against them, which only makes sense. However, Victoria, a beta, was able to be objective, she looked past all of that and saw something else. A human had indeed transferred into her school, a female who quickly initiated romantic intentions. The place where they lived was small, mostly human, and not quite accepting of same sex couples. The human tapped into all of the things you just mentioned, especially her sexuality, using the method Victoria stated, to build resentment inside of her. The girl ended up killing the Alpha-pairs youngest child, with an arrow. That’s when we received the case.”

A collective gasp filtered among them, horrified looks drawn on their faces.

“We were able to stop the girl and locate the hunters the human had been working with. I was the one to tell the investigators what could have made the female act out. I even called the girl’s mother so I, as an omega, could empathize directly, and understand everything the girl was doing up until that point. What everyone else thought was teenage rebellion was actually the key. A particularly brilliant beta, Erica Reyes, and I worked together to solve it. The trick is not training, not for us really. You’ll get better with time and experience. Your job is to be the Alpha-mate, use your gifts as omegas or betas as well as the ones you have as an individual, and help your pack do and see what they cannot.”

Stiles felt himself flush after he ended his speech. He could ramble, everyone knew that. But it felt addicting to speak with so much purpose.

And as lights went off in the eyes of the Alpha-mates, especially in Victoria’s, he felt a burning sense of accomplishment that he’d never felt before.

It was…amazing.

…

Stiles had continued asking choice questions, quickly noticing certain qualities about each person that set them apart.

He had made sure to tell them, and point out how it could benefit looking over a case. There was even a few, Victoria included, who he said would be talented at field work alongside the investigators.

The beta had flourished, her shyness quickly disappearing as her brain started working. If any of the others had a problem with her gender, they didn’t say it, and they all recognized her value.

Stiles was quick to catch the grateful smile she sent him as they left. Huan Yi was gushing again, all about how well everyone did, and how good this was going to be.

He was leading them down an unfamiliar path, one that winded around the trees with no real sense of direction.

Unless you knew the area by heart, you’d get lost immediately. A little while later and Stiles spotted where they were headed. It was comical the way every single one of them suddenly stopped moving.

Ahead of them was a training area, attached to a large cabin that no doubt had a gym of some sort. But outside, sweaty and breathing heavily, were their Alphas.

Stiles, capable of going from cloud nine to cloud ‘fuck me now’ in seconds, was gaping, Because Derek was fighting.

And yes, he’d seen his Alpha work out plenty of times. He’d watched on as the male had punched a bag to oblivion, and had done more pull ups that Stiles could count while turned on. He’d even seen him wrestle with Boyd or another agent.

But right now, he was fighting…everyone. The Alpha seemed to be constantly turning, feet too fast to even watch, arms snacking out to punch, block, or grab and throw.

All around him were the trainees, of all genders, desperately flinging themselves into action to try and bring Derek down.

They were definitely trained in a series of martial arts but Derek had learned a variation of them all years ago. And it was very clear how skilled he was.

Stiles almost melted into the ground at the sight of his mate shirtless, dripping with sweat, and muscles rippling with the potency of his movements.

But it was his eyes that caught him off guard, which made an embarrassing amount of slick to leak form him.

It was the same look he had in the hotel when he was putting on the suit. The one that revealed his true capability to maim and kill.

Derek fought them off like a demon, eyes so focused that they saw nothing but the next attack, and thought only of the next way to one-up his opponent.

At the end of the day, Stiles was a teenager, a newly mated, horny as fuck, adolescent. So, as mortifying as it was, he would eventually forgive himself for the deprived, high pitched whimper that slipped from his lips.

Every single person on the training ground looked at him. And dear god did Stiles want to turn to ash almost as badly as he wanted to lay on the ground, legs spread for Derek to claim.

His mate’s roar, glowing red eyes, and half shift, _really_ didn’t help with the latter. But Stiles, while a sex addicted teenager, was also smart.

So of course, what would get him away from the gazes of everyone around, get Derek to come to him, while also ending in a delicious fucking?

Running. As usual.

So he turned, and did just that. As the trees starting blurring past him, and after Derek’s earth shattering growl, Stiles could no longer hold back the urge to shift.

He was able to slip from his clothes with little trouble and let his wolf take over, leaping into the air as the change washed through his body.

He lifted his head and howled, fur twitching in excitement at Derek’s responding growl. Stiles was fast, one of the fasted in his pack, but Derek was big.

Even after they’d aged, Derek only got bigger, so they remained ridiculously different in sizes. It wasn’t long after until he felt huge paws landing very close to his hind legs.

Stiles let out one last bust of energy, tongue panting out of his muzzle, but it was useless. Derek leapt for him, tackling him to the ground and caging the smaller wolf under him.

Stiles didn’t hesitate turning over, flashing his belly as his head pushed up so he could lap at Derek’s snout, his voice letting out breathy little whines.

Derek huffed and pressed his jaws around Stiles’ throat, squeezing affectionately. He stepped back, nudging Stiles back onto his paws, and started rolling his broad tongue over Stiles’ hole, the fur already dripping with slick.

Stiles felt it slip past his rim and when he growled, Stiles started shifting, feeling the tongue inside of him change. It didn’t go as deep but it had more muscle behind it and the omega pushed back hard.

Derek’s human hands, still sprouting claws, came down on Stiles’ ass. He licked one last time and rose back up.

Stiles was panting but it quickly turned into a scream as Derek sank inside. He immediately started pounding, the sounds wrapping around the trees.

Stiles’ curled his hands into the dirt, moaning as his body was literally fucked into the ground while his knees and nipples scratched against stray twigs.

“Alpha-a,” Stiles whimpered. Derek pulled out roughly but before Stiles could be shocked, he was being turned over and lifted up.

His back was slammed up against a trunk, the bark rubbing harshly against his skin. Stiles let out a choked sob when Derek pulled him down over his cock, the stretch unexpected.

“You were staring at me weren’t you little omega? Leaking all over yourself in front of everyone as you watched me? They all knew. All of them could smell what’s mine.”

Derek bit down hard on Stiles’ neck, fangs sinking in and mouth sucking hard.

“I-I’m sor-ry. I c-couldn’t help it!” Derek pulled back, blooding dripping from his mouth.

“I know you couldn’t, and that’s why you ran wasn’t it pup? But you liked it. You liked being chased down like a bitch wanting to be bred.”

Stiles could feet Derek’s knot pulling harshly at his rim as he bounced on the Alpha’s cock.

“Please, l-let me come.” Stiles whispered, body sore from the position.

“On my knot,” was Derek’s reply. Thank god it wouldn’t take long, it was already too swollen to pull out completely.

Once it was fully seated inside, Derek circled his hips and started coming. The hot gush of liquid was what pushed Stiles over the edge, coming in between the two of their chests. 

They both breathed out the adrenaline that had been pumping through them and slowly, they both started laughing.

“Think they heard us?” Stiles asked, his breath fanning over Derek’s pecs. The Alpha chuckled deeply.

“I wanted them too” That made the omega blush.

But he finally understood why people liked outdoor sex.

…

The walk back was…interesting, to say the least. They were able to track their clothes down and the training facility seemed to be blissfully empty.

Derek mostly remembered the route back, having to sniff out scents on the ground the rest of the way. As they started passing cabins, the sun setting behind them, it was clear that those who’d been left behind had been busy.

The entire place was lit up with Chinese lanterns, inscribed with black lettering. They cast a glow over ornate decorations that were sewn into silken fabric.

Little booths had been set up, steaming food being served from them. Children ran around, small cubs bumping into legs and chasing each other’s tails.

In the middle of the settlement was a large circular pond. Lotus flowers with candles in the middle floated on the still surface of the water.

Zhang Wei, whose arms were wrapped around his mate, nodded to them. Derek guided Stiles over to one of the booths, smiling at the way his eyes were wide and distracted.

They stacked their plates with meat filled dumplings, pork buns, and noodles. They had even gotten a candied fruit dessert called tanghulu.

There were tables set around the area and the two sat down near the center so Stiles could gaze at the floating flowers that reflected in the glossy pool beneath them.

As the sun finally fell behind the horizon, the lanterns started really glowing, shining with whatever color the paper covering it was.

Suddenly, loud drums started beating from all around the circle courtyard. It started in slow, methodical thumps that bounced off the cabins.

Everyone fell into an anticipating silence. The drums began coming in faster hits and slowly, the clang of tambourines joined the music.

Strong vibrations from a gong finally started going and from the corner of his eye, Stiles spotted a blur of color.

In time with the gong, dancers carrying a huge Chinese dragon started walking out, their steps synchronized with the drums.

The dragon itself was huge and vibrant. It was red, with every other color decorating its scales and pointed spines.

Its mouth fell open and closed with the tempo, the dancers weaving their way through and around the tables.

The sticks used to hold the fabric up were twisting and diving, manipulating the dragon’s body so it looked like it was flying around the yard.

The children, both human and wolves, were yelping, running through the dancers. Those holding the dragon up didn’t seem to mind, they must have been used to it.

The idea that they did this often blew Stiles’ mind. He leaned back on Derek’s chest from his place on his lap and the two enjoyed the battering music, somehow creating a fluid melody that made the dragon fierce yet beautiful.

The dance went on, all eyes mystified with the movements. So when the sound of an explosion rippled through the air, Stiles almost thought it was a part of the display.

However, there was no mistaking the blood curdling screams that came afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you may want to kill me, but you can't! 99.9% of this was some fluffy shit that I ADORED writing. So don't hate me for the ending! We all know how awful I am! 
> 
> I love you all! Let me know all the thoughts because this was a big progression in Stiles' character, I loved it. 
> 
> <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all have been very impatient!! But this barely late! So stay calm! I freaking love this chapter, I don't even know guys.  
> I have fabulous ideas people, and they all came alive here!! Well, some did; more come later but I'm all excited.
> 
> So enjoy :)

Chapter 25

* * *

 

Stiles was being thrown under Derek in seconds, his body hitting the ground hard as the Alpha’s chest pressed him down.

Another explosion rippled through the air, the shock wave hitting them just as shrapnel flew overhead. Stiles could hear Derek’s calm breath ghost over his ear, so different from Stiles’ fast panting.

It didn’t take long for smoke to cloud everything in sight and Stiles started panicking that he couldn’t see.

“I’ve got you.” Derek said into his ear, agitated as well but composed. Stiles was hauled up, Derek picking cradling his body and suddenly they were running.

Stiles bounced in his mate’s arms, his hands wound around his neck.

“Hold your breath.” Derek muttered into his ear, tucking Stiles’ head closer. The omega shut his mouth and closed his eyes against the smoke.

They were charging through a building, the wood slapping against Derek’s boots. Screams of panic echoed off the walls and Derek had Stiles crowded up against one of the corner walls.

Derek was screaming to other agents, something about securing the building. Stiles opened his eyes and looked around the room.

People we coughing, wiping tears from their eyes. Everyone was holding onto one another and more were pouring in.

“What’s happening Der?” Stiles whispered, hands shaking. Derek looked down at him, eyebrows drawn down.

“I’m going to figure that out baby. Promise me that you’ll stay here.” Derek stroked his cheek lightly and Stiles nodded hesitantly.

The Alpha leaned down to press his lips hard into Stiles’, pulling back to touch foreheads before he started making his way to the door.

Stiles watched as his mate called out commands, a female handing him a bullet proof vest and some type of vicious looking rifle.

Derek sent Stiles one last look before the door shut between them. Without his Alpha there, Stiles’ mind smacked back into gear.

If he stood there any longer worrying about Derek, he’d end up having a panic attack and that would only make things worse.

So he started walking, checking up on anyone he passed. His eyes caught onto Victoria who had her arms crossed, her eyes glowing faintly with stress.

“You ok?” He asked, watching her shoulders jump at his approach.

“Dante’s out there. He’ll be ok, I know that. He’s strong and smart a-and…” Stiles pulled her into a hug, letting his own body shake.

They held onto each other, leaning on the others fear and letting it bring them some comfort. She pulled back, hands grasping Stiles’ forearms with a worried expression.

“Where is Huan Yi? I haven’t seen him.” Stiles turned to scan the room, not finding the omega anywhere.

“I have to find him.” Zhang Wei had been with him. That either meant the Alpha pair were in danger, or they had gotten separated. With all the commotion, he doubted they would be found by the agents.

And Huan Yi was pregnant; if whoever attacked them found the omega, Stiles didn’t want to think of what they would do.

That and he was this pack’s omega-mate, if anything happened to him, Zhang Wei would go AWOL Without either, the pack would destabilize and it would be the perfect time for the hunters to demolish everything.

“I’ll go with you.” Victoria grabbed his arm, looking determined. No one noticed as they slipped out into the smoke.

The air was soaked in the billowing musk of the fire. The two covered their mouths as they started making their way out.

They stayed close to the walls of the buildings, in case whoever was out there was close. It wasn’t long before the sound of flying bullets ripped through the air.

Stiles and Victoria froze, grateful for the heavy smoke because without it, they would be seen and probably killed.

Slowly, fear coiled in their guts, they began to move forward, sliding along the walls in crouched stances.

“NO! Please no, I’m pregnant!” Stiles shot Victoria a look and they started running toward the voice. The smoke parted as they ran through it.

Huna Yi, golden eyes with claws out was being dragged off by two people. Two werewolves, to be exact, one male one female. Stiles’ jaw dropped.

He was sure it was the hunters, but the scent coming off the two was unmistakable. Victoria was having the same reaction but they didn’t have much time.

The two swung into action, half-shifting and sinking their claws deep into the necks of the other weres. The attack was a good one, the wounds were large gashes that would bleed for a good amount before healing.

But, of course, these were Alphas. So they turned around, dropping Huan Yi hard, and faced the other two.

Stiles and Victoria winced at the roars they let out but stood their ground. And then they came for them. Stiles wasn’t one for extreme physical exercise but Derek had taught him a good numbers of evasive tactics.   

He dodged the claws coming at him, rounding on him and stepping in between the were and Huan Yi. He was so focused on the Alpha’s next move that he didn’t notice the other wolf coming behind him.

His arms were pulled back, his shoulder blades screaming in pain as he tried kicking out. He looked over to see Victoria unconscious on the ground, the Alpha must have made short work of her.

He was being pulled back, watching as the other wolf pulled Victoria and Huan Yi by the hair. He didn’t have a lot of time to struggle before he was being thrown into a van, the metal floor colliding with his bones.

Stiles was screaming, along with Huan Yi, hoping someone heard among the commotion.

“DEREK!!” The van doors were slammed on his face and Stiles started banging on them, only to hiss and fall back. The doors were wolfsbane infused metal that stung to the touch. They were rusted, easy to break, but the burn made it almost impossible to get close to.

He turned to the other two, making sure both were away from the walls. When the van started up, it became difficult not to slam into the sides as the wheels went over the jagged rocks of the forest floor.

Huan Yi let out a panicked yelp, hands flying to his belly which had tightened and was moving. He tilted his head back, falling to the floor with a loud scream.

Huan Yi gave Stiles a panicked look and Stiles really looked at him. The omega’s silk pants were soaked through. His water must have broken just as the explosions went off.

Stiles cursed.  Victoria was still passed out in the corner; Stiles would have to deal with this alone.

“Ok, ok. Calm down, I’m here.” Stiles said, kneeling down next to the other omega. Huan Yi teared up, pained whimpers heaving out of him.

“H-He's a month early. It’s not time yet.” He arched back, eyes pulled tightly as another contraction rolled through him.

“Plenty of babies are born premature, it’s ok. We can do this. We don’t have any other choice. Do you trust me?” Stiles asked, grabbing the omega’s pants, looking him in the eyes.

They both knew Stiles was being optimistic. Male omegas tended to have complicated pregnancies, only evolving the ability to conceive after females, so their bodies weren’t as accommodating.

But with a stern nod, Huan Yi gave Stiles his permission. Stiles pulled the pants off, underwear with it. Huan Yi’s opening was an angry red, looser than normal which was relieving. Early or not, the omega’s body was preparing to give birth.

The intestines would seal themselves off, the cervix dilating so the side opening to the womb could expand.

Stiles pushed his fingers in, feeling around for the cervix and finding it to be wide open, four of his fingers easily slipping through.

This was bad. Labor normally took hours, especially for male omegas. The stress of the situation, including the fact that Huan Yi had been thrown, belly first, onto the ground, was making his body speed up the process.

“Ok, everything looks good. I think it’s time you push.” Stiles was out of his mind. He wasn’t a doctor, all of his knowledge on the subject came from omega classes.

It certainly wasn’t enough to be dealing with this situation. Huan Yi’s face was red, his eyes glassy and skin hot.

His body gave a sharp jerk, his stomach clenching hard as he pushed. The omega screamed, his womb pushing down.

Stiles spewed encouragement, not even listening to himself as his entire focus was on the way the omega’s rim was rippling with whatever was going on behind it.   

He knew it had to do with pushing and how strong Huan Yi was. He mentioned Zhang Wei and how proud he would be of him which caused the omega to keen mournfully.

Stiles watched as hair started to appear, dark and wet. He felt a jump of excitement

“Yes! Perfect Huan, keep it up. He's coming!” He helped his friend breathe while rubbing his legs and stomach soothingly.

Their perception of time was off, and Stiles had no idea how long they stayed there. Getting Huan Yi to push the head out was the hardest, the rim stretching further than Stiles could even fathom.

But with every exhale of breath, all progress seemed loss. Huan Yi could only push for so long but eventually, they got halfway.

“Come on! One more good push! She is right there Huan, her head is almost out.” The omega was panting harshly, limbs fighting off exhaustion. But with one last deep breath, he started pushing again.  

Slowly, the skin stretched around her little ears, and with a quick retraction, her jaw slipped out. It was shocking, to see the head of a baby outside of a person, but Stiles couldn’t stop smiling.

His expression must have given Huan Yi another burst of energy for the omega began pushing with a renewed fever, his groans becoming more determined.

The body came out much easier, slipping into Stiles’ awaiting hands. He was smaller than he should be, but the screaming cry he let out made Stiles' entire body melt with relief.

His eyes were closed shut, his gender unknown. But her claws were out, his body a tad hairier than normal as per usual with werewolf babies.

He immediately put his body, as covered in blood as it was, on Huan Yi’s chest and the omega was not even remotely bothered.

He brought his little face up to his, crying heavily as his shaky hands clutched him. Stiles reached down to unlace one shoe, then he tied it around the umbilical cord.

With some patience and finesse, the cord eventually cut around the material. The afterbirth came soon after and Stiles used his flannel to clean up.

When he was done he looked up to find Victoria, still hazy and lying on the floor with her arm stretched out to gently touch the baby’s foot.

Her eyes were watering, a groggy smile on her face. Stiles hiccupped, a hand clutching his own chest. The fact that they were still driving was alarming but it gave him the time to take a good look back at the door.

He couldn’t kick it, not if he didn’t want the wolves upfront to stop. They obviously didn’t care about the screaming or baby crying but he didn’t think they’d be on board for their escape.

He leaned back and thought, hands shaking with stress. Then it came to him. He grabbed his shirt with the afterbirth and smeared it onto the doors.

The blood on the placenta reacted with the wolfsbane and soon the metal was sizzling. The reason why wolfsbane was fatal was because, when combined with wolf blood, it became acidic.

Stiles had made sure to spread it onto the hinges, weakening the already rusted doors. He turned to the others, seeing Victoria’s sweater wrapped protectively around the baby.

They were both sitting up, Huan Yi’s pants returned to his body, no doubt because of Victoria’s help. The two were watching him, and he only nodded.

He knew they understood what was going on when they started screaming and wailing. They called for help and for their Alphas.

It gave Stiles just the right amount of noise to grab the burning metal and push. The sound was covered and as it snapped, Stiles held it close, not letting the wind snap it back.

The other two were close behind him, still yelling. Stiles let the door go, watching as it flung back. He turned and all three wrapped their bodies around the baby.

With a lurch, they threw themselves from the van, and then braced for impact.

…

“DEREK!!”

Derek’s ears caught onto the faint sound of his mate and he roared. He was in his wolf form, teeth bloodied and claws sunk deep into a body.

It had been hunters. They’d brought guns and cheap pipe bombs. Zhang Wei, after securing his omega in a hidden cabin, had come running.

Derek had he had emptied their gun’s magazines and didn’t have time to reload before more were on them. They’d shifted and quickly went after the rest.

Every Head Alpha in the territory was wolfed out, and had been ripping through hunters. The agents he’d been working with that evening were busy getting into their formations, attacking from all sides.

But when Derek heard his mate’s screams, he was off. Zhang Wei and Dante Davis were close behind and Derek was able to pick up the faint sound of Huan Yi and a female, their mates.

The sounds were soon gone, and so were the three Alpha-mates. Derek snuffed his muzzle into the ground, inhaling deeply until he found that Stiles’ scent was strong, and then suddenly it was gone completely. Stiles had been taken by a vehicle; that was the only way his scent would be the way it was.

He lifted up his head and howled, followed by the other two Alphas. When no sound came back to him, Derek’s whole body rumbled with rage.

The screams and sound of gunfire made tracking his mate almost impossible so he started running in a random direction, needing to get far enough away to hear the engine of the car.

The other two headed off in different directions, sprinting hard. Derek was quickly losing control, having ran far out with no sight or sound of his mate.

He slammed his body into a tree, needing to release some anger before his human side was completely shut out.

The bond in his chest had been on fire since the first explosion, his mate obviously agitated but not knowing where he was, was driving him crazy.

Suddenly, a howl, one belonging to Dante, echoed through the forest. Derek started sprinting in his direction, knowing it was a signal.

As he got closer, he began hearing what Dante must have, the rumbling of a car. It was so faint that had his ears not been desperate for a sound, he wouldn’t have heard it at all. It was far away, extremely so.

He eventually caught up to the other two, his legs pushing him to the front.

The car was going fast, having taken an off-road path that was flat enough for tires. It was too familiar to have been known by hunters.

The fact that they were on it caused an uneasy rippled to run down his spine. He needed to get his mate first and panic later.

And so he ran.

…

Excruciating pain broke into his bones as the forest floor did nothing to break their fall. Mercifully, and with claws dug into each other’s skin, they stayed together.

The baby was as safe as he could be, buried between them and in Huan Yi’s arms. After landing they rolled off each other, moans of pain coming from all of them.

The baby was screaming, his little claws grasping Huan Yi’s shirt in desperation. Stiles, despite how much pain he was in, was on his feet in seconds.

He ignored the throbbing pain in his ribs and pulled Victoria to her feet. They helped Huna Yi, who was getting hazier and hazier by the second.

The wolves would have heard the smash of the door and the impact of their bodies. Stiles knew they didn’t stand a chance at getting away and he was putting all of his faith in his mate.

Derek had heard him, he must have. The pulsing in the bond assured him of that but he didn’t know if he’d find them in time.

The three Alpha-mates faced the other two wolves. They’d stopped the van, getting out as if bored and strut up to them.

The male began moving forward but Stiles held his hand up. His ears weren’t picking up anything. He swallowed thickly.

They were out of time. His plan B would have to do.

“If you leave them, I’ll go with you.” They snorted but Victoria stepped up.

“I’ll go too.” Huan Yi started protesting but Stiles was quick to interrupt.

“You know as well as we do that they are coming for us. If we fight you, they’ll catch up. You won’t stand a chance. But if you let Huan Yi and the baby go, Victoria and I will go willingly.”

If felt like acid in his mouth to say but Stiles couldn’t let anything happen to Huan Yi or the baby. They came first.

The two looked at each other and nodded, growling at Stiles and Victoria who immediately ran back to the van.

They were pushed inside and Stiles turned to look back at Huan Yi through the broken door. The omega was standing, pants still wet and arms shaking as he held the baby.

Tears streamed down his face and Stiles felt his own cheeks dampen, especially as howls rippled into the air. Victoria whimpered behind him, hearing her mate amongst the wolf calls. They were too far away and they were out of time.

The female Alpha got into the back with them, blocking their only exit. Stiles and Victoria huddled in the back corner, clutching each other as the van sped off.

…

Derek lifted his head and howled, this time in grief and Dante joined him. Pain racked his body. Zhang Wei was cradling his mate and newly born child who were both crying.

He’d been too late. He had tried to run after the van, had tracked it down to the main roads where it was lost in a sea of cars, probably too far for him to even see.

Dante and he had returned to the other Alpha pair. Zhang Wei explained what had happened, all while Derek trembled with panic.

He shifted into his human form and screamed. He fell to his knees and started pounding into the ground with his fists. His shoulder blades were protesting with the ferocity in which he was punching.

Broken shouts ripped from his chest until his voice was no longer capable of making another sound. His eyes were rimmed red, his throat raw.

He looked up to the others. Dante had two dark hands covering his face, his shoulders heaving. Zhang Wei had his arms wrapped protectively around the two below him.

Tears gently rolled down his face, anguish drawn in his eyes.

“Your mate saved them. I will do everything to get both of them back, I swear it.” Zhang Wei said, voice hoarse.

Derek put his forehead on the ground and screamed, no sound coming out except vicious, wheezing croaks. His eyes went black as his world fell apart.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much shit went down here. Can I just say, I love that Stiles helped Huan Yi give birth??? And how depressed Derek was? Like, it was horrible and gut wrenching but he loves him so much so it's also sweet? In a terrible way?
> 
> And what up with both hunters and wolves attacking them??? What is going on???? AHHHHHH  
> Love y'all lots. Feel free to scream down below, express yo-selves. <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE. Hello again! :D Good to see ya! I hope you are all excited for Friday tomorrow, I know I am! Anyway, I have another question for commentors down below so look for it! 
> 
> I also realize I am a queen of angst and it kills you. I apologize! But stay with me as always, because things will work themselves out even if it's messy!  
> <3 Love you all, have a muffin! 
> 
> And, of course, enjoy. :)

Chapter 26

* * *

 

Stiles could almost hear Derek’s agony as they drove away. He certainly felt the cracking inside the bond. It felt like his chest was being crushed, his breathing labored.

His mind was flicking through every memory he had of Derek, trying desperately to keep him by his side, even if that wasn’t actually possible.

It was like his whole world was erased when they drove away. Stiles always felt wrong when Derek and he were separated.

But somehow, being _taken_ from him, so soon after their mating, was liked being tortured. His bottom lip shook with the intensity of his emotions, tears already tracking their way down his face.

Victoria grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked at her, hiccuping and trying to convey his remorse at their situation. She mouthed “calm down” at him and he nodded.

But Stiles’ entire body was shaking with little tremors that made his muscles hurt. His head pounded and his wolf was nowhere to be seen.

He felt hollow, his skin already starting to itch with the sudden distance between him and his mate. Victoria wasn’t doing much better, clutching at her stomach with a sick look on her face.

The female Alpha was crouched in front of them, holding the door shut so no one saw inside. Her head was shaved, tribal tattoos scrawled across the surface.

Her olive colored skin was marked up with scars and more ink. She didn’t look particularly angry or aggressive, not anything like Stiles would think someone who’d just stolen two people would look.

She watched on, almost bored. Stiles felt himself drift off, head lolling against the back wall which was thankfully free of wolfsbane. It was late and considering they weren’t in immediate danger, now would be the best time to sleep.  

Victoria and he settled back, leaning on each other and letting their eyes droop. Stiles let the pain consume him and take him under.

…

Derek’s vocal cords healed but the hole in his chest was slowly wrapping around his entire body. Black energy might as well have been seeping from him, going by the looks on everyone’s faces as they made their way back.

The pain had faded into an emptiness that swallowed every thought and feeling. It froze his body completely. The only flicker of anything inside him came from the bond, from his mate, who was _gone_.

The walk back was silent, dead. Countless settlements had been bombed, their ashen remains still twitching with burning embers.

Everywhere people were crying, their bodies hunched over lost loved ones. Bullets and their casings littered the ground, the smoke thick in the air.

Every emotion Derek couldn’t feel was rippling through every person, every decimated cabin, and every rustle of the damaged trees. They reflected his own hell, and he was dead with every breath he took.

He now understood why people never survived more than a few months after their mates died. Why some would pass at the very same moment, healthy or not.

Because this feeling of agony was slowly eating away at everything he was. But as his eyes fell on a corpse, buried under rubble with dead blood flowing from the cold flesh, he felt the hollowness turn to anger.

That would _not_ be Stiles. He would never allow for his mate to be taken from him for long, that isn’t who he was. 

He turned towards Dante, finding the man’s strong scent even through the musk. He was staring at the scene just as he was, a walking hush without his mate.

Derek approached, staring at the burly man who looked like the wind could blow through him.

“I’m going to call for my pack, you should do the same. If we want to find our mates, we will need them.” Attention swirled in Dante’s eyes, and he nodded gruffly. Derek continued.

“Call on everyone you think you’ll need. But keep in mind, hunters are still looking for weak packs. You’ll need to make sure your territory is protected. I’m going to speak to Zhang Wei to start getting a plan together. We’ll meet over dinner.”

Dante growled an affirmative, and Derek left him to find the other Head Alpha. His nose caught onto the overwhelming scent of a newly born pup and he followed it.

It brought him to a guarded cabin, distinct from the others. It must be their private den. Two werewolves, stationed on either side of the steps, nodded to him and he entered.

The combined smell of the Alpha pair was almost overwhelming and it made his wolf howl mournfully. Zhang Wei was sitting in a chair, cradling his first born while his omega rested in the bed next to him.

He looked up, eyes boring into Derek. His wolf was on high alert, uncomfortable for countless reasons but he trusted Derek. Either way, the Alpha stopped several feet away from the other, giving him his space. 

The pup in his arms was cooing softly, comfortable in the arms of his father. Derek made sure to keep his voice low when he spoke.

“Do you have any idea who the wolves that took them are?” Zhang Wei just shook his head, lip curling in frustration.

“No. Huan Yi had never seen them before but there’s many smaller packs around this area. They are under the protection of the larger packs and wouldn’t have showed up for this gathering.”

“Are there any packs who you’d consider enemies?”

“No. We have cordial meetings with their Alphas and we’ve never had any issues.”

“Then I doubt they acted alone. Whoever they were, they knew the hunters were going to attack and they planned accordingly.” Derek sighed, that made things worse, if possible.

“We will help you find them.”

“No, you need to focus on your own pack. Your mates just given birth and your territory has suffered many losses. I will call for trusted packs to come help you. Dante and I will find them, don’t worry.”

Zhang Wei grimaced. “It is not honorable to leave those who saved my mate and child.”

“It would be less honorable if you let your pack fall further into ruin. Those hunters know you have been weakened. Don’t doubt that they will come back. And if they do, you’ll want to be prepared. You won’t be ready if you’re trying to help us. I appreciate it, but you need to help us by getting your pack back to full strength.”

The other Alpha sighed, his shoulders tensed with the amount of stress already piled on top of him.

“You are right. But please Alpha Hale, should you need us, call. We will come.”

Derek nodded, eyes thankful as he left. His first phone call was, of course, to his mother.

…

Stiles was jerked away, a hand curled around his wrist. The Alpha female had her other hand in Victoria’s hair, pulling both of them out of the van.

They fell out and hands were suddenly touching them. Their hands were tied around their backs with wolfsbane soaked rope, the burn immediately apparent.

Stiles was hauled up soon after and his eyes landed on a group of haggard looking individuals. There were only about ten people, other than the two who had taken them, and they were all either Alphas or betas.

Their clothes weren’t torn but they were definitely dirty, hanging off their bodies in a strained manner. Their faces were weary, heavy bags under their eyes and they were all skinnier than they should be.

Soft growls were coming out of their mouths, agitated but not overly threatening and Stiles had no idea what to make of it.

A shove from behind him forced him forward and they began leading the two captives away. Stiles shot Victoria a look and she wasn’t doing well.

Her face was completely white, her back hunched over slightly like she was in pain. She was looking at him with panic swimming in her eyes, her mouth twisted in an uneasy line.

Eventually, they were led to a small bunch of weathered cabins. Unlike the Xue Pack’s cabins, these were compacted, the wood worn down and metal supports rusted over.

They were led into the largest of them, which was being lit up with a sad looking fire. Someone was standing in front of the flames, arms crossed and body shadowed.

Victoria and Stiles were kicked, forced to kneel as the person turned around to face them. Stiles’ eyes blew wide, his mouth running dry and body screaming. Only one thought came to mind.

“No.”

…

The Hale Pack was known for many things, their size, territory, and sheer influence being some of them. But their loyalty was one of the most impressive things.

The second Derek had hung up with Talia, plane tickets were bought for every single member of the pack. Hundreds of them combined, even their small sub groups that lived elsewhere, would all pile into New York within the coming day.

John and Claudia, as horrified and alarmed as they were, promised to stay behind to watch over Beacon Hills. Claudia was in no shape to fight and John was still the sheriff. And where one mate went, the other stayed with them.

Talia had been so happy to hear from him, only to freeze when Derek relayed what had happened. In seconds, she had been out of bed, shouting commands to everyone in the Hale House.

Derek and her agreed, whoever had attacked them had asked for war the second they took Stiles. The next call had went out to Boyd, his right-hand in the company.

Upon Derek’s orders, the man had put the investigators to work, gathering intelligence on all known New York packs and any hunter activity around the area.

Finally, he called packs he knew in surrounding states, asking for their assistance for the Xue pack and letting them know to be on their guard.

Dante had been making calls of his own, speaking to all of his fighters and making arrangements for them to come to New York.

Their territory wasn’t as protected as the Hales’ so only those trained for it would come, but anything helped.

The hunters would notice their movements and they would be preparing for attack. This meant that Derek would have to strategize accordingly.

Stiles had always helped him with that and he felt himself slipping back into a darker state of mind. He imagined ripping the wolves apart, tasting their blood as the life drained from them.

They deserved nothing less for taking his mate. He laid out his plan, his brain switching from bloodthirsty, to despondent, to robotic in a matter of hours.

It was the only thing that was keeping him sane while he waited for his pack to come. He didn’t know how long it would last.

…

“Surprised to see me?” Kevin asked, voice light even as his face was grim. Stiles couldn’t believe it, mind refusing to accept what it was seeing.  He shook his head, not understanding.

“W…Why?” Stiles asked, body starting to shake. Kevin just sighed.

“This isn’t what I wanted Stiles. I’ve had my eye on you since I found you beaten up when we were kids. I’d never imagine you’d have a mate, especially a Head Alpha in training. I didn’t have long to think about it before your Alpha killed my father and suddenly, my pack was in shambles. The plan was, Gwen goes to Derek, and you go to me. But both of you refused to let that happen-“

“I don’t believe you, you never made a move on me, even when I was going into heat and Derek wasn’t around.” Stiles didn’t sound so sure. Being tied up while kneeling on the floor probably had something to do with that.

The boy in front of Stiles was also different. He still had the air of awkwardness, the one that spoke of inexperience, but he had a confidence that the Kevin he had known, never had.  

“I’m not a monster, I wasn’t going to attack you when you were helpless. And I know that sounds a tad hypocritical considering what’s happened but I had no choice. I don’t want to hurt you, and seeing as you are currently Derek’s bonded mate, I have no interest in pursuing you. For now.”

“What does that even mean, I will always be Derek’s mate? And why take Victoria then? Why not let her go? She isn’t involved in any of this.”

“It’s simple, I want Derek dead. And with Derek dead and your bond so new, you’ll be more likely to latch onto another Alpha. My father never liked the hunters, never wanted to work with them. His stubbornness ended up getting him killed. I, however, agreed to work with them if it meant an end to the Hale Pack. They just so happened to require another Alpha-mate. That was supposed to be Zhang Wei’s omega, but Victoria will do just fine. I don’t know Dante personally but he has a strong pack the hunters would like to see gone.”

Stiles’ wolf, who had been in the recesses of his mind, let out a straggled whimper at the words. Derek couldn’t die, it would destroy Sties. It didn’t matter what Kevin said, Stiles would die if Derek died.

Fresh bond or not, they’d been together for ten years. That wasn’t something that could just be erased by death.

But Stiles couldn’t afford to panic, not when Derek was probably working overtime to find him. So he let his mind grasp onto the information, and comb through it to find anything useful.

How did Kevin know the area well enough to find them? How did he know Victoria was Dante’s mate? He hadn’t even known that when they first met. And then it came to him.

“The Anderson pack was originally from New York. This was your home.” Stiles felt his teeth grind, eyes squeezing shut hard. “The hunters killed your sister. They destroyed your neighboring packs, and you’re still willing to work with them?”

“Always the smart one Stiles. Like I said, my father was stubborn. They wanted his cooperation after my mom died and when he refused, they began picking off the wolves around us, to make a statement. Then they came after my sister, and my father relocated us. I was too young to remember much, but what I do know is that if he had just listened, we’d still have a home and he and my sister would still be alive.”

Stiles shook his head, watching as the holes in his story started appearing in his mind.

“You’re not telling us something-“

“Of course not. I can’t give everything away but I want you to feel safe here. Those people behind you are the remains of the New York packs killed by the hunters. They are by all means my pack now, and we all agree that working with the hunters is the best way to survive. Still, they won’t touch you. But your friend seems to be a little banged up.”

Stiles’ head whipped to Victoria, who had been eerily silent. She was slumped over, her shoulders almost touching the floor, her hands clutching her stomach. Below her was a puddle of blood, seeping out from her jeans to stain the floor.

“Victoria!” Stiles yelled, trying to shuffle over to her. He looked at Kevin, “She wasn’t hurt, something else is wrong.”

Kevin frowned, moving forward, kneeling down and inhaling deeply. He growled.

“She’s having a miscarriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll jump right to the question so none of you kill me! There's been some talk of pregnant Stiles! Birth control you failure! But anyway, how many of you are feeling that idea? I already have a plan that I quite like so I don't promise to sway if you guys either like or don't like it! But as you all should know, I do love me some reader opinions. I'm still rolling ideas around and things always change so this is your chance to make some valid points! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all liked this. It's not as much crazy action but it's a nice touch of angst and of course, the Kevin reveal. But what are his total intentions? We must wait and see!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwindling storage on my laptop, lack of a thumb drive, and some crazy juggling around of documents later, and we have the next update!  
> Note to self: Get a goddamn flash drive otherwise I am not your friend anymore. I don't care if we share the same body!!
> 
> ANYWAY, moving forward. Happy Monday. I know, that didn't feel good to type but for real! Hope you all have a great week and if not, get yourself some yummy food, take a nice bath, and/or hug an animal! :D 
> 
> AND, enjoy :)

Chapter 27

* * *

 

Kevin was quick to catch Victoria who was falling over, barley conscious.

“Bring them both to their quarters. Have a bath drawn. Untie both of them as well.” The wolves jumped to obey and Stiles looked on helplessly as Victoria was pulled away, not far behind her. 

They were taken to an extremely small cabin, complete with a low roof and two beds. Except one of the beds was a nice looking twin, and the other was a cot. They laid Victoria on the cot.

And yeah, it was about damn time Stiles freaked out.

“Fuck no. Put her on the bed, she is bleeding to death and you idiots are going to put her on a cot?”

“The bed is for you, strict orders from our Alpha.” One of them said, monotone as he placed Victoria on the sad rectangle of hard fabric. Stiles gawked at them as they moved like robots to start filling a bath.

Once they left he jumped into action, shoving his arms under the girl, not caring about the blood that got on his arms.

With a little struggle, he was able to lay her on the mattress. Her head rolled over and she let out a wet sob, her eyes opening and tears spilling out.

“I-I didn’t even k-know.” She sat up, arms shaking form the loss of blood and Stiles pulled her in for a hug. She cried into his neck, screaming.

They stayed like that for a while, Victoria mourning the loss of a baby she never knew had been growing inside of her.

“Bathroom,” she whispered and Stiles helped her stumble over to the small stall-like room in the corner. He gave her some privacy, going over to the bath and checking that the temperature was warm enough.

The crying sounds from the bathroom made his stomach twist in knots. He couldn’t even imagine losing a pup, especially before you even got to tell your mate.

He sat on the cot, put his face in his hands, and let the horror of the situation really wash over him. He became aware of the low level buzz running along his skin.

Touch deprivation, most likely sped up due to the trauma of the separation. His body was weak, his eye lids sore from exhaustion.

If he didn’t find a way to escape fast, he’d be in an even worse situation. He remembered the pain, the terrible ache in his bones that demanded he be held.

Stiles’ wolf was pushing on the edges of the bond, like it would when he wanted to interact with Derek’s wolf. Except this time, Derek nor his wolf were here, so he got no real reply back.

He felt his hands shaking as they cradled his cheeks, his breathing starting to come faster. He pulled his legs so they crisscrossed and buried his head in the juncture between them.

“D-Derek,” he whispered, letting tears soak into his jeans. “Please hurry.” He continued heaving, fighting off the panic attack that threatened to take over.

“Stiles?’ He looked up to see Victoria in the tub. She had her bra and underwear on, the blood leaching out of them and mixing in the tub water. “Sit with me?”

Stiles pulled a rickety chair from the corner of the room and propped it up next to her. He was still shaking, his breath coming in uneven bursts.

He put his hand on top of hers that laid on the edge of the tub and she smiled at him even if her eyes were dead.

She looked down into the red water and laughed, the sound catching in her throat so it came out like a broken cough. A gush of hot tears dripped from her red cheeks to hit the liquid below.

“I just flushed my baby down the toilet…I’ve been feeling sick for a little but I didn’t even think about it. And Dante…oh my god.” A wet hand flung up to her mouth to catch the sob that ripped out.

She doubled over and started crying in earnest. Stiles put a hand on her back as his own silent cries tumbled through him.

“It’s going to be ok,” he whispered, “I don’t know how or when but I know that it will. They _will_ come for us.”

…

It was the next morning and Derek woke up on the ground in the middle of the forest. After meeting with Dante for dinner, it had become clear that they needed sleep before they got to planning.

They couldn’t focus on anything but the pain running circuits through their bodies and their brains needed rest.

But Derek couldn’t sleep. His head had hit the pillow for less than thirty seconds before he was up again, knowing rest would not come.

Not with the way the ache in his chest bloomed over his body, or the way mole dotted skin and amber colored eyes flashed through his mind.

So he got up, put on some basketball shorts, and went out to run. His wolf, who’d usually be so keen to be set free, refused to even come to the surface much less shift.

So he ran as a human, letting the hard ground batter against his feet. His legs pumped to the sound of his heartbeat, the one he shared with his mate.

The trees had blurred beside him, the world becoming nothing but a twisted carousel that he couldn’t get off of.

Eventually though, even if the callouses gathering on his feet healed, the exhaustion of his body took over. He was so tired and in so much pain that he didn’t even remember as his body hit the ground and his consciousness left him.

So waking up was a bitch. His body felt healthy, as it always did. But his mind felt like his brain had been grated by razor blades.

His chest felt like a hole had been blasted through him, so much so that Derek groaned, hand over his pec, looking for a physical wound because it sure felt like one.

Derek was slow to drag himself up and walk back to the cabins. He wasn’t too far, having run the perimeter of the territory so it didn’t take long for him to catch the scent of his pack.

His wolf howled inside of him and he let the sound out of his chest. The answering calls, from hundreds of wolves, got him to start sprinting.

They came into view almost immediately, hordes of wolves and humans tumbling toward him. He was tackled to the ground and was quickly covered in sloppy licks, fluffy muzzles, and tight human hugs.

Derek felt it the second it was his mother’s arms that wrapped around him and he squeezed her tightly, letting his agony overwhelm him for just a moment.

They let go just as more of the pack swarmed in, offering their comfort. It brought back some hope into his chest, knowing he had an army of wolves at his back, all prepared to save their Alpha’s mate.

And with them, they’d brought their assistance to the Xue pack. As Derek followed Talia to the overflowing cafeteria-like cabin, he could see members of his own pack strewn on ladders, carrying wood and metal.

They had already started helping rebuild the place, without being asked or prompted. Derek was proud of all of them, even if the emotion was clouded in grief.

He had apparently slept late because it was already lunch time and people were scattered everywhere, plates of barbeque in their hands.

Wolves he knew must be from Dante’s pack had arrived as well and the land was crowded with the sheer amount of bodies on it.

But if there was something werewolves loved, it was the gathering of pack, so despite the anxiety and stress eating away at everyone, there remained a happy glow to the air.

Derek knew how much Stiles would enjoy it, and that made it all the more painful. So he let his mom guide him to get a plate and they went off to sit on a log where less people were.

“We’ll find him. You know that right?” Her voice was calm but sure. Derek looked off but nodded.

“I know. But he should be here, with me. Nothing feels right.” Talia smiled sadly.

“I know how that is.”

“How did you do it? Survive without him?” Talia was one of the only wolves in history to have survived the death of her mate. Beyond her name and legacy, that sheer fact made her known around the world.

“Your father knew he was going to die. He had open heart surgery as an infant and was never allowed to be overly active growing up. He couldn’t do anything his heart or lungs couldn’t take. It was just as well that he was an omega. The doctors predicted he’d be gone before he hit puberty. But, well, that’s when he met me. He was the funniest boy in class and despite the scent of sickness that always followed him, everyone like him. Especially me.”

Talia was looking down, food forgotten next to her and hands clasped together, holding herself in one piece.

“He collapsed one day and I took him to the hospital. I don’t know why but I stayed with him all night, even after his parents left. He woke up and saw me there. I remember just how he smiled at me. We both knew we were mates, and I never cared that he was sick. But he knew he didn’t have long, and so he never let us solidify the bond. I tried to argue with him, told him I’d be happy to die if it meant I could be with him but he refused. After a particularly nasty fight, I decided it wasn’t worth wasting the time we did have arguing, so I let it go. We conceived Laura, Cora, and you via test tube and surrogate. He died not long after Cora was born, a smile on his face just like always. I was broken for a long time, you don’t remember because you were so young, but I wasn’t even able to take care of you for a year. I only survived because there was no bond to kill me with him. He wanted me to take care of our pups and so I did.”

Tears, slow and without desperation, slid down her skin. But she was smiling and Derek could see the images playing out behind her eyes.

He’d known about the in vitro fertilization, and about his father’s bad heart. But he had never imagined that they’d never bonded.

“That’s why you let me be with Stiles. You never kept us apart, even when no one would have blamed you. You always defended us.” Derek was shaking his head in shock, letting the information wash over him like cold water.

“I knew how it felt to have a mate that you loved, but not be able to bond with them. Our reasons were different but I felt so badly for the both of you. Do you know that when your father died, I wasn’t listed as his surviving Alpha? I knew how much it hurt not to be recognized as mates and I wanted to be the last person who would doubt you. So trust me, I am beyond happy that you’ve finally bonded with him. And I will be dammed if I let two of my sons die just because one was taken by traitors. So I need you to push past the pain and we need to find your mate.”

Talia was beaming at him, her eyes still wet but otherwise determined. Derek felt a fire build up in his chest. They would find Stiles, he was sure of it.

…

They fell asleep at one point, after Victoria had finished bathing and their tears had all but dried up. Stiles had thrown himself into the cot and the beta had looked at him gratefully as she sunk into the mattress.

Stiles doesn’t remember when he finally fell asleep but he knew it had been when he imagined Derek’s body wrapped around his.

Stiles never liked waking up and he had actually imagined it happening by someone slamming the door open, something dramatic to go along with the situation.

But when he woke up naturally, he knew something was wrong. He bolted up right to see Kevin, sitting on the damn chair, starting at him. A stuffed Walmart bag sat next to him on the floor.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that watching people sleep is A level creepy?” Stiles had the thin wispy blanket pulled up to his chest, as if it could hide him from the world and the stalker in the room.

“You slept in the cot. The bed is for you.” Kevin was calm and it only served to freak him out more.

“She had a miscarriage dude, have some compassion.” Stiles knew that was a long shot, being kidnapped by him and all, but he’d juts woken up so give him a break.

Kevin stared for a little longer, as if trying to comprehend something that hadn’t been said. Stiles took the opportunity to look over at Victoria who was thankfully still asleep.

At least one of them was still in the safety of dreamland because they were in an actual nightmare otherwise.

“We are leaving. Wake her up and be ready in ten minutes. There’s clothes in the bag.” He said while standing, and walked out. Stiles most certainly did not wait an entire two minutes staring at the door, like he just conversed with Freddie Kruger.

He had to give it to Kevin though, the constant anxiety over what was going to happen helped distract from the pain in his chest and skin. Focusing on that would help no one but the hunters so distraction it was.

Stiles woke Victoria with a gentle push and after a groggy greeting, she started moving. They put on their clothes, facing away from each other and that’s when it struck Stiles.

Other than Victoria ruining hers with blood, there was really no reason for them to buy new clothes, except their scent.

Stiles’ stomach dropped. If Derek was even able to track his scent here, it wouldn’t lead anywhere else. He put on the clothes anyway, feeling nauseous, because he’d rather not fight about it when they could be forced on him anyway.

But that got him thinking. If he wanted to be found, he’d need to help. His idea was painful, but it might work.

“Victoria, don’t look.” She was still grieving so she didn’t even bother questioning him, just turned back around. Stiles put a hand down his pants, and ripped out a handful of pubic hair.

He bit hard into his lip to keep from hissing and by the time he was done, he had an impressive amount of hair in his hand.

He quickly stuffed them deep into his pocket and made sure to pluck any off his hand. He quickly ran to put a couple of them under the bed right before Kevin and his goons returned and began shuffling the two out of the house.

Derek would smell the hairs stronger than anyone else, and the scent would last longer than on clothes. Plus, if he only left them places he had been, the other wolves wouldn’t notice anything different. He’d leave a trail and hopefully Derek would find a pattern.

Once outside, Stiles and Victoria both felt the urge to run but with one look at each other, they agreed it was pointless. They would have to be smarter than that.

Two large vans sat in front of them and they were pushed into the backseat of one. Stiles tensed against the heavy smell of human inside.

He guessed that they had once belonged to hunters and the thought had him shrinking in on himself. Victoria was leaning to the side, a hand on her stomach and a faraway look in her eyes.

Stiles didn’t blame her but he felt the pressure building up to get them out. They began driving and it became clear that Stiles would the most uncomfortable he’d ever been.

No one spoke, even Kevin who sat in the passenger seat. Radio music was playing and the sound of the happy DJs was strange to his ears.

Normal people going about their normal day, unaware of the two captives listening to their musings. The looks Kevin kept sending his way through the rear view mirror was the only thing keeping him from dozing off.

They drove for hours, going from New York into Pennsylvania. Stiles had passed out at some point, unable to take the mind-numbing boredom and not willing to tackle the longing depression going on in his mind.

It was late afternoon when they arrived in a remote area, far off the main road. Stiles woke up when the tires started hitting dirt and the vans had to fight to keep going.

The road swirled and sunk, the vans barley managing to keep up. Stiles stared out into the forest, a hand going to his chest as he began rubbing the ache.

Victoria was fidgeting in her seat, nervous. It only got worse for the both of them as they drove up to a mansion.

It was huge and white, completely conspicuous. Greek pillars stood proud on the white deck, holding up the roof of the three story building.

Wealthy people always bought houses out in the forest but this seemed very out of context considering their situation.

The feeling only got worse when his eyes landed on the female standing outside. Kate Argent looked as good as new, save the deep scar on her cheek.

The car stopped and they were quickly shouldered out. The smile on her face was wide and shining. It made sharp spines of panic run down his arms.

It had been five years since he’d seen her and he really wasn’t ready for any of it. She strode down the steps, her black boots hitting the wood with menacing smacks.

“So good to see you again Stiles. Welcome to our compound.” Kate sang, laughing as she looked up at the house.

Stiles followed her eyes and felt his entire body seize up. People were pouring out onto the balcony, dozens of eyes looking out of the windows.

 Stiles and Victoria gaped at them and the army of hunters grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words. Where have they gone???? Oh right, STRAIGHT TO HELL BECAUSE THAT IT WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. 
> 
> What's worse than being a werewolf in a world where hunters exist? Being kidnapped by them and taken to the Greek Brady Bunch house on steroids full of crazy killers! Lovely. 
> 
> Oh! And Talia :((((((( Wasn't that so freaking sad???? Why is she so amazing DX
> 
> I NEED YOUR THOUGHTS. Y'all are some dramatic, intelligent people and I really do adore it. So keep it up. I made more cupcakes today for myself and they are kind of wonky, I hope they taste good. :/ (That has nothing to do with anything at all, I know, but I needed to tell someone) At the very least I hope you liked this chapter loves! See you in the next one :D


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a bit! It's not super late, but certainly later than normal for me. I am sorry!! :( Some shit went down in my person life and my time and ability to write were cut down. UGH.  
> Apologies my fluffies. 
> 
> But anyway, I still hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 28

* * *

 

Derek had snapped back into himself well enough to gather his agents and get to work. However, Boyd hadn’t discovered any active packs around the area who would case issue.

He did have points of hunter activity that had been tracked throughout the years. They tended to prefer the east coast and a good portion of the south.

They would also never attempt to take Stiles and Victoria on a plane, knowing they’d be caught immediately. So that meant they’d be using a car.

And they couldn’t risk driving for overly long periods otherwise they’d be spotted by other werewolves. So he knew his mate was somewhere relatively close.

They would either move around secure safe houses or would travel to a hidden compound, unaware to anyone else but the hunters.

Regardless of which it was, they would need a lead. So after lunch, the best trackers from both packs were dispatched.

They were sent all around New England, told to stick to the forests and only hit the cities if they had any hint of a scent that would suggest they went there.

The largest group, which included Derek and Dante, were sent to the location where Stiles and Victoria were last seen.

It had taken every last ounce of Derek’s control to hand over Stiles’ shirts to the groups and watch as they stuffed them to their noses.

They all shifted, serval wolves having bags of clothes or equipment strapped to them and they set off. Derek and Dante were forced to keep pace with the rest of the group even if their legs wanted nothing more than to sprint.

Once they arrived at the highway were he lost the van, they started following the road, muzzles pressed into the ground.

The wolves spread over a very large range and paralleled the highway. It was true that they could have gone anywhere, but the sheer size of the Hale pack along with Dante’s members meant that at some point, someone would catch a scent.

That was all they needed. Derek just hoped it happened sooner rather than later, especially because his skin was starting to tingle.

…

Stiles felt the need to reanalyze his life. Because under no circumstances should he be sitting at a table, hamburger and fries on the plate in front of him, surrounded by hunters.

Hunters who were acting like they were at a holiday feast among family, their real prey sitting right next to them.

They were smart, he’d give them that. They had sat him opposite of Victoria, so that they couldn’t talk without others hearing but could also play off each other’s panic.

The other werewolves surrounded them on both sides, and then the hunters next to them. They weren’t tied up or restrained in anyway because it was fairly obvious that they couldn’t do anything unless they wanted to die.

So there they sat, staring at each other like they were in some sort of twisted version of reality where neither of them new the rules.

Did he mention that Kevin was sitting next to him? And really, what a wonderful way to have dinner. Hunters, with their little hunter babies, were everywhere.

The table was out of a sitcom about a family with thirty kids, and it held barley anyone of them. Others were scattered all around and inside the house.

They were talking and laughing and playing. Stiles had never seen hunters do anything but try to hurt and kill him and his kind.

But seeing them like this, he could almost forget they were hunters at all. They fed their children with gentle hands, cooed at infants in cozy onesies.

Some were even sloppy drunk and yet the others were taking them to bed or helping them drink water. They keyword however, was _almost_.

Because despite the merriment, there would be no way Stiles let himself forget their position. Especially when Kate Argent, who stood behind Victoria, leaning against a wall, was staring at him. 

She was chewing silently, but the smile on her face spoke volumes. She’d been bested by a ten year old and she probably couldn’t wait to get some revenge.

Stiles, for his part, was doing his best not to appear fazed. Under normal circumstances, he’d never eat food from people he didn’t trust.

But besides the fact that he was starving and would desperately need the strength, Stiles didn’t want to give them anymore satisfaction.

The burger probably tasted good but it felt like he was swallowing mold, given the situation. Victoria had tried to eat as well after seeing Stiles had taken a bite but she could only eat so much.

He was thankful no one forced them to eat more, or even spoke to them. They were being stared at though, their presence very much noticeable. It was starting to make him twitchy.

“Don’t be scared.” Kevin said, voice hushed but clearly directed to Stiles who merely tensed next to him. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

“Says the guy who brought me here in the first place.” Stiles mumbled, yanking his leg away when Kevin’s pressed into his.

It was clear that Kevin wanted Derek dead, and to then claim Stiles, he knew that much. He also knew that would never happen.

The second Derek drew his last breath, Stiles would do the same. But the fact that Kevin didn’t seem to notice that fact, or really even care, was going to cause other problems.

For one, mates were not meant to be separated. Newly bonded mates, especially so, needed to stay in close contact.

It wasn’t unusual for mates to take honeymoons after the bonding specifically for that reason. So what normally took days to happen, was taking hours for him.

The itching on Stiles’ skin was turning to a low-level pain and he didn’t know how to go about telling anyone. Or if they’d even care if he did.

If he said anything prematurely, he’d be giving them a weakness to use to their advantage. But wait too long and he didn’t know if he would be able to get help in time.

Waiting was his best bet, and by the look on Victoria’s face, she was starting to feel off as well. All genders got touch starved, but they differed in how fast and how extreme.

Omegas could die from in and it usually set in within a week, though Stiles tended to fall under it faster. Betas would get high level pains but could hold out for longer. And Alphas could last weeks without feeling much and when they did feel it, it was highly uncomfortable but nothing fatal.

With packs being as they were, the nurturing disposition of all omegas, calmness of betas, and leadership qualities of Alpha’s, this only made sense. But it put Stiles in a hell of a situation.

“Why don’t we show our guests their housing arrangements?” Kate said, all eyes turning to her. The answering grins of everyone in the room made Stiles’ stomach drop.

He and Victoria were led outside of the house, all the children stopping their actions to watch as they passed.

It didn’t take long for them to walk over a hill and down below was a ditch. In the middle of the giant hole was a cube-like house, very small, and surrounded by fence.

Outside of the fence but still stuck within the hole that must have been ten feet deep, were werewolves. Victoria screamed next to him and Stiles’ hand flew to cove this mouth.

The wolves were feral, their humanity completely repressed so that no recognition shone in their eyes. Thick, bulky collars hung from their neck with flashing red lights.

What was the most unnerving was their posture. They sat like guards around the cabin, shoulders up, heads pointed up but facing straight forward. They were trained.

Stiles and Victoria were grabbed and thrown over the edge. They both screamed out before landing hard in the dirt, broken groans rumbling from their chests.

Stiles pushed himself up immediately, knowing the wolves would attack, but they hadn’t even moved. Except one, who was staring right at him, lips peeled back and a growl coming from his jaws.

Stiles breathed for a beat, and then the wolf was coming for him. It’s teeth were about to reach his face when a buzzing like sound flung into the air and with a pained yelp, the wolf fell to the ground, twitching.

The other wolves were also electrocuted, the collars on their necks causing them to seize on the ground until it suddenly stopped and they all slumped over. 

“Guard!” Kate barked from above and the wolves shuddered, attempting to move back to their original positions.

Stiles was shaking, realization dawning on them. Dogs could be trained individually, but werewolves were trickier.

Whenever one disobeyed, they were all hit with electricity. Wolves would never hurt their pack, and if they wanted it to remain that way, they must all follow orders.

Keep that up and their human minds would fall away, the weres relying on their animal instincts to protect them.

“You two best be getting inside the cabin, they aren’t used to guests that aren’t human and we wouldn’t want to punish them anymore, would we?”

Stiles and Victoria had never moved so fast. The fence had a basic lock so they were able to get in quick enough, falling through the door and into the dusty room.

It was literally a cube, a toilet in the corner with a single bed on the opposite side. And truth be told, as bad as it looked and as bad as it actually as, Stiles was more than relieved to be away from the eyes of the hunters.

Victoria seemed to feel the same because she collapsed on the best, letting out a deep breath. Stiles let himself slide against the door until he was curled on the floor.

The cabin itself had no windows and the air was thick with dust. Stiles tucked his face into his pulled up knees and just breathed, trying his best to not freak out.

It wasn’t going to work.

…

A howl echoed through the air, rippling along the gusts of wind until it glided into Derek’s twitching ears. He felt a surge of adrenaline as he started bounding in the sound’s direction.

He lifted his own head and howled back, hearing other answering calls that were drawing closer together.

They met up with one of his betas and Derek could pick up the scent immediately. It was definitely from Stiles and it made his mouth water.

It was very faint, even to Derek and he wasn’t surprised it had been one of his specialized tracking agents who’d found it.

The wolf had also found a dirt road and they all started sprinting up along it, Derek and Dante in the lead. As the scent grew stronger, Derek grew more hopeful.

It took seconds for that hope to die because when they came up on the cabins, it was clear they were empty.

Derek crashed into one of the buildings, the wood splintering on impact. He growled, frustration making his fur stick up and jaws ripple.

A strong, pungent scent drew him in and he followed it under the bed. A clump of hair was placed against the wall and he huffed mournfully.

It was just like Stiles to think of a way for Derek to find him, and even more like him to use such an unorthodox method. It made the ache in his chest flare up and the itch along his skin grow worse.

They may not be here anymore, but Stiles had given him something to look for, and that might make all the difference.

A sobbing growl sounded behind him and he turned to see Dante whose nose was stuffed into the bed above him, in the center of a dry patch of blood.

Derek had been so focused on his mate’s scent that he didn’t smell anything else. He inhaled once, eyes blowing wide before all hell broke loose.

Dante started thrashing, throwing his body into every surface. His jaws clamped down onto the bed, ripping the sheets and mattress

Derek swiftly left the cabin and watched as Dante lost his mind. Victoria had miscarried, there was no other reason for the scent.

It smelled of blood and baby and death. Dante had never spoken of his mate’s pregnancy, and going by the scent, it was so early that he probably hadn’t known.

The large body of the wolf smashed into the wood, which crumbled over. No one made a move to stop him and everyone was silent.

The only sound in the forest was the screaming of man that came out of the mouth of a wolf. Derek lifted his head and started the mourning howl, one that would honor the unborn of the Alpha.

As the others joined, he hoped the bastards, wherever they were, heard them.

…

Stiles had tried to withstand it, not wanting to freak Victoria out. The truth was, they were stuck in that cabin until the hunters decided otherwise.

So the fact that his skin was well on its way to burning really didn’t matter. Other than the fact that it hurt like hell.

It was like a sunburn that was constantly being touched. Stiles knew it would only get worse and he was still at a loss for what to do.

Victoria was napping and he was desperately trying not to make any sounds. But his clothes were starting to irritate him too much.

His wolf’s only focus was to get back to his Alpha, so he was doing nothing to help the situation. In fact, he was throwing himself against the confines of his mind, causing his head to ache.

He was still curled up on the floor but he’d fallen on his side, wrapping his arms around himself to try and stave off the pain.

Stiles let him mind float, like he did when he was about to fall asleep but the pain was keeping him up. He didn’t know how long he was there, especially without the sun the help.

“Stiles! Stiles, wake up!” He was shoved out of his stupor, looking up to see a pair of concerned glowing eyes. A second later and he cried out, the pain washing through his nerves.  

“Oh god, oh no.” She sounded frantic, wanting to try and help him but every time she put her hands on him, it only made things worse.

She’d woken up to muffled whimpers, rolling over to see the omega writhing on the floor. She felt lightly sick but Stiles was already deep into touch deprivation.

Stiles’ eyes were glowing yellow, his fags and claws extended even if all he could do was brokenly gasp out.

Victoria ran to the door, trying to pry it open, but it was locked. She cursed and starting banging on the wood, her fists near bruising with the effort.

She was screaming for help, yelling for Kevin of all people because he was the only one who even remotely cared for Stiles here.

Stiles was starting to chant “Derek” like a desperate mantra, his voice shaky and weak. There was a noise outside and suddenly the door was ripped open.

Kevin stood there, eyes red and teeth snarled. Victoria reeled out of the way as he walked in, addressing the situation.

“He’s touch-starved. He needs his Alpha.” She said, voice firm. Kevin dipped down, winding Stiles up in his arms and lifting him off the ground.

The omega screamed as even the tiniest amount of skin to skin contact made his insides sear. Kevin pushed past Victoria, slamming the door closed behind him and ignoring the females screams that followed.

The Alpha grabbed onto the ladder, hoisting them both up and over. He had his own personal cabin to himself and his small pack.

It was one of his requirements when he’d arranged the whole deal with Kate. His pack mates were gathered outside, having easily heard Victoria’s screams.

“Go get some of Hale’s clothes. Do not get caught and come back immediately.” He barked at them.

“They’ll smell us the second we get close, Alpha.”

“Argent said they brought in the Hale pack, Davis pack, and others have come from surrounding areas to help. They will smell you and assume you are from one of them, now go.”

He didn’t bother giving them more than a flash of his eyes before he stormed into his quarters. He placed Stiles on the bed, very aware of the omega’s pain.

He quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the whimpering boy, feeling a sick feeling twist inside of him.

Kevin pushed himself onto the bed, sitting so his back was pressed into the headboard with Stiles in between his legs.

He wasn’t Stiles’ Alpha, but omegas naturally drew comfort from the scent of Alphas. So, making sure to cover his skin to minimize the pain, he pulled him close.

Stiles only struggled for a second before he inhaled his scent. He cried out, his wolf knowing it didn’t belong to Derek but it helped the panic dissipate a little.

His mind was too far gone to really grasp onto anything that was happening but he felt safe for the most part. And he clung to it, knowing that if he didn’t, he might not make it back to the surface again.

…

Dante had ran off, needing to be alone for a time and Derek was quick to set everything into motion.

But he didn’t allow himself to hope for much as they scanned every inch of the other cabins. He was used to working with extremely skilled enemies who never left any traces of their presence.

So when Boyd called him over to look at the results from the equipment, he was especially shocked.

They’d found several fingerprints, and he would have thought them to be old or from vacationing families.

But as he approached the computer, his system having found a match, he felt his wolf rip from his mouth in a sinister growl.

One of the matches was to Kevin Anderson. Questions overwhelmed Derek’s mind, but one thing he knew was that he was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, Kevin is so infuriating and yet I don't wanna give up on him, you know????  
> And poor Dante :(  
> Derek needs to find Stiles soon cause this isn't good. 
> 
> Talk to me!!! Much apologies once again, and I hope to be back to my usual schedule! <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEH I am super excited to get this out to you guys!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**__** __

Chapter 29

* * *

 

Stiles was barely beginning to scratch at the edges of alertness. Someone was pressing fabric into his nose and he struggled to place the scent.

It was Alpha, for sure, but his mind couldn’t do much more than acknowledge that. What he did know was that whoever it was, wasn’t Derek. And all he wanted was Derek.

He was tempted to just let himself fall back under, not wanting to deal with the pain but the back of his mind reminded him that he wasn’t exactly safe.

So he tried pulling his eyelids up, wanting to do something other than sit inside his own mind. He was leaning back against something, wrapped tightly in a blanket so only his head was exposed.

Next, he noticed the arm attached to the hand holding a shirt to his mouth. It led up to Kevin who was talking sternly on the phone.

He must have brought him here and was using his scent to try and calm him down. Stiles was angry, because it was his fault he was in this situation in the first place.

But he couldn’t help being somewhat thankful, knowing he’d be a lot worse off isn’t wasn’t for the scent. And he hadn’t touched him inappropriately, but he still didn’t trust him.

Kevin saw his open eyes and hung up the phone.

“You’re awake.” Not a question, which was just as well because Stiles wasn’t anywhere near able to speak.

Kevin nodded to himself, fixing the shirt so it was draped over Stiles’ neck and he could let go.

“I have someone bringing you food. They’ll help feed you.” He said, standing up and walking to the door, hesitance in his gait.

He waited by the door until there was a soft knock. He opened it and in walked in a child carrying a tray. Stiles was really tired of being thrown for a loop but this was just weird.

He wished he could say as much, especially as the boy walked over, all four feet of him. He was a human with brown curls that spilled over his head and deep blue eyes.

His cheeks were still puffy and his body still soft with youth. Kevin nodded once to him, like this was normal, before turning and leaving the cabin.

Stiles was at a loss and with his limbs feeling like wet noodles, there wasn’t much he could really do about the situation.

Even his mind was having a hard time focusing, the pain still thrumming through his body was taking up most of his attention.

The boy looked completely unfazed, walking right up to the bed and putting the tray on the end table. Without a pause, he grabbed the bowl that was filled with what looked like oatmeal and started blowing on it.

Stiles stared at him, trying to get his mouth to form words but his vocal cords weren’t cooperating. The boy pulled Kevin’s shirt from his face, lifted a spoon full of food, and started pushing it towards Stiles’ mouth.

The omega yanked his head back, shutting his lips tightly. The boy huffed.

“You know you’ll die if you don’t eat right?”

“…D-Die…any—way,” Stiles croaked, his voice barley a sound. The boy just rolled his eyes.

“Only if you’re bad.” A little hand shot out, curling gently around his cheek and brought the poon up again.

Stiles finally understood why they had made a child come help him. His touch, while still irritating, did not hurt nearly as much as an adults would. And he was a beta so it was even less harmful.

Stiles let the spoon slip past his lips, well aware that there could be something in it. But he could either eat it from this kid’s hand or Kevin could come in and force him.

The oatmeal was like goopy heaven. It was flavored well with milk and sugar, its thickness soothing his throat as he swallowed.

The boy looked suddenly much chipper, even pulling on a big grin and dancing a little. A couple spoons later, with Stiles moaning happily around the food, and the kid met his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he mouthed, eyes sad. He kept feeding Stiles, his gaze still troubled but every time Stiles took a bite, a look of satisfaction crossed his face.

Stiles let his confusion float in his mind. It was clear that the boy knew Kevin was listening, but the idea that someone, especially a hunter child, would sympathize with him, was suspicious.

Despite his paranoia, Stiles gave him a small smile. The kid finished feeding him and Stiles croaked out a ‘thank you’ before he left.

Kevin walked back in and Stiles closed his eyes, needing some sleep and hoping the pain would cease, even for just a little.

…

The only thing keeping Derek’s rage in check was his desperateness to find Stiles. His skin was definitely uncomfortable, something he had never experienced before.

Touch starvation had never been an issue for him, and if he was feeling it, then Stiles must be extremely sick with it.

So while he kept the face of Kevin in his mind, his desire to kill him strong, he refused to get distracted. Other fingerprints had come up as belonging to members of the NY packs killed off years ago.

Derek wasn’t surprised with the sloppiness anymore, these were kids they were dealing with. The only way they were even able to orchestrate kidnapping Stiles and Victoria was because they had help from the hunters.

The Alpha got into contact with the sheriff and after some questions, it was clear that the Anderson pack had no involvement in their member’s actions.

Derek had a few of them within his company, so he trusted them. However, Gwen was nowhere to be seen and he knew she was somehow a part of it all.

He was on the phone, having all his trackers search for the two wolves as well. Derek knew he couldn’t wait around for someone to find another lead so his next call was to Chris Argent.

“Hello?”

“It’s Hale. I need every contact you still have of every hunter you ever knew or worked with.” Derek said and there was a pause.

“This have something to do with the fact that the town is almost completely empty?”

“They have my mate Chris. I need the contacts.”

“Shit. I’ll email them to you now…do you need help?” Derek considered that. Hunting techniques were fairly standard, and his agents were trained to see and counteract them.

But Chris was Kate’s brother. He didn’t know if that would help, seeing as she was psychotic, but he would take anything at this point.

“I’ll have a ticket bought for you, if you’re willing to come. We could use the advice and any man power is appreciated.”

“Send me the boarding pass and I’ll be there.” They hung up and Derek counted himself lucky that he had the connections he did.

He and the others had been waiting at the cabins, pings coming in from other teams to signal a hunter location. Derek had ordered them to identify any hunters, tail them, and wait further instruction.

It didn’t take long for him to receive Chris’ email and he quickly let his mother know about setting up a flight for the man.

The email contained a document of a list. It wasn’t huge, but there were a good amount of names, locations, and even some numbers of various hunter’s Chris had known.

Those with numbers were disbanded, like him. The others were still suspected to be active and he relayed their information to his agents.

A single call came in shortly after. It was from a tracker in Massachusetts who had broken off from her team and was following a hunter, one from the list.

She had tailed him all the way from New York and he was alone. Derek gave her the orders to arrest, detain, and bring him back to Xue territory. They would meet them there.

They packed up, shifted, and headed out. Derek let out a single calling howl, knowing Dante would hear him and hopefully catch up with them.

If they had any hope of saving their mates, he would need him.

…

“W-Who?” Stiles asked, pointing to a picture of a woman on the side table. His voice was still overly soft and his body still felt broken, but he was at least somewhat functional again.

Kevin had been on his computer doing god knows what and Stiles had been studying the room. It was barren, save for the lone picture next to the bed.

And once boredom got the better of him, he had to ask, at least as a conversation starter. Kevin turned to look at him, and then the picture he was weakly pointing to.

“My mom.” Stiles gaped. He hadn’t thought the picture was actually his, it couldn’t have been. The woman was wearing camo with a hunters bow in her hand.

Kevin turned fully toward him on the chair, sighing deeply.

“She was a hunter. I’m half werewolf. She’s dead though, so it doesn’t matter. You should sleep, the touch starvation will slow if you do.”

Questions swirled in Stiles’ mind, which wasn’t even remotely equipped to deal with them. ADHD wasn’t doing him any favors right now.

Suddenly, a wave of pain hit and he moaned brokenly. Kevin shot up and walked toward him, just as a loud knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” Kevin barked and two wolves stumbled in. They held handfuls of clothing, all smelling strongly of Derek and Stiles cried out, arms involuntarily reaching for them.

Kevin grabbed the clothes and all but threw them at Stiles, who had never smelt something better in his entire life. Except maybe Derek’s actual body.

The clothes covered him in a thick scent, as if the smell itself wanted to protect him. Stiles grabbed all of them, stuffing them to his nose and stating to rub them over his skin.

He was whimpering constantly, desperate little sounds that made Kevin’s eyes burn red but he held back. The guilt was starting to plague him, especially as Stiles’ eyes started to fade.

The omega fell unconscious, the clothes draped over him. That was all he needed to help him fall asleep. Kevin wondered what would happen when he slit Derek’s throat, if all it took for Stiles to feel safe was his mate’s scent.

He guessed he would find out.

…

Derek stood staring at his suit case, which had been violently ripped opened. Shirts, pants, and even his underwear were missing.

The scent of foreign werewolves floated all around the room and Derek was so caught up in his angered shock, he didn’t notice himself shifting into his Alpha form.

His claws curled into sickening crescents, his fur sprouting along his arms and face.  Derek was too mad to howl, the only sound he could make was a subsonic growl, one that was felt more than heard.

They’d been here, taking advantage of his absence and of everyone’s distraction to take his clothes. And the only reason they would need those is for Stiles.

He put his face in his paws and groaned his suffering out. His mate must be doing far worse than he thought, if they risked coming into enemy territory just for his scent.

Derek’s hands shook as he desperately fought for control. He knew that the only reason his wolf was even _letting_ him win was because they had no idea where Stiles was.

And as much as his wolf wanted to rip out of him and to track over every inch of land in New England, even he knew it was useless. They needed to wait.

But that didn’t stop him from pressing painfully against Derek’s mind. Eventually, he calmed down enough so that his vision came back.

He stumbled out of the cabin, letting the air slap him in the face. He could hear the speeding of a car and screeching as it swerved to a halt.

Derek took off before he even knew what was happening. Jennifer, the agent he’d been talking to, pulled a bound hunter from the back of her van.

She barely made it a step with the male before Derek had his hand around his throat, his body thrown up against the metal car.

Derek hadn’t shifted back and he roared in the face of the hunter, his fangs dripping saliva in front of his eyes.

Hunter or not, Derek could still smell the fear rolling off of him and it made his wolf shiver with anticipation.

The mere possibility of this man knowing where his mate could be made Derek want to rip his skull open and dissect his brain.

However, logic broke through and the Alpha dragged him off, hand dug into his hair as he flailed behind him.

Derek dragged him into a room where Talia and Dante were waiting. They were both wide eyed at his appearance but said nothing.

Derek tried shifting back but his wolf wasn’t having it. If anything, he grew more vicious by the second. His mom seemed to know and immediately jumped into interrogating.

“Jason Houliston, do you know the whereabouts of Kate Argent, Kevin Anderson, Victoria Davis, or Stiles Stilinski?” Talia asked, grabbing the edge of the duct tape gag and ripping it harshly form the man’s mouth.

He groaned but quickly regained his composure, spitting at the ground before Talia’s feet.

“Fuck you.” He cursed, glaring at all three of them. Derek didn’t even try to control the slash of claws that he racked down the man’s chest.

It was all the more satisfying knowing the weeks it would take for them to heal, and the scars that would be left behind. And they were just getting started.

He screamed in return, his head craning back as blood began soaking through his shirt.

“Jason, we either make this extremely painful for you, or you answer our questions. Look around you, no one is coming to save you. And trust me, you aren’t irreplaceable. After you, there are dozens of other hunters we can interrogate. So, if you don’t speak up, my son will make sure you suffer until your heart gives out. And after that, we’ll go on to the next one. It is in your best interests that you talk to us.”

The hunter looked panicked, realization dawning on him that his life was in fact, completely unneeded. No one even knew he was here.

“Where is my mate?” Dante asked, pupils still enlarged so that they covered the entire iris. His voice was calm but menacing.

Derek brought up a single claw to the soft flesh behind the man’s ear and waited, strong huffs coming out of his mouth.

“I-I don’t know.” _Rip_. Derek’s claw tore through the flesh like melted butter, blood spurting like a waterfall down his shoulder.

Derek didn’t particularly enjoy torturing people. He killed swiftly, finding no joy in dragging things out. But if it meant finding his omega, he would do anything.

The scream that the action elicited didn’t deter him in the least.

“Please! I don’t know I swear, they don’t tell me stuff like that.”

“Then tell us what you know.” Derek’s voice was inhumane, with a sharp groveling tenor to it. The hunter looked like he was about to liquefy in his seat.

“I was assigned to Massachusetts a few months ago. I had orders to keep watch of the Davis pack.” It was Dante’s turn to put his knuckles into the guy’s temple, sending him and the chair down.

Not a second after he landed was Derek dragging him back upright, growling tightly into his face.  Blood was dripping slowly from his nose and into his mouth.

“I had to report movements, that’s all. I don’t know what they did with your mates. I’ve never heard of this Kevin you’re talking about. And Kate works independently. No one ever knows where she is.”

“That isn’t enough. Give us something to use otherwise we’ll  kill you and be done with it.” Derek said, claws poised above his jugular.

They guy swallowed, beads of sweat tracking their way down his skin. He remained silent. Derek brought his claws down inch by inch until just the tips penetrated his skin.

He continued like that, pulling them out, and curling them back in, going deeper each time. It was like a physical version of a ticking clock, and Jason seemed to know it.

Only when Derek got deep enough to almost bury the entire length of his claws did the guy break. It was obvious why he was just a reporting hunter, the male didn’t have much endurance.

“The compound!” He cried, saliva spewing from his mouth with the desperation for the pain to stop. “I don’t know if they’re there but that’s your best bet.”

“What is the compound? And do not lie, we will know.” Talia said, arms crossed and face grim.

“It’s like a training facility, disguised as a summer getaway house. But underneath there’s supposed to be tons of weapons and equipment. I only saw it once.”

Derek wrapped his paw around Jason’s throat, squeezing just enough to hear him wheeze.

“Where is it?’ He growled. Jason coughed, eyes bulging out.

“P-P-Pennsylvania. Off of h-highway 81.” Derek didn’t bother waiting. He release his neck and was charging through the door, Dante at his back.

He shifted just enough to be more coherent when he barked orders into his phone, a command that when out to every one of his packs’ fighters.

“Gather in the Xue pack’s territory if you aren’t already. We leave at dusk to Pennsylvania and we will attack the hunter’s main compound at sunrise. Be ready.”

…

“…Kevin is half hunter?” Stiles croaked, his voice worse, if possible. He couldn’t move his body at all anymore, the pain already too much with him just sitting still.

Tears had tracked their way down his face, seeping into his Alpha’s clothing until they dried up completely and Stiles was nothing more than a paralyzed husk.

He was no longer able to keep food down, and the young beta boy was only here to slowly help Stiles drink water.

He had found out the boy’s name was Rex, or so he told him. Stiles’ senses were so shot that he couldn’t even pick up his heartbeat to detect a lie.

Rex looked shocked, shoulders even jumping a little.

“H-He told you?” He asked and Stiles’ nodded. Kevin had went away again but this time he wasn’t standing outside of the door.

If Stiles was going to find out anything about him, it would have to be now.

“His mom was Clarice Weldon. She was one of the most well-known hunters ever. Even I’ve heard of her. But she fell in love with Kevin’s dad, a werewolf. She was supposed to kill him, stop his pack from growing. But she had two babies instead. She was in hiding for years, everyone thought she was dead. But the hunters found out and killed her, and they tried killing the kids. But Anderson took them to West Springs. And that’s where they met you. I don’t know why Kevin is helping Gwen though. She was the one in training, not him.”

Stiles stopped breathing, eyes popping out.

“G-Gwen?” he croaked.

“Yeah, Kevin’s sister, Gwen. She’s been training to be a hunter for a while now. She was the one that had Kevin go with you to that thingy in Washington. This was her idea, didn’t he tell you?” Rex looked scared, realizing he had said too much because Kevin had obviously not told him any of this.

“I t-thought Gwen was his c-cousin.”

“No honey, that’s just a cover.”  Gwen said as she pushed the cabin door open. Stiles hadn’t been able to hear her coming and Rex was cowering in the corner.

“Vince, my father, had my death faked. Other packs were starting to catch on to the fact that we were from a hunter. Not even our own pack knows. Not that it matters anymore. They, along with you, will be dead before long. It’s sad though, my brother was so looking forward to having you as a toy. But, of course, we can’t have that. That was never the plan in the first place.” She laughed, flipping her blonde hair behind her back.

“P-Plan?” Stiles wheezed.

“Kill one mate, and the other one dies. I have no intentions of going to war with your Alpha sweetie. I tried making him my mate, but that didn’t work. But I have to say,” she said, pulling a knife out from behind her back, “I like this plan a lot better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. My mind has exploded and I hope yours has too!!! I want to hear from any and all who would like to chat!  
> It's way too late and I have to get up way too early so my thoughts are a mess guys. (Christmas shopping, shoot me.)  
> But I really hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing it. Next chapter is a crazy one!! 
> 
> I don't know if I will get it out before or after Christmas, but either way MERRY CHRISTMAS. (I wrote Happy Christmas at first. Jeez, am I tired.) And if you don't celebrate it, HAPPY HOLIDAYS. (Holodays >.> Lemme know if anyone got that).
> 
> And if you don't celebrate holidays, Happy Fucking You-Day honey duck. 
> 
> <3333 Love you guys, thank you so much!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who celebrated it had a FANTASTIC CHRISTMAS. I know I did. And for all others who may be celebrating their own holiday, I hope it went/is going/will go FABULOUS.  
> I am super happy I got this done! 
> 
> WARNING: Killing happens here. No major character death, so no freaking out. But it is a tad shocking and was unpleasant to write. It isn't particularity graphic but I wanted to add the note.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Chapter 30

* * *

 

They were an army. Talia had rented out every car within several major cities and every fighter from the Hale and Davis pack piled into them.

They were nearly in Pennsylvania, and Derek was sitting in the passenger seat of one of the vans, thinking.

He didn’t make it a habit of bringing an entire militia’s worth of weapons on him. And despite the amount of preparations his agents had made before coming, they were still ill-prepared.

Most of his pack were trained for inter-pack conflicts, ones that didn’t involve guns or blades. So the majority of the fighters were armed with nothing but their wolves.

This meant Derek needed to strategize correctly. He and his agents would need to open up a hole, and take down those deemed to be the highest threat.

This part would have to be entirely stealth. Only when they had an accurate layout of the compound, its occupants, and any captives, could they begin.

Derek would target any wanted hunters, those whose faces were plastered over the news. They would be the most dangerous, the most trained.

And unless they engaged, he wouldn’t have to kill them, only tranquilize and later arrest them.

At the same time, his agents would need to find where they kept their weapons, and keep the hunters from them, until others came to help.

Only then, after the leaders and most guards were taken out, would Derek call on Dante and Talia. Once that happened, things would get messy quickly.

They would lead the second group, all shifted, and attack. Their objective would be to kill on contact, overwhelm the hunters who would be scrambling.

Once the chaos struck, Derek would rescues Stiles and Victoria, using the panic to get them out of there safely.

The plan was solid, but there were still too many unknowns, and it as making Derek twitch. Under normal circumstances, he would never execute an ambush with such little information.

Who all was within the compound? Was Kate really there? How many weapons did they have and how prepared were they for attack? Were Stiles and Victoria even reachable? Were they being tortured?

The thought had him grinding his fangs into his gums, growling low. The bond was in a constant state of pain and longing, so he really wouldn’t know if Stiles was being hurt. As if the touch-starvation wasn’t enough.

Derek was not accustomed to his skin aching like it was a wound. His lower stomach was burning and his blood was hot.

Alphas were not meant to feel touch deprivation to such an extent, and so quickly after separation. He was sure the traumatic nature of their situation was making it worse.

But he didn’t doubt that it was also just a part of their bond. Derek and Stiles had never been forcefully separated in their lives.

From the second Stiles was conceived, Derek had been with him. Even before Stiles turned five, when they met, Derek would be invited over to the Stilinski’s three times a week to spend some time with the boy while he slept.

They were simply not meant to be apart. So it would make sense that it would be effecting Derek this much, Alpha or not.

He couldn’t even imagine what Stiles was going through, the amount of pain he must be in. So despite the fact that they lacked information and were rushed in every sense, there was nothing for it.

Derek and Dante needed their mates back, bottom line. And he would be damned if they didn’t have them by lunch time.

He kept this image in his mind as they drove down the lit up highway, nighttime dancing all around the cars.

…

There were moments when things happened too fast, where you didn’t have time to react and things went to hell in seconds.

And usually, that was Stiles’ entire life. So, one day, if and when he looked back on this, he’d be happy his mind was half an inch away from shutting off completely.

Because, as slow as his brain was working, it made the next moment slow as well. Stiles knew Gwen was going to stab him.

There was no hesitation in her stare, no wavering of the blade as it came for him. Stiles’ desperation to see Derek again, to see all of his pack, made him move.

The knife sunk into the mattress as he rolled off the bed. His hand made its way to his pocket, grabbing and throwing another small clump of hair onto the ground.

He turned over to see Gwen, poised above him and ready to strike. Stiles made a slow dash to slide under the bed but Rex acted first.

His body slammed into Gwen, throwing her off balance and off the bed. Stiles couldn’t wait, he started crawling under the bed and began heading to the door.

His limbs were moving, somehow, but they didn’t feel like it. It was like swimming through syrup, but in reality he was moving much faster. And everything hurt.

He scrambled to his feet once he was out from under the bed. He turned to look at the fallen bodies of Gwen and Rex, only to see Gwen with her yellow eyes, snarled lips, and knife pointed toward Rex.

Stiles screamed, or tried to, the sound was muddled and hazy to his own ears. He threw himself forward, on top of Rex’s body as Gwen’s knife shot down.

Stiles felt it slice into his side, cutting a deep gash on his hip. But she didn’t stop, the blade cutting down and piercing into Rex’s stomach.

Had Stiles not been on top of him, the knife would have gone all the way through, but it was only able to sink a couple of inches in before she pulled it out.

Rex screamed anyway and at this point, Stiles was really holding out for someone to hear them. He willed his wolf to the surface and clawed his hand forward.

The sharp points dragged through the flesh of Gwen’s arm that held the knife. She dropped it and Stiles let loose.

His mind was still slow to process, but his movements were not. His wolf was wild with abandon as he ripped up her legs.

Stiles was snarling and his body hovered over Rex’s protectively. Gwen stumbled to the ground, unable to get any good scratches in from her position.

Stiles took the opportunity to pick Rex up, grab the knife and one of Derek’s shirts, and run. He was not coherent enough to know exactly what was going on, except that he was running.

He sprinted into the dense forest, Rex’s body bouncing in his grasp. It was too dark to really see anything, and Stiles could barely hear.

He did make sure to toss random globs of hair from his pocket and onto the ground. If he didn’t know where they were, he would make damn sure someone would be able to find them.

So Stiles was going on blind luck here, especially as things started going dark in his mind. The last thing he remembered was the pain running up and down his thighs, even as he stopped moving and collided with the ground.

…

They had arrived a few hours before dawn. They drove into a small city off the interstate and stashed the cars in random places.

After that, they packed everything they needed onto their backs, shifted, and began their trek up through the tress.

Derek sent scouts to find the exact location of the compound and quickly returned. They were now stationed several miles away, far from any werewolves scent receptors and were waiting.

Derek, Talia, and Dante all went over the plan and were quick to brief the entire horde. Now, Derek sat on a log, sharpening his favorite blade and watching as his agents got ready.

They were all dressed similarly, black shirt, pants, and shoes. Gun holsters were strapped to their backs, carrying their preferred handguns.

Next were the knives. They were strewn all over their bodies, placed for easy access or made to be hidden underneath clothing.

Derek preferred short swords as his main weapon, crisscrossed over his back and ready to be drawn. He had always liked close combat.

Others carried large rifles, especially his snippers which were covered in leaves and branches. They would be stationed within the trees, watching over the others as they infiltrated the compound.

Once the ambush was set into motion, their jobs would be to pic off anyone who was running, whether it be for weapons, to fight, or to simply flee.

Derek had no intentions of holding back and he made sure every one of them knew it. They were all ready.

Talia gave him a kiss on the cheek, her eyes pained with worry. Derek pulled her in for a hug, trying to calm her down.

“Everything is going to be ok.” He whispered into her ear. She pulled away, her eyes slightly red and wet, but she nodded.

Derek gave one last parting look to his pack who were still shifted. They flashed their eyes back at him and they set off.

Hiking to the compound, while tedious, was the easiest part of the expedition. All of his agents were trained for every type of terrain based travel and they made good time.

They all scented the compound well before they saw it. And it took Derek off guard. He had expected to smell metal, gunpowder, and rage.

But instead, he caught whiffs of pastries and barbeque among the musk of the trees. The heartbeats were many but they were all rhythmic with sleep.

One scent, made Derek stall. Children. Even the fresh scent of newborns was catching in his nose and his brain did flips.

This was not expected. And of every unknown he had tried to guess, the presence of children at the compound was not one of them.

The captive hunter had been right about the construction. It was meant for disguise, but Derek had never imagined for it to be an actual vacation house.

This complicated things immensely. Derek wasn’t ignorant of fighting and the toll it took on civilians. But he had always planned his strategies to avoid hurting innocents.

And it had always worked. Mostly because fights like this were rare and if they did happen, kids were never really present.

He gave the orders to not harm any of the children in the house, and to avoid injuring teenagers unless it was in defense.

But all of his agents knew as well as he did, they would be able to avoid unnecessary harm now, but once the ambush began, there was no guarantee.

He sent a text to his mom, knowing she would try and prepare the pack for what they would encounter. But a sick feeling started to overtake him.

Derek sent in his scouts once again, and they began entering the compound. His snippers climbed the trees to find the best vantage points at the same time.

It took a good thirty minutes for his agents to return and they quickly drew up rough blue prints of the entire place.

They noted where guards were stationed, and reported the first floor to be virtually unreachable. Many were still awake and watching TV. Derek and the rest studied the layout and planned accordingly.

“Unit one take the third floor, unit two and three take the second, and four, station yourselves around the compound.”

And then, they were off. Stiles could be anywhere inside but he suspected he was in the underground level.

His agents had been unable to venture that far as it was caged in and guarded. He would just have to find out. But before that, he had to take out as many hunters as he could.

He had a silencer twisted onto the barrel of his gun and his point of entry would be the third story window.

He was able to climb nearby trees, vines, and window seals to land safely on the balcony. After that, he picked the window locks and slid inside.

The quiet of the house was masked by the sound of pumping hearts but he knew just how loud his footprints would sound to any weres inside.

His scouts had noted various cabins spread along the area and he had to guess that was where any wolves or guests would be staying.

Hunters were not above working with their prey, but they were pretentious enough to not like sleeping in their presence.

Derek glided along the hallways and began entering rooms. He was quick to spot various hunters whom he’d been searching for.

He didn’t need to use bullets for this part, so he merely injected them with small needles. They would send a sedative into the blood and would put them out for hours.

His gun was drawn, but only in case someone awoke. Derek was not opposed to killing, but he would only do so if provoked.

So the sound behind him, as he administered another sedative, immediately triggered him into action. He whirled around, bringing his gun up.

It was a boy, about twenty, if he had to guess. He was gapping at Derek, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing but a look of rage quickly came over him. Derek’s brain worked double time.

The boy was about to scream, and Derek couldn’t let that happen. It would wake up the entire house and they would be caught before he could call in reinforcements. And he would never find Stiles.

A bullet left his gun and sunk into the boys head and blood spurted out the other side. Derek watched him go down and he took a moment to gather himself.

The kid was so young. He had killed before but this felt different. For all Derek knew, young or not, the boy may have murdered several his kin, but that didn’t make the sickness in his stomach go down. He could be an innocent. Derek would probably never know.

It was necessary, but he would never like it. Another agent had been close and together they walked the body back into his room, laying him in bed.

Derek looked into his agents eyes, clapping him on the shoulder for reassurance. And then they were off again.

Derek began his descent downstairs, coming up behind several guards and dispatching them with a sedative needle or more bullets, depending on the situation.

He knew the first floor was covered in hunters, all awake. Their voices were soft in his ears and he had done all he could for now.

He transmitted a signal to his mother and waited. It didn’t take long for the sound of howls to fill the air. The way all the voices in the house silenced was a sign of their status as hunters.

To others, what may just be a normal animal within the forest, was an abomination to them. After that, all hell broke loose.

It was time to find Stiles.

…

Kevin had been inside, speaking to Kate about what to do with Victoria and Stiles. The girl hadn’t been fed all day and she suggested using her as bait.

Kevin truly didn’t care, he only wanted Stiles. So he had shrugged and Kate had grinned. That’s when he heard the scream.

It was Rex. It was faint, and Kate noticed nothing but he quickly excused himself. After he stepped outside of the compound, he ran.

He tore through the cabin, and crashed into a bloody Gwen. Her face was wild, her curls frizzy so they looked as if they floated around her head.

She was wolfed out and angry but Kevin thrusted her back. It became immediately clear that Stiles was not there. It was his turn to get mad.

He shifted and roared at her. Older sister or not, she was still omega and she shrunk back from the sound.

He didn’t waste time with her, simply turning around and catching onto Stiles’ scent. He began tracking it when he felt his shirt tugged back.

“Wait!” He whirled on Gwen but didn’t strike. “Kevin, listen to me, let him come to you. The kid is touch-starved, he needs an Alpha. There’s been cases where an omega will break the bond with their Alpha and choose another when they really need it. This has to happen.”

She smiled, deep and convincing. That sounded…logical. Let Stiles get so worn out that he was driven back to him by instinct.

That might even seal their bond. He began nodding and Gwen grinned, patting his shoulder and turning around.

“Come on, we should eat something.” Kevin followed her back inside, his mind wavering on Stiles.

Wolves didn’t die from touch-starvation. At least, that’s what Gwen had told him.

…

Stiles would owe Rex for the rest of his life. After he had collapsed, the boy had dragged him further away.

Stiles had gone in and out of consciousness while it happened, his eyes catching onto the glimmering of stars through the thicket overhead.

It was almost peaceful, except for the raging fire that was his body. Back in the hotel room it had hurt, like needles dancing on each cell.

He had screamed and cried. But now, he couldn’t even manage that. He imagined it was like being in a comma even though you were aware of everything around you.

You could feel, but show no signs of it. He was trapped inside of himself while he burned. Never in his life had he been in this much pain, and if he survived, he hoped he never would again.

It didn’t help that he had a bleeding gash that was only being irritated by the twigs he was dragged over. His healing ability was severely diminished and the loss of blood was making him woozy.

Rex may be human, but the kid was strong and desperate. He was making little huffing noises, pulling on Stiles’ shirt with a vice grip.

“It’s gonna be ok Stiles, you’re going to be ok.” Rex whispered, pain tingling on the edges of his voice. He had been stabbed and Stiles felt a pang of guilt, even through the haze.

They eventually stopped, Rex falling over from exertion and pain and Stiles couldn’t even check on him. He was barely able to hear the boy’s labored breathing at this point.

Suddenly, Rex shot up, and he gasped.

“Wolves,” he said. What the hell did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO KILLING ME. There is no way a battle scene happens in one chapter!! Not one this length at least!   
> However, I am seriously loving some fighting, protective Stiles and BAMF Derek! MPH.
> 
> Any more thoughts on our manipulated Kevin? Our HORRIBLE GWEN? Next chapter is going to be crazy right off the bat, so get pumped! 
> 
> Love y'all! I hope everyone has an amazing week. <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get right to it! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 31

* * *

 

“I can hear werewolves. T-They are howling.” Rex said, his skin trembling. He was scared but Stiles felt a burst of energy.

He _knew_ it was them. His Alpha had come for him, just like he had promised. Stiles was able to move his body marginally, his wolf pushing through him to help.

But it wasn’t nearly enough to get him anywhere. He moaned in frustration and tilted his back to check on Rex.

The boy was staring out, paralyzed. Blood flowed freely form the wound in his stomach and Stiles thought it would probably be smarter if they stayed.

He couldn’t protect either of them right now, and if he could stay alive long enough for Derek to find him, then maybe he had a chance.

“Rex, don’t be afraid. They’re my pack, they won’t hurt you.” His body was trying it’s best to restore his senses and he could just barely make out the noises of them coming closer.

By the sound of it, all of them had come and Stiles was overwhelmed. Rex was starting to breathe heavier by the second so Stiles tried to calm him down.

“It’s going to be ok, they just want to get me and Victoria back.”

“N-No. They’re gonna call Kent.” Stiles was confused by that.

“Who’s Kent?”

“The l-leader of the organization. He has compounds all around here. Everyone is g-gonna die.”

…

Derek threw himself down the stairs, landing just as the front windows crashed. No one even noticed him through the noise and he quickly drew his swords from behind his back.

Then, he fought. Various hunters grabbed easy access weapons and joined the fray. Bullets flew everywhere.

But a downside to using guns meant you needed a clear shot, and with the hunters clearly overwhelmed, that was what they lacked.

On the other side of things, Derek wielded two blades and he was slicing his way through every person who attacked him.

Then, he turned on anyone trying to shot his pack mates. It was shocking to be fighting along with people he had grown up with, aunts and uncles who were now shredding through flesh and bone right beside him.

But bullets were also ripping through them at the same time. Derek made as large a hole as he could to the stairs leading underground and flung himself down.

Heavily built guards were sending waves of bullets at anyone who tried to gain access to the underground area.

Derek picked up a dead body of a hunter strewn on the ground, lifting it up in front of him, and charged forward.

The body was shot countless times, some of the shrapnel punching through it to scratch over Derek’s flesh. The Alpha barely noticed.

He barreled forward and started slicing and stabbing. He whirled as one by one they attacked him. After they went down he started scanning the room.

A single door stood in the back and he dragged one of the bodies over to the hand reading scanner. It unlocked and he busted inside.

It was large and white, with translucent panes of glass separating the rooms. Weapons littered the walls and floors of some. In the others, were bodies.

They were strapped down to tables, with tubes going in and out of them. They were all weres, in different stages of their shifts.

Some were different colors, others had horrible disfigurements that were pulsing. Derek roared, feeling himself half shift.

They were testing on them. It didn’t surprise him so much, that’s how they must have discovered the effects of wolfsbane and foxgrain.

But seeing it, was different. The howl drew several of his pack mates downstairs and they all gazed at the horror in front of them.

“Defend this room, do not let any get inside.” He growled, his voice distorted on the edges. The wolves all went to stand guard, ready for anything.

Derek couldn’t stay here any longer because if he noticed anything about the room, it was that Stiles wasn’t in it.

…

“Rex, Kent is the leader of what organization? The one that got Kate out of the institution? Where are they?” Stiles tried to convey any type of urgency, but it was near impossible with him being laid out on the forest floor. There was no reply.

“Rex!” It came out with a normal volume and Stiles wanted to punch something.

“Y-Yes,” The boy jumped, “they are all around here. Hundreds of them. I have to go!” Rex was trying to stumble up, his hand clutching his bleeding belly.

“No! No you can’t go, they could kill you, stay here!”

“B-But Jake is still there. They’ll hurt him,” he started hiccupping and crying. He fell on the ground next to Stiles, unable to walk any further.

Stiles pulled a shaky arm up to touch Rex’s leg in a sad show of comfort.

“Whose Jake, maybe we could figure something out but you gotta help me.” Stiles heard the sound of alarms, going off all over the forest and he felt tension tighten in his gut.

“M-My m-m-mate.” Rex whimpered and Stiles froze. “He’s a wolf, t-they promised to keep us alive if we did what they said. B-But if they are being attacked, they’ll kill him and the others.”

Stiles brain was not in any state to be thinking right then but he tried anyway. Rex had a wolf mate, which made sense.

They had sent him to help Stiles not only because he was a kid, but also because he was a part of Kevin’s pack.

But, of course the hunters wouldn’t allow weres anywhere near them unless they had a deal. The hunters don’t kill what was left of the NY packs, and the wolves would help them target other weres.

If they were being ambushed though, no wolf would be saved. Stiles began to hear yelling and the footsteps of hundreds of people.

Kent, whoever the man was, had an army of his own. Kate’s compound had been a cover, but dozens of others must be hidden within the trees, filled with hunters, and they were all coming out now.

He needed to tell Derek. Stiles’ breathing started coming faster, and he fought through the pain. His body must have agreed that, despite his sickness, he needed to move.

So while it felt like popping broken bones, Stiles was able to push his body up. He was hyperventilating with the effort, but he kept pushing.

“Come on, we need to get back down there.” Derek would be looking for them, and Stiles was going to find him.

They needed to retreat. The Hale pack was strong, but when matched against an equally large group of hunters, packing what were no doubt wolfsbane bullets, they would be massacred.  

Rex found it in him to stand up again, even if his human body was extremely slow to heal. He helped Stiles as best he could, and together they stumbled forward.

Each step felt like his bones were being battered together like a pestle against mortar. But slowly, they progressed.

Stiles heard movement behind them, not too close to reveal them but definitely close enough that they’d be found soon.

He grabbed Rex and thrusted him upward.

“Grab onto a branch and start climbing.” He whispered and Rex did as told, scrambling up the bark. Stiles jumped and grabbed onto another branch, narrowly holding back his scream of pain.

They had climbed a good distance up when people started to emerge from the bushes. Stiles gaped down at them.

There really were hundreds of them, all armed with rifles. No one spoke, the air obviously tense. They were jogging, staring straight ahead and Stiles was relieved.

Both his and Rex’s blood was splattered all over the ground but they didn’t seem to notice. It was still too dark in the early hours of morning and they were too focused.

Stiles took the opportunity to rip his own t-shirt off, replacing it with Derek’s that he’d brought. He then ripped up the material and started wrapping it tightly around Rex’s wound.

It really wasn’t as deep as it could have been, and despite the blood, Stiles could tell it had hit no major organs.

If anything, that was a good sign. They waited until the hunters passed and Stiles desperately held onto his panic.

If he allowed himself to calm down, he feared his body would give out entirely. And now was really not the time.

 

…

Derek was wild. He cut through people, their blood soaking into his clothes and skin as he went. He eventually made it outside, only to land in more chaos.

But then, yells came from the forest. And like a shockwave, hunters started pouring out into the open. Derek roared at his pack, warning them.

And then the bullets came. Derek flew back inside, the only idea he had sitting like a thumping bolder in his mind.

If they found his mate, they would kill him. He couldn’t let that happen. So he ran back downstairs, dodging bullets and punches on the way down.

His pack mates were fighting more hunters, attempting to keep them from the room where their weapons were.

Derek weaved through them and pushed through the door. He quickly looked around and his eyes caught onto what he needed.

He walked up to the syringes, grabbing one filled with orange liquid. He didn’t hesitate uncapping it and sinking it deeply into his neck.

Derek felt the foxgrain shoot into his bloodstream and pump through his heart. And just like last time, his body morphed.

It was less painful this time, probably because of the adrenaline helping the process along. He felt his clothes tear and he dropped his swords, he wouldn’t need them.

The Alpha turned around, his shoulders pressing up into the roof. He never thought he would be doing this again, but this time, he didn’t fight the aggression that took over.

This time, he knew exactly who he wanted to kill. He rammed through the door with a roar, feeling the drywall crumble over his fur.

And he started attacking. Every sense was sharper, and he picked up the smell of hunter immediately. His claws and teeth targeted it.

Before he knew it, he was covered in blood and was upstairs. Everyone, even his own pack, watched in stunned silence as he rose above them and let out a chilling growl.

Bullets came at him, maybe even sinking into his muscles, but he didn’t notice. Instead, he barreled through the house into the forest air.

The hunters who had come were now everywhere and Derek went for them, shredding their bodies apart the second he touched them.

A chorus of howls came from behind him and he turned to gaze. More wolves were cascading through, jumping into the fray with abandon.

It was only when Derek’s eye caught onto one wolf that he knew what was going on. Even through his rage, he could see the Xue pack’s coat of arms hanging from the neck of a large and sleek wolf.

The Alpha roared and Derek returned the gesture. Zhang Wei had come, his pack ready to assist in any way.

No matter how many hunters came out of the forest, they’d be met with total resistance. Derek whirled around and was about to let loose again when a sweet scent drifted over the wind.

It wafted through his nose and he let out one, booming howl. A calling sound, meant for a single wolf. And with that, he began tracking the scent, killing anyone who stepped into its path.

…

Stiles and Rex might as well have jumped out of the tree. It would have felt the same considering they basically fell from branch to branch on the way down. Would have been quicker too.

By now, the sound of screams, shooting, and inhumane growls were punching in every direction. Stiles was holding Rex up to the best of his ability.

Which was sad considering Rex was very much acting as his human crutch. Either way, they were making their way slowly through the forest.

Until they heard the howl. Stiles’ entire body lit up, turning the fire in his veins into something much heavier.

He knew it was Derek. The sound itself was off but his instincts reacted immediately to it. And while the howl was helping him keep moving, it didn’t change the fact that Stiles was sick and wounded.

His voice was mostly shot, so any reply howl was impossible. Add onto the fact that his side had only just stopped bleeding and that he was still very much touch deprived, and he was out of luck.

Stiles pushed his legs harder, his wolf trying to help. Derek was so close to finding him, to saving him. And with the entire situation going to hell, that is all he really wanted.

…

Derek tracked the scent to a cabin, close enough to the compound but very much off to the side. He crashed through the door, unable to hold onto any sense of gentleness.

What he found, were wolves, huddled together for protection. They were all relatively young, some even pups, but they did not smell like pack.

They all flashed their eyes at him, baring their necks and bellies in a show of submission. Derek had no time for them and pressed his large body onto all fours.

He pushed the bed up with his shoulder blades, his muzzle ghosting over the floor until his eyes and nose picked up the scent.

It was a chunk of hair, Stiles’ hair. He growled in approval, knowing what to look for. But his mate’s scent was not concentrated inside so he’d have to use more than scent to find him.

Blood was on the ground, also belonging to his mate but also to a human. With a warning growl to the others, he left.

His omega was injured, and with another human that could very well be a hunter. One that he’d eat whole if he found him.

Derek quickly found the trail of blood and hair leading further off into the forest and he bolted, knowing he would find Stiles at the end of it.

…

Rex was really struggling, and Stiles slowed down considerably to let him catch his breath. But his skin was still buzzing, begging him to keep moving but he couldn’t leave the boy.

Another howl came, only feet away. And Stiles barely had a second to look up from Rex before he was quite literally, tackled to the ground.

It was like being set on fire after having frostbite. Every centimeter of skin swelled up to meet Derek’s fur and his body was completely enveloped.

He gasped, the sound coming out as a wet sob and he clutched onto the big body. Stiles was somewhat aware that monster Derek was back, but he truly didn’t care.

His body felt completely overwhelmed, wave after wave of sensation rolling over his skin and muscles. He was whimpering desperately, nuzzling in closer to Derek’s warmth. His chest felt like it was bursting open.

The Alpha was letting out a string of growls, completely lost over to his animal side as he pulled the omega’s body tightly to his chest.

A delayed scream from behind them stopped everything. Suddenly, Stiles was out of Derek’s hands, on the ground, and completely out of his mind.

Rex had a hand covering his mouth, staring up at the hulking mass of fur that was Derek. But the Alpha was too far gone to register much of anything.

Except that there was a strange human, too close to his mate. So he roared at Rex, about to snap him between his jaws.

“NO DEREK NO!” Stiles yelled and it gave him pause. Derek wasn’t able to process language properly anymore, but his mate was distressed. Probably from the human in front of him.

So he was about to get back to killing it when his omega gave out a high-pitched yelp, one that screamed of pain and fear. Derek whirled around and all the air rushed out of his body.

Stiles was being held against the chest of a man, a dagger pointed out from his stomach, dripping with blood. Beside him stood Kate and Gwen, two large guns in their hand, the barrels pointed at him.

“Hello Derek. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, NO FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER.  
> 1.) If y'all have been here for a while, you know I love me some cliffhangers.  
> and 2.) We are in the middle of a battle scene!! No matter where I end it, it would be a cliffhanger. SO NO KILLING THE AUTHOR. 
> 
> Now, this just got A SHIT TON MORE CRAZY. There's SO many people in the fight now and it is insane! How about Zhang Wei's awesome entrance tho! They were serious when it came to paying them back. And where is Dante and Victoria????? And Kevin?????  
> We will have to find out!!  
> Talk to you all later <3 Love you. 
> 
> P.S Don't kill me *Hides face*


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAN HERE WE GO. 
> 
> HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEARS!!!! <3 I am actually quite pumped for 2017, and I hope you are all as well!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 32

* * *

 

This was really not Stiles’ day. The metal sticking out of his stomach, coated with red, was probably the best example of that.

Derek was growling and it was so loud, any other sounds were drowned out. His body was shaking, his fur twitching in every direction.

Stiles had tried to look for Rex but was unable to see him. He hoped he had ran off and would get away to safety. Especially as things were only getting worse.

Derek was trying to calm down, and Stiles couldn’t imagine what that was like. From what his mate had told him, being under the influence of foxgrain was like being held hostage to your animal side.

Your wolf turned into something more wild and out of control. The human within could only observe through a small window, and sometimes, not at all.

Derek must be yelling inside of the beast’s mind, trying to reason with it not to jump and kill immediately. And Stiles desperately hoped he won.

Beside him, were wolfsbane loaded guns, Stiles could smell it. It would take several rounds to take Derek down. Or they could just kill Stiles and Derek would die as well.

The fact that they didn’t, meant they wanted something.

“Stiles, it is clear your mate is in no shape to negotiate with us. However, it would be in both of your best interests to come with us.” A voice said into his ear.

It sounded hard and scratchy, like it had been exposed to smoke one to many times, but firm in its resolve.  Stiles didn’t even bother replying.

Even if he could, he knew they would do whatever they wanted anyway.

“Talk to him. You are dangerously close to death and we still need you. So, we will not keep you two separated. But before that happens, he needs to know not to kill us while we take you to a secured area.”

“D-D-Der?” He whimpered, stomach clenching around the blade. Derek whimpered in the back of his throat, claws curling further in.

“You n-need to calm down sourwolf. T-They won’t hurt me.” Derek growled, ready to pounce. “STOP!” The wolf hesitated, falling to all fours and looking directly into his eyes.

“Please. Calm down. It’ll be ok. I’m right here.” That’s when ten darts simultaneously sank into the Alpha’s body, draining the sedative inside of them into his body.

Stiles cried out, seeing the body of his mate fall over hard. It didn’t take long for something to pierce his own skin, and his world went black as well.

…

Dante and Talia had rushed to answer Derek’s signal the second it came through. And from there, it was madness.

Dante had seen a few fights, mostly between packs, and they were never particularly serious. He’d even killed a couple of hunters who had been hanging around his territory.

But this, was a full out battle. He kept sucking in breath after breath, trying to catch Victoria’s scent. But every time he might have smelled her, a bullet was flying his way or a blade was coming close to his body.

He’d eventually made his way from the house and into the chaos outside. Once the hunters reinforcements came in, Dante knew he didn’t have long to find his mate.

And with the Xue pack showing up, he could afford to go off and track her. And truth be told, he found her by chance.

He’d been travelling deeper into the forest when a group of wolves jumped out of a ditch and started running in a direction a hunter was pointing in.

Dante ran, seeing the small house below, and then he heard her. Her voice sounded strained but determined, the thumps from her fists landing hard on the wood.

He wrestled with the fences, clawing through it with some practice. He threw his body up against the door until it crashed down.

Victoria had been beaten. Bruises spotted over his face and arms, one of her eyes was swollen purple and she was weak.

Even still, she threw herself at Dante, crying into his fur. She shifted, finding comfort with her wolf now that she was back with her Alpha.

They stayed like that for a while, nuzzling each other’s snouts and scenting one another, almost forgetting their surroundings.  

His pack caught up with him, having broken through the fighting that was slowly dying down. They jerked their heads, growling low.

Dante and Victoria leapt out of the ditch just in time to see a group of hunters retreating away, holding onto bloody injuries as they went.

One look at his mate’s wounds and he felt anger rise through him. These people had taken a pup from him, and had beaten his beta. He wasn’t going to let them simply run away. And so, alongside his pack mates, they chased them, rage in their eyes.

…

Stiles woke up surrounded by fur, his body feeling like a tetris game, slowly putting itself back together. The pain that had been doing its rounds over his body had dulled into a warm ache.

He sighed, curling deeper into the chest he knew belonged to his Alpha. The wolf had Stiles pulled so tightly to him that it was a surprise he could even breathe.

And as nice as it was, reality had a nasty habit of snapping back into his mind. Derek’s insistent growling didn’t exactly help either.

So Stile shot up right, only to have Derek roll his body underneath his and pin him down. The Alpha was huffing, his head turned to look over his shoulder, obviously wary.

There was a twinge of pain from his stomach and Stiles remembered that he’d been stabbed. Right. Derek must have licked it at some point because it was healing fast.

“Ok big guy, hey. Let me tell you, it is _so_ good to see you.” Stiles pulled Derek’s gigantic wolfy head back around to face him.

Yes, they were almost certainly under surveillance, and they really should be doing more important things. But this was a reunion, dammit.

Stiles’ eyes were wet, a happy laugh hiccupping out of his mouth and Derek, monster or not, got the message.

With an equally happy whine, the Alpha buried his head in Stiles’ neck, curling his arms tightly around his waist.

Stiles clung to his neck and wrapped his legs around his mate’s hips. They breathed in each other for what felt like seconds, until an intercom buzzed on.

“Very touching,” a man voice, Kent’s, sounded through the small room, “however, I have other matter to attend to. So, you should both know, or Stiles really, that you two will be detained here until the fighting stops. It is unfortunate that I cannot make more use out of you, but I’d rather take you both alive. Stay here and behave, it shouldn’t be long.”

Stiles scoffed, because really? He should count himself lucky since he, and apparently Derek as well, were touch-stared. Otherwise they’d probably be drugged up and used in the fight.

For now, they were just stuck in this room. Considering that his entire pack was outside being shot made that feel a whole lot worse.

Derek also hadn’t stopped his growling and Stiles sighed.

“Ok Der, you need to let me up so I can, you know, look around, maybe get us outta here.” Stiles tried pushing against his mate’s chest, only for the wolf to snarl softly and bite his exposed neck.

The scent hit Stiles just as Derek started grinding down into him. The aftershock made his brain stutter just as his dick plumped up.

Derek’s rut was almost starting. And, of course it was. They had the worst luck on planet earth. After bonding, it didn’t take long for mates to synchronize their cycles.

So it would have come early no matter what, but add on the trauma of the separation and their sudden reunion, _and_ that Derek was more beast than man right now. And, _of course it would happen_.

“Ah!” Stiles whimpered as his body was physically thrusted upward. “Ok ok, why don’t we-mmmgh-calm down?”

Let it be known that Derek had never been known for his listening skills. He was fucking purring, lapping behind Stiles’ ear to attempt to get his mate to become pliant.

In Derek’s world, they were safe for now, which mean sex needed to happen. Maybe human Derek would have used his brain a little more, but human Derek was decidedly not here.

And it was getting harder and harder for Stiles to deny him. He was an omega whose Alpha close to his rut. He was not biologically made to say no right now. And sure, he didn’t want to.

Not with the thickness of Derek’s cock rubbing up his thigh, the dick that would surely not fit. It didn’t take Stiles long to start moaning, slick leaking like a geyser.

 He was an inch from losing control, his mind too foggy from the touch deprivation and his Alpha’s scent to do much other than relent.

So, he didn’t know whether to be afraid or grateful for the loud bang that travelled through the walls. It stilled Derek for a moment, the Alpha tilting his head up to inhale and try and find a scent.

Roaring, thrashing and clanging came from outside the room. The room itself was completely plane, brown, with a metal door.

Had Stiles looked around earlier, he wouldn’t have found anything he could use to escape. So it was just as well that a huge dent appeared in the door, another growl coming afterward.

Derek stood up, putting himself between Stiles and whoever was trying to get in and roared in warning. Their bad luck was just getting started wasn’t it?

Stiles got to his feet, his knees shaking from the stress running through him. A few more hard hits and the door busted open, the heavy metal falling to the floor.

And in walked in another hulking mass of wolf. The beast was smaller than Derek, but no less aggravated. It didn’t take long for the scent to register in Stiles’ mind. It was Kevin.

“Oh my god.” And then they went at each other. Ruts were unlike heats in that it didn’t make Alpha’s less functional.

It made them more alert, more out of control, more viscous. And right now, all Derek saw was another Alpha, threatening his claim to his mate. He was in the best state to fight, but that also meant in the best state to kill.

And it was about that time again that Stiles completely freak out. He dodged the two as they grappled, claws ripping into flesh and teeth snapping at each other’s necks.

Stiles rounded them and ran out the door. He needed to find something and fast. His foot caught on something and he tripped over it. And wouldn’t you know if the impact didn’t cause his wound to tear a little.

Stiles looked down to see a gutted body on the floor and he gagged. With a hand covering his mouth, he stood back up, clutching his stomach, and ran down the small hallway.

More bodies were littered around the area, most likely guards who had tried to stop Kevin. Suddenly, a body ran into the hallway and Stiles cursed. It was Gwen.

She looked wild and she didn’t wait to start charging for him. Stiles was _more_ than done with her. He growled, half shifting and meeting her halfway.

Stiles’ body was fighting him from leaving Derek’s side so his brain struggled to get into the fight. Derek had taught him plenty of techniques, but Gwen had been trained by hunters.

So really, it was a hell of a fight. Stiles threw his whole body at her and they both fell. After that, it was all claws, teeth, and a lot of limbs.

Stiles barely felt the cuts and bites she inflicted, he was more focused on slamming her into the wall and getting in his own jabs.

He looked around, noticing a body with a small dagger. He reached for it, grabbing the hilt and pulling hard.

The blade flipped in his hand and he drove his arm down. It sunk into her rib cage fast, her scream coming quickly afterwards.

Stiles backed up, a bit shaken. He’d never stabbed someone and seeing her writhing on the floor was shocking. A growl came from behind him and he snapped around.

Kevin was already well on his way, charging towards him. Stiles ducked just as the wolf flew overhead, jaws clamping down hard on one of the brainwashed wolves.

The pack of them had been sent in, ready to attack and kill. Derek was close behind him, and together they tore their way through them.

Bullets started pouring into the hallway and Stiles dropped his belly to the ground, covering his head. Turns out you could compact absolute chaos into a single walkway.

Stiles crawled toward another body, stripping it of a handgun. He cocked it, turned the safety off, and took a deep breath.

He quickly stood and aimed. He was a great marksmen and where Derek liked blades, he liked guns. He aimed for any feral wolf or hunter who walked into sight and who wasn’t already being killed.

Stiles pulled the trigger over and over again, watching as each one sank into their target. Suddenly, a sharp pain zinged up through his leg and he looked down.

Gwen had crawled over to him, pulling the dagger from her ribs and plunging it into his foot. He cried out in pain and Derek swung his massive head around.

He prowled toward them, hunkering down to all fours to grab Gwen by the neck. He lifted her up, her body dangling in his mouth and with a sharp snap, his teeth cracked her spine.

She dropped like a weight to the ground, her eyes lifeless. Kevin roared mournfully next to them and threw himself on Derek’s back.

Stiles lifted his gun with shaky hands, refusing to look at Gwen’s body any longer. He aimed it for Kevin but hesitated.

He imagined the little boy he had first met in the locker room five years before. The kid who had helped him up after he had gotten beat. The one who had lost his parents to hunters and only had a deluded sister to lead him.

“KEVIN STOP PLEASE!” He screamed, hoping to get through to him. The wolf didn’t so much as look at him.

Stiles bit his lip hard, aimed, and shot. The bullet snagged into Kevin’s shoulder, throwing him sideways and off Derek’s back.

Derek looked at Stiles, eyes recognizing something. He turned toward Kevin, grabbing the body and throwing his head hard into the wall.

The body went limp and fell to the floor. Stiles gasped, hand going to his mouth. More fighting was going on outside but they had cleared the hallway.

Even with the silence, Derek was still agitated. He prowled over to the omega, grabbing the knife and pulling it out of his foot. Stiles shouted but didn’t resist as his mate pulled him close.

He nuzzled Stiles’ neck gently, in apology, before picking him up in his arms and running through the hallway.

They burst out into another room and Derek was quick to pick up the quickest route outside. Stiles looked around and saw a group of hunters running past them.

He looked back and figured out why. Dante, alongside a shifted Victoria, were chasing them all down with their pack mates.

Derek was content to shield Stiles but otherwise he made no effort to move. Dante was about to catch one when a shot rang out and the dark wolf tumbled to the ground.

Stiles looked back to see Kate, a gun poised on her shoulder even as blood ran thickly down her face. Her eyes were wild like Gwen’s had been but were much more determined.

Derek and Stiles were off to the side, shrouded by the tree canopy even as the sun was rising. No one noticed them. The Alpha set Stiles down gently, licking his neck once and stalked closer to the female.

Victoria had cried and ran up to her mate who was struggling to get back up. Stiles was relieved that he was still alive but his focus was primarily on his own mate who was going to give him a heart attack.

And then Kate started shooting. Stiles screamed out just as Derek charged through the trees at her. Kate didn’t see him coming and Derek knocked her down.

Stiles looked away, but the sound of screaming and snapping bones was enough to fill in the details. He only looked back when he heard his mate’s muffled growling.

Kate’s still alive body was hanging loosely from Derek’s jaws. The Alpha stood up, reared his upper body back, and threw her across into the air.

Dante ran, albeit with a pronounced limp, and grabbed Kate out of the air, finishing her off with another vicious crunch, her screams dying in her throat.

The other hunters had taken their chance and ran, disappearing into the forest. The remaining wolves were silent, looking at one another with pensive stares.

The sky lit up with howls, coming from all around them. It was a victory call and slowly, they all joined in, not exactly believing it could be over.

But as Derek came over to his mate and collapsed on top of him, Stiles hoped it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM BITCHES. I, again, have no words. Like, after all the anxiety and stress and fighting, I just feel like I want to fall over and sleep. Don't think we are done!! What happened to Rex? Is Kevin actually dead? What about Kent!?!?! Tune in next time friends! <3
> 
> Let me know what you felt!!! Kate and Gwen are dead!!!! It definitely happened fast, as I think is appropriate and realistic for situations like these. But I want some reflection in the next chapter. 
> 
> Like I said before, I hope your year is off to a great start! <3 Talk to you later!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it. We are winding down the chapters now guys but I fully plan to make sure everything is settled. I'm not sure if we have one, two, or even three left, but either way I hope you like them. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 33

* * *

 

Stiles knew there were things to be done, bodies to be picked up, and packs to restore. But he couldn’t move.

Instead, he was sitting sideways on Derek’s lap, his head tucked under the Alpha’s with his forehead pressed against his chest.

Derek’s hand was running up and down his back, purring softly to comfort his omega. Stiles had his own hand cupping Derek’s neck, his thumb soothing back and forth.

No one bothered them, most likely because nothing was actually happening. The only sounds in the air were crying wails or broken howls.

Everyone else was sitting down, hands running down their face and exhaustion leaking from their bodies.

Speaking of bodies, they were everywhere. Derek refused to let Stiles look, keeping his face turned toward him. But the scent was enough to get a clear picture.

They had succeeded, he guessed. Battles weren’t ever really won. Someone just ran out of steam faster. But there was no real winning when Derek was staring at the bloody, rotting bodies of his kin.

They were just beginning to move them elsewhere, but everyone was waiting on trucks to collect and transport all of the bodies.

For now, they were left to deteriorate right in front of them. Suddenly, a jolt went through Stiles. He sat up right, looking at Derek with wide eyes.

“Rex.” Was all he said and he took off, jumping off his mate and running up to Talia who was standing nearby. Derek wasted no time in following right after him.

“Stil-“ Talia began, nodding to him but he quickly cut her off.

“Were there any captives??? Especially a little boy with brown curls and blue eyes and is human and saved my life and got away when Derek and I were taken and _needs_ to be okay. Where-“

Talia held up a hand, stopping him and stifling a smile.

“Your little friend is fine. Any captives were taken back into the house. I’ll show you.” Talia began walking off toward the compound and Stiles blushed back at Derek.

“Sorry, ah, I was worried.” Derek pulled him back in, kissing his head before turning and leading them both after Talia.

The once spotless building was now covered in glass, blood, and crumbling walls. All the bodies had been moved out but otherwise it was still a wreck.

Stiles’ eyes landed on a small body seated in the lap on a teenager. The two were being watched but were otherwise left unrestrained and alone.

“Rex!” He yelled and ran over. The little boy looked up, groggy and tired. His eyes lit up immediately when he saw the other omega.

“S-Stiles!” He smiled and the teen looked over at him, shocked.

“You’re really Stiles?” He asked. He must be Jake, Rex’s mate. The boy looked around thirteen, his arms wrapped protectively around his little omega.

He had spiky blonde hair and brown eyes that were wary and tired. Stiles nodded, a bit confused.

“They’ve both been waiting to meet you two.” Talia said from behind them, crossing her arms and looking satisfied. “Derek, Stiles, meet Jake and Rex. Jake is fourteen and Rex is eight. Apparently, they’ve known about you for a while.”

Derek and Stiles shared a look, gazing back at the two kids.

“We heard about you guys a long time ago. You’re the most famous case of mates with large age differences that meet when they’re young. You’re the reason I decided to stay with Kevin’s pack and with Rex.” Jake said, a little unsure.

Stiles raised his hands. “Wait, hold up. Explain this to me again.” Jake and Rex looked nervous but Talia filled the silence.

“I never told you about it, but back in day I used to get a lot of interview offers. I never hid the fact that my son was mated at such a young age, and many people were interested. It was either I let them interview me, answer any questions they may have had and keep you away from prying eyes. Or, they would end up going to your schools and getting the information themselves. I wanted to protect you both so there were many articles written about your relationship that you never knew about. Nothing personal, just the facts. It would seem Jake here met Rex when his pack was targeted by the hunters. Rex was barely past infancy but Jake knew right away, just like Derek did. He read some of the articles, and decided to stay here, with what was left of the packs. Kevin and Gwen eventually came around and promised to help him keep in contact with Rex if he joined their pack. Rex here convinced Kevin to help you with you because he wanted to help you escape. And Jake delayed the signal sent to Kent, he bought us time.”

Talia ended her speech with a grin and Stiles just gaped at her. Derek sighed, running a palm down his face.

“Okay. One, I need to read these articles. I can’t even believe they exist. Two,” Stiles said, turning to the boys, “you’re crazy!”

Stiles kneeled next to the chair, wrapping his arms around Rex who gave a shocked squeak and Jake who stiffened in surprise.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Stiles had never known it, but his story had helped others. And because of that, Rex and Jake were probably one of the main reasons him, his mate, and his pack were still alive.

Small hands eventually wound their way around him and Stiles smiled brightly, especially as Derek came over and clapped both of the boys on the back.

As bad as the situation was, this made it a little better.

…

Stiles didn’t know the exact number, and he didn’t really want to know. But it was clear that they had lost a great many pack members.

On the way back, no one spoke. Every van that travelled down the highway was silent, like a moving memorial.

So many had stayed behind to clean up the mess and gather more information. Kent had gotten away, along with many others.

He was the head of the organization responsible for most every hunting attack. He had planned to use Stiles and Derek for god knows what.

But after realizing the fight was mostly over, he fled, and no one had seen him since. Stiles knew that he’d be on news channels and wanted lists.

And eventually, they’d find him. But right now, as his head lolled against Derek’s shoulder, he couldn’t bring himself to think about the future.

Especially when he was horrifyingly behind on his online assignments and hadn’t spoken to his parents in forever.

It was all vastly overwhelming and that wasn’t even counting Kevin. Turns out Derek had sent men back for the other boy.

The Alpha had purposefully avoided killing him for Stiles’ sake. But the omega didn’t really know how to feel about it.

Kevin’s body was paralyzed dude to the foxgrain and he was being transported to Beacon Hills where he would be held until Derek and the rest of his agents went back to interrogate him.

Derek had offered to let him be there but Stiles was undecided. And, of course, Derek was another problem all on his own.

Stiles hadn’t expected him to react so strongly to being near him again. After all, he’d been with him for a decade. But finally, with things calmed down, it was clear that his body was in serious need of his mate.

His skin had stopped hurting but now it was aching, like a sore muscle that needed to be rubbed. Which was ridiculous considering how he was acting.

Just like after his heat, he was being touchy. Even now, they took up the entire back of the van’s backseat because Derek’s legs were spread horizontal.

Stiles’ body was shoved between them, his upper body draped on Derek’s chest. And he was snuggling up into his jaw, nuzzling his head on Derek’s scruff. And he was humming because Derek was purring and they were probably making everyone else uncomfortable.

And it was definitely Derek’s fault, and he whispered that to him but the Alpha only nipped his ear. Derek was close to his rut.

In fact, the excess of hormones travelling through his blood was the only reason he wasn’t paralyzed like last time.

His eyes were still black, which wasn’t hot in a demon-like way, not at all. And his skin was still fading out of its red color, but Stiles couldn’t focus on anything other than the scent coming off of him.

Derek’s ruts had always mad him go a little crazy. But this, after the whole bonding, was on another level. It was the closest he had ever felt to a heat without actually having it.

And yes, he was in a van with five other people. So no, rutting into his mate and sucking marks into his neck while Derek’s fingers were dipping into the cleft oh his ass was really _not_ okay.

But Stiles was an inappropriate little fuck alright? And his mate was the last person to care about their surroundings so…it was happening anyway.

So much so that by the time they arrived in the Xue territory, they were being as filthy as they could, without actually having sex.

And the second the van stopped, every single person inside the car dove out and left them to it. Derek didn’t waste a moment.

Suddenly Stiles was being pushed up, his chest pressed into the seat in front of them, with his hips sticking out.

Derek sat behind him and he started stripping the omega. It was more like ripping his clothes off but Stiles wasn’t so much paying any attention to it.

Especially when he was completely naked, with his legs spread and his hole dripping openly and on display.

Derek had taken his shirt off but his patience had flown out the window so he only bothered to unbutton and unzip his pants before dragging his cock out.

He then reached up, twining his fingers in Stiles’ hair and pulling back. The omega gasped, his nipples rubbing hard on the fabric of the seat as he was forced into an arched position.

“You want this baby? Have you missed my cock?” Stiles was panting, and drove his hips down, moaning as his hole rubbed up and over Derek’s dick.

“Yes! Yes Alpha, missed it so much. Please fuck me.” Stiles tried aiming so that he could impale himself but Derek made a quick grab for his hips, halting them with one hand. Stiles whined but Derek only pulled his hair more, chuckling deeply.

“Eager aren’t you pup? You’ve kept me waiting though, I think it’s only fair I return the favor.” Slowly, the Alpha sank Stiles down.

He kept him suspended, only half penetrated, when he started thrusting shallowly.  Stiles whimpered, only able to get a couple of inches down before Derek forced him back up.

“W-Why? Hurry~”

“I won’t have any control once my rut begins, and right now I want to hear you _beg_ ,” he growled the last word.

Stiles shivered. He was never particularly shy of talking during sex, but he was never as vulgar as Derek was. And it was clear that a regular ol “please Alpha fuck me” wasn’t going to do.

So he arched his back as much as he could, offering his ass up and baring his neck sideways.

“I m-missed you so much. My body hurt every day, worse and worse because you weren’t there. I needed you so bad,” he gasped when Derek suddenly leaned forward, yanking him back and breathing onto his neck.  

“He didn’t touch you did he? He didn’t touch what’s mine?” Derek’s eyes were red, Stiles could almost feel them flashing.

“N-“ Stiles stopped himself. He knew one way he could get Derek to snap and get to it. “Not a big deal anymore. I’m with you now so ple-“ Derek growled, interrupting him.

“ **What did he do to you.** ” It was a demand, not a question and Stiles’ eyes flashed with the need to obey.

Stiles couldn’t lie, but Derek didn’t order him to answer so he kept his lips shut tight. That only lit Derek’s fuse faster.

He pulled him back tightly to his chest, Stiles’ legs spread wide as they dangled on either side of Derek’s thighs.

The Alpha reached around and pinched on of Stiles’ nipples hard, his other hand wrapping around his eyes to serve as a blindfold.

Stiles yelped and tried bucking up but Derek held him back.

“ **Did he touch you here?** ” The fact that Derek was continuing to use his Alpha tone was really starting to get to Stiles and the man knew it.

He rolled the nipple tightly in between his fingers and it sent a sharp current straight to Stiles’ dick. Stiles had his hand covering Derek’s, his fingers shaking.

He was high up on Derek’s chest, still only halfway down on his mare’s cock but with one hard pull, he was forced all the way down and he screamed.

“D-Der, s’rough.” Stiles didn’t know if he was complaining or begging for more but Derek didn’t seem worried. Instead, the man brought his hand down and started jacking him off.

Stiles’ head lolled back, his breath panting out in fast bursts. He felt the burning start to light up his entire lower half and drive forward.

And just as he was about to fall over the edge, Derek’s hand released, letting his cock fall back against his stomach pitifully.

“Alpha?” Stiles was delirious, his hand trying to pull Derek’s back down but the man wouldn’t budge. He simply licked up a long strip behind Stiles’ ear.

“Shh, we have to make sure your body still knows who it belongs to.” He curled his hand once again around Stiles’ cock, pumping it fast and hard before letting it go right before he came.

Stiles whined, pushing his hips out to receive any sort of friction. Derek gently swatted his dick, watching as it bounced back and forth and growling at his mate’s cries.

He could feel himself starting to lose more and more control. His rut had a day or two to go but it was showing itself aggressively already.

He wanted to make this memorable for Stiles because in the coming week, there would be no time for anything like this.

The high pitched whimper his omega let out was well worth the extra effort. And he continued on like this, pulling Stiles to the edge quick and fast only to let go right before.

“P-P-Please” Stiles whispered brokenly.

“Please what baby? You need to tell me.”

“L-Let me come. I p-promise he didn’t do anything. I s-swear. He used his scent to make sure I d-didn’t die but I only want you. M-My body only wants you. Please!”

“Shhhh pup, it’s ok.” Derek soothed. He could feel the wetness of tears escaping Stiles’ eyes and dragging down his neck.

Slowly, he pushed Stiles forward, off his cock so he could brace himself. He got himself on top of the seat, kneeling behind his omega, before lining up and plunging back in.

Stiles shouted but Derek let go, letting his hips snap forward just as hard as he pulled Stiles’ back. The sounds were amplified in the van so much so that Derek almost didn’t hear Stiles talking.

He leaned forward, biting down lightly on his mate’s neck and listening closely.

“M-Missed you,” he was whispering, over and over again. Derek groaned, leaning over as far as he could before shifting his teeth to fangs and biting down, right over the mate mark.

The burn ran through both of them, all the way down their bodies so that even as they came, their whole bodies felt it.

Derek slowly brought Stiles back down to sit on his lap, the omega still quivering with the aftershocks. He turned him sideways, cradling his body and tucking his head into his neck.

Their breathing slowed down to match one another’s and they said nothing. Derek soothed his hand down Stiles’ hair and back and the omega nuzzled into him.

They stayed like that for as long as they could, forgetting everything that had happened, and everything they still had to do.

For now, this was all they needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Jake are so cute!!! Kevin is alive and Derek is close to his rut. Lots of things are still happening!!! 
> 
> Like I said before, even as things are wrapping up, I will make sure to attend to each of our characters so nothing is left up to question. 
> 
> <3 See you next time :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much lighter, and it was super nice to write so I hope you all like it :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Chapter 34

* * *

 

“Victoria I-I can’t breathe.” Stiles gasped, his ribcage being crushed by the girl’s arms as she hugged him. She got in one more squeeze before letting go and smiling.

“I’m just so happy you’re alive!”

“I should be saying that to you.” Stiles was glad to see her in one shape. Faint bruises lingered on her skin but Dante had made sure to get her fed and healthy again.

They had been one of the first people to leave the compound so it was only now that Stiles had gotten to see her. They were in the dining cabin of the Xue territory which had been converted into a makeshift hospital.

But people were quickly starting to clear out. Those who had lost family members in the fight were already on their way back home to start planning funeral arrangements.

Derek’s agents had also gone, taking the few prisoners, Kevin included, with them. Stiles had to leave quickly as well. As for Rex and Jake, Talia assured them that she would take care of them and update them on their whereabouts.

Deaton had come with and was currently administering a fast acting suppressor injection into Derek. It wouldn’t stop his rut, but it would give them enough time to get back to Beacon Hills.

With everything that had happened here, Derek’s wolf was less liable to go feral if they were in his own den.

Of course, this meant they had to say goodbye. And Stiles was not having it. The back of his throat burned like it always did when he was holding back.

Victoria was not fooled. She pulled him in for another hug, one less murderous, and spoke into his ear.

“Don’t think we won’t visit. And don’t think you can get away with not visiting. We’ll go boating on the Charles, it’ll be great!”

They pulled back and Stiles grinned.

“Thank you for helping both of us stay alive. Make sure to have lots of fun with Dante.” He gave her a wink and she blushed but put her hands on her hips.

“I’m not the one who had ‘fun’ in the car back there.” Victoria smirked but Stiles just stuck his tongue out at her. Hands gripped his hips from behind and he leaned back into them.

Derek bent down to rub his chin over Stiles’ head and smiled when his mate started grumbling. He didn’t like to admit it but he liked when Derek treated him like this so he ignored his protests.

“Victoria, if there’s anything we can do for you, let us know. I assume Dante is saying his goodbyes to Zhang Wei and Huan Yi?” Derek asked.

Victoria nodded, smiling. “He wants to leave as soon as possible. He’s really on edge after what happened.”

“I wonder why,” Stiles scowled and poked Derek’s neck above him. The omega walked forward, giving Victoria one last hug before they both left, heading to the Alpha pair’s cabin.

Stiles hand was wrapped tightly in Derek’s and he has to resist making fun of him. The pheromones he was throwing off were pungent and made Stiles head spin.

He knew it was taking every ounce of Derek’s control to not have Stiles pressed to his side, and to not take him away to the forest to fuck him.

So while Stiles was also suffering from excess neediness, which was not waning at all, he was at least getting some entertainment from the whole situation.

Dante was leaing the cabin when they approached and he quickly walked up to them, reaching out to shake their hands.  

“Thank you for watching over Victoria, and I hope to see you both soon.” Dante nodded.

“Thank you for helping my pack with everything, we owe you just as much.” Stiles returned, and they were off. Stiles wasn’t surprised by the brief exchange, Dante was visibly twitchy and he’d never been a man of many words. Either way, Stiles would miss them.

They were allowed inside the cabin and Stiles was again enveloped in tight arms. He was released only to have his shoulders shaken in excitement.

“I am so glad to see you!” Huan Yi grinned, his teeth flashing. He looked eons better than he had the last time Stiles saw him.

But before Stiles could even get a word out, he was being dragged away, Derek and Zhang Wei laughing behind him.

“Meet Chang Ah Xue, my first born.” The omega was grinning as he picked up the small baby boy who was wrapped in red.

Stiles internal system almost died. He carefully held out his hands so Huan Yi could transfer over the little body.

The boy was a beta, his eyes a glowing blue that had yet to settle. He was cooing softly, little fists moving every direction.

Stiles could have died, especially when a small smile curled on the baby’s lips. He felt a tug of his wolf and he let himself picture cradling another small pup, one with dark hair and small moles.

The warm purring coming from the door only made the image more exciting. He played with the baby a little more, letting the tiny claws wrap around his finger before handing him back to Huan Yi.

Zhang Wei walked forward to wrap his arms around his omega, smiling warmly at the other two.

“We will be in touch about establishing Hale Corps, but beyond that, you will always be welcomed here. Thank you.” Zhang Wei said and Huan Yi nodded enthusiastically.

Derek promised that they would visit and suddenly it was time to leave. Stiles stood outside, waiting for Derek to pull up in the car, and stared out into the forest.

The smell of ash was still faint in the air and debris was still being cleared out. Wind ghosted through his hair and he bit his lip.

Kent was still out there, and they were all targets. And now, Stiles had more people he wanted to protect, people who lived in entirely different states.

He didn’t exactly know how things were going to turn out, but it felt like ages since he’d left Beacon Hills.

So now, he felt like he was leaving another world, one where he was himself and not just the underage Alpha mate with ADHD. It was bitter with very little sweet.

The honk of a horn eventually snapped him back into his own mind and he made his way to the rental car.

Stiles hopped into the passenger’s seat, only to be thrusted hard against the door just as it shut. Derek’s mouth was hot on his as it shoved him down.

He squeaked and Derek took the opportunity to shove his tongue in, rolling it under his and growling while he did it.

Stiles’ body was quick to respond, even if his mind wasn’t. So, when Derek’s had smoothed over his growing erection, he couldn’t help but jolt.

Especially when the same hand gave a light squeeze before diving under and pushing up hard against his wet hole.

Stiles was keening in the back of his throat, which turned into a sound of pure confusion when Derek ripped himself away and sat upright in his seat. His eyes were red, his shift barely contained.

“Um…wha-“

“Don’t make that face.” Derek grumbled before pulling away. Stiles scoffed, pushing himself up and snapping in his buckle, decidedly ignoring the wetness going on in his pants.

“What face? The one I make when you suddenly attack me and then stop?”

“The one you were making outside, when you’re sad. We’ll come back, I promise.” Derek looked over at him, a glint of determination in his eye, before turning back around.

Stiles blushed at the same time as he barked out a laugh. Because one, Derek had seen his little self-reflection scene, two, had been massively bothered because “mate sad, make mate happy,” and three, used sexual jump scares to fix the problem.

“Thanks Der, I’m okay though. So if you aren’t going to pull over the car to fuck me, at least be kind and don’t rile me up before we get home.”

Derek’s answering growl and claws digging into the steering wheel was all the repayment he needed. But he was not ignorant of the fact that it was going to be a long trip home. The tightness in his pants attested to that.

Lovely.

…

“Derek, people are looking.” Stiles whispered, trying not so successfully to keep Derek at an appropriate distance.

They were currently in line for their second and last flight home and Derek has his face pushed into the side of Stiles’ neck with their chests pressed together.

And Stiles was significantly shorter, which meant the Alpha was bent more than a foot down, growling into his scent glands, and again, making everyone around them very uncomfortable.

Derek’s always been the PDA type. Even when they were younger, when Stiles still looked like his adopted little brother, he’d make it very clear that they were mates.

He’d kiss him openly, holding him around his hips by his ass, and even bit into his neck to make a point. So Stiles had a pretty high boundary level.

But he hadn’t been fully mated then. The suppressor was doing its absolute best to keep Derek in line, but everyone within a hundred foot radar of them knew exactly what was going on. And what Derek wanted to do. To him. On the ground. Right now.

And his thigh was now pushing Stiles’ body up and the omega had no other choice but to drop his bags and hold onto Derek’s shoulders.

And because of the mate bond, Stiles was losing all sense of control. His inner omega wanted nothing but to respond to his Alpha.

The pheromones pumping off of Derek were meant to simultaneously make Stiles more pliant while serving as a strong warning to outsiders, especially unbonded Alphas. And damn if it wasn’t working.

From what Stiles could see from inside his own haze, everyone around them had their eyes glowing and their necks bared, regardless if they were humans or weres.

And Stiles was so gone, just about to kneel on the ground and present when the line suddenly started moving forward.

He gasped, but resisted pushing Derek off. It would be a challenge to Derek’s wolf and that was the last thing they needed.

So he gently nudged at him, baring his neck to ease any pressure off.

“I-It’s time to go Alpha. The faster we get on the faster we get home.” That was all he needed to say, but Derek had no intentions of letting him go because Stiles was suddenly hauled upwards.

Derek dipped down to get their backs, stacking them on their suitcases, and pulling them behind him. This left Stiles the desperately cling to his mate in hopes of not falling off.

He soundlessly handed the worker their boarding passes, not making eye contact with the open mouthed human.

Once inside the plane, Derek settled Stiles down far in the back, in the window seat before storing their bags.

Stiles shouldn’t have been surprised that no one sat next to them, even with as full of a plane as it was. And Stiles nervously sat, waiting for the plane to take off, which wasn’t made any easier when Derek’s hand crept up his thigh and started stroking it like a promise.

And what do you know, not even thirty minutes in on a two hour flight and Derek was dragging Stiles into the lavatory.

And the worst part, was that everyone knew. And yes, Stiles, being who he was, had countless airplane sex fantasies. He’d gladly hop on the mile high club if Derek wanted entry as well.

But they usually involved some planning and stealth and just plain ol’ privacy. But no, not for Derek. The man grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom in the back.

The few people they past were smart not to look, but Stiles wasn’t stupid. Everyone on that plane knew what was going to happen, probably when they were forced to watch their little airport display.

And suddenly, public sex took on a whole new meaning. It took minus a second for Derek to shut the door and have Stiles pressed up against it.

Lavatories on airplanes are not big by any stretch of the imagination. And Derek would have felt cramped by himself.

Even so, the Alpha had Stiles’ pants down before the omega really knew what was happening.

“Derek, we can’t. Not here-“Derek’s growl cut off his attempt at whispering and the man suddenly sank to his knees.

He pressed his face into Stiles’ crotch, his mouth swallowing down his cock. Stiles gasped, one hand flying to Derek’s head and the other up to catch his moan.

Derek was the one on his knees and yet Stiles was completely at his mercy, especially when Derek’s fingers shoved up into his hole without warning.

There was nothing teasing about what he was doing but Stiles was too overwhelmed to care, already so close to the edge as Derek drove him toward it.

“Alpha…hurry!” Stiles gave up, knowing he wasn’t leaving this sad excuse for a bathroom before Derek got what he wanted. And sure, he may also want it too. A little bit.

So he went with the flow as Derek spun him around, propped him leg up on the tiny sink, pulled out his own cock, and buried it into his mate.

Stiles has his arms pressed up into the door to save his face from being crushed and he immediately bit down hard into his flesh to stop his scream.

Derek didn’t care about being quiet and immediately started grunting when he began thrusting into him. It became quite clear that the door that Stiles was being fucked against was flimsy, plastic, and _not_ made for this specific function.

And Stiles was mildly terrified it would break down because it was shaking. And if it did, he was 70 percent sure that Derek wouldn’t stop.

“Stop,” Derek growled, ripping his head back from his arm, “I want to hear you. I want _them_ to hear you.” Make that 99 percent sure.

Stiles had made a gag out of his arm and now drool was slowly trailing down his chin, especially as his head was pulled back against Derek’s shoulder as he pounded into him.

Stiles couldn’t keep his whimpers and moans in anymore and Derek was doing his best to make them louder.

He was trying desperately to keep his hips from caving in but he didn’t have to worry because Derek was wrapping his had around his front, grabbing his cock, and began pumping him.

“N-No I’m gonna-“

“ **Come for me**.” Stiles didn’t even bother trying to catch the come before it splattered against the shitty plastic door. He did try to stifle to full on cry-scream that came from him, unsuccessfully. But hey, he tried.

The small bathroom was filled with their scent and Stiles was riding the waves of near unconsciousness. Despite that, it was impossible to ignore the inflating going on inside his ass.

He felt it swell inside him as Derek bit down on his shoulder and he paled. Derek knotted him. He had enough self-control to refrain from knotting him in the car less than a day ago.

But when they are in a rectangular prism flying through the air with more than a hundred strangers sitting outside, _that’s_ when his mate decided to lose his damn mind.

“DEREK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Stiles being so flustered with how to deal with Derek because this is his first rut since their bonding. And I got a kick out of picturing Derek knotting him inside the plane bathroom because he is NOT thinking and Stiles is just like "no, no you didn't."
> 
> I hope this gave you a laugh and a good start to your weekends! Next chapter is most likely the last one and I am getting a little (it's a lot) sad. 
> 
> So join me one last time guys. It's been a real pleasure. <3 See you then.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are :') I have so many feelings and things are going to get hella sappy. But for now, I want you all to read! 
> 
> And as always and forever, enjoy :)

Chapter 35

* * *

 

Imagine a wolf. Huge and growly and aggressive. Now imagine a puppy. One that looks guilty when they’ve done wrong and tries licking your face as an apology.

Smash the two together and you get the current Derek. On a normal day, without rut pheromones clouding his mind, he might be able to verbalize himself.

Like, “I’m sorry that I knotted you inside an airplane lavatory, Stiles. I’m sorry that we were stuck for thirty minutes inside of it, Stiles. I’m sorry that every single person on the plane knew about it and were so afraid of me that no one even scolded us, Stiles. I am sorry that I’m a big dumb horny idiot, Stiles.”

Which was exactly what happened. After screaming Derek’s name, which had gone unanswered because the Alpha was in mid-orgasm, Stiles just pressed his forehead into the door and doomed his life.

He had at least gotten one more orgasm out of himself before Derek’s knot went down and he had to limp back to his seat.

And even the humans, who lacked a strong sense of smell, could catch the pungent scent of sex coming off of them. Stiles had avoided their eyes like the plague.

He had proceeded to make Derek take the aisle seat and ignore him for the rest of the flight. The Alpha was not at all okay with this but he had enough sense not to try and jump Stiles again.

They had taken a taxi directly from the airport to Derek’s loft and Stiles had walked in, dropped his bag, and put his hands on his hips.

“I am trying _really_ hard not to be mad. Because if I was in heat, I doubt I would even care about privacy. But the bathroom?! On an airplane?!”

Derek’s shoulders and eyebrows sagged and he huffed.

“I apologized seven times already, Stiles. I couldn’t control it,” Derek muttered, his hand rubbing over his arm and up his neck.

He was twitchy, even Stiles could see that. And once Stiles sat down and Derek quite literally slumped over in between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist, Stiles gave up.

He soothed his fingers through his mate’s hair, feeling the spiky tips tickle along his skin. Derek sighed, letting the tension leak from his body. Yup, puppy. Big ol’ horny puppy.

After have been away for so long, being surrounded by their scent was the best stress reliever. And now that Stiles thought about it, he assumed he would be moving in soon.

He spent so much time here that he practically already had, but now that they bonded, there was no way Stiles would be able to stay anywhere else.

“So what’s the plan Der?” Stiles asked after a couple of minutes. Derek grumbled, burrowing his way deeper into Stiles’ hip.

“Parents.” He mumbled and Stiles laughed.

“How long do you have?” Derek pulled back and looked up at him.

“If I had to guess I’d say we’ll be locked in starting tomorrow morning.” Derek answered. Stiles nodded, thinking as much. That meant any errands needed to be done in the next several hours.

“How about this. You need to stock pile some food for us, get anything you think we’ll need. Drop me by my parents’ house so I can fill them in. Then meet at Talia’s?”

Derek growled, trying to reel himself in. The idea of them separating right before his rut was unsettling but he knew it was necessary.

The less time they were away from the den, the better. So Derek nodded, pulled his mate up, and they headed out the door.

Derek drove Stiles down to his parent’s house and dropped him off. Before the omega even got the door open, Derek was dragging him back and smashing their mouths together.

Stiles gasped, especially as Derek’s mouth trailed down his neck and sucked a mark deep into the skin above his collar. He blushed at the man before stumbling out of the car.

And of course, Derek didn’t pull away until Stiles was safely inside. And by safe he meant sandwiched between his parents, nearly suffocating.

They were muttering about how glad they were that he was okay and that they were on standby the entire time and that they had Deaton update them every hour and that they lost sleep and that Stiles was grounded and that they know it wasn’t his fault but they didn’t care.

And he really meant his mom because his dad was too busy squeezing him and his mom to say much of anything.

But suddenly, they breathed in and snapped back. Their eyes were blown wide and their mouths were gaped open.

“You’re bonded?” They both asked, Claudia’s voice high and excited, John’s shocked and quite. Stiles nodded nervously.

His dad grinned, all his teeth showing and his mom jumped back into his arms. That’s when Stiles realized something was up and freaked out.

“You’re not in a wheelchair!”  Claudia pulled back and laughed.

“Post-op treatments have been going great. I’m still a little shaky and have to sit for long periods sometimes but I am finally standing!”

“Mom, that’s amazing!” Stiles felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He’d been guilty for not speaking to them for so long, even if it wasn’t his fault. Knowing they were doing well helped alleviate it a bit.

“Let’s sit down for a second” John said, walking to the dining table while the other two followed. Stiles sat across from them, taking a deep breath before he began.

Stiles relayed the entire trip, from the lying about birth control and his oncoming heat (yes, he took a break from talking to get properly scolded), to getting stabbed a comical amount of times.

He ended with the fact that Derek was hours away from going into his rut so he was hard on time and that he had yet to stop by Talia’s.

Oh, and that he was indeed bonded and would be moving out in a week. All in all, they took it pretty well.

Along with some pale faces, shock-scented air, and tense jaws, that is. But everything they could be mad about was already taken care of, so it was more belated worrying then genuine upset.

And as for the bonding, the two were ecstatic. It would make everything easier, especially as Stiles continued to travel with Derek.

“So, I should probably get going. I need to talk to Talia before Derek gets all growly, and _trust me_ , he’s well on his way.” Stiles rolled his eyes and went to get his keys to his jeep, brushing the dust off them.

They didn’t question Stiles’ exasperated look, probably to save their minds from the trauma. Smart people. They both hugged him, his dad slapping him on the shoulders.

“Derek and I are gonna have to go over the proper blocks for knife attacks with you.” He chuckled, but Stiles knew he wasn’t kidding.

“I’m glad you took the birth control, even though you should have told someone. I want grandkids but I know you’ll decide when the right time is.” Claudia patted his cheek and Stiles pulled her in for another hug.

“Oh, one more thing.” Stiles said as he made it half way out the door. “I failed my online classes because I didn’t actually do them. Gotta go, love you, bye!”

And with that, Stiles shut the door and sprinted for his jeep. He’d deal with that lecture another time.

…

Stiles drove up to the Hale house to see Jake casing after Rex in the front yard, half shifted. They didn’t even notice his car pulling up.

He waited inside the car for a second and just watched. Jake tackled the omega, growling playfully into his neck. Rex screamed and giggled, putting up a halfhearted fight.

Stiles remembered doing the exact same thing with Derek and he felt his chest get tight. He was surprised to see them, not knowing what Talia had decided.

But he was beyond happy she had brought them here. They deserved a happy life. He eventually got out of the car and stifled a laugh as Jake noticed his presence and let out a warning growl.

“Stiles!” Rex yelled, crawling out from under his mate to hug Stiles’ legs. Jake shook himself, recognizing the omega and smiling up at him.

“Hey guys, it’s good to see you both.”

A much deeper, louder, and darker growl floated from the deck. Stiles snapped his head up to watch as Derek prowled out of the house.

Stiles just rolled his eyes, leaning down to hug Rex before turning to walk over to his mate. Derek dragged him to his side, licking along his neck.

“Sorry guys, I have to talk to Talia and get this one to calm the hell down.” He said, poking Derek’s cheek and looking over his shoulder.

The two boys were staring wide eyed at them but Jake caught himself.

“Alpha Talia is inside.” He said, pulling Rex against his chest and ignoring the omega’s protests. Stiles nodded and let Derek all but carry him inside.

Talia was in the kitchen, stirring a thick broth that made Stiles’ stomach growl. Without looking, she laughed.

“Both of you sit down. We have some things to discuss and you need to eat.”

Derek pulled Stiles onto his lap as he sat and Talia poured the food into bowls. She set them down and Stiles stared longingly down at the thick cuts of beef that was juicy from the stew surrounding it.

He dug in, letting Derek feed him a couple bites before forcing him to feed himself.

“So,” Talia said, sipping tea, “where would you like to start?”

“Jake called you ‘Alpha Talia.’ What’s that about?” Stiles asked.

“Well, you both know that Jake is orphaned. But so is Rex. His parents were actually the hunters that killed Jake’s family off. They died in the fighting. I asked them what they wanted to do, where they wanted to go, and they said with us. They’ll be introduced into the Hale pack just as Derek’s rut wears off.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped but he started bouncing on Derek’s lap, excited. He looked back at his Alpha who was watching him, a small smile curved on his lips. But then, he snapped.

“Wait, why after Derek’s rut is done? Why not now? I’m sure that would make them feel better.”

“That’s the other thing I wanted to talk about. We have to wait because I’m not Head Alpha anymore, and only Head Alpha’s can welcome new pack members.”

Stiles and Derek were struck at that.

“Mom, what are you talking about?” Derek said, hands tightening on Stiles’ waist. Talia took another sip, meeting their eyes.

“I am formally stepping down as Head Alpha. Now wait-“she held up a hand, cutting of their words. “I’ve been planning to do this for a while. I know it’s early for you Derek, but with everything going on and the fact that you lead Hale Crops, it’s only natural that you represent us wherever you go as the official Alpha pair. I’ll still maintain my place here, and I’ll hold down the fort if you have to travel. But you two are both more than capable to step into the titles that you’ve already been filling.”

Speechless is not something Stiles often was. And while Derek wasn’t as talkative, he was also struck stupid.

“Don’t forget that I’ll be one of your advisors.” Peter whirled in, not even looking at them before he got his own bowl and sat down.

“Peter where have you even been?” Stiles scoffed, happy to see the man but genuinely curious.

“Making sure Beacon Hills didn’t explode overnight while you all decided to start a war.” He said, waving his dripping spoon in the air.

Talia slapped him on the head but he just wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“He was appointed temporary Head while I was gone.” Talia said, rolling her eyes. Stiles just smiled. Only in this pack would a beta be in charge in their Alpha’s absence. He loved it.

“You realize this is going to be a controversy?” Derek asked, gulping down his own drink and trying to ignore the growing insistence in his blood.

“You two have always been a controversy, I think you’ll be just fine.” Talia replied. “Now, before you two leave, because you really should be leaving soon seeing as my son reeks, I wanted to let you know that Kent hasn’t been found. He’s the leader of what the government considers rebel hunting groups. They are scattered all throughout the world and the only reason you even found him was because they had Stiles. He must have seen that as the closest he could get to the Hales. Finding him this time is going to be much harder, he won’t underestimate us again. But for now, we need to rest and regroup.”

“And Kevin?” Stiles asked and Derek growled, nails shifting into claws at the mention of his name.

“He’s being held at the local prison. I told them to wait for interrogation until you two can be there. Otherwise, he is alive, healed, and docile for the most part.” Talia sighed.

The other two nodded and shared a look. That would also have to wait but it gave them both time to think.

“Now, no more talking about all this mess. Go home and rest, you two need it.”

“M’ not sure they’re going to be doing much resting,” Peter mused, narrowing ducking the swinging hand that came his way.

“We’ll see you guys later then. Thank you for the food mom.” Derek stood Stiles up, both of them hugging the other two before making their way out.

Stiles had a mini argument over taking his jeep which he couldn’t leave here no matter how badly Derek wanted him with him.

Derek was in the middle of conceding when they heard soft breathy sounds coming from the forest. They both looked toward the sound to see Rex, settled on Jakes lap, up against a tree.

The boys were kissing, rutting together like they had once done and Stiles flushed red. He pushed Derek towards the car, the Alpha laughing at his embarrassment.

“Give them some privacy!” Stiles whisper yelled, rushing to his own car. Once inside, he looked over at the two, smiling softly, before turning and following Derek’s Camaro down the dirt trail.

He still didn’t know exactly how to feel about the whole Head Alpha business, and even less about Kevin, but in spite of everything, he and Derek were together.

And nothing was going to chase away the happy buzzing going on inside him.

…

Stiles had two hidden talents. One, for being stabbed in all manner of ways. And another, for being slammed up against all manner of surfaces.

They both hurt, but one of them happened to be his favorite activity. And Derek knew just how to oblige. Stiles was face up on Derek’s dining room table, naked, and wet.

Derek was an animal, and that really wasn’t as funny as Stiles thought it would be. Before now, the Alpha’s ruts were always about control.

Derek could never afford to completely let go, not when his wolf would mate Stiles in a second if he did. But now, there was no reason not to let his rut take over, and it was beyond overwhelming.

They were both in their half-shift, claws surprisingly gentle even if their movements were erratic. Derek was nothing but growls and snarling, biting over every inch of skin he could.

“Derek y-you need to calm down.” Stile stuttered. He’d never seen Derek like this, and after a decade of being together, seeing a new side of his mate was rare.

And even though he trusted Derek with his life, knew he would never hurt him, Stiles couldn’t bite back the spikes of fear that were twitching through him.

Derek’s eyes glowed red and were hungry, burning into every inch of him. He was tasting him like he couldn’t get enough and his back was contorting in an effort to cover Stiles’ body.

With a quick pull Stiles was off the table and on the floor. He winced as his shoulders were pushed down and his hips naturally curved up.

Stiles choked on a gasp as Derek roughly lined himself up and sank inside of Stiles’ hole. Thank god for slick, but it was still painful.

Even so, the glide of Derek’s cock up against his prostate was hard in all the right ways and it made Stiles keen and thrust back.

The fear had yet to dissipate, even as Stiles grew more and more aroused. Derek’s thrusts were so rough that the carpet scratched heavily into his knees, burning them.

Stiles sobbed out a cut off moan every time Derek pulled out and slammed back into him, tip to base. The Alpha was roaring behind him, desperate to claim his mate for the first time during his rut.

But the man could still smell, and he knew Stiles was feeling uneasy. Suddenly, the omega felt the pressure on his back deepen, and Derek’s tongue licked along his ear.

“I’m here. Safe.” His voice was gravelly, distorted but unmistakably Derek. And all at once, the fear drained out of Stiles.

Derek was still there, still aware of what was happening. And for some reason, that made Stiles’ eyes water. They’d never done this.

Stiles always let go when he was in heat. But to allow Derek the same, to let his Alpha take him the way he had always wanted, was engulfing the bond inside his chest with excitement.

And feeling how much more out of control Derek was now, Stiles couldn’t have ever imagined how much his mate had been holding back, just for his sake.

So Stiles titled his head as best he could, turning to look at Derek with watery golden eyes, and whimpered.

“Alpha, please.”

Derek responded with an appreciative snarl, sinking his teeth into his neck and grinding down on Stiles, his knot pushing past the omega’s rim.

Stiles felt his mind go hazy but he recognized Derek’s hands picking him up and cradling his body before he passed out.

…

Never underestimate jetlag. Because it was kicking Stiles’ ass just as much as Derek was fucking it. And Stiles was starting to realize that Derek’s ruts were imitating his heats a little too much.

Sure, he remembered all the times Derek needed him. He felt every thrust, bite, and knot. But Derek was also hyper possessive, needing Stiles to be under him or the covers, pressed against him at all times.

He also felt the need to provide. So he had Stiles cling to his back while he strolled into the kitchen and got them food. Which he fed to Stiles and watched intently as the omega sucked and licked his fingers.

 The difference was mainly in how Derek acted aside from that. He spoke very rarely, not really able to. Words like ‘mate,’ ‘mine,’ ‘omega,’ and ‘Stiles,’ were the only ones that came out of his mouth.

And Stiles often looked through Derek’s eyes and saw his wolf staring back. It was more powerful than he had anticipated, and his own wolf was quick to take over.

Derek claimed him everywhere. He had bent him over the kitchen counter, kneel in the shower, and even ride him once he was calmer. So far, it had been about five days.

And Stiles was now slowly sinking onto Derek’s cock, his entire body covered in suds from the bath they were currently in.

Derek looked relaxed, laid back against the tub with one hand behind his head and the other digging into Stiles’ hip bone.

“Fuck yourself baby,” Derek growled. His voice was still mostly shot but any word out of his mouth made Stiles shiver.

“Y-You’re being mean,” Stiles whined, pulling his hips up only to push them down as hard and fast as he could with his shaking legs.

Derek’s eyes had yet to stop glowing red, and the smirk that was plastered on his face was making him look like a demon.

“I’m only punishing you pup.” Derek said, thrusting his hips up suddenly and making Stiles gasp and struggle to stay upright.

“For what?” Stiles cried, pushing his hands into Derek’s chest to gain some leverage.

“You made me worry, little omega. And don’t pretend you don’t want this.” Derek pulled his other arm down to grip Stiles’ hip and he started to piston up into him.

Stiles screamed, hands flying to grab the tubs edges to stabilize him. Derek’s forearms tensed as they lifted and pulled down.

The Alpha’s hips snapped up to match his arm movements, causing their skin to slap upon impact. Over and over again, Derek forced Stiles down and his cock up.

The noises of the rippling water and slick slapping skin was echoing off the tiles of the bathroom. Buried underneath them were Stiles’ breathy whimpers.

The omega was bouncing hard, the air stuck in his lungs so that all he could do was hold on and let his eyes roll back.

Stiles couldn’t even prepare for his orgasm as it was literally fucked out of him. His own dick bobbed and spurts of come shot out onto Derek’s soaked chest.

The Alpha’s approving growl only made it worse and he didn’t even slow his thrusts, making Stiles ride out every shock that rippled through his body.

Derek continued to pump into him, watching as Stiles lost more and more energy until he was able to knot him.

The Alpha tilted his head back, groaning as he felt his cum fill his mate up. Stiles decided that was the best time to lean forward, and bite Derek’s neck, right over his own mate mark.

He felt a pulsing in his chest and once Stiles released his jaws, he slumped over on top of him. He mumbled lazily, enjoying the feeling of Derek coming inside him while the hot water lapped around them.

“I love you baby.” Derek said, turning his nose into Stiles’ hair and inhaling deeply. He rubbed his hands up and down the boy’s back, rubbing the soapy water into his skin soothingly.

“Love you too Alpha.” Stiles smiled, nuzzling closer and letting the dissipating heat from Derek’s rut absorb into his body.

If they could stay like this all the time, Stiles wouldn’t mind being stuck on Derek’s knot. He just so happened to be lucky that they had so much more.

…

“Are you ready for this?” Derek asked, looking at his mate from the corner of his eye. Stiles was twiddling his fingers, murmuring under his breath nonsensically but he nodded.

“I’m just not sure what to expect. Kevin’s obviously got problems, and he needs help with them. But we killed his sister and took away the only pack he had. I feel like we’ve only made things worse and I just really want him to show us he can get better.”

Derek reached across the seat, curling his fingers over Stiles’ leg and squeezing encouraging.

“I think he’s not lost completely. But nothing is your fault and we will try our best. Stiles,” Derek said, bringing his hand up to cup Stiles chin and bringing his face toward his as he parked the car, “no matter what happens, I’m with you. I’ll always be with you and even if things don’t go our way, both of us will be okay.”   

Stiles smiled, leaning it to kiss Derek before they got out of the car. Kevin had been transferred to a holding cell in the Hale Corps building and they slowly made their way in.

They walked down a flight of stairs and turned a few corners until they stood in front of a plane white door.

They shared a look, waiting for the other to nod before Derek pushed open the knob. Inside sat a bound Kevin, his hands tied behind him to a chair. His ankles were the same way.

Two guards were posted on the inside, ready to shoot if needed. Jordan Parrish sat in a chair on the side, his pen scribbling down notes until they walked in and he looked up.

“Derek, Stiles, good to see you.” He nodded and the two sat down. Stiles stared at the boy as Parrish began briefing Derek.

Kevin looked as good as he could, all things considered, which was haggard. Dark circles made his eyes look sunken and his cheekbones too prominent.

His hair was curled out of control and his orange jumpsuit was crinkled uncomfortably.

“Are you sorry?” he asked, unable to stop himself. The room went silent and Kevin finally met his eyes.

“I’m sorry you got hurt, that was never my intention. But I would have tried to get revenge one way or another.” Even his voice was hoarse and tired.

“You realize I would have died had you killed Derek? Your revenge would have never worked.” Derek reached out to cup the back of his neck and Stiles was grateful.

Kevin was just silent and Stiles sighed, looking over at his mate and Derek took the lead.

“Are you willing to give us any information on Kent or those working with him?”

“I am half-breed werewolf, they wouldn’t tell me anything I didn’t need to know. The deal was, my pack serve as a middle man to hunt down other wolves and in return, they help us take down the Hales and keep us safe. But you already know that. As for Kent, he runs the show. I met him maybe once and I don’t know where he could possibly be.”

Stiles, Derek, and Parrish listened intently. There was no skip in his heartbeat, confirming that he had spoken the truth.

“And what of the experiments being done on weres?”

“They had shipments of chemicals that came in but I don’t know what they were. The wolves guarding Victoria are from a pack that were kept isolated until they went feral. But I don’t know the full story on them either.”

“Do you have anything we could use?” Parrish asked, seemingly irritated that Kevin wasn’t giving them anything they didn’t already know. Derek was relaxed, obviously not surprised.

“I was a pawn, even to my sister. I have nothing left except to give you everything I know, which is mostly nothing, and hope you don’t kill me or keep me locked up. Trust me, if I had anything to give you, I’d give it.” Again, no lie detected.

“Do you want to get better?” Stiles asked, not caring if they received any real information. He just wanted to have some form of closure.

“I want the Hales dead.” Derek and Stiles both growled at that. “I want my family back and I want to feel normal again. I doubt any of these things will happen. You’ll do whatever you want with me, and as I have nothing to lose, I don’t think I care much.”

Stiles was growing restless, sighing and shifting in his seat. Derek began rubbing his back, the motion catching Kevin’s eye and he stared.

“I think we are done here but Kevin, do you acknowledge Stiles as mine?” Derek asked, already getting up.

Again, silence. Derek walked over to Kevin, and with one calculated blow, punched Kevin in the jaw. The boy went down, chair and all. He groaned, his jaw slack and broken.

Derek kneeled down, menacing with his eyes glowing.

“Whether you know it, say it or believe it, Stiles is mine. For his sake, I still haven’t killed you. And if you want to get better and grow from this, then I will help you. Otherwise, I will make sure you hurt no one else, least of all my mate.” Derek’s voice was like ice and without another word, he grabbed Stiles and started walking out.

“I-I-I’m ssssorry.” Kevin’s whispered, his jaw only able to manage a scratchy whisper. Stiles and Derek looked down at him.

Tears trailed down his face, pooling on the side of his cheek on the floor. Stiles frowned, sadness rushing through him.

“Kevin, I haven’t given up on you. You still have things to live for. It’ll be okay, somehow.” He met his eyes and Stiles tried to convey that, in spite of everything, he didn’t hate him. And that though they weren’t friends, they didn’t have to be enemies.

Derek soon had him out the door, leaving Parrish to deal with the rest. He sighed deeply, grabbing Stiles’ hand and leading him up the stairs slowly.

“I’m sorry that didn’t go that well.” Stiles shook his head and squeezed his hand.

“We both knew that he probably knew nothing. And he did say sorry, so I think there’s room for something. He did just lose everything he had, I didn’t expect some big apology, but I’ll take that.”

They smiled at each other and Stiles’ stomach growled.

“Want to go to the pub? Get some steak?” Derek asked and Stiles winked at him.

“You speak my language Alpha, let’s go.”

…

Talia’s Restaurant and Pub was booming. After everything that had happened, the pack was eager to restore bonds and comfort one another.

Derek and Stiles’ booth in the corner was empty, just for them. And just like always, they got steaks, rare, with veggies and curly fries.

The two didn’t talk much, choosing to sit beside one another with Derek’s arm draped over Stiles’ shoulder so they could just watch.

Scott was shooting him a thumbs up, his hand clutched in Allison’s as they laughed with Isaac. Erica and Boyd were in the corner, the female feeding him spoon fulls of chocolate shake.

Pups were running around everywhere. Rex and Jake waved over to them. They were sitting at the bar, Rex sitting on his mate’s lap as they ate sundaes.

Claudia and John eventually walked in, looking bright and hungry. Talia was sashaying all around the restaurant, dropping off orders and chatting with everyone around them.

Peter, Deaton, and Chris Argent of all people were even sharing a table, drinking beer and laughing loudly.

“Everything is going to be fine, you know that?” Stiles asked Derek, sliding onto his knees so he could turn and straddle the Alpha. He curled his arms around Derek’s neck, bringing them close.

“What makes you say that?” Derek smirked, leaning in to kiss Stiles slowly, letting their lips linger so they could breathe one another in.

“After everything, I can honestly say that there’s nothing we can’t get through.”

“You have a lot of faith in us.” Derek stroked his thumb over Stiles’ cheek, staring into his eyes. They both slowly lit up red and gold.

“Of course,” Stiles shrugged, grinning toothily. “I’m an Omega. And my mate is an Alpha. How could I not?”

The two kissed, smiling into one another with the sounds of their pack, happy and lively, all around them. Like it was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crying loudly* 
> 
> Ok fluffies, where do I possibly begin? Well, I started this story in September, when I wasn't doing so good. I have always loved writing and 2016 was one of the worst years for me. This story was my therapy. You all have no idea how wonderful your support made me feel. Whether it was the phenomenal amount of kudos I have received, or the wonderful and thought provoking comments so many of you left, they were the honest to god highlight of this year. This story wasn't even supposed to go past two chapters! Well, 35 updates later, and I am beyond proud and so grateful.
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for everything and I ask that if you have ever left a comment on this story before, drop by and leave me a heart. <3 
> 
> Now, there has been talk of a sequel. While I cannot guarantee anything, I've left this story with an opening so it is an absolute possibility. My life is about to get MUCH busier and I won't be able to write nearly as much, as least in terms of update time. I already have another Sterek plot brewing in my mind, but I will try to complete a story before posting so that I don't leave anyone waiting too long. This is my plan anyway! 
> 
> Regardless, writing this has been an amazing journey, one that kept my hopes up when I otherwise had none. So thank you all. It has been an honor writing this for you. I hope you all live beautiful lives and maybe visit me and my stories again. 
> 
> For now, I love you. Be good to yourselves :) I'll be seeing you. <3


End file.
